Pop Star Runaway
by qveenslayer101
Summary: Ally Dawson is a famous singer who is now ready for the normal life. She runs away from her glamorous life and decides to join Marino High School and experience the average teen life in disguise. Life is good for the now normal pop star until she remembers everyone in her real life including the rest of the world is searching for her and soon...secrets and lies will get discovered.
1. Pop Star Runaway

**I don't own Austin & Ally, David Letterman, Christopher Wilde or the song "No Place Like Home by Laura Marano except for the plot of the story.**

Ally's POV

"Alright, Chicago! Let's go out with a bang! Home is important to me and that's where I'll be heading after this, so sing along if you know the lyrics which I'm sure you do." I say with a smirk as two of my back up dancers get behind me and pose in place as the music starts...

 _There's nothing wrong with spending summer in another city_

 _I've seen the lights above the streets at night, they look so pretty_

 _I've flown above the clouds and thought I'd never come back down (back down)_

 _Now I find myself where I started_

 _Picked right up like we never parted_

 _Feels like I'm in between_

 _Am I wide awake or in a dream? (a dream)_

 _No matter where I go_

 _There's no place like home_

 _There's no place like home_

 _No no no matter where I go_

 _There's no no no_

 _There's no place like..._

 _There's nothing better than a wave that's louder than the ocean_

 _I heard the sound and there was love, I felt every emotion_

 _I always wanted more and I got what I waited for (waited for)_

 _Feet on land, I know I belong here_

 _Can't forget, I'm never alone here_

 _So put your arms around me_

 _make me feel like I've been found (I'm found)_

 _No matter where I go_

 _There's no place like home_

 _There's no place like home_

 _No no no matter where I go_

 _There's no no no_

 _There's no place like..._

 _No_

 _Matter where I go_

 _No_

 _No matter where I go_

 _There's no place like home_

 _There's no place like home_

 _No no no matter where I go_

 _There's no no no_

 _There's no place like home_

 _There's no place like home (home)_

 _No no no matter where I go_

 _There's no no no_

 _There's no place like home_

"I wanna thank you so much Chicago. This has been the greatest and saddest night of my life. Tour has been incredible and though this is the end of it, we'll be singing forever. You are all so amazing, and I love you with all my heart. Stay safe and happy. Kevin, drums!" I say to my drummer who starts doing his signature move and making my exit as I turn around and start switching up the steps as the fans cheer louder and louder. I turn around and smile widely at the crowd of fans who have supported me through the years through everything and even my worst scandals.

Soon, I fall back through the floor as my exit and the concerts over. I sigh out of relief and excitement that I completed my third world tour at the age of 18. "Come on love." I hear my mom say extending her hand as I take it standing up. "You did amazing as always. Michael, coffee." My mom snapped her fingers at her assistant who went away to get it for me. Michael came back handing me the drink as I take it. He looks at me as if he's expecting something which confuses me. "Oh right, thank you." I said as he smiled and left. I try not to be rude but I'm not good with manners. For some reason, they are so hard to remember.

"We will need your energy up. You have an interview tonight at 9." My mom told me as I widened my eyes.

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before? Why is it so late?" I asked frustrated that she was doing this again!

"Sweetheart, the interview was just decided an hour ago. I squeezed it in with David Letterman because he loves you and it's your last interview for the next few months since you're officially off tour." She told me as I thought about it and eventually rolled my eyes giving in.

"Okay, fine. But just one."

"Just one." She said with a smile as we headed out the stadium and onto my tour bus.

When I get on, all my back up dancers and singers cheer as I smile. "There's the queen! You rocked it tonight!" Candy said. "Killed it as usual. Best ending show ever!" Grace added as I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just happy to go home and rest. I'm tired." "You should be. It was a 12 country, 137 city tour. You are amazing and you should be proud that we're probably going to be doing this in a year from now again! Chris said as I smiled. "Of course I am. I'm going to head back. Take a nap." I said as they nodded and cheered and I smiled as I went back and as soon as I closed the doors, it went away.

I dropped my suitcases by the side of my bed and plopped down on my back. I got it all. Fame, fortune, fans. Why am I so miserable? In the beginning I was so happy and it was everything I wanted but now I don't feel like myself. My team controls every single thing I am. My hair, my clothes, my thoughts and what to say, who to date. My complete image isn't mine and less and less do I feel like myself. Who is the real Ally Dawson now? "Ally, sweetie. We'll be pulling up to Letterman's building real soon." My mom shouts out. "Great!" I say before hitting my head against my headboard taking out my phone. I go into my Twitter seeing all my tweets from my fans that I adore with all my heart.

allydbiggestfan: Ally is queen. Everything she does is magic. Tonight's concert was the best night of my life!

xoxgrande: never though I'd say this, but I'm happy my friend invited me to see Ally Dawson's show. It was amazing. Talented girl :)

dawsonfanboy1: my wife was on fire tonight as usual, too bad I wasn't there to see it. When are u coming to my city?

cassidyjones: I can't help but be jealous at everyone who got to go to my idols tour! It's not fair that I loved her my whole life and I'm just not lucky enough. Urgh, one day...

I smile sadly at the last tweet from the girl who never got the chance to go to one of my concerts. That's one thing about being a celebrity and having fans. Not all of them get the chance to experience a connection with you and it sucks because they put all their time and effort in loving you when they don't need too.

I hear a knock on the door which is to tell me that we are here. I open it and start walking down the bus aisle when my close friend Raina stops me.

"Hey, this is going to be live, so please be great as always." She said a little worried as I fury my eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, Als. Lately, you have been...distant. I might even say a little down. You smile but I can tell when you're faking. I'm your friend Ally. Since childhood and before all this."

"Maybe I'm not happy anymore Raina."

"Ally, why wouldn't you be happy? You have the perfect life."

"No, I have _a_ perfect life. But it's not mine. It hasn't been for a long time." I said and after that she had nothing to say so I walked off the bus and headed into the building.

I went backstage for about an hour preparing and stuff. Of course my mom was telling me what to say and what to promote as usual. Blah blah blah. "Okay, are you ready, sweetie?" She asked as I looked at her with a blank face. "As always." I said in a non enthusiastic smile but of course she didn't notice because I'm pretty sure my mom has lost the ability to know how I'm feeling or what I want. What do I want?

"Our next guest is a singer, songwriter, model and actress and I couldn't be happier to have her on tonight. Please, help me welcome. Ally Dawson!" David Letterman introduced as the crowd screamed and I came out waving with a big smile. I walked over to David as I shook his hand then hugged him and then he turned me to the audience showing me off as I giggled as they cheered even louder. "Isn't she beautiful?" He said as guys whistled and I laughed finally sitting down. The cheer started to get lower and calm down.

"Ally Dawson."

"David Letterman." I mocked as the audience laughed a bit.

"How are ya darling?"

"I'm great, and you?"

"Same. Same. Now you know I think of you as like my daughter even though you could be my granddaughter." He said as they laughed including me.

"Of course."

"But you are growing up on me!"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Yes, you are. I'm pretty sure the last time you were on my show was 2 years ago and you were 16 but still looked 12." He said as I laughed with the audience.

"But now you're 18 and you are a beautiful young woman but driving these guys crazy. What are you up to?" He asked as we laughed.

"I'm not up to anything I promise. I'm just getting older just like everyone does and living life." I told him as he smiled with a nod.

"You just finished your 3rd World Tour tonight in Chicago. How was it? Were you sad to end it?" He asked as I folded my leg over the other making myself more comfortable in the seat.

"Oh, well of course it's always sad to end a tour but it's nice too because you feel accomplished. It's like each time I enter a new era and then ending it. It's sad for it to be over but liberating that it happened."

"That's amazing. You're the youngest artist to have already done three world tours at the age of 18." He said as I nodded while the audience clapped for me and I smiled towards them grateful.

"How did you feel when you found that out?"

"Um...shocked more than anything. I knew I was doing a lot. I didn't know it was that much." I said as everyone laugh.

"It's truly an amazing feeling knowing that my fans continue to make it happen. I wouldn't have anything without them or my team so I'm really grateful."

"So, I know you're gonna hate me for this next question..." He led on slyly as I had a feeling of what was coming.

"Oh god, what is it?"

"I mean, you know we have to talk about Christopher Wilde." He said as I smiled towards the audience shyly.

"What about him?" I ask like I didn't see the big deal and the audience laughed once again.

"Don't play coy with me Dawson. You guys have been dating for the past year. Is that hard? Being in the media all the time? No privacy?" He asked as I pretended to think about it.

"Um, I guess so. Yeah, of course when you want time to be alone with your friends and family or lovers..." I said as he and the audience laughed.

"The media can almost take away the spark you wanna have in your relationships because it suddenly isn't about you two anymore, they are in it as well. But Chris and I have great communication and we always find time for each other so it doesn't effect us as much as anyone else."

"That's nice to hear. He was on last week and he was acting pretty coy about your relationship as well but blushed hard when I showed him a pic of you in your new photo shoot." He said as I giggled along with the audience.

"Awe, he's sweet. I'm actually flying out to see him next week."

"That's right. You guys have been separated for the past month, right?"

"Yeah, because of my tour. It's gonna be nice to see him."

"Yeah, I bet. Young people, I swear." David said as I laughed as they did too.

"What are you going to be doing since your tour is over?" He asked curious.

"That's a good question. I'll actually be on a break for a couple of weeks and then it's back to the studio."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's like a cycle, but I never get bored. It's very liberating for me. I get to come back better each time. I'm very lucky." I said with a smile as he returned it.

"Before she goes, Ally Dawson promised me backstage to sing one of her songs from her Spotlight Tour. How would you like that?" He asked his audience as they cheered louder than ever and I smiled as I got up and went to the stage as my back up singers were ready. I don't need my backup dancers for this one.

The music begins to play.

I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'

To fill this empty space

To show the person behind the curtain

So you'll understand

Who I really am

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see

This dream we're facing is so amazing

And I want to fit in

My whole life I wanted, to be a part of something

I'm reaching out my hand

I'll show you that I can

Ooohhh

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see

To be standing tall

No shadows at all

That's all I really wanna do

To be a circle of one

Stepping into the sun

Sharing the light that's here with you

I'm here with you

Ooohhh

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

Ooohhh

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see

I finished and the audience clapped but were a bit confused because it wasn't a song from my tour. It was actually the only song I've ever written by myself besides "No Place Like Home" obviously because I love my home Miami. No Place Like Home was chosen but "The Me That You Don't See" got rejected because it wasn't my 'style'. Can you believe that? It seems like the audience loved it.

I waved and walked backstage where my mom stormed up to me in a fit. I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dressing room. "Ally Marie Dawson, what the hell was that?! That was not the song you were scheduled to sing!" She said highly upset. "Yeah ma I know that! And I honestly don't care." I said as she looked at me like I was crazy. "What's gotten into you, mija?" She asked cupping my face like a 5 year old. "Mom, stop calling me mija. We're not Hispanic." I said as she scoffed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's my song."

"It was rejected."

"It shouldn't have been!" I said as she got quiet.

"I liked it because it came from my heart and it's how I truly feel."

"What are you talking about, sweetie? How do you really feel?" She asked as I looked at her in disbelief.

"Listen to the song, mom. Maybe you'd actually know." I said smartly shaking my head and walking away.

I got on the bus and went straight to the back room not wanting to be bothered by anyone. I feel like a fraud. Talking about things I don't like, things I don't have the energy to do and relationships I'm not even in! Christopher Wilde is another famous singer. We met on the set of this acne commercial and we became good friends. Our agents wanted us to pretend to date for just a couple of weeks for publicity but when the time came to stop, our agents both wanted us to keep going. We didn't want to but we listened anyway. It's not hard since we're good friends and just go to red carpets and hangout together. But we do have to hold hands and kiss and stuff which sucks because it's holding us back from finding someone we actually could like, like that. I hear everyone come on board and the bus starts a few minutes later. I feel my eyes way heavily and I began to go to sleep.

 ***Time Skip***

I slowly open my eyes to see that my tour bus is stopped in front of a gas station, which happens to be right next to my favorite ice cream shop from when I was a little girl. Which also means, that I'm back home in Miami! Thank god. I'm sad I can only stay for 3 weeks before going back to Los Angeles to get in the studio.

I smile and get off the bus realizing everyone is in the gas station buying snacks for the road. I go next door and enter inside.

I look around and it looks just the same as it was 10 years ago. Just more modern. "Hi, what would you like to-" The red headed girl stopped in her tracks when she noticed it was me.

I smiled a little walking up to the counter. "Oh my god, you're Ally Dawson. I can't believe Ally Dawson is in my store." She said in an excited tone talking to herself.

"I'll give you $50 if you don't scream. I'm really tired." I said in a nice voice as she tried to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry. I just love you so much." She said overwhelmed.

"Don't apologize. I love all my fans. Do you want an autograph?" I asked as she nodded quickly making me giggle.

"I would love one." She said as I smiled and she handed me her phone case and I signed it for her.

"Here ya go." She smiled like I made her world.

"Thank you so much, Ally. Now what would you like?" She asked sweetly.

"I would love a raspberry mint swirl." I told her as she nodded with a smile going in the back.

While I wait, I decide to take out my phone from my purse and look at what's new. I see an article about my "boyfriend" Christopher seen out with another girl. She's a brunette and very pretty. When I look at him, he looks very happy and this is exactly what I'm talking about. Faking for publicity takes away the opportunity of really getting to know people.

I see the girl who I look at her name tag that says Rose come with my ice cream and I giver her my credit card. "Here ya go!" She said handing me my ice cream with a smile as I gently take it. "Thank you so much. It was nice meeting you." I said as she handed my card back. "The pleasure was all mine. Thanks for the autograph again." She said as I nodded and with that I left.

When I walked out, I notice my tour bus pulling off and when I try to scream for them to stop they don't hear me and already turning the corner down the block. Damn it! They must have assumed I was still sleeping in the back. Oh my god...what the hell am I going to do?! I've never been in this position before. This has never happened to me...

I start to walk down the street not knowing where to go until I stupidly realize I still have my purse with me. I take out my phone and dial my mother's number. "Sweetie, why are you calling me from the back of the bus? That's just lazy." She said as I stopped in my tracks when I notice a building. "Maybe because I'm not in the back of the bus because you left me." I confessed as her breath hitched. "What? That's not funny, Ally stop playing aro-" I hear her open a curtain and she stops what she's saying realizing I really wasn't there. "Oh my god, how did this happen?!" She asks as I sighed. I got out to get ice cream when you all went in the store to get snacks. It's my fault." I stated. "Don't you worry baby girl, I'm telling Steven to turn this joint around." I internally groan at my mother using the word joint.

"Okay, I'll be he-" I cut myself off when I see a huge billboard poster of myself on stage in a singing position. In that moment, I contemplate everything I've done in my life. The same thing. It's been great but is it gonna be like that always? Am I ever gonna get a break? If I go back, I'm heading back to being miserable because I'm not being myself. I'm 18 for crying out loud! I don't wanna live scared to take risks anymore.

"Mom, don't come back." I told her on the phone.

"What? Why would you say that honey?" She asked confused and I could hear the bus turning around.

I run to the bus stop corner and get on the bus coming while I pull my hood on. I hand the man $20 because I don't know how much bus fare cost. I've never been on one.

"Mom, I can't do it."

"Can't do what, honey? You're scaring me. We're almost there."

"I can't pretend anymore. I need to be who I really am. I need to figure out who the real Ally Dawson is. I love you, mom but I have to go. I don't how long I'll be away but I will see you again."

"Ally, stop speaking like this. Don't be so dramati-"

"I love you, mom." I said before I hung up and sighing as I lean against the window.

The bus drives around for a good twenty minutes before I realize everyone got off.

"You gonna ever pull the string lady? How far away do you live?" He said frustrated and tired.

I sit up confused. "What string?" I asked as he looked at me in disbelief that I didn't know what it was.

"Young lady, you are on a bus and don't know how to-" He sighs before stopping and turning around to me.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Um...the nearest hotel would be great." I said as raised his eyebrows a bit.

"That's honestly not my job or responsibility, but I'll do it for you because you seem lost and gave me a great tip." He said as I smiled.

"You're welcome." He said offended I didn't thank him.

"Oh right! Thank you." I said. I told you I've never been the best at manners maybe because I've always been given everything willingly. "Teenagers." He mumbled shaking his head and dropped me off at what looked like a 3 star hotel.

I got off and thanked him again which made him chuckle that I remembered. "Just be safe little girl." He said as I went into the hotel and checked in for a room for one day because I don't wanna stay here permanently. I know I can find a better place.

After I check in, I head out and walk around with my hoodie on when I see my tour bus turn down the street and I hide in nearby bushes until they past. They are still looking for me and I feel bad that my mom is probably worried sick but I have to finally start thinking about what's best for me.

I walk for what seems like an hour when I come across a high school. I smile when I realize exactly what I wanna do. I run to a couple of stores I passed on the way there and buy some things that will change my complete appearance. I go back to the school and enter it and it's completely empty because it's after school hours and I know probably only staff is here. I go to what looks like an office and where an older white haired man looks up at me.

"Hi, who are you?" He asks me as I look at him before a wide smile appears on my face.

"Hello, my name is Amy Russo. I would like to enroll in Marino High School."

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think of Ally and her mother's relationship?**  
 **2.) Do you think what Ally did was wrong or selfish?**  
 **3.) How do you feel about the first chapter?**


	2. Pop Star First Day

**I don't own the song "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.**

Ally's POV

I wake up when the bright sunlight hits my eyes. I yawn loudly stretching my arms and legs from sleeping in my car the whole night. Yeah, I bought a car yesterday. Apparently, it's very easy when you got cash. Though, I'll have to be sleeping out of my car because the hotel is too far from here to be walking and I don't have a place to stay. There's no apartments around here for sale and even if they were. My credit cards are all in my real name. So, I can only by stuff with cash after taking it out off the bank so I can't be traced.

I smile when I realize that this is real. I'm actually free. Even if it's just for a while. I'm free. Woo!

I scream into the air happily falling onto my back in bliss that for the next five months, I don't have to worry about what other people want me to wear, say or do. I can do whatever the hell I want and be whoever the hell I want to be, which is just myself. You know...besides wearing the disguise and everything...But deep down, I can be myself. The only thing that will be different is my name and look.

I see that the sun has not risen yet, so I take the toolbar I have and get out the car bringing my change of clothes. I cover my face with my black hoodie and sneak into the school opening the chain.

When I walk in, I head straight for the locker room for either the girls or guys. I can't exactly tell. Luckily they have one because I'm pretty sure not every school does. Right? I walk in, put my bag down, turn the water on, and begin to strip. I get under the warm water and smile with delight. Shit. I don't have any soap. I look around and realize somebody left there locker somewhat open. I get out the shower for a second and check the locker to see if it had anything I could use.

And...vuala! I found something which answers my question of this being a guys locker. It was guy body wash but what the heck. Work with what you got. I make sure not to use too much because whoever it was wouldn't be able to tell the difference and beat someone else up for it.

I finish up and I get dressed in my new clothes which consist of a mini yellow cute top, white mini skirt and yellow matching wedges. I look in the mirror and braid my real hair before placing my blonde wig on that comes with bangs. I then carefully put my crystal blue contacts in and when I look at myself, I don't even recognize the girl staring back at me. I mean it when I say I look like a completely different person.

Now, there is no way anyone could tell who I really am. Finally, I have a shot at being the normal girl I always wanted the chance to be.

"Hello, Amy Russo. It's nice to meet you." I say softly to myself when I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I silently gasp in fear before hurrying and putting my old clothes in my bag and going near the door and peaking out the hole.

I see what looks like a janitor with a flashlight coming down the dark hallway. I hurry and turn off the light so he won't get suspicious and come in here. I watch nervously as he slowly moves down and then passes where I let out a deep breath.

When he's gone, I exit and run as fast I can out the building and head back to my car. The sun should be up in about an hour or so, and in the meantime, I'm going to take a nap.

* **Time Skip** *

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

I hear loudly as I wake up suddenly hitting my head on the roof of my car. "Ow..." I said to myself rubbing my head.

I look around as I see brightness and so many teens walking into the building, getting out cars or out of the bus, laughing, talking or just kissing their boyfriends and girlfriends.

I quickly put my mirror down and check my appearance one more time before I go in. My hair was a little messed up from the nap so I fixed it but my contacts still looked good and so did I. I smile before opening the door with a smile until a guy on a skateboard almost hit me.

"Yo, watch it Blondie!" He yelled as I awkwardly said sorry and turned on my way. Well...that ruined the mood.

I forget about it and walk into the building with my cute and sparkly book bag and smile as I see all the teenagers crowding around every part of the building. It must be nice to have friendly interaction all the time. Sometimes, I feel isolated.

After my trip to the main office, they handed me a slip which is apparently called my roster slip? I don't know exactly what that means but it's suppose to tell me when and where my classes are. Let's see...first stop is-

"Ouch!" I yell out simultaneously as this big haired girl as we bump heads when I turn around. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. That's totally my fault." I said apologizing feeling bad about how I'm messing up my first day already. "Don't be. It happens to the best of us. Though, I'm not really a clumsy person, therefore it probably was your fault." She said jokingly as we both chuckled a bit.

"Patrisha de la Rosa. Call me Trish." She said sticking out her hand.

"Al- Amy Russo." I corrected myself from almost blowing my cover.

"Well, Amy. You look completely new. Transfer?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Cool. From which school?" She asked as I got nervous. I don't know any other school!

"Um...it was somewhere in Michigan. I don't like to talk about it. Super lame." I said laughing in a dorky way trying to cover it up as she looked at me a little strange.

"Well Amy Russo from somewhere in Michigan. Welcome to Marino High." She said with a smile as she did a hand gesture to the building as I giggled.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. But do you mind helping me out with this..." I already forgot the name for it.

"Your roster? Sure thing. It looks like you have...English first. Awesome! You have it with me and a couple of my other friends. I'll introduce you." She said politely making me feel welcome. "Thank you, Trish. I would love that." I responded as she nodded and lead the way as I followed.

When we entered the classroom, it was already full. "Why does it feel like all eyes are on me?" I whispered sideways to her as she looked at me and smirked. "Because they are. If you haven't noticed already. You're super hot girl." She said as I smiled shyly at all the boys who were practically drooling and some girls who were staring in envy.

Trish and I take our seats at a table with two guys and one other girl already sitting there. "Hey Trish. Who's this pretty lady?" The tall brunette asked as the blonde haired girl hit his shoulder as he laughed. "Don't be jealous, babe. I'm just giving out compliments. Don't girls like a gentlemen?" He asked as she smiled shaking her head.

"Amy, this is Cassidy, Dallas, Dez and A-" She stopped in her tracks. "Dude, where is Blondie?" She asked them as the ones who are apparently Dallas and Cassidy shrug their shoulders. "He's at the principle's office. Apparently, that Cheryl girl he was into was the principle's niece and she never told him so he's probably getting his ass handed to him right now." The Dez guy says as Dallas laughs.

"Don't laugh ass face. He's your friend." Trish said sitting down as I sit down next to her. "Yeah, who doesn't know how to quit. I tell him all the time to stop going after girls I have a bad feeling about." He said not feeling bad. "So, he's just suppose to listen to you about how you feel of the girls he likes?" Cassidy asked him sitting on his lap. "Yes! Babe, I'm telling you. I have this gift. I know things. I really do." He said as I giggle accidentally drawing attention to me.

"So, what's your story, new girl?" Cassidy asked.

"The name is Amy. Amy Russo. I prefer you call me by it instead of new girl." I said nicely as she looked impressed.

"Girl's got a backbone. I like it. Pound it." She said sticking out her hand as I look around at them not knowing what she was talking about but stick my hand out anyway and pounding hers.

They laugh at my hesitation. "So, why did your parents decide to transfer you in the middle of a school year, Amy?" Dez asked as I thought about an excuse. "My parents actually don't live with me. I decided to transfer myself since I'm 18 and all. They are still back in Michigan where my old high school was." I told them as they looked at me speechless.

"Wait a minute...let me understand this. Your parents let you switch schools in the middle of your last year, and fly half way across the country by yourself just because your 18?" Dallas asked as I slowly nodded hoping that it made sense and it wasn't blowing my cover. "Man, that is the dopiest thing I have ever heard!" He said laughing along with the others as I joined in unknowingly. "Your parents are awesome Russo. I got to meet them one day." Trish said as I smiled without a reply.

Class goes on and I find out we're just reading about Shakespeare for the rest of the month. I talk more and more with Trish's friends and they actually aren't bad. They're pretty cool. You can tell they are all popular but they don't seem like the regular types I've seen in some movies over the years.

I go through the day in different classes when lunch finally comes which warms my hear because I am starving my ass off. I didn't have breakfast so it makes it worse. I get in line and that's when I notice some guy comes up to me. I felt short before. I really feel short now.

"Hey sexy. Wanna go out tonight?" He asked as I widen my eyes taken back at his forwardness.

"Um...not really. I have to study." I lied getting my food trying to go past him but he blocked the way.

"Study? Come on. You don't look like the kind of girl that studies. You look like the kind to-"

"Get their ass kicked if they don't keep it moving." I turn around to see Cassidy standing there with folded arms.

"Cassidy, seriously? Am I suppose to be scared of you?" He asked with arrogant smirk.

"No, but you should be of my boyfriend." She said as Dallas came up with a straight face looking much more scary and intimidating than when I first met him. The guy face changed and he just walked away. I laughed impress as did she. "Thanks babe." She said kissing him quickly on the lips as he nodded walking away back to their table.

"That was Zachary Barnes. He's an ass and player. Don't pay attention to him." Cassidy told me as I smiled grateful. "Come on. Sit with us." She said as I nodded following her to a table with the same people as before. Trish, Cassidy, Dallas and Dez. Wow. I can't believe I remembered their names.

When I sit down between Cassidy and Trish, I notice Dallas and Dez are arguing about something. Nothing serious though. I think. "Dude, I'm telling you Carrie is going to be there." Dallas said which sounded like he repeated it a few times. "I just don't know. Carrie is not a party girl." He replied. "Dez, how would you know? You've talked to her for like 5 seconds and even then it was just mumbles." He said as Dez blushed and Trish laughed.

"Babe, leave him alone. He likes her and as his friend you should support him." She said rubbing Dez's shoulder.

"Baby, I am supporting him! I'm trying to help him! I keep telling him to go to Kelly Parker's party in a few weeks because she's going to be there. Her sister is making her." He told us as Cassidy looked confused.

"And...how would you know this?" She asked as Dallas shrugged his shoulders. "Her sister Piper and I are chemistry partners." He said casually as Cassidy smiled a little jealous.

"Well, as long as you two don't have actual chemistry." She said in a sweet but threatening voice making Trish and I laugh.

Suddenly, I hear loudness come from behind me. A lot of people face the lunchroom doors and I see what looks like a sports team come through the doors.

About 20 guys that come through the door are loud with laughter, talking and just throwing a football in the air. Ah...football. That's what they play. I turn back around when I notice Dallas flagging someone down to the table. "Finally, he's here. I feel like we haven't seen him all week." Trish said and I guess she's talking about that other friend. "Well, I'll just throw this away real quick." I said standing up. "I probably didn't need to say that out loud, did I?" I asked as they all laughed and I walked toward the trashcan.

I threw my empty platter away and when I turn around, I bump roughly into someone making our foreheads meet hurtfully. "Ow! What the hell?" I hear a guy say as I hold my forehead in pain before bringing my face up to see a very handsome blonde haired guy. "Amy!" I hear Trish and Cassidy say as they run over to me along with Dallas and Dez.

"Amy, are you okay?" Trish asked checking my forehead as I see the guys go over to the guy I bumped into. Wow, thanks. "Dude, are you good?" Dez asked with a chuckle along with Dallas. "Not funny." The guy said punching both their arms before wincing again and holding his forehead. Wait, do they know him?

"I'm good guys." I say to the girls before passing them and going to the blonde boy. He finally looks at me and sees my face and it looks as if his breath hitches. I hope it's not because he realizes who I am.

I notice his eyes sparkle and his face lightens up his mood that he was in after getting hit. "Hi, I'm the girl that bumped into you and hurt both our foreheads. I'm really sorry. I'm new and somewhat of a klutz." I apologized feeling really badly.

"It's...it's..it's no problem." He stumbled and I wondered how hard I hit him. The guys and girls smirk as if they know something I don't.

"Really? You can be honest. I'm kinda clumsy and it can be annoying." I said rambling as he just shook his head.

"I promise you it's fine." He said reassuring me with a calm smile as I return it sweetly staring into his beautiful hazel brown eyes.

"Um...so..." Cassidy says as everyone smiles looking at us as we finally snap out of it. "Amy, this is our friend we told you about." Trish told me. "Oh..." I said stupidly realizing that it was in fact him. "Austin, this is the new girl we met but couldn't introduce you too because you weren't in English." Dez told him as he nodded still looking at me.

He then pulled out his hand to me. "I'm Austin Moon..." He said with a soft voice. "Hi Austin. I'm Amy...Russo." I said shyly because of his handsome face. He smiled sweetly to me showing his perfect wife teeth that made me do the same.

I realize we are still shaking our hands and I gently separate it as we both chuckle nervously. "Okay, guys will be over at the table when you're...done here." Dallas said shaking his head with a chuckle as the rest laughed going with him. I turn back to who I now know as Austin. "Again, I am so sorry for that." He shakes his head.

"It was my fault too. I wasn't paying attention. Talking it up with my guys." I nodded understanding.

"So, you're on the football team? That's cool." I said as he smiled a little.

"Yeah, Dallas is too. But he's still recovering from a minor injury. I love it because it keeps me occupied. Besides my obnoxious best friends." He said nodding towards the table at Dallas and Dez making me laugh.

"Well, I've only known all your friends for 5 and a half hours and they seem really cool. Sorry if I use that word a lot." I said making him laugh.

"You apologize a lot. You know that?" I shrug my shoulders.

"To be honest, I've never been good at manners so I feel if I use them enough, I'll get better at them, ya know?"

"I guess. In a way, yeah." He replied as I noticed the red mark forming on his forehead.

"Your forehead is swelling up. You should probably go to the nurse." I warned him.

"Well, since you're half the reason it's there, I guess you should walk me." He flirted as I shyly blush.

"I guess that's only fair." I said walking with him out of the cafeteria.

We walk down the hallway, when a pretty red headed girl turns the corner and comes up when she sees us. "Hey you." She said leaning in and kissing Austin's cheek. Oh...he has a girlfriend? That's fine...

"Cheryl, what are you doing?" He asked a bit irritated.

"What are you talking about? Are you still mad about the principle?" She asked pouting.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell me you were his niece?" He asked upset as I remembered Dallas talking about this earlier.

"Because I knew you would react like this!" She said folding her arms against her chest. "It shouldn't matter that we're related. I'm 18 and I can date whoever I want. I like you and you like me. Why are we fighting?" She asked and I almost feel bad for her.

"I don't know, Cheryl. If we continue to date, Principle Keller is going to be on my back all the time and I don't know if I can handle that pressure." Austin said as I awkwardly look away because that was just a tad bit harsh. Cheryl looks taken back with hurt. "Wow...Austin. Well call me when you decide that I'm worth it!" She said covering her face and running away with tears in her eyes. He turns around to get her but she's already gone.

He sighs and then we continue to walk to the nurse's office. "You must think I'm the biggest dick in the world." He said turning to me as we stopped in front of the nurse's office. "Uh, no...I just think she was right." I said as he just looked at me. "But that's none of my business." I said as he chuckled some. "It's fine Amy. You can tell me what you think." He told me as I slowly nodded sitting up better.

"I think she was right. Cheryl being related to the principle shouldn't matter if you two really like each other. Yeah, sure it will probably make the Principle look out after you more but if you really care about her than it shouldn't make a difference. Trust me when I say that I know what it's like being held back from getting to know people I would like to be with. The world can already be a painful place. Why go through it alone if you can be with people you love or care about?" I said as he looked at me in awe.

For a while I thought I said something wrong because he didn't respond for a long time. "Wow...I'm sorry. I didn't expect that." He said as I nervously chuckled putting hair behind my ear. "You're right, Amy Russo. Thank you." He said grateful.

"Where did you come from?" He asked rhetorically as I just smiled. "We should get you checked out now." I said as he nodded as we walked in.

The nurse sat him down and gave him ice. She was gonna leave to go get a chart until he made her get me ice as well even though mine wasn't as bad as his.

"So, I guess we got another blonde in the group." He said as I made a confused face before I realized he was talking about me. God, it's so easy to forget I'm wearing a disguise.

"Oh yeah. Me, you and Cassidy. So much blondness." I said as he chuckled. "Yeah. And then there's Dez..." He said making me laugh at how Dez is the only red head.

"You have beautiful eyes by the way. I don't think I've seen a blue like that before." He complimented as I smiled. "Thank you." I said a little disappointed because everything he sees isn't me. How I really look anyway. I shouldn't care. He's going to be with someone else and I just met him. What did I think was gonna happen?

The nurse comes in with a chart and we sign it stating that we visited there today. We then leave and walk out going back to the cafeteria where the group is.

Before we sit down, the rest of the gang try to hide their smile or smirks as I playfully roll my eyes. "So...where were you two?" Dez asked nonchalantly. "Settle down. We were at the nurse. Nice Amy here, wanted to make sure I was okay." He said as I blushed. "That was sweet, Amy. You didn't have too." Cassidy said as I shrugged.

"So Amy, Trish and I have been meaning to ask you if you wanted to go to a party this Saturday." Cassidy asked as my eyes widen. "A party? Like a real party?" I asked as they all laughed at my confusion. "What other one would there be?" Trish asked taking a sip of her drink.

A party? I mean the only other parties I've been too were my own for my birthday's. I went to a bunch of after parties from celebrities but all we did was perform and dance. Is that what they do at high school parties too? If so, that should be fun. "Yeah, sure. I would love too." I told them as they nodded satisfied with my answer and Austin smiled to himself which made me too.

I'll just buy a dress today after school. I really need to find someplace to stay because I can't keep sleeping in my car. It's very uncomfortable.

After lunch is over, we all head to our last class which I realize is my free period. I walk around in the silent hallways not knowing where to go when I hear the sound of a piano. I continue to follow the sound until I reach a room that seems to be dark and empty until I spot blonde hair and see Austin. I peek in just a bit so that he doesn't see me and I watch him play a soft melody beautiful.

I start to sway and that's when my clumsiness gets the best of me again knocking down a trumpet. Austin quickly turns around as I close my eyes tight at my idiocy.

"I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to intrude. I was just-I am just gonna go." I said turning around and quickly going for the door. "Amy!" He called my name making me slowly turn around. He smiled and instantly I felt calmer. "It's okay. You don't have to leave. Come over." He said inviting me. "Really?" I asked to make sure. "Yeah." He nodded as I slowly made my way over to him and sat down next to him in front of the piano.

"You play the piano. That's awesome."

"Um, not really. I'm actually trying to learn." He admitted.

"Well, you sound great for a beginner." I complimented.

"Thanks." He said lowly as I lowly chuckle to myself catching his attention making him smile.

"What's so funny?" He asked curious.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't figure someone on the football team would be interested in playing an instrument. The music scene." I said as he smiled with a shrug.

"Well, I love football with all my heart. That's where my heart is. But since I was younger, I always thought music was cool. That's not bad, right?" He asked as I turned my face to his with a wide smile. "No, it's not at all Austin." I said as he looked returning the smile before quickly turning back around.

"So...um show me what you got."

"What?" I said confused.

"Yeah. I mean you're judging me for liking the piano. You got any skills?" He challenged me.

"Maybe..."

"Oh maybe?" He smirked.

"Maybe just a little." I said as he eyed me as I sighed caving in.

"Okay..." I said to myself flexing my fingers as he chuckled as I slowly started to play  
 **"Everything Has Changed"** By Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran.

"I love this song." Austin stated as I stopped the beginning melody. "You have to sing it!" He said as I widen my eyes. "What? No way. I-I-I can't even-" "It doesn't matter. We're just having fun. Please?" He asked pouting his lip as I couldn't say no. But what if recognizes my voice? Let's hope not. "Fine. But only if you sing with me." I told him as he's taken back a little but shrugs. "Okay, sure." He said as I nodded nervously.

I start the melody all over again but this time getting ready to sing.

 **(Ally)**  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is brown eyes and dimples and your smile  
 **(He smiled when I changed the words to fit his description)**  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

 **(Ally)**  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
 **  
** **[Both]**  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

 **(I smiled at our voices singing together very nicely)**

 **(** **Both)**  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

 **(Austin)**  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
 **(I stare in awe at him because of his beautiful voice while continuing to play the piano)**  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like

 **(** **Both)**  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

 **(** **Both)**  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

 **(** **Both)  
(We both stare at each other when we sing this bridge getting into the song)**  
Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.  
 **  
** **(Ally)** **  
**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
 **(He glances down at my lips a little while I sing before turning away which just makes me smile and blush)**

 **(** **Both)**  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
 _  
_ **(Ally)**  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is

 **(Both)**  
Everything has changed.

We finished off softly looking at each other. My breath hitches at how handsome he is and he smiles scanning every inch of his face. "Amy, I know this is gonna sound weird but somehow I feel like we've known each other forever." He said as I smiled nodding. "I agree. Like we were suppose to meet." I added as he nodded. "Exactly! I'm so glad we're friends." He said with a smile as my insides fill with disappointment while he goes back to playing the piano. I have to stop letting it upset me when I know he's dating that Cheryl girl. I even helped him try to get her back! Get it together, Ally. I don't know why it bothers me more than it should. Friends. I guess that's all we'll ever be.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**  
 **1.) What do you think of the friend gang?**  
 **2.) What did you think of how Austin and Ally met?**  
 **2.) Is your heart sad for Ally?**


	3. Pop Star New Friends

**I don't own "What The Hell" By Avril Lavigne.  
**

Ally's POV

I walk in the school after my same morning routine of showering in the school and getting dressed and waiting in my car till it's time to come out.

When I get in there, I hear my 'name' being called in the right direction. "Amy! Amy! Over here." I hear Cassidy yell as I try to make my way over there as quick as possible. "Look at that." She said putting her arm around me pointing in the direction of Austin making out with Cheryl.

I feel sadness in my heart but I shake it off. "Dude, they got back together. Austin told us that it was all because of you. You must have worked some magic." She said now facing me with a smile. "I just told him my opinion." I said truthfully shrugging. "Well, whatever you did. You're good. If me and Dallas ever break up, remind me to come to you." She told me as I smiled slightly looking a little down."It's just weird because I thought...I don't know you and Austin... would start something up, but I guess I was delusional." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, we're just friends and I'm happy for him." I said as she smiled and we went our separate ways.

I head into chemistry class where I spot Austin. Great. I forgot we had this class together. "Hey Amy. Over here." He said as I sighed before going over there and sitting next to him with a smile. "Hey." I say shyly. "Sup." He said as his dimples show and thankfully the teacher comes in catching our attention.

"Morning class. Today we are pairing up with partners for a chemistry experiment. After I call you and your partners name, come up here to get your equipment." He informed as he called names on a paper and low and behold Austin and I are paired together. He looks at me and I fake smile. "I guess it's a good thing we were sitting next to each other." He said with a chuckle before getting up and getting supplies. "Yup. Just great." I said then going with him.

After we get our material, we head back to the table and put our goggles on so nothing can get in our eyes. Next, we put gloves on and read the instructions. Austin starts to pour the first liquid into the chemistry cup.

"So, I wanted to thank you." Austin said as I watched him fill it halfway like the instructions said.

"Thank me?"

"Yeah, with Cheryl." He reminded me as I made an O shape face. "Oh, right."

"Yeah. I apologized and we got back together and it's nice. It's all because of you." He said just like Cassidy.

"It's no problem really. I just said what I thought was right." I say honestly as he looks at me while pouring the other liquid.

"Give yourself more credit. You're awesome." He told me sweetly as I smiled and we stared at each other for a while before we realize the cup is over flowing.

"Oh my god, Austin!" I said as the kids notice. "Shit." He says lowly putting the liquid down.

"Amy, hand me some towels!" He said as I ran to the front of the class.

I grab them and come back as we try to clean it up. Our teacher eyes widen and race over to us. "Get away!" He yelled when it exploded knocking us 5 feet off the ground.

Everyone in the room starts to cough when they begin to help us both up. "Steven and Lauren, help Austin and Amy to the nurses office." The teacher said as they walked us and left us when the nurse took us in.

"You guys must love it here since it's the second day in only two days!" She exclaimed as we chuckled a little. The nurse shook her head with a giggle.

"I'll be right back. I got somebody else who's been waiting for me." She told us as we nodded while she went away.

"So... that was kinda crazy." Austin said as I nodded in agreement.

"It was also kind of your fault." I blamed laughing.

"What?" He replied baffled.

"Well, you were the one who overfilled our cup."

"That's only because your eyes distracted me. I've never seen a blue like that. I was intrigued." He said with a sly smile as I smiled too.

"Well, I'm sorry they are such a distraction." I said lowly with a smile trying to hide my disappointment from what I saw this morning with him and Cheryl.

"Amy, are you okay?" He asked concerned which was not helping.

"So, why don't you wanna try a singing career? Is it not manly enough for you?" I ask changing the subject as he chuckled. "No, that's not it. I just like football more. It's the game. It's _my_ game." He said as I watch his eyes light up talking about his passion.

He then notices I'm staring and chuckles lightly. "I know it's weird maybe. I'm not obsessed or anything but there's not a better feeling I've known than being on that field. The crowd cheering you on. It's amazing." He said as I smile to myself remembering all the cheers I'm used to from being on stage.

"People cheer you on when you sing too." I replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I don't think I would be the same if I were famous. I don't think I would get cocky but I think people would try to make me go Hollywood and change the real me. Since that's what they do to those people. What's the point of having a passion if you can't really enjoy it as you are?" He said as I listened closely and took it very personal. He just gave me some amazing advice without even knowing. But I guess I did know that since I came here for the exact reason.

"Well, I think you're right, and it's great you don't want to change who you are because you're awesome." I said mocking what he said to me in chemistry class. "Yeah, yeah." He said before the nurse came back in with a rag so we could wipe the dirt off our faces.

After a while we get up to leave. "I don't wanna see you guys faces in here for at least another month, got it?" She told us as we nodded leaving and laughing to ourselves. "I gotta head to class. I'll see you later?" Austin asked as I nodded with a shy smile causing him to smile as well going backwards. "Awesome. Bye Amy Russo." He said still not paying attention until he knocks into someone making me laugh. He chuckles to himself and rubs the back of his neck a little embarrassed.

I head to gym class which I have with Cassidy and Trish.

Austin's POV

I put my arm around my girlfriend in art class as she leans her head on my shoulder. "I'm so happy we're back together." She said as I smiled. "Me too." I said as she sat up facing me.

"So, what caused you to change your mind? Because before you seemed like you had your mind made up and then had a whole 360." She asked curious. "To be honest, Amy Russo." I admitted.

"The new girl?"

"Yeah. She actually gives pretty good advice. I think you two could be good friends." I said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Really? What advice do I need?"

"I don't know, maybe lessons on how to not question your boyfriend so much and make out with him instead." I joked as she smirked leaning in to kiss me and when she did for some reason Amy's face came into mind. Whoa. That's weird. I need to get my mind out the gutter.

"You have football practice after this class, right?" Cheryl asked as we pulled away and I nodded.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be a dope one cause it's Dallas first practice after getting injured."

"That's nice. Mind if I come to cheer you on?"

"It's just practice, babe."

"I know, but I wanna see you do your thing. I'm sure I won't be the only girlfriend there. It's not like we got anything else better to do at school."

"Oh, it's nice to know I'm just an only option."

"Shut up. You know what I mean." She said pushing my shoulder back.

"Well, come then. Too bad you don't have cheer leading practice today. That would have been a sight to see." I said licking my lips as she shook her head kissing me again as I kiss her back and there goes Amy's face. What's wrong with me?

Ally's POV

Trish, Cassidy and I sigh out of breath after running around the track for 5 minutes, we go to the bleachers and sit down.

"Guys, I can't go anywhere without seeing Cheryl and Austin kissing. I feel like I'm in there sex movie leading up to the big finale." Cassidy told us as we laughed until Trish told her to stop and motioned to me.

"What was that about?" I asked as Trish looked at me guilty before sighing. "I just didn't wanna mention Austin since you like him and all." She said as  
I gasp a little. "What? No." I said kinda of unbelievable.

"I don't like Austin. We are just friends." I told her. "Really? It didn't seem that way when you two met."

"Well, maybe our brains were messing up from that bump."

"It _was_ a really hard bump." Cassidy said mocking me as I hit her shoulder.

"I promise we are just friends and him and Cheryl are as good as a cucumber."

"It's as cool as a cucumber." Trish rephrased.

"I don't know popular sayings very well."

"Wow. Michigan must be very limited on life." Cassidy said laughing along with Trish as the bell rings.

"You guys are so mean." I said with a smile shaking my head while we get up off the bleachers and begin walking on the field to leave when the football players come out with their uniforms on but the helmets off.

"Hey babe." We hear Dallas say as we turn around and Cassidy smiles going up to him. "I'm so happy for you. It's your first day back!" She cheered with a smile as me and Trish watch how cute they are.

Austin then comes up to the team last and when he sees me he smiles and I return it before looking down blushing. "I know and I'm gonna kill it." Dallas tells her confidently. "I know you are." She kissing his cheek before going back over to us.

"So ladies where are you headed?" One of the footballers asked and boy was he cute. All of them to be exact. Is that part of the tryout? "We're going to get ice cream?" Trish asked pointing to the stand. "Well, just tell me what flavor you want and I'll be it for you." He said sticking his tongue out sexual as the rest of the team laughed except for Dallas and Austin who just hit his head.

"Sure, I'll tell you." I said as they all faced me as I pretended to get something out my purse and brought out nothing but my middle finger as the rest of the team laughed along with Trish and Cassidy and the guy just looked embarrassed. "Can we go now?" I ask as they nod still laughing as we walk away out the field.

When we get outside the gate, I see Cheryl come up to Austin kissing him and smiles then motions for her where to sit during the bleachers.

After a while of practicing while we stand in this very long line of ice cream, I see Austin run over to us. I look at Cheryl who's watching him confused as well. He leans against the gate towards us as we face him.

"Hey ladies." He says smoothly.

"What do you want Moon?" Trish harshly asked but in a joking manner.

"Um, some of the guys are throwing a party tonight and wanted to know if Miss Russo here is coming." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, should we be offended that they didn't ask about us?" Cassidy scoffed looking at Trish who looked equally offended as I giggled.

"Don't be. Cassidy, they know you're taken and Dallas would beat their ass if they tried anything. Trish, you're mean so they know you would beat their ass if they tried anything." He said making me laugh. "True." Trish replied causally as I shake my head.

"So, how about you Blondie?"

"I'm sorry, is a blonde authorized to call another blonde Blondie?"

"I don't see a rule book." "He said with a wink as I see Trish and Cassidy smirk to each other in the background.

"Fine. Yeah, I'm in." I agreed.

"Cool. But mind if I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Alone..." He hinted at Trish and Cassidy who groaned walking away as I giggled.

I walked more over to the gate so we were more face to face except for the gate in between. "These guys are my friends. Some of them at least and they are gonna hit on you."

"Okay, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm not a child Austin. I can handle myself."

"I know you can. It's just...they don't exactly have the best intentions with girls. They are not...innocent." He says as I fury my eyebrows. "And who says I am?" I asked a little offended as he coughed a little.

"No, I just meant that they are kinda players. Innocent or not Amy, you're a good girl and you deserve a good guy." He said looking into my eyes as I do the same before leaning my hand on the gate accidentally touches his but he doesn't move his at all. Instead he holds mine tighter and intertwining them shocking me.

"I'm just looking out for you." He said lowly.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it but I'll be fine. I just wanna have fun." I said as he nodded before separating our hands.

"I guess I'll see you there?"

"You will." I said as he ran back while the girls came back over screeching.

"Okay, what was that hand hold about?! Did he ask you out?" Trish asked.

"He totally did!" Cassidy added as I rolled my eyes.

"Girls, are you forgetting his girlfriend?" I say as they fold their arms.

"That was not platonic, Amy. Trust us." Trish told me.

"Yeah, he definitely likes you. Even if he didn't know it yet." Cassidy said.

"It doesn't even matter. I didn't come to this school for boys. I came for normalcy." I said as we waited in line and it started to bug me.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." I said getting out of line and going all the way to the front where I heard a lot of commotion.

"Amy, what are you doing?!" Trish called out.

"You can't do that, Amy!" Cassidy added.

"Who the hell is this chick?!"

"Hey, go back to the back!"

"Who does she think she is?!"

"I knew I didn't like that new girl. Think she owns the place."

Though I hear all the rude and nasty sayings, I go anyway. I mean I'm Ally Dawson, I always go to the front of the line. Nobody ever makes me wait in the back. I get things when I want. I mean of course I'm not Ally Dawson here but the same rule should apply right?

"One vanilla with sprinkle please?" I asked the guy doing the stand.

"Miss, you can not just bust in li-" He stopped when he saw me and I fluttered my eyelashes. "Never mind Miss. Coming right up." He said with a shy smile.

"Make that 3 please for my friends." I told him.

"Of course." He said going to the back of the truck.

Suddenly, I am pushed to the ground out of nowhere from this brown short haired chick. "Look bitch, I don't know where you're from but here we have fucking manners. Do that shit again and I will choke you." She yelled as I widened my eyes as Cassidy and Trish come helping me up. "So much for manners." I say under my breath brushing the dirt off my shirt.

"What did you say bitch?" She asked coming up to me as Trish got in her face blocking me. "I suggest you back up or I'll break your face." She said defending me as the girl gave her an evil scowl but bowed down and went back to minding her business.

"Here ya go, ladies." The guy gave us our ice creams as I handed him money. "Thank you very much." I said to him before turning back around to the girl who attacked me. "See? I have manners." I said smartly as she jumped at me causing me to laugh and walk away with them.

"Okay Amy, thanks for the ice cream but what the hell was that?" Cassidy asked baffled when we got far away.

"Yeah, Amy. I know I protected you and all but the girl was right. You can't just bust in front of people like that. You're no different than the rest of us. Equal treatment." Trish told me sternly as I get confused.

"But I always get what I want..." I told them as they looked at each other strange.

"That's what you did in Michigan?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." I nodded lying and avoiding contact.

"Well, I don't understand whats wrong with them but that's not how the world works, not for people like us. You can't do that or the next person might not be that easy to get off your back." Trish told me seriously.

"Yeah, we like you a lot Amy. We don't wanna see you get hurt." Cassidy said as I smiled lightly not really understanding what I did wrong. I did what I was use too. What's wrong with that?

"Okay, can we go shopping now?" I asked as they nodded and we got in my car and headed to the mall.

Austin's POV

I walk back over to the field and finish my practice. Cheryl comes over to me after and smiles kissing my cheek. "You did well babe." She said as I smiled. "Thanks." I replied as she looked like she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we went back into the school.

"What were you and Ally talking about? I mean I saw you go over to her in the middle of practice. It must have been urgent." She said with a chuckle even though she was really curious.

"Oh, um...I was just warning her about some of my teammates. You know how they can be." I said with a shrug as we stopped at my locker and I opened it.

"Actually, I don't know. But that's nice you're looking out for her." She said with a smile even though I could tell it bothered her.

"Babe, don't worry. I'm just being nice to her for helping me out. Plus, she's my friend. I mean if it weren't for her, I would have never gotten you back." I said kissing her as she sighed against my lips before pouring.

"I know, and I feel bad for complaining. It's just that since she came here, you guys seem close." She said telling me and I could tell it was a concern for her.

"She's a really nice girl, babe. Look, she'll be at the party tonight. I'll introduce you and you'll see that I was right." I told her as she thought about it.

"Okay, yeah. I would like that." She finally said a I smiled proud of her. "Good. I'll see you later tonight. I'll pick you up at 8." I told her kissing her cheek before walking out.

Ally's POV

"I still can't believe you paid for all our outfits." Cassidy stated.

"And with cash!" Trish added in disbelief.

"Amy, how the hell do you have all that money without it being on a credit card? And did your parents really leave that much for you?" Cassidy asked intrigued.

"What can I say, I come from a wealthy family." I said with a nervous smile as I arrive at Cassidy's house.

"Well, thanks for the ride girl. Meet us at the party at 9." She told me. "I thought it started at 8?" I asked confused.

"It does, but we have to be fashionably late. I love to make an entrance." She said as I laughed.

"So, you're not riding with Dallas?"

"Nope. I'll meet him there."

"Okay."

"Cass, mind if I get dressed at your house? My mom's been bugging me all week and I don't feel like dealing with her."

"Yeah, sure Trish." She replied as they both get out.

"I'll meet you two there then." I say as they nod waving goodbye as I remember not to lose the address Cassidy texted me.

*Time Skip*

I arrived back at the school parking lot hours ago and I took a nap and set an alarm. When I wake up I realize it's almost 10 o clock. Oh shit! I overslept. I look at my new phone that has a lot of text messages from Cassidy, Trish and even Austin. I strip my clothes and change into the short tight black skirt I bought along with the hot pink crop top and 5 inch high heels.

My hair still looks as good as it did this morning so I leave it curly and long. I don't have a mirror so I can't really tell how I look. I get out the car and take out my phone turning it to the selfie camera so I could get a peek and I look sexy as hell! Okay, I don't know how long the party is suppose to be, so hopefully it's not over by the time I get there.

I get back in my car and drive to the address I received. When I turn on the block, I hear nothing but blasted music, and when I arrive in front of the house, I see guys and girls outside dancing with the front door open with even more people inside.

I see toilet paper on the house and beer cups in people's hands. Wow. They really are wild tonight. I get out the car and go straight across the street to the house when a lot of guys whistle to me. I smile but really am turned off when I head for the door and see my reflection in the shiny glass. My tummy piercing is like my favorite thing ever.

I walk in the door and I look around at the huge house. It reminds me of mine back in LA. I sigh when I see Trish turn around and see me and her eyes widen. "There she is!" She points before running over to me as everyone walks over as well.

"1. You look so hot! 2. Amy, where the hell have you been?!" Cassidy yelled as I laughed at her nice compliment then her mad face. I see Austin stare at me in the corner of my eye. "I'm so sorry. I overslept. I got here as fast as I could." I told her as she nodded understanding. "Well, you are here now. I honestly thought you took fashionably late to a whole new level. Let's go dance!" Trish said grabbing my hand as Cassidy followed.

I laughed as they started doing moves and I danced along with them shaking my hair and jumping up and down and grinding my body into the air. "I'm so happy you came Amy! You're so fun." Cassidy said sweetly as I smiled. "That's so nice, Cass." I replied hugging her. "Yeah, we really feel like you're a part of the gang now. Like you complete it." Trish added as I pouted at the kind words and I hugged her too. "Okay, enough emotional stuff. Let's party." Trish said as we danced some more laughing until a guy came up to me.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" A handsome green eyed guy asked me.

"Yeah...Amy. Why?" I asked still dancing as the girls giggle.

"I'm Christopher, but people call me Chris." He told me.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Chris." I smiled shaking his hand as he chuckled a bit.

"You too. Wanna dance with me?" He asked a little shyly which I found very cute.

I looked at the girls and they nodded their heads violently while giving me thumbs up. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said going over with him as we danced together and for some reasons I felt eyes on me. I ignored it when Chris turns me around so I'm not facing him anymore and I'm grinding up against his area.

Oh my gosh, this is the most fun I've ever had in so long. I mean this is for real. Not some concert where it's just for show. I'm actually dancing with a very cute guy who seems to be into me. He wraps his arms around me and I smile continuing to sway with him when I suddenly lock eyes with Austin who's drinking some beer in a red cup. He looks away but I could tell he was paying attention to me and I get uncomfortable only because of my little bit of feelings for him.

I turn around back to the guy and continue to dance with him. About 5 minutes later, while I'm still dancing I see Austin on the dance floor making out with his girlfriend Cheryl.

"Um, that was a lot of dancing. I'm gonna go get a drink." I told the guy as he nodded.

"Come find me later if you can?" He asked desperately but in a cute way.

"Yeah, if I can." I say walking away to the drink stand where a guy was making drinks for everyone. I picked up one and begin to drink while watching Austin with Cheryl. This is truly pathetic.

"Hey girly. Have fun with cutie over there?" Cassidy asked as I smiled.

"Seems like she did. Awe, did Amy Russo just find a boyfriend?" Dallas mocked like a girl as they laughed.

"Stop it! We just danced." I said drinking some more.

"Yeah, uh huh." Trish added not convinced when Dallas hit Cassidy's shoulder.

"Babe, look. I told you! Finally!" He said pointing to an area where Dez was talking to some equally as tall short blonde haired girl. "Wow. Who knew? Red actually had it in him." Trish said with an impressed facial expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Who is that?" I asked as they looked at me.

"Oh, that's the girl we were talking about that Dez liked but he never had took a chance with her." Cassidy explained. "Oh...right. Okay." I said as we continued to look and it seems as though Dez said something that made her laugh. That's sweet. "That's my buddy." Dallas said like a proud dad making us chuckle when Austin and Cheryl made their way over.

"Hey guys. What ya doing?" Cheryl asked taking a sip from Austin's cup as I don't really pay attention to them.

"Just observing Dez and his dating skills." Dallas replied as they looked over too.

Austin saw and smiled. "Nice." He said impressed.

"Dude, I should go mess with him." Dallas said sneaky going over there.

"Dude, no!" Austin yelled chasing after him as we all laughed.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom. Trish go with me?" Class asked. "Why is it that girls can't go to the bathroom alone?" Trish groaned complaining while Cassidy rolled her eyes grabbing her hand taking her with her anyway.

The air gets awkward when Cheryl and I are left alone so I just continue to nod my head to the music and drink the beer from my cup even though I'm starting to feel a little tipsy.

"So...Amy right?" I hear Cheryl say forcing me to face her.

"Um, yeah." I say with a small smile to be polite as she nods. "Nice outfit. It...really fits you." She complimented awkwardly. I could tell she meant it but she didn't know how to go about it.

"Thanks. I kind of thought it was doing too much because it shows quite a bit and the guys would be a little crazy, but I said what the heck. It's my body." I said with a shrug of shoulders.

"Yeah, screw the guys. I mean they will whistle at you even if you're covered up in a full body cast. That's just how they are. Am I right?" She said as I laughed genuinely as she did too. "That's very true." I said facing the crowd watching Austin pluck Dallas on the head repeatedly from trying to ruin Dez's shine. We both laugh at their friendship.

"Look..." She said as I turned to her. "Austin told me how you helped him with advice on our relationship. That was pretty awesome of you and I can't thank you enough for what you did." She said as I smiled at her.

"It honestly wasn't as a big deal as everyone is making it out to be. I saw two people who really liked each other and gave my advice because I believed they deserved a real chance." I said as she smiled widely. "Wow. You are so much different than I expected. Though he told me you would be." She said as I fury my eyebrows.

"Austin?"

"Yeah. He went on and on about how nice and awesome you were and that I should give you a chance. I'm happy I did. You're great Amy and I'm so sorry I judged you before I knew you. Especially after what you did for me. For us." She apologized and I knew she meant it. She's not a bad person at all and she deserves Austin and he's lucky to have her. "It's okay." I say with a smile as Austin comes over.

"Hello ladies." He says wrapping his arm around Cheryl.

"What are you talking about?" He asked curious and probably worried.

"Just getting to know each other. Amy here is quite the woman." Cheryl said winking at me as I smiled with a giggle as Austin smiled surprised. "I told you she was." He defended.

"Wanna dance again babe?" Cheryl asked Austin. "Yeah, okay." He said as she took his hand to the dance floor and when they turned their back I hugged the rest of the beer down. I asked the guy for more and chugged that one too and he gave me another, though he said no more after that one.

I drink some and I walk around losing my balance and it's not good I have 5 inch heels on. I could hurt myself but I'm a little too drunk to take them. I walk around when I see the guy I was dancing with earlier.

"Hey you." He said with a smile as I waved.

"You wanna dance some more?" He asked as I shook my head.

I look around and see a DJ and smile getting an idea. "I wanna sing." I said honestly as he looked shocked.

"Sing? You sing?" He asked as I smirk turning around. "You have no idea." I said to myself before walking up to the DJ.

"I'm gonna sing." I told him forwardly.

"Uh, it doesn't work like that lady. I'm here to play music."

"I'm gonna sing."

"Look, did you not here me? There's no way you-"

"I'm gonna sing on this stage. A song I wrote last week and I'm gonna leave my phone with you with the beat on it and you'll connect it to the surround system so it'll blast. When I tell you to press play, you are gonna do it. You wanna know how I know you're gonna do it? Because I'm gonna give you this $100 bill to shut your mouth because you're really annoying me." I said as he looked at me with a blank face and then nodded when I handed him the money. He gives me the mic and I get on the stage catching people's attention.

"How you doinnnn tonightttttt?!" I screamed into the microphone as the crowd screamed. I honestly only dragged the word out because I'm drunk but if it's one thing I can still do while drunk is sing. I've been singing my whole life, I could do that anywhere even in my sleep.

"Now, I'm the new girl at Marino High. You may know me as Amy Russoooo." I say with a drunk smirk as guys whistle and the rest cheer. "I got invited to this party which was cool but frankly if I'm being honest I don't know who house this is or party." I said with a lazy shrug when they laughed and I catch the eye of the rest of the gang.

Cassidy and Trish are stunned.

Dallas and Dez are amused.  
Cheryl and Austin are both shocked and intrigued on what I'm gonna do.

"So, I'm gonna siiiing a song, how about that?" I asked as they cheered and Cassidy, Trish, Dallas, Dez and Cheryl looked at each other not knowing I could sing and they cheer too even though they were confused.

Austin smiled a little but he knew I was drunk so he was a little concerned. "Okay, then. Let's do this." I say to the guy as he nodded pressing the music to play while I removed my heels because I was going to be wild with this one and I wanted nothing holding me back. I threw them to the side when I started my first lyric.

You say that I'm messin' with your head

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(I begin to walk to the front of the stage)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

(I start jumping up and down at the chorus and everyone does the same thing along with my friends surprised at how good I am.)

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

(I jump off the stage and go over to Chris, the guy I was dancing with and start flirting with him as he smiles and I can see Austin get a little jealous)

So what if I go out on a million dates?

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You never call or listen to me anyway

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

(Yeah)

(I walk over to my friends and Dallas and Dez high five me while the girls cheer me on including Cheryl and Austin just stares at me in awe.)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

(Two guys help me get on a table and a lot of people surround it while I'm swinging my hips and jumping up and down while singing)

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa[x2]

(La la la la la la la la)

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

(La la la la la la la la)

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

(I jump down from the table and dance through the crowd while they dance with me lifting me up and putting me back on the stage)

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

All my life I've been good but now

Ooohhh

I'm thinking "What the hell?"

All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,

La la la la la,

La,

La la la la la, la

I say blushing finish my last line as I get an obvious standing ovation and for a second I felt like I was on stage again.

When it starts to calm down, I get down from the stage and everybody comes up to me and I thank them until my friends come over.

"Oh my gosh, Amy! That was so amazing!" Cassidy screamed hugging me along with Trish.

"Yeah, it was awesome. I didn't know you sang." Dez said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's a hobby I guess." I said with an innocent smile.

"Well, hobby or not, you're great at it. Amazing." Dallas complimented as I smiled. "Thank you." I said as Cheryl came up with Austin.

"Amy, wow. You blew us away. I didn't know you had such a powerful voice inside you." She told me stunned.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Austin added.

"Wait, you've heard her sing before?" Cass asked.

"I might have heard her play the piano too." He said as the girls gasp.

"You can play the piano? What can't you do?" Trish asked as I laughed.

"Hold my bladder apparently. I really have to go." I said as they all laughed while I excused myself going upstairs to the bathroom.

After I'm done, I wash my hands and look at my appearance. I still look nice but you can tell I'm a little drunk. I walk out when I bump into Austin hard causing me to almost fall but he catches me causes us to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amy. I left my phone up here." He said showing me his phone as I nodded. "It's fine." I said before he slowly lifted me back up and we stare into each others eyes. "You have some hair..." He drifted off getting it out my face. "On your face". He said the rest lowly before licking his lips and looking at me again.

"Um...I guess we should head back down huh?" I say as he snaps out of it. "Oh right." He said chuckling a bit as I did too as we went downstairs together and only Cheryl noticed looking up at us. She smiled at Austin but I could tell she looked suspicious of us but didn't say anything at all.

"Well, I'm heading out. I'll see you Monday, Russo?" Austin asked as I nodded. "Yeah, of course." I said as he smiled taking Cheryl's hand who waved goodbye at me and I returned it watching them leave together.

I sighed going over to Cassidy and Trish. "So, this was fun." I stated as they agreed. "And you were awesome." Trish sweetly complimented as I smiled. "And that reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you. Has anyone else ever told you sound a lot like Ally Dawson? Almost exact even?" Cassidy asked with wide eyes intrigued.

Trish groans slapping her head annoyed. "Oh god. I'm sorry, Amy. Cassidy is like this obsessed Ally Dawson fan. She'll find any reason to bring Ally Dawson into it." She said as I giggled at it. I thought it was adorable honestly. If only she knew her idol was standing right in front of her. "Okay, that is not true. I don't put her in everything, but she does sound just like her!" She defended herself.

"I guess I can hear it." Trish said shrugging not really caring.

"I actually do get it a lot Cassidy." I told her so it would get her off my back about it. So she'll just think I'm a singing voice alike.

"I knew it!" She said feeling accomplished.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked.

"We are, but we don't think you are." Trish replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked as they both smirked pointing at Chris staring at me and blushing while looking down.

I smile shaking my head. "I'll be back." I say walking over to him. "You gonna stare all night or are you gonna do something about it?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Well then... will you go out with me next Friday Amy?" He asked as I smiled.

"I'll think about it." I said as he raised his eyebrows.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said." I said walking away going back to the girls. You can never give in so easily.

"Now I'm ready to go." I say as the girls laugh and we walk out. I really made a great group of friends.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What is the best solution for Ally having feelings for a guy who's taken?**

 **2.) What do you think about Cheryl?**

 **3.) Do you think Ally's unintentional high maintenance issues will get in the way of her friendships/relationships?**

 **4.) Why do you think Austin is so unaware of his own feelings for Ally?**


	4. Pop Star Paranoia

Ally's POV

I've been feeling like someone has been watching me all morning. I don't know what it is, but I feel it in my bones. It's very creepy and I just want the feeling to go away!

When the sun rises, I do my morning routine, then go back to my car till kids get here, and I get up walking in the building along with them. I feel more on the fence today because I'm not feeling very trustful at the moment. Somethings just not right.

"Amy, hey." Dez says making me jump and hit my head against a locker hard as he helps me along with the Carrie girl I was told about. "Ow." I say to myself as he feels bad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologizes feeling horrible. "No, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. I'm just a little...jumpy today." I said as he fury his eyebrows. "Any reason why?" He asked as Austin came over with Cheryl and Dallas. "I gotta go." I said without saying hi and racing out of there.

Austin's POV

When I walk over to where Amy and Dez are with Dallas and Cheryl, I see Ally race away confusing all of us. "Dez, what was that about?" I asked curious. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. She was really jumpy though when I said hey to her." He told me as Carrie nodded agreeing.

"Well, Dez I have to go to class. See you later." Carrie said kissing his cheek and leaving as Dallas and I smirk at him as he gives a look. "Shut up." He said opening his locker as we laugh.

"Leave him alone. He's in love." Cheryl defended. "I am not in love." He said coughing unbelievably as we chuckled. "Sure, babe." I said wrapping my arms around her. "Walk me to class?" She asked as I nodded saying bye to the guys as I went with her.

I wonder what Amy was so jumpy about that she wouldn't even speak to her friends? What could have been that bad?

"What are you thinking about?" Cheryl asked snapping me out of it.

"Amy." I said casually as she made a face when I realized what I said.

"Not in that way of course. I'm just worried about her. It's strange that she ran away without saying hi to any of us." I corrected myself as we stopped at her classroom.

"Yeah, that was pretty weird. Maybe talk to her when you see her and see if she's alright?" She offered as I nodded.

"I'll try. See you later." I said kissing her lips before heading to first period English where the rest of the gang is.

Ally's POV

I decided to skip class and school because I just don't have a good feeling. What if the people's who's been watching me is one of the new friends I made? What if I made friends with an enemy?! Okay, I need to stop panicking myself and calm down.

I head out to my car and get inside taking deep breaths before taking out my phone. I realized I haven't looked up anything on the internet since my runaway.

I google my name and there are news about all over the world. I click on a video on YouTube putting my headphones in. "Singer, Songwriter and Actress Ally Dawson has now been officially missing for a week. It has put a lot of fear in this nation and into the hearts of all her families, friends and fans who are very worried about her. Their are constant search parties out but it's hard not to lose hope with no sign of her. It's starting to come to a conclusion of Ally Dawson even still alive?" The news lady said as I turned off my phone sighing in to my lap. I did not mean to cause this much commotion but what else did I expect?

I scroll through other videos related to me missing when I see something with my mother and my close friend Raina. I click on it immediately when I see them in front of cameras and microphones talking into it. "My daughter Ally Dawson is out there somewhere probably scared and alone. I have lost all contact with her and me and her team are trying so hard to find her." My mom says with tears streaming down her face that I know are genuine. "My baby means everything to me and so I'm begging the FBI, government and everyone else to do their best to find my little star. She deserves to be home." She said lastly crying leaving the stand as my friend Raina comforts her with her own tears in her eyes while they walk away into some car.

Suddenly, I realize tears falling down my cheeks as I cry removing but they keep coming. "I miss you mom. I miss you Raina. But this is for the best." I say trying to remind myself. Then I realize that my mom made it seem like I was just missing or kidnapped when she knows that I ran away. I called her and I told her that I was leaving on my own so why wouldn't she say that. Because maybe deep down, my mom still has a heart and doesn't want me to be hated by the rest of the world. All this crying, tires my eyes and the next thing I know I'm dead asleep.

 ***Morning***

Austin's POV

"Austin, I get it." Cheryl repeated again. "I'm not sure you do. Amy never skips class, let alone school." I said worried about her as Cheryl as she groans annoyed with my worriness. "I understand your concern Austin, I really do! But I think you're overthinking it! It only happened one time and soon she is going to walk through those doors." She said confidently turning around and facing them.

A couple seconds later, Amy walks through the doors in a pretty light blue dress with white wedges and a white cardigan. "See?" Cheryl says with a smile and her hands on her hips happy that she was right and I worried for nothing.

Amy then turns her head our way and then speed walks the other way hiding her face. I scrunch my eyebrows and groan. "See? What's her problem?" I say wanting to fix it because I hate seeing her that way and Cheryl just looks at me.

"I told you to talk to her."

"I don't know how to."

"Why? Because you have a crush on her?" She blurted out as I stared at her speechless.

"What? Babe...why...why would you say that?" I question as she rolls her with tears in her eyes.

"I really thought you liked me." She said looking down as one tear fell making me feel bad.

"I do Cheryl, I really do."

"No, you don't. At least not anymore." She said as I didn't know what to say.

"Ever since Amy came, you have been about nothing but her. You stare at her like she's your universe, you help her like she's your responsibility and your heart beats faster whenever she's near you. I know that because that's I feel every time I'm near you..." She admitted as my face saddens and my hearts breaks for her.

"I...I don't know what to say." I said because I'm confused myself. I never noticed all the things she told me and I need time to wrap my head around it. "That's because it's true. Whether you know it or not." She said finally looking in my eyes wiping her tears away even though the pain was still in her voice.

"Austin, I took you back the first time because you were scared and made an honest mistake, but...I can't do this. I won't."

"Cheryl please."

"Austin, no. I won't be any ones second choice."

"You're not a second choice." I tell her as she laughs a little but not in a comical way. "One day Austin, you'll see what I see and know the reason why I was the smart one to let you go now." She told me as I got tears in my eyes.

"Cheryl, we just got back together. Please don't do this to us."

"I'm doing this for us."

"How?"

"Because it's better."

"In what way is this better?"

"Because we'll be happier with the people we were always meant to be with."

"That's ridiculous, Cheryl. Who else are you meant to be with besides me?"

"I don't know...but I'll find him someday. You're lucky you found yours."

"Cheryl..."

"Bye Austin." She said turning and walking away before she turned back.

"But please still talk to her...I worry too." She said sweetly as I put my head against my locker and took deep breaths.

Ally's POV

I run away from Austin when I bump into Trish. "Woah. Slow down their horsey." She says as I smile and wave running again as she calls my name and I ignore it. I finally see the empty music room and go in there. Someone is following me and more and more I assume it's one of the close friends I made. Damn it. Why was I so trustworthy? I sigh going over to the piano and sitting down. I play a soft melody when I jump at a noise behind me.

When I get up, I see Austin with his hands up. "I would laugh at how jumpy you are, but since it's been happening for a while, I can say I'm actually worried." He admitted as I sighed looking at him for a few seconds before sitting back down and running my hands through my hair.

He slowly comes over to me and sits down before he turns to me. "Are you okay? You can talk to me." He assured as I laughed dryly. "Ironically, I can't." I replied as he looked a little offended in the corner of my eye. "Look, don't take it personally. I just...I'm going through something right now and I need to handle it on my own." I admit still looking down as I could see him stare at me before nodding his head.

"Could you at least look at me?" He asked as I didn't move. "Amy..." He said so low that it sounded like pleading. I slowly pulled my head up and turn to look him in the eyes. Tears enter my eyes as I feel myself gulp slightly. "My whole life, all eyes have been on me and I'm not use to things being normal like this." I explain as he looks at me confused. "I get anxiety and I stress myself out and sometimes...I wonder if I'm doing the right thing half the time. I can't tell right from wrong anymore. I feel...lost." I say finally getting my feelings all off my chest.

"Amy, you're so mysterious which intrigues me the most about you and I have no idea what you're talking about but I need you to listen to me." He said sternly making me face him as I nod slowly with tears still on my face. "When I was younger, I use to have trouble choosing between wanting to play football or baseball. I loved both but I couldn't do both as a professional. My mom use to tell me that if I ever felt lost, to listen to my gut cause it never steers you wrong. I did and chose what I knew what was best for me." He explained his story as I smile a little because he's an amazing football player.

"So right now, I want you to listen to your gut. Right here in this moment with me, how do you feel?" He asked sincerely as I take this in. I look into his hazel brown eyes knowing that they could never betray me. "Happy." I say as he looks at me deeply. "I feel happy and safe." I add as he smiles slightly before placing a hand on my cheek. "You're so beautiful Amy. Don't ever run away from me again." He told me as I looked into his getting lost.

"How about you?" I questioned as he fury his eyebrows. "How do you feel in this moment?" I asked curious. He chuckles a bit looking down and blushing before facing me again with his hand still gently placed on my cheek. "Like I'm starting to understand what someone else told me." He said calmly and even though I didn't know what he meant, it felt good. "Thanks for being such a good friend Austin. I don't know what I would have done without you." I said hugging him which he seemed taken back from but hugging me tightly, holding my back and hair I sighed into him.

"Amy-"

"I should probably go head to class. I have no idea what I'm gonna say about skipping this time." I said with a sigh standing up as he did too. He looks at me rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked nicely as he shook his head.

"No. It's not important. Go to class." He said with a small smile bringing one on my face.

"Thanks again, Moon." I said with a laugh as he chuckled and I walked out.

Austin's POV

What the hell is wrong with me? I can't ask her out! Not now, at least. She's obviously going though something and the last thing she needs is a relationship. She needs to focus on herself and getting better. Oh shit. I have class too! I run out now thinking about my new found feelings for the new girl who is suddenly stealing my heart.

Ally's POV

On my way to the gymnasium, my new phone rings and I pick it up to see a number I don't recognize. My heart beats faster as I press accept and put it to my ear. At first I don't hear anything and then I hear light breathing. "Be free." I hear so low that I don't detect the voice and then they hang up just like that.  
I take it as a sign from God and realize there's nothing I have to be afraid of anymore. I head to gym and change in the lockers. I go inside the gym where my teacher yells at me for being late. Trish and the rest of the group call me over to where they are at.

"Ally, what is going on with you? Why would you run away from me?" Trish said. "Yeah, and why did you run off yesterday?" Dez asked.

"And why did you-"

"Guys, give her some slack!" Austin defended me as they had sympathetic looks on their face.

"It's okay, Austin. I understand their concern. I've just been going through something the past few days and it's been really hard. But...a good friend helped me through it." I said as they nodded listening. "Well, I'm happy you're good now." Trish said hugging me. Wow. She must have been really worried because Trish is never affectionate.

"Up and adams ladies and gentlemen. We are playing dodgeball. Ally and Cheryl, you are team captains. Ally, you choose first." Coach said as I nodded choosing Trish. Cheryl chose a guy named Jeff and I don't understand why wouldn't she choose Austin. I then chose Cassidy and she chose Cindy. There she goes again. I give her one more chance to choose him by picking Dallas. She chooses Samantha so I choose Austin and she doesn't even blink an eye and even looks like she's avoiding him.

Austin just looks down and something is definitely up between them two. I wonder if they had a fight. When we are done picking he teams, the game starts and Trish was the first one out which she was very happy about. It goes on for a while with people getting out left and right when it's left between Cheryl and I.

Our teams each cheer us on and it goes on for a good five minutes. For some reason it's seems so much more intense because of Cheryl's blank expression. Usually she's more open and smiling with me and now it looks like she's upset. I eventually get her out and she doesn't seem to care.

My team cheers me on and puts me on top of them as I laugh shaking my head. "Okay, you guys can put me down now." I said chuckling as Austin sticks his arms up as I put my hands on his shoulders and gets me putting me down. "Thanks." I say before walking over to Cheryl who turned around looking at me and I couldn't exactly read her expression.

"Um Cheryl, did I do something to upset you?" I asked as she stared at me before sighing.

"No, Russo. You didn't do anything. I'm just...taking my sadness out on you." She said lowly sitting down putting her head in her lap.

I don't know what's going on but I can't help but feel bad. Cheryl is a nice girl and I feel bad.

"Is there anything I can do." I offer sitting next to her as she chuckles lifting her head up with tears on her face before turning to me.

"Ironically, you've done enough." She said as I get taken back as she sighs again.

"There I go again with the attitude. I'm so sorry, I just can't do this. I need to be away from you for a while because you are just a constant reminder of this fresh wound and my pain." She said super hurt getting up and walking away.

"Wait! Please tell me what happened." I said as she turned back around.

"I broke up with Austin." She blurted our with a blank face as I look at her stunned.

"I think we both know why..." She said lowly walking away as I finally let her. I sit down on the steps again out of disbelief.

Why in the world would she break up with Austin? And how the hell would I know the reason? They literally just got back together a couple days ago. It's over again already? Why didn't Austin say this earlier when he came to me? I don't understand anything anymore.

Austin's POV

I finish putting on my practice uniform before football practice when Dallas comes up to me. "Yo, what was up with Cheryl in gym? Why didn't she pick you to be on her team?" He asked as I just shrugged zipping my bag up. "I know it's not like a big deal but you could basically feel the tension." He added as I stayed quiet.

"Hey man, you alright?" He asked as I finally faced him.

"We broke up. Technically, she broke up with me." I admitted as his eyes widen.

"What? Dude, what the hell. You two literally got back together." He said as I nodded agreeing with a sigh. "Yeah, I know." I said sitting down on the bench as he did too.

"Did she say a reason why?" He asked as I licked my dry lips before hitting my head against the locker.  
"She thinks I have feelings for Amy." I say as he raises his eyebrows.

"Do you?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Well?" He added as I thought about it.

"It's very possible." I said as he shook his head and I groan.

"I know. I know. But in my defense, I was unaware of any type of feelings for her until she brought it up. Everything was fine until then!" I said truthfully as he closed his locker.

"Maybe not to her. Maybe she was seeing what you weren't. Was there anything you did or said to Amy that could've make her think it was more than friendship?" He asked like a therapist. "I don't know. She said I looked at her like she was my world or something like that. I don't even know what that means." I said shrugging my shoulders still frustrated at the situation.

"Well, are you going to do anything about it?"

"About what?"

"Your feelings for Amy?"

"Oh...nope."

"No?"

"No. Not right now, at least. Amy is going through personal issues and she just needs friends. Plus, Cheryl is really hurting and I'm not gonna hurt her more by jumping into an relationship with the person she was threatened by."

"That's nice."

"Well, it's the least I could do. I feel bad that I'm making her feel this way."

"Hey, the hearts what it wants."

"Stop quoting Selena Gomez." I said heading for the door.

"Hey, that saying was out way before Selena Gomez!" He yelled as I walked out the door shaking my head with a chuckle.

Ally's POV

I walk to my locker to put my books away before schools over. "Amy!" A voice scares me causing me to turn around to see Chris from the party I attended last weekend. I've seen him quite a few times this week but still haven't given him an answer yet. "Wait up." He said running over to me as I wait for him to catch up a little out of breath.

"Hello." I say casually as he chuckles. "Hey. So, are you gonna give me an answer?" He asked as I tilt my head. "What do you mean? Have I been making you wait?" I ask sarcastically. "Yeah. If it's a no, you should reject me now so I can mourn in peace." He said making me laugh looking down.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you."

"So?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No. Okay, wow. Alright."

"Pick me up at 8 on Saturday."

"Okay...what's your address?" He asked as I remembered I don't have one. Snap.

"I'll text you beforehand. Give me your number." I said to stall as he gave me his phone and I put my number in it.

"Okay, I'll see you Saturday. Unless you allow me to walk you to your class tomorrow morning?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Bye beautiful." He said walking away as I smiled to myself.

After he leaves, I open my locker and put my books inside. When I close it, I jump and even screech a little when Cassidy's face is revealed. "Oh my gosh, Cassidy. You scared me." I said with a smile breathing a little hard holding my hand over my heart. She just looks at me with a small smile that I can admit was a little creepy.

"Amy Russo...I see you." She said as my smile slowly falls and I hold my breath a bit. "Huh?" I ask with a chuckle even though I was a little scared that she knew my secret. I knew there was someone who was spying on me. "I said I see you...Amy Russo." She repeated as I didn't know how to respond to her.

"In the beginning I wondered how your car was always the first one in the parking lot. Then, I noticed how you acted around...let's just call us 'regular people'. It's almost as if you weren't raised in a normal household. You put yourself above others in certain circumstances and you don't know most teenage slang which to me is the strangest of them all." She said naming the things she has picked up on as I start to gulp and my heart rate speeds up.

I can't believe it's been Cassidy this whole time! "You have all this money. All this cash and refuse to use credit cards." She adds while I back up a little bit as she just steps forward. "Not to mention your amazing singing talent, I mean wow. You really had us fooled. But no. I'm too smart...Amy Russo. I know who you are. I know who you...really are." She said as I look down and tears get in my eye because my identity is about to be revealed.

"Look, I can expl-"

"There's no need too. I know that you-"

"Cass-"

"Were given a lot of money from your rich parents to be out here alone but you don't have enough for a place to live which explains why you live in your car!" She then says with a wide smile as I look at her stunned and quickly wipe my tears.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused as she chuckled. "Oh, no need to cry, Amy. I'm just really smart. I promise you don't have to be embarrassed." She said as I wrap my mind around this. "Right..." I say with a nod realizing she doesn't know my secret, just the car one anyway.

"I mean I know you told me and Trish that you had a wealthy family but I feel like you held out a bit. They have to be millionaires right? Because the way you act, seems like you've never been told no. No offense." She said as I shook my head basically saying none taken. "Yes, my parents are millionaires. My mom at least. My dad died when I was 5." I admitted shocking myself as she gasped before hugging me.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. That has to be hard." She sympathized letting go as I shrugged. "I don't remember much honestly but my mom tells me I was the center of his universe so that's nice knowing." I said with a smile thinking of him. "Yeah, it is." She replied with a smile and nod.

"Wait, so why did you mention my singing? What does that have to do with finding out I was sleeping in my car?" I asked curious. "Oh, it doesn't. It has something to do with your upbringing. All rich people are talented." She said casually. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and says that's not true." I say thinking of multiple people as shrugs her shoulders making me laugh then sigh heavily.

"You really scared me at first Cass."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I like doing the CSI detective investigation role. Do you know my idol Ally Dawson was on an episode once?" She asked as I smiled walking down the hallway with her.

"I do actually." I said with a smile remembering working on the show over a year ago. "It was awesome right?! She was the hottest criminal and it was so crazy that she killed her baby's father at the end." She said still baffled making me laugh.

"It's nice to know you're a fan of her." I say genuinely flattered though she doesn't know that. "How could I not be? She's talented, smart, kind and beautiful. I'm just so worried about her now. I wonder where she is. I think about it a lot at night sometimes." She admits as it saddens me that one of my fans are worried about me. I knew this was one of the consequences so I can't do nothing about it. "I believe she'll be fine." I tell her rubbing her arm as she smiles before she stops walking and faces me.

"You're living with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you honestly think I would let one of my friends live basically on the street?"

"Okay, my backseat is a lot more comfy than a street."

"Whatever. You are living with me from now on. My room is big enough and I still have an extra bed from when my cousin from Sweden visited for 2 weeks."

"Cassidy, you didn't even ask your parents."

"I'll ask and they will say yes, I guarantee. They are barely ever home anyway with their combining business."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a lot to ask."

"You didn't ask. I offered."

"That's true..."

"Come on, Als. Let me do this for you."

"Okay...fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" She said hugging me tightly as I smiled happily that she's offered something like that.

This really shows her true character and I'm glad I met someone like her. "I don't know how to ever repay you for this, Cass." I say as we walk out the building heading to my car to go to her house. "No need." She said putting her arm around me.

"Amy Russo. This feels like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She says as we both laugh.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Who is your guess of the voice who called Ally telling her to be free?**

 **2.) Did you support or understand Cheryl's reason for breaking up with Austin?**

 **3.) Do you get why Austin won't try to rush in a relationship with Ally right away?**

 **4.) What do you think about Cassidy's offer at the ending?**


	5. Pop Star Normal

**I don't own the song "La La" by Laura Marano. I also don't own the song "Wait for Me" by Shane Harper & Bridgit Mendler.**

Ally's POV

I wake up in the extra bed that Cassidy let me stay in for now. The sun peaks through the window as the sun rises as I turn my head to see her yawn and stretch her arms. "Good morning." I said sweetly with a smile still grateful for her generosity. "Morning." She said standing up as I sit up noticing all of the posters of me up on her wall.

I didn't really get to see a good look at her room last night because we stayed downstairs most of the time and by the time we went upstairs it was dark and she only put a little lamp on. She notices me looking at them as she smiles coming over to sit on my bed. "I know, it's a lot huh? I just love her so much." She said as I looked at them with a smile. "No need to explain. Everyone has their fair share of idols." I reply as she nods agreeing.

"Hungry? I usually make breakfast biscuits in the morning along with coffee." She offered.

"I would love that." I said chipper. It's been a while since I've had a real morning meal besides quickly driving to McDonald's.

"Alright, come down when you're done freshening up." She told me as I nodded before she left.

I sighed before a smile crossed my mouth happy that I don't live in my car anymore. I head out the room and into her bathroom taking off my clothes and getting into the shower. After I'm done, I use the towel she said I could use and head back in her room. I go in the drawers she let me have on my side and change into my clothes for the day.

My outfit consist of light tight fit jeans, red converse and a red crop top. I put my hair in a curly ponytail, curling my long lashes and then placing red lipstick on. I go downstairs into the kitchen when Cassidy sees me.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Cass."

"No problem. You're breakfast is over there. I'm gonna get in the shower and get ready."

"Will you have any time to eat after you're done."

"Yeah, I always do."

"Okay. Well thanks again." I said as she smiled heading upstairs.

I begin to eat my food when I get a call from Trish. "Hey girly." I say into the phone. "Hey, I don't see your car in the parking lot. You're usually always here early. Are you staying home today?" She asked curious. "No, I'll be at school today. I'm actually staying at Cassidy's. I'll explain when I get there." I told her.

"Okay."

"And Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you at school this early anyway?"

"Oh, because they just added music class in our schedule and I'm trying to get out if it."

"Why?"

"Music sucks."

"No it doesn't. How don't you love music?"

"I do. Certain ones. Like that song you performed at the party last week. I would listen to that!" She said making me giggle.

"Who song is that by the way?"

"I wrote it."

"Shut up! You write music?"

"Yeah, I just started."

"Well, keep going because it's awesome."

"Thanks."

"Man, you should be famous. You would go far with a talent like that."

"Thanks but I'll hold the breaks on that."

"Alright, I'll see you and Cassidy at school."

"Okay, bye." I say as we both hang up.

I finish my breakfast and hang out in the living room when Cassidy comes down completely dressed and gets her breakfast from the kitchen. She joins me in the living room and sits down beginning to eat.

"So, did you hear that they added a music class for most of the seniors?" I asked her as she took a break from eating nodding.

"Yup. I think I heard it from some geek in the hall. I don't know why they're doing it but I guess to make us more of an artsy school." She said as I look down a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just something I tried to get away from. The music stuff."

"Really? I'm shocked considering since you're so good at it. I think you should go into it."

"I'll see Jones." I said as she chuckled finishing her food and throwing it away.

"Alright, let's go." She said as we decided to take her car today.

We drive to school and arrive getting out. As we enter the school, we look over to the right to see our usual gang. Austin, Dallas, Dez, Trish and Carrie was even there. They look at us and smile as we walk over there. "Since when do you to go to school together?" Dez asked curious. "Ever since Amy moved in." Cassidy told them as they all presumed to have surprised facial expressions. "Okay. As you can see, we are all confused. Please explain." Dallas said as Cassidy looked at me and I groaned not wanting to admit that I was freaking living in my car but it's gonna come out sooner or later.

"Alright, the truth is I've been living in my car ever since I started going here. Cassidy found out just yesterday and offered me a place to stay." I admitted as they looked even stunned than before. "Wait, you were living in your car? That explains why you were always the first one in the parking lot." Trish said as I nodded. "But why? I thought your family was rich?" Dallas asked. "They are. My mom is. My dad was too but he passed away. She gave me a lot of money but not enough to afford a place for the next 5 months." I explained. "Oh, okay. I get it. Well, it was nice of Cassidy to offer that." Carrie said as I smiled. "Yeah, it was. My girlfriend is the best." Dallas said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Dude, you are so cheesy." Austin said making us all laugh before he faced me. "I'm glad you were honest with us. We would never make you feel bad about something. You're one of us." He told me as I smiled sweetly at him. "Dude, you are so cheesy." Dallas mocked as we all laughed and Austin smiled rolling his eyes.

Chris then walks up to us. "Hey Dallas." He said as Dallas unwrapped his arm from Cassidy to do a guy handshake or whatever it is. He turns to me with a smile.

"You look beautiful today." He complimented as both Cassidy and Trish smirk in the back while the others just observe. "Thank you." I said as he extended his hand out making me remember and I put my books in his hands.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them. "Amy, we all have first period together." Dez reminded me. "Oh right. Well, see you in a few seconds." I said as they all chuckled except for Austin who just observing me and the guy. "Bye." I said walking away with Chris starting up a nice conversation with him.

Austin's POV

I watch Amy go off with that Chris guy that I've only seen a few times at the football games. "Who was that?" I asked not trying to sound eager to know. Dallas turns around when I the question. "Oh, that's Chris. I've been friends with him for about a year now. Good dude." He said casually as I nodded as I saw Ally laugh at something he said as they go in the classroom.

"I didn't know they knew each other. I mean I saw them dance together at the party but they actually are friends? That's cool." I said looking down a little not believing my own words. "Yeah, it's nice that he's helping her out." Trish said. "Yeah. Anyway, we have to get to class now or we are definitely gonna be late." Cassidy said as we agreed heading there except for Carrie who went to a different direction for her class.

On the way in, Chris comes out waving to Dallas one more time before leaving. As everyone sits down, I see Amy smiling to herself with a hint of blush on her cheeks and it bothers me that some other guy was the reason for it. I need to cool down. They are just friends. She can have friends.

I walk over to my seat which is right next to Amy. "Hey." I said with a smile as she looks up to me. "Austin Moon. What's got you all happy today?" She asked a little confused. "I don't know. Is there something wrong with being happy?" I replied. "No, not at all. But you sure you're not upset about anything? Like at all?" She asked as I shake my head confused at what she was hinting at. "No, I feel fine. Are you?" I asked as she nodded. "I'm more than okay. I think this is the most normal I felt in a long time." She admitted as I smiled. "Well, you're welcome." I said taking the credit as she chuckled. "You are something else." She smiled leaning in and adorably tapping my nose before going back in her book. Oh god. Amy Russo is gonna be the death of me.

Ally's POV

After first period, I go to two more before stopping at my locker to check my hair. What? Curls can go flat if not treated right. I must look perfect at all times or how else are people gonna view me? Cassidy and another pretty brunette girl girl walk up to me. "Hey, Amy. This is Kira. Kira, this is Amy." She introduced us as I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said politely. "You too. I heard a lot about you the past two weeks but haven't seen you at all. It's true what they say. You are beautiful." She complimented as I smiled. "Well, I try." I said with a flip of the hair as Kira chuckled.

Cassidy gives me a look. "Amy... complimented you..." She said hinting as I am confused before I realize. "Oh, thank you so much." I said as she sighed her head amused while I awkwardly finish fixing my hair and closing my locker.

"It's no problem. Well ready Cass?" Kira asked turning to her. "Ready for what? Where are you two heading?" I asked curious. "We got cheer practice but we are heading to the locker room to change first." Cassidy answered as I nodded intrigued a little.

"Oh my gosh, Amy. You should totally try out!" She said with a screech.

"Um...I don't know about that."

"Oh, come on! I'm the head captain! But I have to be honest, I can't just bring you on the team because you're my friend. You got to bring it. But I believe you can!" She motivated me.

"Cassidy, how would you even know I got moves?"

"Please! I saw you at the party dancing with Chris. You got rhythm. Plus, I saw you perform and you were on point even while you were drunk." She said as I sighed looking at her knowing she wasn't going to let it go.

"You have to at least try." Kira added with a smile and I looked in between them before groaning slightly.

"Fine. I'll tryout."

"Yay!" Cassidy said hugging me as Kira and I chuckle.

"Don't worry, Amy. You'll love it. I was just like at the start but Cassidy begged me and I'm happy she did." She explained as I nodded heading with them to the locker room.

Cassidy said I could borrow a pair of her shorts a t shirt for the tryout which luckily fit me perfectly. But still, I can't help but think. What did I get myself into?

Austin's POV

I'm outside practicing football for our first game this season in a few weeks. Dallas sits on a bench and I go over and sit next to him. "Dude, how long have you and Cassidy been together?" I asked curious. "It'll be 3 years next month." He said casually as I look a bit surprised. I mean I knew it was a long time but I didn't realize that much time passed.

I still remember when they got together. He saw her at this school event sophomore year and told me he was going to make her his. I laughed at the time but he didn't give up and I'm happy for him. The both of them.

"Why?" He asked taking a sip of water.

I shrugged. "I don't know. That's a long time to be with someone." I said looking out at the field.

"Yeah, that's what I thought then my mom was all like "Oh sweetie pie, you ain't seen nothing yet. You think 3 years is a long time. Try 20." He mocked in a woman's voice making me crack up as he laughed along with me.

"No, but seriously. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay with the same person for that long and don't lose interest?"

"Oh no. Is Austin having commitment issues?" He asked as I laughed shoving him a bit.

"I'm serious. Do you ever think about other girls? Or starting fresh with someone new?"

"Honestly, no. I mean of course I'm a guy and I find other girls hot and sexy or whatever but at the end of the day the only girl I want by my side is Cassidy. Yeah, I know her beauty attracted me to her but she is the only woman that knows me inside and out who still can bring a smile on my face when I'm down. Plus, I get those girly things, girl call butterflies in my stomach when I'm with her so I'm good." He explained as I smiled knowing I have the similar feeling when I'm around Amy.

"You ever scared thinking that she's not the one? Cause you are both so young and maybe you'll have other people in life down the road?"

"Yeah. That thought always scared me but I feel like we have to live in the moment and I just do the best I can so that alternative doesn't happen."

"Wow."

"Austin, what is this really about?" He questioned turning to me as I sighed.

"Man, I'm confused right now."

"Talk to me." He said taking another sip of water."

"I never saw myself as a guy afraid of commitment. I want to get married and have a family when I'm older with the woman of my dreams. But the girls I've dated...it's so easy to let them go and it scares me. I wanna know why is that? Why is it so easy to get detached to girls I really cared about? Was I lying to myself?"

"I don't think you were lying to yourself, man. I just think you didn't have that spark with them."

"Spark? You think that's a real thing?"

"Hell yeah, man! I told you before I met Cassidy, I wasn't into that lovey dovey stuff but meeting her, and more importantly falling in love with her was a huge game changer. Only certain people feel the spark Austin and if it's there. You'll know."

"Describe it."

"The spark?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. Get ready for the girliest sentence of my life." He said making me laugh.

"The spark is between two people who have some kind of attraction to each other. The feeling in your stomach when you lock eyes with each other and you both know that you don't feel that with anyone else. The way your heart beats faster every single time they come near you. The shortened breath when you touch each other feeling shivers down your back because it's all so new to you. The part of your soul that knows that, there the only one for you." He said dazing off himself thinking about Cassidy as I listened closely.

He soon snapped out it looking at me. "Get it now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks man." I said as he nodded waving it off.

"Anybody make you feel that way?" He asked.

"I think we both know." I said as he smiled a little before noticing something in the corner of his eye.

"Speaking of the devil." He said pointing the opposite direction as I watch Amy come out the doors along with Cassidy and Kira. I turn to Dallas confused. "What she doing here?" I asked. "I don't know. Let's go find out." He replied as I nodded and we made our way over there.

Ally's POV

Cassidy, Kira and I make our way outside as the sun hits my face and not in a good way. Why didn't it have to be extremely hot the day Cassidy wanted me to try out? I see the rest of the cheerleaders already out there sitting on the bleachers waiting for the team captain I assume. Some are on their phones and the others are just chatting with each other.

In the distance, I see Dallas and Austin make their way over to where we are. "Why are they coming over here?" Kira asked curious. "My boyfriend probably just wants to say hey before practice." Cassidy said. "What about Austin?" She asked as Cassidy just smirked and looked at me and Kira noticed. "Oh, I get it." She said with a little smile. "There is absolutely nothing going on there. I promise you." I said as they chuckled a bit. "You guys are silly. I'm going to get some water from my bag before I die from this heat." I stated before heading over to my bag when I am turned around by Cheryl.

"Cheryl, hey. Are you okay?" I asked worried because she looked pretty upset.

"No, I'm not. I thought I told you I wanted to keep my distance from you." She said folding her arms against her chest.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna be outside..." I said as she made me feel bad.

"I'm on the cheer team! Where else would I be?" She said aggitated as my eyes widen.

"Wait, you're on the team? Cheryl, I promise I had no idea." I told her honestly and she looked at me and could tell I was telling the truth.

"I believe you. It's just...I can't do this. I was good at ducking you in the hallways but now we're gonna be around each other more than usual and I can't handle that until I am over it."

"Oh, Cheryl please don't quit cheer leading. I won't even try out. I'm so sorry that I made you hate me." I said as a flash of guiltiness flashed in her eyes.

"I don't hate you, Amy. I know it feels and looks that way but I don't. I hate myself for feeling so deeply for Austin to only be heartbroken in the end."

"I'm sorry he hurt you that badly." I said sincerely.

"How don't you know by now?" She asked looking at me confused.

"Honestly, I can be so blind sometimes. Even if the signs are right in front of me." I said truthfully.

"That makes sense. Because if you weren't, you would see the answer so quickly."

"Could you just tell me?"

"It hurt me to say it once to him. It would completely break me to say it again. You're gonna have to figure it out yourself, Amy." She said as I sighed lowly understanding.

"Okay. Well, I'll stay out of your hair. I won't talk to you, bother you or anything else until you are ready to be my friend again. I promise." I told her truthfully.

"Thank you." She said going away as I took a sip of water.

I turn around to see Dallas and Austin talking to Cassidy but Austin sneaks glances over at me and when he sees he's caught, he blushes rubbing the back of his neck. I go over to where they are. "So, I hear you are trying out today Miss Russo." Dallas said with a smile as I nodded. "Yeah, only cause she begged me." I respond. "Well, you'll do great." Austin said as it was my turn to blush. "Fingers crossed." I said as the rest of the cheer leaders came on to the side with us.

"Aright, thanks for stepping by you guys but we gotta practice. You two, I'm sure." Cassidy said pushing them away causing a chuckle from them both. "Yeah, we do. I'll see you at lunch." He said kissing her quickly before they made their way over to their coach. "Okay, Amy. We are gonna do some of her basic routines which you will do during your try out but you get to add in moves of your own that make you comfortable." She explained as I nodded understanding.

The cheer leading team got into formation including Cheryl who just avoided eye contact. I pressed the music for them as I watched them do their routine for about a minute and a half than they were done. "If you need me us to do it again, we can." Kira offered as I shook my head. "No, I got it." I told them as they looked at me impressed. I'm use to learning dancing routines quickly because of my performances. Sometimes they even change them and I'll have to learn new ones in under 10 minutes.

I get in the center and yes I am just a little nervous because I haven't performed in a while. The party doesn't count because that wasn't rehearsed. Cassidy looks at me and puts a thumbs up saying I could do it. I nod and she turns on the music as I begin doing the routine they showed and they stare in awe impressed that I was nailing it perfectly. I add a little more shake, grind and rhythm to it which a lot of them see to like and the rest of the cheer squad start to cheer me on which catches the football team attention.

I begin to make up my own moves as I go as Cassidy told me to do and I smile genuinely enjoying myself. I haven't been able to dance freely in so long that I'm just having a dance party that everyone's watching. I see Dallas and Austin look out way with the rest of the football team who whistle at me and cheer but I ignore them.

Austin just stares at me in awe with a wide smile on his face. I finish off when the music stops and everyone cheers and surrounds me.

"Who is this girl?" A random cheer guy says.

"Yeah, you are awesome." A girl adds in this time.

"Wow, you have to join us."

"Cassidy, what do you think?" Kira says with a smile looking at me.

"I think..." Cassidy starts off with her arms folding against her chest and a stern face that actually made me a bit nervous. Suddenly, a small smile started make it's way across her face. "That you totally made the squad! Congratulations!" She screamed as they all cheered causing me to laugh.

Cassidy and I hug tightly when I notice Austin looking at me. He smiles noticing that I made the team and gives me a thumbs up as I chuckle and blush. I mouth thank you and he nods before getting yelled at by his coach from not paying attention. I laugh while we pull away.

"Okay, we are starting a new routine today and the first football game this season is 2 weeks from now so we have plenty of time to prepare." She told me as I listened but for some reason Austin stayed on mind. "Okay, I'm ready." I told her as she nodded and begin to teach me the new steps.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

I'm pretty late to class right now because of my coach lecturing me for the past 10 minutes. He seems to repeat himself a lot even though I heard him for the second time. He says I get distracted to easily by girls but correction. Only one girl. One I really wish I could easily swipe out of my mind but she stays there all the time and I don't know what to do with it.

I wonder if Cheryl's recovering but she still avoids me in the hallways and when I say hi or try to speak to her, she ignores me. That tells me that she's not over it yet and I can't get mad at her for it. It takes time for people to heal and I don't want to break her heart more than I already did.

I enter chemistry class that I have with Ally. "Mr. Moon, you are very late." Mrs. Martinez calls out as a few people look at me. "Yeah, I know. Sorry. My coach held me up." I said honestly as she nodded going back to her lesson. I turn my head to see Amy sitting next to the Chris guy laughing. What the hell? Why is he in my seat?

I walk over putting my bag on the table. "Um...what's going on here?" I ask as they look at me and Amy pouted. "What happened is that you were really late and left me alone with our assignment." She said pouting like a little kid that I found too adorable. "I know. I'm sorry. Coach wouldn't leave without a lecture." I told her. "Well, it's okay man. I had her back." Chris said looking at her with a charming smile as she blushed giggling.

I roll my eyes before turning back to them. "So, I guess I'm not needed?" I asked as Amy turned around.

"Of course you are. Here, we could use help with this." She said handing me a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"It's the assignment paper to which we report all of our data but we're both to lazy to that part." She explained as they chuckled and I just stared at them.

"Oh come on, Austin. It's not my fault you got here late."

"It's not my fault either! You know-" I cut myself off when she gives me puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said as she smiled before turning around working on the assignment with stupid Chris.

Okay, maybe the dude isn't stupid but I don't understand why they get along so well? They only met a week ago! Well...to be fair, I did only meet her 2 weeks ago. Whatever. Remember Austin. She's allowed to have friends. It's her life and you can't decide it for her.

Ally's POV

After class, I head to the lunchroom to meet up with the gang. I get my hamburger and juice and sit down. "Where's Carrie Dez? You don't her to sit with use because we'll embarrass you?" I asked him. "Ha, ha. Very funny. She doesn't have our lunch." He informed as I didn't even notice being here for only two weeks. "Okay." I say with a sly smile.

"Oh my god you guys, so I finally saved enough money to buy tickets for an Ally Dawson concert but she goes off tour and now-" Cassidy started.

"She's missing?" Trish finished.

"Yeah. I just wish I knew where she was...Do you think she's safe?" Cass asked all of us.

I looked down at my food not trying to pay the conversation any mind because of obvious reasons. "Nah, I think she's probably just shacking up with some guy in Hawaii or something." Trish replied as Austin chuckled and I try not to get offended. "No way. She has a boyfriend! The talented and sexy Christopher Wilde." Cassidy defended as Dallas looked at her. "I'm gonna pretend like that didn't hurt me at all." He said jokingly as we all laughed.

I look up at Trish. "I'm guessing you're not a fan?" I asked as she shook her head. "Nope. I think she's mediocre and fake. I'm not the only one, right Austin?" She asked facing him. "Oh, yeah totally. She's nothing but a mainstream bimbo." He added as I felt my heart hurt at the mean words. "Bimbo? That's a little cruel don't you think?" I asked picking at my food trying not to sound that offended.

"Well, I think she's extremely hot." Dallas said with a smirk.

"I think you guys are a little rough on her. She's really talented. My sister went to her concert and I was forced to take her but it wasn't bad at all. She's great live and she knows how to put on a hell of a performance." Dez said as I smiled a little to myself. "Thank you Dez! See, he gets it." Cassidy said grateful.

"Look, I'm not saying the girl doesn't have any talent but she doesn't seem like a genuine artist." Trish responded as I couldn't help but agree myself. "I mean sure she can belt out some amazing vocals but I don't see any passion in it therefore, she's not worth paying attention to." She finished as Austin pointed to her with a fork. "See, I completely agree with that." He said as I feel bad that the guy I've grown close too and friend I've had basically hates the real me.

I try not to take it personal but I feel rage inside of me. "I need to go." I say plainly standing up. "Are you okay?" Dez asked concerned as I falsely smile. "Perfect. I'm just gonna go get some fresh air. It's pretty hot in here." I told them as they nodded going back to their food. "Wait, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall with Kira and I after school? Cassidy has a date with this one so she can't make it." Trish asked me while motioning to Dallas. "Yeah, I don't know you were friends with Kira." "Yeah, we met during the process of Austin trying to ask her out." "Who didn't Austin try to ask out?" I asked as they laughed. "Hey, I don't go after every girl." "Sure you don't. I'll see you at the mall, Trish." I tell her leaving out the cafeteria.

I head in to the mostly empty hallway because of everyone in classes, lunch, or outside on the field. I see Cheryl at her locker and I quickly try to pass by so that I can keep my promise and not bother her even if I have no reason why. "Russo." She said causing me to slowly turn around.

"Hey...Cheryl." I said awkwardly waving at her.

"Avoiding me are you?" She asked folding her arms against her chest.

"You kind of told me too?" I questioned as she smiled a little closing her locker.

"That's true." She replied walking up to me.

"I got injured and was sent to the nurse." She told me randomly as I look down to see her have a sprain ankle. "She could see that I was upset and basically forced me to tell her what was upsetting me. I told her everything that's happening between me, Austin and I. She opened my eyes making me realize that I shouldn't take it out on you no matter how it hurts because it isn't your fault." She explained. "Wow...I should really tell this nurse thanks." I said making her chuckle.

"Yeah...she made me see that in order for you to understand why I'm feeling the way I am. I need to tell you the reason I broke up with him." She stated as I nodded. "Oh my gosh, i would love that. I've been trying to figure it out for so long. By so long, I mean 3 days." I said as she shook her head with a giggle before getting serious.

She sighed before looking at me in the eyes. "You, Amy. You were the reason for the breakup." She said as my eyes widen. "Wait, what? What did I have to do with it?" I asked baffled. "Are you serious? Austin only ever saw you since you came to this school. You are who he's always looking at, looking for and thinking about. It was always you, you you! I liked Austin so much that at first I told myself that it was all in my head. But everyday it became clearer and clearer that I was no longer in his thoughts anymore." She explained as I took in everything she said feeling bad. "Amy...if I'm being honest...I don't think I've ever seen him ever look at a girl the way he looks at you." She said lowly as my heart beats faster at the thought of Austin feeling that way about me.

I mean if I'm being honest with myself, I always knew I liked him since I saw him but I never thought he felt the same way or would ever. Yeah, I felt like we had little moments but I thought he was just being nice and I over thought it. But it's possible that...he actually likes me? Wow. I find myself smiling a bit when I snap out of it realizing Cheryl is still in front of me.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. The guy you like, likes you back. It's normal." She said with a small smile even though I could tell it hurt her.

"How do you know I like him...?" I asked trying to act like I don't.

"Amy, you're not as good as hiding it as you think. Austin, may not be able to tell, but I can. I'm a girl. We act the same when we're interested in a guy."

"So, it was me the whole time?"

"It was always you."

"Cheryl, I really am sorry." I said sincerely.

"Don't apologize. I may be upset with Austin but I know you can't help who you fall. The heart wants what it wants."

"Yeah...but look Cheryl." I started off.

"I know you say Austin likes me but I can't say I'm sure myself that he does, but even if did...I wouldn't go out with him. You're my friend and you are hurting and I could never do that to you. What kind of person would I be?" I told her as she smiled.

"You're such a good person, Amy. That's why I could never hold you back from being happy. Yes, it would hurt to see you together right now but I'll get over it eventually and when I do...I hope you two do have the chance of being together. I really do." She tells me as I look at her in awe from being the bigger person and accepting something that could possibly happen. "You're amazing, you know that?" I say as she laughs. "I like to think so." She responded as I smiled.

"I'll see you around, Cheryl. Take care of that sprain ankle."

"Yeah, I will. I'll be out for the next two weeks so I'll miss our first game but I'll be back sooner or later."

"I can't wait. We're gonna need you." I said as she smiled.

"Bye, Amy."

"Bye." I said as we went our separate ways and I head into the empty music room that we are gonna using next period for the first time.

I look around and I see how much nicer they made it because it was colorful and it looks way bigger than it did before the times I was in here with Austin. Aah...Austin. I don't know what to think now that he possibly has a crush on me. I mean I've moved on. I have a freaking date tomorrow with a nice guy and why should I pass that up for a guy who doesn't even really like the real me? I mean yeah, he doesn't know I'm Ally Dawson but it bothered me and made me angry the way he and Trish talked trash about her. Me. I mean me. God, I'm confusing myself now.

I get an idea in my head and begin to right a song with a beat app on my phone. I smile as the words come easily to my mind releasing anger and sadness that my friends have made me hearing their words on the real me.

 ***Time Skip***

"Welcome students. As you know, this is a new class for the arts program of the school that they are starting with the seniors before you graduate so hopefully, you all can enjoy while it's here." Mr. Homer said as all of us listened. "We were suppose to pick random volunteers to show us some are their musical talent but I'm guessing none of you feel like doing that so-"

"Actually, Mr. Homer. I would like to sing something." I raised my hand as the whole class looked at me including Cassidy, Dallas, Trish, Dez and Austin. "Really?" He questioned. "Yes, really." I said standing up and turning around to the class. "I actually wrote this song based off inspiration because some people I know judged someone who can't really defend themselves so I figured I do it myself." I said with raised eyebrows looking at my friends but mostly Trish and Austin who look at each other and smile amused. Cassidy smiles happy that I wrote a song in her 'idol's' defense. Dallas and Dez look very intrigued.

The music starts after the teacher presses play on the beat.

 _Intro_  
 _La La, la la la_  
 _La La, la la la_

 _Verse 1_  
 _You could say what you want when you want_  
 _Yeah, won't lie it might affect momentarily_  
 _Ooh-ooh_  
 _You could try if you like, you could play with my mind_  
 _But baby, once you leave I'll be back to me_  
 _Ooh-ooh_

 _Pre Chorus_  
 _I never said that I was ever perfect_  
 _But don't you dare say that I was never worth it_  
 _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

 _Chorus_  
 _Countdown, 3, 2, 1..._  
 _Lemme know when you are done_  
 _'Cause whenever your mouth runs, all I hear is "la la"_  
 _Say your ABC's_  
 _Do whatever it is you please_  
 _Cause I'm not even listening_  
 _All I hear is "la la"_

 _Refrain_  
 _La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
_  
 _Verse 2_  
 _You can stand on the stage_  
 _You can preach every word that you want to about me_  
 _But I won't believe_  
 _Ooh-ooh_  
 _You can think what you think, but that don't mean a thing_  
 _'Cause same things as you do, 'cause I am not you_  
 _Ooh-ooh (ooh-ooh)_

 _Pre Chorus_  
 _Your talk is cheap, toxic to me_  
 _Two fingers in the sky, while I say goodbye_

 _Chorus_  
 _Countdown, 3, 2, 1..._  
 _Lemme know when you are done_  
 _'Cause whenever your mouth runs, all I hear is "la la"_  
 _Say your ABC's_  
 _Do whatever it is you please_  
 _Cause I'm not even listening_  
 _All I hear is "la la"  
_

 ** _(The class begins to dance along with me except Austin and Trish who just look at me with huge smiles amused that I actually went this far to prove a point.)_**

 _Refrain_  
 _La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

Bridge  
 _You do you and I'll be fine, so fine  
_ _Don't be taking over my, my mind  
_ _While you're drinkin' up and lightin' up  
_ _I'm only going high  
_ _You had my love, but you burned it up  
_ _Like chemicals to fire_

 _Interlude_  
 _La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

 _Chorus/Breakdown_  
 _Countdown, 3, 2, 1..._  
 _Lemme know when you are done_  
 _'Cause whenever your mouth runs, all I hear is "la la"_  
 _Say your ABC's_  
 _Do whatever it is you please_  
 _Cause I'm not even listening_  
 _All I hear is "la la"_

Outro  
La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)

 _La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
(You do you and I'll be fine, so fine  
Don't be taking over my, my mind)  
_ _La la, la la la (La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_

When it finishes off the whole class cheers giving me a standing ovation as I smile with one hand on my hip. That felt good getting that off my chest. I felt like I was talking to all my haters even if they didn't know it.

I go over back to my group of friends and Trish and Austin slowly clap in my face sarcastically making me laugh a little. "Wow. You felt very passionate about our opinions. Didn't know you were such an Ally Dawson fan." Austin said as I shrugged. "I am. Plus, I have a little experience with people judging before they got to know me." I said as they nodded. "Well, I'm still not a fan but awesome song." Trish complimented as I rolled my eyes with a smile. "It's okay that you're not. I'm just happy I got my message across. I don't think this class is gonna be half bad." I said looking around.

"Well, I just hope I'm not forced to sing shit. Because I have the voice of a dying horse." Dallas said seriously making us laugh. "Same here." Cassidy agreed. "Well, it is music class, maybe we don't all have to necessarily have to sing but you play instruments." I suggested as we all looked at some teens picking out certain ones. "Oh, thank god." Trish said going over to choose one along with Dallas and Dez.

Cassidy turned to me with a huge grin. "That song was really amazing Amy. Ally would have loved it." She said hi fiving me before walking over with the rest of them. I know she would have loved it. Trust me.

"You are something else, Amy Russo." Austin says making me turn around to face him. Yeah, I just wish you knew exactly who. I look at him and think about what Cheryl told me. Could he really like me? No, it doesn't matter. Chris likes you and that's something you're sure about. He's a nice guy with no ex girlfriend drama. Stay on the safe side.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"It's a compliment. It's definitely a compliment."

"Well...thanks." I said with a blush as he smiled.

"So, shall we?" He motioned towards the class getting to know the new music class.

"Yeah, we shall." I said as we walked over together.  
 _  
_ ***Time Skip***

Trish, Kira and I arrived at the mall about an hour ago. We went to a few stores, and now we have stopped at the food court to get something to eat. We finally decided on Chinese and found seats to sit down at.

"So, what's been going on in your lives?" Trish asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing much besides cheer leading. Most of my focus is getting it right for our first game next week."

"No offense, but do people really even pay attention to the cheerleaders?" Trish asked her.

"Um, yeah I think the guys would say otherwise. And when the hot guys do come to us, you'll wish you followed the leader." She responded making me giggle.

"Isn't Cassidy the head cheerl-"

"Not the point!" She said making me laugh again.

"Okay, guys. No need to get heated. What's going in your love lives? I'm curious and bored." I told them.

"I'm single." Kira responded as I nodded remembering something.

"I did recently here from Trish today that Austin asked you out before. Did you ever go with him?" I asked trying to act like I didn't care.

"Why do you care?" She asked with a smirk along with Trish looking at each other.

"I don't. I'm just confused on why you would reject him. If you did at least." I said as she smirked shaking her head.

"Okay, I'll pretend like you don't care for a second. I rejected Austin not because I didn't like him, I just didn't see as a long lasting couple. It would have fizzled out after like a month." She explained.

"How could you be sure?"

"Because you get a feeling. Most people ignore it because they want something or someone so bad, but in the end it all comes crashing down anyway. It was stupid just to date him because I thought he was hot. I want something more than that." She said as I gained a new respect for Kira today.

"I get what you mean."

"So, how about you sista?" Kira turned to Trish.

"I didn't wanna say anything before because it wasn't anything serious but it's kind of getting there." She started off as Kira and I look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Well spill, girl!" I said sipping on my ice tea.

"Okay, okay! I started talking to this Jace guy online like two months ago and we had all this stuff in common. Then about a month ago, we decided to start face timing and oh my god, he is so cute." She said as we screeched a little continuing to listen.

"Then about a week ago, he asked me out."

"Oh my god, Trish. That's so great." Kira said with a smile.

"Not really." She said a little down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he lives two states away. I can't do a long distance relationship." She said as we sighed feeling bad for her.

"Does he know you feel this way?"

"Yeah. He was really upset. He said he didn't care about the distance. He would visit me when he could because he just wanted to be with me." She explained as this started to turn into a real tragic story.

"Look, I say screw it!" Kira suddenly said standing up on our actual table. Trish and I look at her stunned.

"I know people are always saying long distance relationships don't work out, but who are they? You really like this guy Trish, we can tell. And if this guy can make one of my best friends hearts happy, then I say he should stick around and be given the chance to make it even more. He wants to be with you, Trish. The question is...how much do you want to be with him?" She questioned as I looked at Trish and she smiled.

Trish then looked up at Kira grabbing her wrist. "If I say I want to be with him, will you get down?" She asked as Kira looked around noticing a few people staring at her strangely causing me to cover my mouth from laughter. "Oh...right." She said getting down from the table and facing Trish.

"So? Are you gonna give him a chance?" She asked her again as we both look at her intrigued.

"Yeah. I am." She finally said with smile as we cheered.

"Awe. Yay. Cassidy is gonna flip with adorableness when she finds out." I said as Trish chuckled shaking her head.

"Well, it's been a fun time. Ready to go?" I ask them about to stand up when Trish's arm stops me.

"Wait a minute flash. What about you? You asked about our love lives, spill yours." She demanded as Kira smiled waiting with her.

"Okay...what do you wanna know?"

"Oh, you already know! What's the latest with you and Austin?" Kira asked.

"You mean besides being just friends?" I said smartly as they rolled their eyes.

"Amy, come on." Trish said as I groaned.

"Okay fine. Maybe their is a little spark there but it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it?" Kira asked confused.

"Him and Cheryl literally broke up 3 days ago." I said as they shock on their faces.

"What? We didn't know that." Trish stated as they looked in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. You didn't him and his girlfriend broke up but you're trying to set me up with him?"

"Well, we knew they weren't gonna last." Trish said with a shrug.

"But we had no idea they had already broken up. What happened? Didn't they literally just get back together?" Kira asked confused.

"Yeah. Cheryl confessed to me today that she broke up with him because of me." I told them honestly.

"You? What the hell did you have to do with it?" Trish asked.

"Apparently, all Austin did was talk about me and stare at me or focus on me. Something like that." I said picking with my food as they smirk before groan.

"Stop! This doesn't mean anything."

"It so does. You like him too, Amy. We know it." Kira replied.

"Yeah, I understand you don't want to date him right away in spare of Cheryl's feelings but she'll eventually get over it and you two can become one." Trish said making me chuckle a bit.

"Actually, I might be taken by then..." I confessed.

"What? What are you talking about? Are you interested in someone else too?" Kira questioned me.

"I am going on a date with Chris tomorrow night." I told them as they looked at each other before back at me.

"What? Is he a bad guy? He seems so nice and he really likes me. I wanna give him a chance."

"No, he's fine Amy. We just...really thought it would be you and Austin." Trish told me as I stared at them for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"Look...I don't want to be that girl who waits around for a guy I'm not sure is interested. No matter what anyone says. I'm gonna go on the date and I'm gonna have fun without worrying about all this drama." I told them seriously.

"And we want you to, Amy. We do." Kira said sweetly places her hand on mine as I smile slightly.

"Thanks. Let's go now." I say as they nod and we all head out.

I head home by bus because I went to school in Cassidy's car and she's out with Dallas on a date. Plus, there was no way I was ever gonna walk home from the mall because that is way too far. It takes about 45 minutes to arrive back and I get out and open Cassidy's house door with the extra key she made me so nicely.

As soon as I enter, I take off my converse shoes and head up to our room. I start to unzip my jeans when I look up noticing somebody in the house right across from hers. I look a little harder realizing it's Austin. What the hell? I didn't know they were neighbors! Why didn't he tell me when I told them all I was staying at Cassidy's house for now? Maybe he didn't think it was a big deal. I guess it isn't.

I zipper my pants again and head onto her bedroom porch that I'm just realizing she has as well. I guess I can't expect to know her whole house in one day. Man, they even have a connected bridge. Wait...why would they have that?

"Austin. Austin!" I say a bit louder cause he seems to be playing a guitar randomly on his balcony in a daze. He looks up and raises his eyebrows with interest. "Ally?" He questioned standing up. "I forgot about what you said this morning. You're Cassidy's new roomie, right?" He asked with a smile as I laughed with a nod. "Yup. That's me." I said before looking strange. "Sorry. I don't know why I sounded like Raven Symone for a second." I said as he laughed before motioning me to come over.

I looked at the bridge first a little nervous. It didn't look the sturdiest. It looked like it been there quite a while. "I promise you the bridge is safe. If you so happen to almost die, I'll catch you." He told me as I giggled a little not really minding that idea. Especially without his shirt on showing off his amazing smooth 6 pack abs. Football really is doing him well.

"Ally?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Okay." I said before slowly crossing it fine.

"See? You got to trust me." He said with a chuckle as we sit down on his balcony.

"So, what were you playing?" I say pointing to his guitar now in the corner.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just playing some strings. Thinking."

"About?" I asked as he looked at me with a smile.

"You ask a lot of questions Amy Russo." He said making me smile.

"Is that your way of telling me to mind my business?"

"Of course not. I was just thinking about life I guess. What I want. Who I'm gonna be. Things like that." He explained as I nodded as we stayed in a nice silence for a while staring at the sky.

"I heard that you and Cheryl broke up." I finally said out loud because I hate that it felt like a secret I wasn't suppose to know.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you liked her." I finished as he looked down.

"Oh that." He said chuckling but really dryly with no humor.

"Yeah, I guess things happen." He said not really knowing what to say.

"I don't want to intrude but you two were so happy to be back together, so what could have possibly been a good enough reason to breakup?" I asked because even though I knew Cheryl's 'explanation' I wanted to hear it from him. Maybe. Just maybe a confirmation from him would change my outlook from going on that today.

I look at him as he just thinks about it and decides to not say anything. I sigh to myself realizing that he doesn't have feelings for me and even if he did...they are not strong enough to let me know. I guess I got my answer for tomorrow. Well, just because I'm a little bummed, doesn't mean he has to be.

I bump his shoulder and he looks at me. I smile in his face causing him to smile back. "Sing something." I tell him. "What? No thanks Russo." He responds with a shake of the head. "Oh, come on. It'll make you feel better." I encourage. "And how would you know?" He questioned. "Because it makes me feel better, and I know we are similar in ways. Like having great voices." I told him wrapping my arm around his neck.

"My voice is not that great." He says insulting himself. "I'd say otherwise. Plus, I'm the new girl. You can't disappoint me, can you?" I ask with a small pout as he gives me a look before a small groan comes out his mouth. "Fine." He says as I cheer a little and he gets his guitar.

Austin turns to me looking stuck. "What am I even suppose to sing?" He asked confused. "I don't know. Just sing." I told him as he nodded thinking about something before smiling a little. "Okay, I know exactly what. If you recognize it, come in at the very end of the song." He instructs me. "Sure thing." I said with a small smile.

He sighs a little and starts to play his guitar. _  
_

_**Verse 1**  
I've written a thousand words I know  
Sorry, I love you and please don't go  
I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows  
I've written a thousand words I know_

 **Chorus**  
I'm wasting away a little more everyday  
Wait for me, wait for me  
When I ask you to stay, are you gonna on your way?  
Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me

 **Verse 2**  
I've told a million lies you spoke  
Over and over till we broke  
I know that it means everything  
To you but do you really think  
This time apart will mend and help us grow?  
I told a million lies, I know

 _ **Chorus**  
I'm wasting away a little more everyday  
Wait for me, wait for me  
When I ask you to stay, are you gonna on your way?  
Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me  
_  
 _ **Bridge**  
I'm wasting away, a little more everyday_  
 _Wait for me  
_  
 ** _Chorus (Ally joins in and they sing together)_**  
 _We're wasting away a little more everyday_  
 _Wait for me, wait for me_  
 _When I ask you to stay, are you gonna on your way?_  
 _Wait for me, wait for me, wait for me  
_  
 ** _Outro_**  
 _My love, don't tell me that's over_  
 _My love, can't take it anymore_  
 _My love is staring at the future_  
 _My love is staring at the door_  
 _Don't wait for me_

We end it together so beautifully that it's probably the best duet I've ever done with someone and he's not even an artist. We look in each others eyes and I just lean my head on his shoulder and he smiles with a sigh. "You were right. It did make me feel better." He said making me smile. "The night is really beautiful." I say as we look at the shining stars together.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**  
 **1.) What did you think of Amy's (Ally's) song revenge in class?**  
 **2.) Are you happy or upset Cheryl told Ally the real reason of the breakup?**  
 **3.) Do you think Ally is gonna enjoy the date with Chris?**  
 **4.) 3 Fav Parts?**


	6. Pop Star Crush

Austin's POV

The whole group goes into the mall as we head to the counter. "Guys, I'm so excited. I heard this was the scariest movie of the year!" Trish said thrilled as I chuckle a bit. "It definitely is gonna be. I feel it in my bones." Dallas replied as they hi fived making us laugh. "I bet it'll suck like the last one." Cassidy said because she found horror movies boring and unexciting. "Oh babe. Don't be a Debbie Downer again." He told her as she face him. "Well, I warned you that I really didn't wanna come." She told him with hands on her hips. "Well who else am I gonna make out with during the previews?" He asked baffled as we all laughed at his seriousness besides Amy who has been extremely quiet. I turn around placing a comforting hand on her back which snaps her out of her trance.

"You okay?" I ask worried as she slightly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've actually never seen a horror movie before." She admitted as we all look at her in shock.

"Wait...ever?" Dallas questioned.

"Nope. I've kind of never been a movie person because I was always occupied with...something else." She said kind of looking down.

"Well, I'll protect you if the monster tries to eat you." I joked as she laughed bumping my shoulder.

We bought our tickets and entered the theaters and we got here pretty early so the previews are showing right now. We are lined up just like this. Amy, me, Trish, Cassidy and Dallas. If you are wondering where Dez is, he is actually on a date himself with Carrie of course. It seems like they are getting pretty serious and I'm happy for him.

Amy's phone rings to let her know she got a text, and she opens it since the movie hasn't started. I turn my head because that's personal and none of my business but my curiosity gets the best of me. I take a peek at it to see it says the name Chris. I watch her open it and the text from him says "Can't wait for tonight :)".

What? Tonight? I watch as she text him back saying "Me too. It's gonna be great. :)". What's gonna be great? They are hanging out again? I can't be they are actually getting this close. She puts her phone away with a little smile and it bothers me that I'm not the one doing that but they're just friends, so chill Austin.

But who would wanna be just friends with Amy? No, Amy would have told me if their was something more than that. We're friends now and she friends tell each other things, right? That's at least what I learned from those romantic movies Cassidy showed me one weekend.

The movie eventually starts and within 5 minutes there was already a jump scare which made Amy almost have a heart attack. I laugh a little to myself as she faces me. "It's not funny! I could have died from fright." She said as I smiled. "I'm sorry. You just look so adorable terrified." I said out my mouth before taking it back. She just looks at me and blushes before facing the movie. Oh, Austin you idiot. Now you made things awkward.

Towards the end of the movie, it only got scary and it was a girl walking down a creepy hallway, waiting to open the door and I see Amy covering her face.

"You're gonna miss the movie." I tell her.

"I know! I don't want to but I'm too scared to look." She admits as I come up with a solution.

"I'll tell ya what. You lay your head on my shoulder since your scared that way you can watch the movie and in case it frightens you, you have something to lean on." I explained as she thinks about it and nods before doing so.

Amy lays her soft head on my shoulders and words couldn't describe how right it feels. Like it was written in the stars or just meant to be. I know we are young, but I feel like we are. Even if it takes a while.

What's a little funny about this situation is that I've never really been into blondes my whole life. It's not that I didn't think they were beautiful but I was also into red heads and brunettes. Especially brunettes. Something about them that makes me go crazy. But Amy is a blonde and I could care less. She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen and I'm happy to have her in my life.

A scary part comes and she jumps burying herself even further in my chest and I smile to myself because this is the closest I have to being with her right now. I just wish I knew for sure if felt the exact same way, because if she did. I would have told her last night the real reason Cheryl broke up with me. I didn't tell her because of fear of rejection. I don't think I wouldn't been able to handle it. Not with the way I feel about her.

The movie finally goes off and the lights cut back on. "It's okay, Amy. It's over now." I said shaking her a bit as she slowly brought her head while the rest headed out. She looked at me before a small smile crossed her face. "You are my hero, Austin Moon. You saved me from the monster." She said dramatically making me chuckle. "No problem, madam. You ready to go?" I asked as she nodded standing up with me.

We head out and we meet up with the rest of them. "Yo, Cass got an idea of going to the skating rink. You up for it?" Dallas asked me as I looked at me. "I would love that even if I've never skated a day in my life." Amy said as we all look at her. "Girl, what have you done?" Trish said shaking her head as we all walked out going in Dallas's car.

The skating rink was not busy at all today so we got really lucky considering it's a Saturday afternoon. Everyone got their skating shoes except Amy because she was really confused. "I got it." I told the person at the counter who thought Amy was strange because she didn't know what she was doing.

"What size are you?"

"6 1/2"

"Make sense." I said with a chuckle telling the person who went to go get them.

"And what is that suppose to mean exactly?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Tiny feet for a tiny person. Makes sense." I said as she jokingly glared at my mocking.

"Here ya go, handsome." The girl said handing to me as I thanked her and walked away with Amy.

"Sit." I told her as she sat down on a bench looking at our three friends skating.

"You always get hit on like that?" She asked making me look up at her not knowing what she was talking about at first then I realized chuckling.

"Not always. Sometimes." I tell her honestly.

"I'm surprised it doesn't go to your head."

"My mom taught me to be a humble gentlemen."

"Well, you are doing a good job." She responded motioning to me tying her shoelaces as I smile.

"Seems like you could have any girl you want." She said lowly as I finish working on her skates and look at her.

"Not every girl." I told her as she looked confused before Trish came over to skating gate.

"Dude, get out here. It's way too much." She said with a huge smile before leaving.

I grab Amy's hand and walk over to the intro. "Don't worry. I'll hold on to you the whole time until you are ready to try on your own." I told her as she nodded as we got on the ice skating rink holding hands. I move at a slow pace for her as she is still unsteady and nervous. We go on for a while before she looks at me. "Okay, I wanna try by myself." She confessed as I nodded as we separated with our hands still attached. "Okay, here we go..." I said as we slowly let go of each other.

She stands on her own trying to find her balance. One step at a time, she moves one foot at the other taking her time. She begins to move at more medium pace but still being cautious. I smile at how much better she is doing. She looks up at me and smiles before slipping causing me to quickly and catch her into my arms.

I look down at her down in my arms worried. She looks at me stunned at what just happened then just starts randomly giggling to herself which confuse me but causes me to do the same. "What is so funny?" I asked laughing along with her. "Everything." She said slowly standing up in front of me with a smile. "I am a mess." She stated as I almost protested. "No, it's okay. It's funny." She replied stopping me.

"I don't know how to do anything. Watch a normal movie, wait in line, or even skate. What kind of a teenager am I?" She said laughing her head off as I just stare at her in awe of how beautiful she is. "Isn't that crazy, Austin?" She said giggling as I laugh along with her. "Yeah, it is. But I think it's kinda awesome because I get to teach you things. I like teach you things." I said truthfully as she stopped giggling and looked at me seriously before a soft blush came on to her cheeks as she came forward to me. "I like when you teach me things too." She replied in the lowest but sweetest voice and though I was very tempted to just lean and kiss her, I smiled and held her hand.

"Let's do something." I said as I skated us to the middle of the skating ring while people continuing to skate around us. I laugh at Dallas and Cassidy making out in one corner of the rink. "What are we doing?" She asked curious.

"Spin for me, Russo."

"What?"

"Spin for me." I repeated.

"I don't know h- what do you mean?" She asked confused as I took just one her hands backing up. "On the count of three, I want you to spin as fast as you can, okay?"

"I'm a little scared." She admitted.

"I always be there to catch you-"

"Fall." She finished with a soft smile.

"Okay, I trust you." She says as I nod. "Alright, 1, 2...3!" I said as she spun fast probably expecting it to be over in a second but because we are in a ice skating rink, her footing allows her to spin around for multiple times and she looks like an elegant and graceful princess while doing so.

She continues until she gets dizzy falling into my chest with giggles. "Oh my god, that was amazing!" She said giggling more as I laugh wrapping my arms around her waist holding her up. "Thank you so much, Austin. I may have not known how to skate and might have gotten hurt a few times but you make the pain all worthwhile." She said looking in my eyes and I notice how close we are including our lips.

We both glance down and she looks like she's tempting to lean in or maybe it's my imagination but she soon snaps out of it and backs up with a nervous smile. "I guess it's time for a break now." She said pointing in the direction of our friends leaving the skating rink and going over to rest at a table. "Sure, yeah." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Amy and I both head over to the table joining Dallas Cassidy and Trish. "You guys seem like you were having fun out there, considering you didn't come and skate with us?" Cassidy said with a smirk sipping on some drink she got. "You're one to talk since all I've seen was you and Dallas make out the whole time." I said back as she blushed and Dallas fist bumped me. "Babe, don't do that!" She said putting his hand down making us all laugh.

"Guys, I still can't believe this is our senior year." Trish said as we all thought about it. "Yeah. It seemed like high school would last forever." Cassidy added in. "Did it feel that way in your high school back in Michigan Amy?" Cassidy asked her. "Um, wherever I was before didn't compare to this. This is the first time in my life, I feel like I belong." She said as we all smiled. "You're welcome. I was told I change lives when people come in mine." Dallas said as we laughed at his humor.

"We really have to make the most of this year guys. After this, is college and whether we like it or not, we are all gonna go our separate ways." Trish said reminding us. "Well, me and Austin are gonna be going to the same university for football." Dallas said as I smiled fist bumping him again. "Well, that's if you get into the same school of course." Cass said as we fury our eyebrows. "Oh, you guys can't just assume that you'll get accepted to the same school just because you want too. Life does not work that way. If it did, people would be able to get in any college they wanted too." She said as we look at each other realizing what she said it's true.

"Well, that bummed me out." I said as Amy rubbed my shoulder to comfort me. "It doesn't mean you can't. Just make sure your grades are at least decent and give a great essay." She gave advice on. "I've never been much of a writer." I told her. "Me either." Dallas said sighing. "I can help you both with them. I have a little talent for writing." She said with a small smile. "Thanks Amy. I appreciate it." Dallas said with a smile to her.

"Me too. You didn't have too."

"What are friends for?" She said sweetly even though the word still bothered me.

"So, what about you Amy? Any plans after high school besides college?" Cassidy asked curious as I look at her actually interested too.

"Um...I actually am gonna probably be heading back to my uh...family back in...Michigan." She said looking down a little down.

"Really?" Trish questioned as Amy nodded.

"Wow." Trish added as we all got bummed out again because we were all growing attached to Amy and then she has to go back states away which would make us never see her again.

"Do you want not to go to college near here? I thought you liked it here better?" Dallas asked a little upset since she was becoming a good friend of his.

"Yeah, I love it here guys. I promise. It's just...coming out here was to discover who I really am. I couldn't do that in...Michigan. But after I graduate here, I have a feeling my mom and everyone else I care about is gonna want me back." She said explaining to all of us.

"What about what you want?" Trish asked.

"I'm doing what I want." She stated.

"How?" I asked as she turned to me with a very small smile.

"I came here." She said lowly and I smile back before we all finishing the lunch we had.

We all head out and get in Dallas's car. "Okay, I know we are all already getting sick of each other today but one more thing we can do together." Cassidy mentioned as we listened.

"Let's swim in my pool!" She offered.

"Babe, it's February." Dallas replied.

"It's also 86 degrees."

"True. When else are we gonna find a warm day like this until April?" I said only defending the idea because it was a chance to see Amy in a bikini. Shut up. Don't judge me.

"Alright, I'm down for it if you guys are." Dallas replied as we all said yeah.

We made two stops at Dallas's and Trish's houses so they could get their swimwear, we didn't have too for Cassidy and Amy obviously because we were going over their house. Cassidy's house, I mean in which Amy is living in. It's gonna take some time to get use too.

We arrive at the house and get out. "Okay, babe. You can change in the bathroom while me and the girls change in my room." Cassidy told him. "Why? It's not like you haven't already seen my stuff." He joked as she blushed hitting him causing me to laugh.

"Shut up! Now go." She raised her voice as he chuckled with his hands raised going inside while the rest of the girls follow. "I'll be right over there." I said going in my own house realizing nobody was left out here. Okay then...

Ally's POV

Cassidy, Trish and I head up to what's now both our room. "Wow, Cass. You really made it real homey for Amy." She said with a small smile. "Well, of course. Amy is like family now, how could I not?" She said smiling at me as I smile back but feeling bad that they have taken me in and don't know who I already am.

I mean it truly comforts me that Cassidy loves the real me but if she were to ever find out, which she can't! I feel like she might lose respect for me for leaving my life and lying about who I am. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." I said sitting on my bed as Trish got changed and Cassidy looked in her drawer.

"Okay, Amy, you can use one of my bathing suits since you don't have any." She sweetly offered.

"Oh, that's actually not

necessary. I have my own." I told her truthfully.

"Really? Well, okay then. Good. Let's get changed then." She said as I started too.

When I started to take off my clothes, the girls start to stare at me and honestly, I don't find it shocking because I got it a lot back in my old life. Wow. I can't believe I called it my old life. Anyway, my most infamous and unforgettable photos contained when I was at the beach. I use to be a very skinny girl but when I got older, my body grew until a thin but very curved young woman. I had a small but round booty and C cups breast that you could only really notice when I was in a bra or bikini top.

"Um, we don't mean to stare Amy but Jesus. Your bod' is freaking amazing!" Cassidy said as I smiled. "Thank you." I replied nicely picking out one of my sexier black bikini's. "Seriously, Amy. What did you do to get that because I'll do anything." Trish said as I chuckled going over to them. "Shut up. You guys bodies are just as amazing." I told them truthfully as they smiled before Cassidy's phone rang.

Cassidy picked it up when she saw it was Dallas. "Hey." She said into the phone as he proceeded to tell her something as she nodded. "Okay, sure yeah. That's completely fine." She told him. "Alright, cool bye." She said hanging up as we look at with interest. "Oh, Dallas just told me that he invited Dez because his date is over and he was in the neighborhood." She explained as we nodded.

Cassidy is wearing a red bikini and Trish is wearing a purple onesie with a cute added skirt. We headed downstairs to see Dallas at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us.

"Hello, ladies. Austin and Dez are outside." He tells us.

"Okay, you realize you didn't have to stay in here to tell us that, right?" Trish replied.

"Uh, actually I did because I want a couple of minutes to make out with my girlfriend." He said grabbing her and pulling her to him making her giggle.

"It's okay girls. I'll be out there in a few." Cass tells us.

"Okay, horn balls." Trish says making me laugh while we head out to the back.

Trish and I head to the backyard where we see our friends. We see Austin and Dez sitting at the edge of the pool with their feet just hanging. "Hey redhead, haven't seen you in a while." Trish said causing the boys to turn around. When Austin sees me in my black bikini, his mouth drops in awe before trying to cover up his shock which makes me blush. "Nice to see you too, devil." Dez said amusingly getting up and hugging her.

I went over to Austin and sat down next to him with our feet hanging in the pool. "Hey you." I said with a smile as he turned to me. "Hey. You ever been in a pool?" He asked a little bit joking but serious as I chuckle bumping. "Yes! I'm not that clueless." I said as he shrugs.

"Sorry. I can't tell with you sometimes."

"Well, I guess I can understand that. I'm not exactly the average teen girl."

"Yeah, why is that? I know you come from a wealthy family, but is that the reason why you don't experience much?" He asked.

I'm about to answer when I hear a huge splash in the pool. We turn around to see Dez and Trish laughing before turning to us. "Dudes, get in the pool now!" Trish yelled as I looked at her amused before turning to Austin. He shrugs before jumping down in the pool and pulling me with him causing me to scream going under.

I come up from the water along with Austin laughing with him at the instant switch to where we were before. "So?" He asked referring to the question he asked before while moving closer. In this moment, I look at Austin with his soaking blonde hair and his beautiful hazel brown eyes that I could get in lost in.  
"Um, yeah I guess so. Growing up, I wasn't able to do really normal things that children do." I told him honestly. "Really? Why not? What was more important than being a kid?" He asked as I shrugged.

"I guess...being the best. After my dad died, my mom focused on me becoming the best."

"The best of what?"

"Anything I could be great at I think. As long as I was successful, I think that's all that mattered." I said more to myself.

"Do you think her driven personality with you had anything to do with the passing of your dad?" He asked genuinely interested.

"I actually never thought of it like that. But why would it? What does my dad being dead have to do with her wanting me to succeed?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe because she felt that without him, she wouldn't raise you as well as with him? I don't know maybe she felt if she went all out with you and never gave up and made you successful in life, she wouldn't feel like she let you down as a single parent." He said wisely giving me a whole new perspective on my situation with my mother.

"Wow..." I said with a soft bite of my lip thinking about it.

"I'm sorry if I stepped over some boundaries." He apologized shaking my head looking at him.

"Don't. You did nothing wrong." I told him as he smiled a little and I returned it noticing something.

"Why do you care?" I ask lowly but now in a mean way but just a curious.

"I want to know about you. I care." He admitted making me move in closer to him that there barely any space between us.

"Thank you for caring about me. I care about you too." I say with a soft smile as he glances down at my lips quickly and my breath quickens.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" We snap out of it turning to Dallas cheering loudly before jumping in the pool and Cassidy following him.

Austin and I join the gang in a circle. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Dez asked.

"Let's play knock off." Cassidy offered.

"What's that exactly?" I asked.

"It's when girls are put on a guys shoulder and you have to try to knock the rest off and then your team wins." Austin explained as I nodded.

"Okay, that sounds fun. Let's do it." I said excited.

"Alright, I have my baby of course." Dallas said as he helped her on top of his shoulders. That left Dez, Trish, Austin and me.

"You wanna be my partner Russo?" Austin asked me sweetly which made me gleeful inside.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I giggled while he helped me onto his shoulder.

"3...2...1, go!" Dallas shouted as us girls tried to knock each other off. We laughed with the help of the guys twisting and turning us at all different directions to help us get the others down. After about 3 minutes, I knock Trish off and Cassidy and I cheer. "Whatever, you guys suck. I'm gonna go face time Jace." She said as a sore loser as we chuckle continuing our game as she goes inside.

Dez just watches in interest. I push Cassidy at one point seeming hard enough but Dallas kind of saves her with his strength. "Hey, no fair. Is that allowed?" I asked folding my arms. "I think it is." Austin replied as I looked down with a smile. "Well, if Blondie says so, I guess it is." I replied. "You're blonde too." He said as I made a confused face before remembering. "It's different." I said going back to battle with Cassidy. "You are going down, Amy!" Cassidy screamed as I we held onto each other's arms going for quite sometime until I succeed and it ends with Cassidy in the pool.

"Yes! I guess the new girl is good at something. Ha!" I cheered as Dallas and Austin laughed while Cassidy came up from the water with a pouted lip. "Awe, don't feel bad babe. How about I make you some nachos?" He offered as she cheered up. "Okay, I'll be back." He said as they both got out the pool while he went inside into the kitchen and she started to sun tan on one of her chairs. Dez seems to be on his phone while on the edge of the pool.

"Well, what to do now?" I asked turning to Austin as he smiled sneaky.

"Oh no, what's going on in your head Blondie?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes.

"You wanna do something cool?"

"Depends."

"You ever see Dirty Dancing?"

"Of course. It's only the most classic dancing movie ever."

"I can do that dancing move at the end." He confessed.

"The iconic lift?" I asked impressed.

"Yup."

"How do you know? Who else have you done it with?" I asked just a little curious...but also to know what other girls has he been lifting.

"When I was younger, my cousin Sara did ballet so she would insist that I practiced the move with her so she could show her teacher."

"And you did it right?"

"Yup. Well, it took some practice because I was like 10 but I got it."

"So, you wanna do it with me because...?"

"Girls are into that kind of thing right?"

"Well, yeah. I actually am intrigued and now have a certain urge to do it."

"Then let's do it." He encouraged as I thought about it.

"Okay!" I said with a smile excited about trying something new.

Austin lifts me by the waist and I slowly go over his head while he instructs me to be calm. "Okay, spread your legs and arms in a helicopter way." He instructed me. "I have to admit, I feel like I look a little silly." I told him as he chuckled. "I promise you, you don't look silly. You look like a princess flying." He told me as I smiled as he held me in the air for a good minute.

Suddenly, he lets go catching me in his arms. I hold into him in fear from the sudden movement. Austin was actually right. That was really fun and I didn't realize how much I wanted to do it until I actually did it. I felt free and away from the world even if it was for only a second. I didn't think about my runaway, my past, who I was. I was on top of the world happily.

I giggle with my head back while my hands are on his shoulders. He laughs at my giggling while I softly feel his arms covering my waist. I slowly face him again with a nervous chuckle and a soft smile. "Amy! Amy! It's 7:30, you are gonna be late for your date!" Trish yelled running to the backyard reminding me. My eyes widen in surprise that I forgot. "Oh shit." I said unraveling myself from Austin and going to the edge of the pool to get out.

As I did, Dallas came out putting the nachos for Cassidy on a table near her as she thanked him with the kiss before he jumped back in the pool. He starts to play some volleyball game along with Dez who gets off his phone.

"You have a date?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, I do. Chris asked me out out like a week ago but I just yes two days ago." I told him as he nodded with a smile looking down. "That's nice. I'm happy for you. I hear he's a good dude from Dallas so..." He trailed off and I could tell that it bothered him and that he was a little jealous which means he probably does feel the same way that I use to feel. Or still feel. "Thank you. I need to go get ready." I said as I went inside with Trish while Cassidy got up from pool tanning to help me too.

Austin's POV

I watch as Amy leaves disappointing me as I sigh laying my head back in the pool. "Dude, what the hell?! She has a date?" Dallas said hitting me causing me to pull myself up. "I guess so, man. I feel like an idiot." I said as Dez came on over. "Don't. It's clear that you both like each other." He said as Dallas nodded agreeing.

"Then why would she go on a date with somebody else?"

"Maybe she didn't think you felt the same." Dallas questioned.

"How? I think I make it pretty obvious now that I'm aware of my feelings for her." I said upset really realizing that she's going out with that Chris guy. I knew I should have been worried the whole time because no guy wants to be just friends with a girl like that unless they already have a girlfriend.

"Maybe it's not me. Maybe Amy is the type of girl to just lead guys on." I said a bit hurt.

"Don't say that, man. I don't believe that and I know you don't either." Dallas said as I sighed.

"Yeah, I just don't understand." I said getting out the pool as they follow me into the kitchen.

"Look, it doesn't matter because even if she wasn't going on this date, you couldn't date her because you're respecting Cheryl right?" Dez asked eating some chips from Cassidy's cabinet.

"Hey, how about asking next time doofus before raiding my girlfriends snacks!" Dallas said smacking Dez's head. "Shut up, she loves me!" He replied making me chuckle before getting serious to answer the question. "Yeah, of course I'm respecting Cheryl while she's recovering from our breakup. But I eventually want to ask Amy out and start something. How am I gonna do that if she's already going to be in a relationship with someone else?" I asked giving myself anxiety over a girl I didn't know I had feelings for before. But now that I do, she's all I want. All the time.

"Well, don't think that way. We have no idea if it will last. Tonight is just a first date so let's save the worries till after then okay buddy?" Dallas wisely said wrapping his arm around my shoulder sympathetically as we all head into the living room. "Yeah, okay." I said as he smiled shaking my head like a dog.

Ally's POV

The girls went through my drawers and had a hard time picking out what they thought I should wear because apparently all my clothes were cute. Well, of course they are but I need something now because I'm already gonna be late when he arrives here. I blow dried my wet hair in 5 minutes. That has got to be a record!

I push past them cause they are taking forever and choose a nice, tight fitted black dress that showed just some skin on a side slit. I straighten my hair which I rarely do, if at all in about 20 minutes and now it's 8:55. I look in the mirror and smile at my long eyelashes, pink lip gloss and then I slip into my black red bottom heels. "Ally, you look gorgeous." Cassidy commented as I turned around. "Yeah, and straight hair looks even more amazing on you." Trish added in as I smiled. "Thanks girls. Now do you want to walk me down?" I asked as they nodded and went out the door.

We all three headed downstairs causing the boys to turn around and all three of them jaw drop when they see me. I smile with a blush as they all come over. "Wow. You look good. Good work." Dez said clapping amending me making me laugh. "Thanks." I replied nicely. "The man is telling the truth. Hey babe, you should think about buying that dress." Dallas said while still staring at it as she thumped his head making him say ow.

Austin just stares in awe at me then something seems to make him sad and before I can address it, the doorbell rings. "Okay, everyone shush. Amy's Prince Charming is here." Cassidy squealed as the guys both looked at Austin awkwardly. I'm confused. "We will see about that." I said as I walk to the door and open it to reveal a very handsome Chris in a casual but classy suit outfit.

"Hey. You look handsome." I smiled as he just stared at me.

"I'm sorry, is there something-"

"No, everything is just perfect." He said with a smile causing me to have one as well.

"You're sweet. Come inside and meet my friends." I told him as he nodded coming inside as everyone smiled except for Austin who just looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Hey guys. I know Dallas already of course and I met Cassidy a few times because that's his girlfriend." He said doing a dude shake with Dallas and waving to Cassidy again. "Okay, well the rest are Trish, Dez and Austin." I introduced as he nodded hand shaking Trish, Dez and then went to Austin who paused for a second making it awkward then doing it.

"Well...ready to go?" I ask turning to him as he nodded. "Yes." He stood his hand out for me to take and I did of course. "It was nice seeing you again Dallas and Cassidy and it was nice meeting the rest of you." He said before we turned and walked out the door together.

 ***Time Skip***

"This was really nice, Chris." I said as we sit on a park bench as the final stop of our date.

"Yeah, it was." He said giving me a small smile.

Chris took me to go see a comedy movie, then a nice restaurant and then we walked around the park and now we're sitting to rest.

"I have to be honest, I didn't think you were gonna ask me out after dancing with you at the party." I confessed.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I thought we were just dancing. I didn't think teenagers took it that serious to dance with strangers." I said with a shrug.

"Most don't but I thought you were beautiful since you first came to our school."

"Awe, that's so sweet."

"I try." He said causing me to chuckle.

"So, you really did enjoy today?"

"Of course. It was my first official date."

"That's nice to hear. I was so worried that you would be disappointed."

"That's impossible. You're handsome, sweet and thoughtful. Also, you're a conversationalist which is a big plus for me." I said as he laughed standing up.

"Ready to go gorgeous?"

"Yes, I am." I said taking his hand as we get into his car. We arrive at Cassidy's house and I know everyone went home by now because it is midnight now. I get out the car with him and he walks me to the door. "Again, this was really nice Chris." I told him with a smile as he returns it.

At this moment, Austin's front door opens exposing him in grey sweats with no shirt on showing off his perfect abs while taking out the trash because tomorrow is trash day but Cassidy and I already did that. He notices us halfway and stops. "Hey Amy." He says with a kind of rough voice that tells me he just woke up. "Hi Austin." I replied as he smiled a little and continued to do what he was doing before as I continue to look in awe of his attractiveness and the way he says my name.

"Amy?" I hear a voice snapping me out of it when I turn back to Chris.

"I was gonna ask you out for another date."

"That's great. I can't w-"

"But I'm not anymore." He finished gently as I looked at him a little offended and hurt.

"What?"

"Amy, it is clear to me that you don't have real feelings for me."

"What? I loved our date."

"And I believe you did. I just think you wished it was with someone else." He motioned to Austin with his eyes while he went back inside his house.

I remain speechless because what he was saying was the truth but I felt horrible. "I...am so sorry, Chris. I did not mean to lead you on." I told him truthfully. "I know. It seems like you tried to move on from someone you really can't. It stings a bit, but I'll survive." He said with a smile as I look down a bit still feeling ashamed.

"Hey..." He said making me look up at him again. "For what it's worth...I've only ever seen girls drool over him, but never look at him the way you do. If you think there could be something there, then you should go for it. You don't want to have any regrets, Amy Russo." He tells me giving me excellent advice. "You are amazing, you know that?" I said with a smile looking up at him in awe of what a good person he is. "I'm alright." He said shrugging his shoulder with a chuckle as I leaned up to hug him. He hugged me back tightly with a sigh taking me in.

"Thank you so much for tonight. Even if there won't be another one, I really loved this one." I told him again. "Me too beautiful." He replied kissing my cheek softly. "Good luck with Moon." He said sweetly. "Especially since he seems like the jealous type considering he's been spying on us through his window since he got back inside." He said casually making me confused.

I turn around to see Austin's eyes through the window and quickly escapes it. I laugh loudly along with Chris covering my eyes in embarrassment. "It's okay. He seems to have the hots for you too." He said with a smile.

"I'll see you around at school, Amy."

"Okay. Have a goodnight." I said hugging him one last time before I watched him get in his car and drive off.

I look at Austin's house and smile because now I know Austin definitely feels the same way as I do. I head upstairs and enter the room to see Cassidy completely knocked out. I change into my pajamas and take off my makeup before laying in bed. It's official. I have the biggest crush on Austin Moon.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**  
 **1.) Do you think Austin & Ally already act like a couple?**  
 **2.) What do you think about Austin's theory on Ally's very driven mother?**  
 **3.)** **What do you think about what Chris did at the end?  
4.) Random, but funny creepy stalker moment from Austin in the end? LOL**


	7. Pop Star Lessons

**I don't own "Crush" by David Archuleta.**

Austin's POV

I close my locker when Dallas and Dez come up to me. "Wassup, bro. That's a dope outfit you got on." Dallas complimented leaning his head against with a sympathetic look. "You don't have to make me feel better. The date happened and I'm pretty sure it will again." I said as him and Dez both sigh a little. "I'm sorry dude. I thought it would another way." He apologized as I shook my head. "It's not your fault. It was just amount of time before some guy took a chance on her. I should have known beauty like hers doesn't last long without getting notice." I said as they just felt even worse for me. "Hey, man. You were just trying to be a good guy, being patient for Cheryl." Dez reminded me as I nodded. "Yeah...well if Chris is really a good guy like you say Dallas then I'm happy for them both." I said as we both start to walk when I watch Amy come in with Cassidy smiling and laughing.

They are probably talking about how great the date went. Ugh. I don't wanna see this. They spot us and come over to us. "Hey guys." Amy greeted as we smiled at her even though I was hiding my disappointment from last night. "So, you dudes hear about the dance tomorrow night?" Cassidy said as we looked at each other. "No. When was this announced?" Dallas asked. "I don't know. Apparently, the dance committee had late notice because of a surprise guest that's coming and put it up yesterday." She responded as our eyes widen.

"What the hell? And they expect me to still go to it?" I asked baffled. "Austin, of course. It's the homecoming dance." She replied as Amy sighed a little looking around. "Don't tell me you've never been to one of those?" Dez asked amused as we all looked at her. "Can't say I have..." She trailed off as we all chuckled. "God, Amy. You might as well have been home schooled." Cassidy said as she smiled a little. "You have no idea." She replied as they went to their locker and we followed.

"So, what time you want me to pick you up tomorrow babe?" Dallas asked as Cassidy giggled confusing him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you think that's the way you are asking me then you forget about it." She said with sassy smile walking away causing me, Dez and Amy to laugh at the shots fired.

Dallas throws his hands into the air. "What was that about? We are already dating? Why do I have to make some grand gesture?" He said confused as Amy faced him. "She's a girl. They love romantic things, so just do something romantic." She advised as he sighed and nodded. "Alright fine. I'll try to think of something. I got to get to class. Thanks Amy. See you dudes." He said as we waved bye to him.

"So, are you gonna ask Carrie to the dance?" I asked Dez with a smirk as he shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think dances are really our thing." He said as I nodded understanding. "That doesn't matter. From what I hear from Cassidy and the countless romantic films she's showed me, they are the nights of all nights for couples." Amy said with a smile which made me smile because she is just so beautiful. "Okay, then. I'll think about asking her." Dez said with a smile before heading out to his class.

"Wow. You are on a roll today." I say with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You giving all the guys advice about their girls." I said as she giggled.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I can give you some too. Any special girl you taken to the dance?" She asked sweetly even though she didn't seem as enthusiastic to ask me.

"Nope. None I wanna take." I admit as she nodded with a small smile.

"May I ask why?"

"I guess I have't found the right one." I said lying because I feel like I don't have a chance with Amy since she's with Chris and all. Amy looks down upset which confuses me deeply.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. Lately, you've looked like may have found someone new. You seemed happier." She said looking in my eyes as I shrugged sadly.

"Yeah, me too. Turns out, I don't know if she feels the same and it seems like I never will. So, the best I can do it move on." I tell her honestly.

"Wow. I'm sorry." She said sympathetic.

"It's okay. It's not like it's your fault." I said as she nodded not making eye contact.

"So, what about you? Going to the dance with Chris I'm guessing?" I smiled not genuinely at all because I really wanted to puke when it came out my mouth.

Amy looks at me confused but before she could speak, the late bell rang. "Oh shit! We are so late." I said looking around the empty hallway. "Yeah, we need to go now!" Amy said as we raced down the hallway.

Amy and I head to art class where our teacher is handing out aprons while we watch students collect paint buckets and brushes. "I'm guessing we are kind of late..." Amy said cringing a bit as I nodded awkwardly when the teacher came over to us. "Austin and Amy, get started. Late again, and I'm given out detention." She warned. "Yes ma'am." We said getting out own supplies going to our own white boards and drawing on them.

I splash three random colors on the huge canvas which makes Amy throw her head back and laugh. "What's so funny, Russo?" I ask with a smile as she giggles more coming over to me. "You! How can a guy so talented be so bad at painting?" She said as I fake gasp. "I would say I'm hurt but I won't take it personal considering I am amazing." I said as she looked amused.

"Oh really?"

"Really. Let me show you." I said as we walked over to her canvas.

We put the goggles on our face while I wrap my arms around hers holding one of her hands with the brush in the hand. She smiles slightly looking back at me. "Show me Mr. ArtMan." She said seductively but mocking me at the same time as I smile before pulling both our hands back before splashing the paint all over the canvas.

It makes a noise that makes Amy crack up turning around to face me. "Oh my god, Austin. That was actually pretty awesome!" She said smiling with her hands all over as I smile not complaining at the touchiness. "Told ya." I said turning her around and wrapping my arms around her once again loving how it felt.

I watch her softly bite her lower lip before leaning into my chest. "See, it's not about making it beautiful. It'a about making it fun." I said in her ear as I heard her shiver a little as she smiled turning her head just a little as our lips were just a second apart. "I like your vision." She said lowly before glancing at my lips as I do the same.

"Amy, hey." We hear cutting us off and I turn around to see it's Chris. I groan internally. This is unbelievable. Amy and I were this close to kissing. Okay, maybe we weren't gonna kiss because technically none of us leaned in but it seemed like we both hinted that's what we wanted. Wait? She's dating Chris though? I'm wrong. I would never wanna take another man's girl. No matter how much I like her.

"I'll be over there." I tell her as she nod awkwardly as Chris went over to her.

Ally's POV

"Hey Chris. How are you?" I asked awkwardly after he caught Austin and I in a moment.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about ruining that potential moment between you and Austin but I felt it was only right to tell you, you shouldn't jump into a relationship with him yet because I was just talking to Dallas and apparently Austin's not dating anyone at the moment out of respect for Cheryl." He informed me as I take a look at Austin who's minding his own business with his terrible but amazing art.

I sigh facing Chris again. "Of course he is. I was too "

"Why were you gonna wait to date for Cheryl?" He asked confused.

"Because apparently I'm the girl Austin likes. At least, that's what Cheryl says."

"You are. I think that's pretty sure."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter anymore. It's gonna be a while."

"Maybe not. I saw Cheryl this morning laughing with some of her friends with a genuine smile on her face." He told me surprising me.

"I'm not saying she's completely over the heartbreak but it definitely seems like she's trying and succeeding." He added making a small smile appear on my face.

"Good for her." I say as he nods. "And thanks again Chris for the warning. I don't deserve it after last night." I told him.

"Stop it. I told you we were cool. It's all good." He replied with a smile as I returned it.

"Why are all Chris's I know, are good guys?" I said thinking about my publicity boyfriend Christopher Wilde.

"You know another Chris?"

"Yeah. He is amazing."

"Well, I'm glad I'm following in the right foot steps." He said with a chuckle.

"See you around, Chris." I said as he smiled waving and leaving back to his session.

"So, what was that about?" Austin said slyly coming back over making me giggle.

"You work fast." I said folding my arms against my chest.

"I'm a little nosy to be honest." He said as I chuckled.

"It's okay. Chris was just giving me some nice advice."

"Oh...okay, cool." He said with a casual shrug.

I smile and walk over to him pulling him to me by his apron. He looks a little nervous but happy. "You confuse me Amy Russo." He said as I fury my eyebrows. "Why is that?" I asked tilting my head. "The things you do..." He trailed off as I giggle. "Well, you confuse me too but right now I just want you to show me more of your skills, Mr. ArtMan." I said with raised eyebrows as he chuckled with a smirk coming over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me again for the third time and I smile in paradise. We might can't be together now but I'm okay with this. Being in his arms freely and happily because it's rare to find someone just right for you and Austin is definitely it. I just don't know how I'm going to eventually tell him my secret because I have to tell him before we get together or it just wouldn't be fair to him.

I'm just scared because what if he doesn't feel the way that he use too because of what I look like now. I mean I will be a completely different person. Or worse. What if he just be so ecstatic that he landed a pop star who fell in love with him and uses me for fame and attention? Oh no. Austin is not like that. he would never do that because he's not the type of person. I'm just nervous about the whole thing the deeper I get into it.

 ***Time Skip***

I've been in history class with Trish and Cassidy for the past 40 minutes and thank god because it has been so boring. I look over to Trish in the back laughing at her phone which tells me she's most likely face timing Jace. I smile turning back to the front of the class happy for her even though I'm a little jealous that it's so easy for the person she likes.

The bell finally rings as I sigh relieved as the class stands up. "Wait a minute, people." Mrs. Grey said as we all groaned. "Oh, I guess you all don't want your test scores from last week?" She asked tapping the stack of papers as people race up to get the.

I walk up along with Trish and Cassidy. "Yes! A 82." Cassidy said with a smile and fist bump in the air. "This definitely an upgrade from last D." She said relieved. "Proud of you, Cass." I said as she smiled grateful. "A 76? Good enough for me." Trish said with a shrug making us both laugh. I look in the pile until I find name and pick it up with a smile until I see the grade. "A 94? Are you kidding me?!" I yelled as some of the class faced me while the rest left.

"Amy, that's amazing. What's the fuss?" Cassidy said confused as I looked at her shocked.

"Are you serious? Does this look like a hundred?" I said facing the paper to them roughly as they both look at each other strangely.

"Amy, we really are not understanding the problem." Trish added as I groaned stomping over to the teacher's desk. The rest of the students have been gone heading to their next class, though I didn't think of leaving because Mrs. Grey didn't have a next class. "Um, Mrs. Grey?" I asked as she looked up to me with a small smile. "Yes Amy?" She replied nicely. "I wanted to talk about my grade." I told her as Cassidy and Trish stood behind me still confused about the situation.

"Oh, right. Aren't you happy about your grade? You got the highest in the class." She said cheerful as I didn't smile.

"Then why do I have an 94?" I questioned folding my arms against my chest.

"Huh?"

"You gave me a 94. Where's my hundred?" I asked again as Trish held my arm gently.

"Amy, I really think you should-" I shrugged Trish's arm off me.

"I do everything perfect. How is this even possible?" I asked still stunned as she looked at me shocked.

"Amy, I don't get it. I thought you would be happy with the score. You did very well." She complimented.

"Obviously not good enough." I said lowly and irritated.

"I'm sorry if you are use to something better, but if you ask me you should be proud of yourself." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I didn't ask you and I'm not proud of myself." I said angry crumbling the test paper, throwing it out and storming out the class.

I hear running behind me but I don't pay it no mind. "Whoa, Missy hold on there!" I heard Cassidy say as I turned around casual. "What?" I say as they look at me like I'm crazy. "What? Did you just say what? You yelled at our teacher and crumbled your test in her face!" Trish said with a raised voice. "No need to yell." I said folding my arms. "Really? Because you didn't seem to mind when it was towards Mrs. Grey." She replied smartly as I got upset.

"What's you guys problem?"

"Our problem? What the hell, Amy! What was that?"

"I told you. She cheated me on my grade." I said still upset about the situation.

"Amy, you got a good grade! You're the one who's making it a problem." Cassidy said looking at me disappointed.

"It was not a good grade." I said scoffing as I turned away and they just ran in front of me again.

"Look, I don't know what kind of school they have back in Michigan but in here. In regular school, that is considered a good grade. And even if it wasn't, you had no reason to speak to such a nice teacher that way." Trish told me which meant she had to be really upset because she was the most disrespectful person I know.

"I don't know what to say. I have to go." I said lowly as they sigh shaking their head while I walk away and thankfully don't follow me this time.

I turn a few hallways before I see Austin in front of his open locker. I smile walking over to him. "Hey stranger." I say as he jumps a little causing me to giggle. "Sorry." I said shaking my head as he chuckles a little. "It's fine. As long as you don't tell anyone." He said as I did a motion locking my lips and throwing away they key.

"So, what class do you have right now?" He asked me.

"Algebra. I don't feel like going though." I admitted.

"That's surprising considering you are a school lover."

"Shut up. I just love that this place is different than what I'm use to." I say as he nods with a smile.

Austin then closes his door before leaning against it facing me. "Are you okay? You seem a little sad." He pointed out as I sighed a little. "I had an argument with a few friends." I said not wanting to say it was Cassidy and Trish because he'll want to know what it's about and I don't wanna talk about it. "Oh...I'm sorry." He apologized even though he had no reason too.

"Hey, come with me." He said as a smiled popped up on his face holding out his hand. I fury my eyebrows with confusion but take his hand anyway as he leads me to a secret closed off staircase in the school. We head about 6 stairways until we reach a bright red door. He motions to me to not make noise until I watch as he opens the door.

I finally see that we are on the roof of the school and laugh in amazement. "Oh my god!" I said looking around as my hair blows in the wind. "I know. It's pretty awesome right?" He said as I nodded with a huge smile going to the edge. "Be careful now." He said holding my waist as I giggle backing away from it as he let go.

"When did you discover how to get up here?" I asked curious.

"One day, I was getting into an argument with one of my past girlfriends through text while I was heading to class. I guess I was so focused on the conversation that I went up to many steps. But by then, I was too curious to find out what the door lead to and of course it was this awesome roof." He said with his arms open wide motioning to it.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked walking closer to him.

"You were upset and I figured this view would cheer you up."

"You definitely were right." I said looking out at it.

"Am I the first?" I ask turning my head to his.

"Huh?" He replied not knowing what I meant.

"The first one you showed up here?" I said more clearly.

"Oh. Uh yes." He admitted more shyly.

"Really? Not even your ex's when you were with them?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm honored." I said with a smile to him as he returned it as I sat down along the edge and he followed doing the same.

I sigh looking at all the buildings, houses and other schools miles away. "Moments like these are when I feel the most at peace. I don't get to have normal nights like these." I said out loud closing my eyes taking in the nice breeze. "You could if you came on our shared balcony more." He said as I opened my eyes. "You remember what it was like the night you made me sing something? It's always beautiful like that." He said as I smiled putting my head on his shoulder. "I believe it." I said lowly enjoying his presence.

"Thank you for showing me this. It really made me feel better." I told him sweetly, sitting up and looking at his adorable handsome face.

"It was no problem. I always want you happy Amy." He said genuinely making me smile widely. God, I like him so much.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin and I enter the cafeteria together as he went over to greet some of his football teammates while I head in line. I notice Cassidy and Trish get in the back of me but I don't say anything and they don't either.

I walk further up the line when I see the nasty food I see everyday and now I am just sick of it. "Um, excuse me lunch lady." I said grossed out over the food. "It's Rose." She said sternly tapping the name tag on her as I looked around strange as if I was suppose to care about. She's just a lunch lady? "Well...Rose. Do you happen to have something better than this?" I asked as she looked at me as if I was silly. "Come on, you're holding up the line!" I hear a guy in the back as I ignore it. "What would you suggest, ma'am?" She asked sarcastically with her hand on her hip.

"Do you have any lobster, caviar or-"

"I'm sorry, did you just say lobster and caviar?" She asked baffled.

"Excuse me Miss. She will just take a hamburger and potatoes." Cassidy said butting in as she gave me that as the lady still looked at me like I was on another planet.

"Ugh, what the hell Cassidy?" I said pissed that she ordered for me. Something I didn't want by the way.

"Amy, be happy she did that. You were pissing people off from taking long in the line and you ordering ridiculous foods." Trish stated shaking my head at my  
suggestions.

"How is lobster ridiculous?" I asked confused.

"It's ridiculous because it's high school! When are you gonna get that Amy?" Cassidy said walking away with Trish as they sat down at the table. I sigh walking over and sitting in between Austin and Dez. I start to eat my regular food before a guy walks up to the table. "Hey Amy." The tall guy says as the people at the table look at me as I just look awkward. "Hey..." I said because I didn't know him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." He asked as Austin shuffled a little uncomfortable.

"Um, excuse me. I forgot I was suppose to get something from my teacher." Austin said excusing himself from the table and leaving the cafeteria. "I actually am not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. Sorry." I said turning the guy down as he nodded disappointed walking away. "Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all." Dez said as we all chuckled going back to our food.

Austin's POV

I had to excuse myself from the lunch table because I couldn't handle another guy drooling over Amy who wasn't me. I know she's dating Chris and all but it still hurts to see all those guys fond of her knowing I'll never have a chance. I'm sorry if I'm being dramatic but this is so new to me. I'm usually the one being chased. I never was cocky but girls were always into me. I didn't have to worry if I had a shot or not but Amy is different. I'm not the center of her universe even if she did like me and I like that.

She's beautiful, smart and strong and I can't get enough of her. I walk into the room where we first sang together and sit on the piano. Man, I wanna express my feelings to her so bad but I can't yet. If I could write songs, it would be so easy so I could at least sing it. But I don't know how. Maybe I could if I just listened to what Amy said. Sing from the heart. I smile to myself getting a book from my book bag starting to write down the way Amy makes me feel so I can turn it into hopefully a good song.

Ally's POV

I left lunch once I was done. I enter the hallways which are very empty because I left about 20 minutes early. I go to my locker putting some books inside and when I close it, Trish and Cassidy are leaning against it making me jump back. "Jesus, girls. You scared me." I said as they stood up straight. "We are going to fix you." Trish said as Cassidy bumped her arm. "What she meant was, is that we are going to _help_ you." Cassidy fixed the words as I tilted my head.

"What?" I said confused.

"Amy, you may not notice it but you have high maintenance issues." Trish told me.

"I do?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"We like you Amy so much but we fear that these tendencies of yours can get in the way of our friendship." Cassidy told me as I fury my eyebrows.

"Wait, seriously?" I asked baffled.

"Yes. So, what do you say?" Trish asked as they squint their eyes watching my every move.

I looked in disbelief that they were taking this so serious. I don't know what I'm doing, but maybe that's the problem. They are trying to show me the problem. I look at them as they are looking hopeful. "Sure, I guess. Anything for our friendship." I said casually as they smiled cheerful hugging me. "Yay. You are gonna be so grateful Amy. You won't regret it, I promise." Cassidy said as I nodded still not sure about it.

"Okay, let's go somewhere." Trish said as we walked outside and sat down at a four seat bench, where I sat across from them.

"Alright, what are we doing?" I ask as Cassidy gets a book out opening.

"These are a list of things you need to work on. We are gonna help you improve them." She said handing me the book as I look down at it.

"Food?" I said as they both nodded eagerly.

"You have it in your head that everyone is served what you are use to being served. Normal kids that are not born like you do not get the luxury of having what you do." Trish explained as I nodded slowly. "Okay, got it." I said plainly. "Are you sure? Because you need to take this seriously or it could really backfire on you." Cass said worried. "Yes, I'm positive. Others are not as blessed as I am. I forget sometimes. I'm sorry. Moving on?" I say as they look each other before nodding.

"Alright, your obsession with perfectness. You need to get one thing straight. You are not perfect." Cassidy told me as I take offence. "That's a mean things to say." I said crossing my arms. "That's the things, Amy. No, it isn't because nobody is. No one is perfect because we are human and we all make mistakes." She continued explaining as I shook my head. "My mother always told me I was perfect that's why she never expected anything less from me." I replied as they sighed.

"I'm sorry but your mom lied to you." Trish said as I gasp standing up. "How dare you say that?"I ask looking at her highly upset. "Because it's true." She replied standing up as well along with Cassidy. "I'm sorry Amy but your mom wanted you to be perfect that's why she told you those things so if you actually believed it, you would act the part. Why is it so hard for you to accept that you are just like everyone else? Isn't that why you came here? To live like everyone else? Normal?" Trish said as I stared at her blankly.

"I'm not like everyone else. I'm special. If you really knew me and the things I've done in my life, you would see that I'm above average." I said thinking of my life before as they get taken back. "I'm sure you have done some great things in your life Amy, but I'm not sure I can be cool with someone who thinks low of me." Cassidy said with hurt in her eyes. "I don't think low of you. I just know where I stand in my life." I said placing my hands on my hips. "Yeah, higher than others right?" Trish asked hurt as well as I sighed.

"What do you want me to say? Change everything I am?" I said as they looked at me in disbelief. "No, Amy. We liked you for who you were until this side came out. How do you expect us to be friends with someone who constantly puts themselves first because they feel superior?" Cassidy said as I didn't respond for a few seconds. "What are you saying?" I asked not having anything else to say. "I don't think we can be your friends." Trish finally said as I raise my eyebrows in shock when I look over at Cassidy who doesn't say anything looking down.

I laugh sarcastically shaking my head. "Wow. Okay. Fine." I said walking away and back into the building. I head to my locker, grab the rest of my things and start to head out the door when a sound catches my ear.

Austin's POV

I smile satisfied with the conclusion of the song. I did it. I actually did it...and it's not no where near as bad as I thought it would be. It's actually pretty good. Very good. I wanna try it out now without stopping this time. I place my hands on the piano keyboards and start playing the melody I created for the vibe of the song.

Verse 1  
I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Pre Chorus  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Chorus  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Verse 2  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Chorus  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Bridge  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Chorus  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

I take a breath from putting my all into it. I then hear clapping behind me causing me to hurriedly turn around to see Amy with a huge smile on her face. "That was amazing, but I'm a little upset you lied to me." She said amused coming over to me as I still sit looking up to her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean you telling me on one of the first days I met you, that you couldn't write a song to save your life." She said with raised eyebrows as I laughed.

"I was telling the truth, but I just listened to what you told me. Write from the heart." I repeated as she nodded with a smile.

"You must have a lot of love in your heart because that was surely some song." She compliment before her smile went down a little. "Whoever the song is about is a really lucky girl." She told me as I nodded. "I wish she felt that way." I said as tilted her head. "Okay, you are too handsome, popular and cool to be depressed." She said as we both laughed.

"I promise you I am not depressed. I have a good life. I'm just a little sad in the love department." I admitted. "Same here." She said before picking up her bag. "Where you going?" I asked curious. "Home." She said casually. "But there's football practice next period which means that there's also cheer practice, and the games tomorrow." I told her as she shrugged. "I'm aware. I know my moves perfectly. They'll be fine." She said walking away before coming back over as I stand up.

Amy smiled and leaned in hugging me as I hug her back around her waist. "That really was a great song." She said as I breathed her in. "Thank you." I respond as she pulled away. "I wish you would let other people see your talent even if that's not your passion." She told me as I smiled. "I might have to now that we have music class." I replied as she chuckled. "See you tomorrow. Good luck in practice." She said nicely as I nodded grateful as she walked out.

Ally's POV

I head to Cassidy's house with the spare key and head up to our room. I sigh taking off my wig letting my real, curly brown hair out. I look in the mirror taking off my contacts looking at myself that I haven't seen in a while. I think I'm starting to lose my own self in this fake world I created. I'm being myself but I'm losing it as well. I don't know what to do.

I hate fighting with Trish and Cassidy especially since they have become like sisters to me. I flop on my bed turning on the TV to see that a rerun of the WMA's. Of course I catch the part of my performance of my song "Spotlight." I looked so happy because I was but I also faked a smile for the moments I was feeling overwhelmed with it all.

I play on my phone until something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I look up to see that it's only Cassidy's posters Ally Dawson. Me. I sigh standing up and going over to them. I touch the outfit part of the poster as I look up to my face with a huge smile and the microphone in the air for the fans to sing alone.

I go over to the next one, where it's a photo shoot picture from me on the beach. I'm in a loose spring dress with a flower in my hair as I look in peace and freely but it was far from it. That actual day was so hot and I remember posing for 2 hours straight. What people don't know is that nothing it's ever as close as to what meets the eye.

My phone rings and I go over to my bed to see that it's Cassidy and the next time it was Trish. I ignore when I see the award still on as they announce the winner of Artist of the Year. "And the winner for Artist of the Year is...Ally Dawson!" The host screamed as the whole stadium gave me a standing ovation as I stand up along with Christopher Wilde who gives me a kiss before I head up on stage.

I watch myself as I go up there remembering that long red sexy dress. "Hey, guys. How you doing tonight?" I ask as they audience cheers louder making me smile. "This is amazing. Wow. I have so many people to thank like my extremely supportive boyfriend." I said as the crowd screamed showing him as he smiled widely. "My amazing mom who has been with me through everything." I said holding my chest as they flash the camera towards her as she glances up to me proudly.

In that moment, I feel my heartbreak. Seeing my mom face made me feel the same way I felt when I watched the videos of her and Raina that night in my car. It makes me think of what I did and how wrong it was to just up and leave. I had a life and my mother probably thinks I'm kidnapped or murdered somewhere and I feel horrible that it's all my fault.

"But most importantly...my fans." I said as the whole stadium screamed even louder. "There aren't words to describe what you do for me and what you mean to me. I'm forever grateful for this moment and all the rest to come because you are the reason I'm on this stage so thank you. Thank you so much!" I said lastly as they cheered me off stage as I smiled kissing the people goodbye.

What if I made a big mistake? What if I was never meant to come here. When I first got here, I thought it was destined because I met so many wonderful people but I continue to screw things up. I mean, even as a different person, my love life is messy. Then the girls I thought liked me tell me that they don't even know if they can be friends with me anymore. I shouldn't have came here. I need to go.

I place my wig on again, along with my eye contacts because Cassidy was going to be home soon and she couldn't see who I am. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I have to expose myself. I open my drawer to start packing things when I stopped by the front door opening and I hear footsteps running up the steps.

I ignore it putting my clothes on the bed when Cassidy and Trish rush in. "Amy, what are you doing?" Cassidy said sadly coming over to me along with Trish. "I'm doing you a favor. I'm leaving." I said without making eye contact as Trish stopped my hands. "You are not leaving." She told me as I made a confused face. "Isn't that what you wanted? I mean you said yourselves that we couldn't be friends." I said looking down a bit.

"We were wrong, Amy to say that." Cassidy said putting her hands on my shoulders forcing me to look at her. "The truth is...you are one of the best people we've ever met." She confessed as I look them both deeply in their eyes. "Maybe that's why we went so hard on you with the lessons. We wanted you to fit in badly because you really do feel like one of us Amy. Since the day you walked in those school doors." Trish added as I smiled a little before it faded.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it. I'm sorry too. You guys aren't lower than me and neither is no one else. I'm just like everyone else and I hate that it took me this many years to find out." I sadly apologized as they smiled. "But it doesn't make a difference. I may be everyone's equal but I still don't belong here. I don't fit in. I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I'm a mess basically." I said with tears in my eyes as they look at me sympathetic. "So what? Everyone's a mess sometimes. I know we are." Trish told me as I laughed a little. "Amy, you say you don't belong here and don't fit in but look at what you just said. You called yourself a mess when you always viewed yourself as perfect." Cassidy pointed out and I realized she was right. "You are changing for the better even though you were awesome to begin with." She finished as I smiled.

"So, do you really think I should stay?" I asked one last time.

"I might kill you if you don't." Trish said as I laughed hugging them as some tears fall but happily.

We pull away as I wipe away my tears. "I love you girls." I said as they smiled at me before helping me put my things back away. "Hey, Dez just texted me that Austin is having a sleepover at his house and wondered if we wanted to come." Trish said. "Guys have sleepovers?" I asked with a giggle along with Cassidy. "Shut up. Do you wanna go?" Trish asked again facing us as Cassidy and I looked at each other before shrugging. "Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun." I said as Cassidy smiled agreeing.

Austin's POV

I wait as Dallas and Dez comes in the living room with snacks and drinks for the night. "Did you call them?" I asked Dez as he sat down along with Dallas. "I texted Trish and she said they would be on their way as soon as they were done packing for the night." He explained as I nodded taking in the information.

"So, what are we gonna do when they get here?" Dallas asked casually while eating some popcorn out the bucket as I shrugged. "I figured we would think about that when they got here." I said as he nodded digging himself more into the bowl. "Don't be so greedy, fatty." I told him as he faked gasped. "Did you just fat shame me?" He said as Dez laughed shaking his head getting his phone out. "I think I did dude. I apologize." I said as he glared at me as a knock appeared on the door.

All of us turned that way as I stood up along with Dallas. "I got it. Help Dez with the rest of the drinks in the kitchen." Dallas told me as I made a confused face. "It's my house." I said as shrugged. "Don't care." He said chuckling heading to the door as I rolled my eyes going to the kitchen with Dez getting the other drinks.

When we come back, we see Trish, Cassidy and Amy in there pajamas. Amy's consisted of a cute punk set which was booty shorts and thin tee. She looked absolutely adorable which would make being around her so much harder. I am a mess.

"Hey ladies." I say as they turn to me with a smile but I focus on Amy's. "Hey Austin." They all say simultaneously putting there things down near the steps.

"So, what's the reason for this sleepover Blondie?" Cassidy asked going over to get chips in dip. I shrugged as Amy faced me while Trish went over to Dez and Dallas eating popcorn. "I figured it'd be nice for all of us to hang out." I told her as she smiled.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Amy asked politely coming up to me making me wish that I actually did need help so I can get alone time with her. I try to think of something before turning to the rest of the group. "Any of you want pancakes?" I asked them as they all gave me confused faces. "At night?" Dez responded. "Pancakes are for all the time." I reply. "Should figure considering Austin's obsession with those damn things." Dallas said shaking his head while the rest giggled. "Why not?" Trish shrugged as the rest agreed.

Amy smiled going in the kitchen with me. "Where are they?" She asked. "Top cabinet." I pointed while I got the pan out. "Uh, little help please?" I hear her whimper when I turn around to see her struggling on her tippy toes reaching up causing her small t shirt to rise as well. I laugh to myself before going over to her small adorable body. "Come on Shortie." I said picking her up as she reaches and grabs the box coming back down. "Thanks giant." She said going over to the pan making me smile.

"So, watch the master teach an amateur something." I said as she gasped with a smile. "Shame on you Mr. Moon for assuming a lady like me can't make pancakes from scratch." She said causing me to raise my eyebrows and fold my arms against my chest.

"You can make pancakes...from scratch?" I say truly surprised considering her past and how she was raised as she nodded. "Though I may have been privileged, when I was kid my mom would make the best pancakes for me. Apparently, my dad loved them too and when I was 10 she taught me along with a bunch of other stuff. Cooking is probably the only thing I'm good at doing by myself." She informed me which made me even more amazed with her. "Wow." I said in disbelief as she smiled up to me.

"Alright then. You do your thing."

"I will, but I prefer you back in there with the rest of them. I'll surprise you all with them." She said as I put my arms up with a smile.

"Chef Russo. Take it away." I said watching her get to work as I shake my head with a smile thinking if I ever got her to go out with me, I definitely would have won the jackpot.

Ally's POV

I finish all the pancakes finishing off with a little- well you'll see. In this case, read. I walk in the living room with two huge plates as the gang looks at me and gasp running over in anticipation. They stare in awe of how soft and fluffy they look.

"Amy, these look amazing!" Cassidy commented as they nodded agreeing. "Yeah, where did you learn how to cook?" Dallas asked trying to pick at one when Trish swatted his hand. "All on the courtesy of my mama. Here are your 18 delicious, soft, fluffy pancakes sided with some vanilla ice cream, whip cream and sprinkles." I said as they moaned in hunger as I put it down.

"Everyone gets 3 so no going overboard. Dig in!" I cheered as they ran into the kitchen getting their own plates and picking out there pancakes. "God, these are so gooooood." Austin groaned against his lips making me chuckle. "Thank you sir." I said flipping my hair dramatically.

"If I wasn't dating someone, I'd ask you to marry me." Dez said laying on the sofa holding his stomach with his mouth full as we all laugh at the look. "Awe, that's flattering Dez, but I can just teach Carrie to make pancakes just like me." I said as he turned to me with still a full face of food. "I love you." He said making us all laugh once again.

We all decide to watch TV while our stomachs rest after eating my pancakes. Trish eventually turns to a channel which is playing a DVD version of my Spotlight Tour. It's on the part of one of my sexier performances which I find ironic considering the fact that I'm still a virgin. I was taught well that I had a natural sex appeal anyway though.

The girls I just watch as the guys watch in awe. Cassidy slaps Dallas's head making me and Trish laugh. "I thought you guys didn't like her." Cassidy said folding her arms against her chest. "Hey! I never said that. I said she was extremely hot." Dallas defended looking back at the screen. "Me neither. I always thought she was talented. Trish and Austin are the Ally Dawson haters." Dez said shrugging as they laughed at his dag.

"Well, maybe so but...just look at her. You can't deny how beautiful she is..." Austin said staring in a trance at me on TV. I look down and smile to myself at what Austin said about the _real_ me.

"Okay, what do you dudes and dudettes wanna do now?" Dallas asked. "How about Truth or Dare?" Trish offered as we all looked around and then shrugged. "Yeah, alright cool." Austin said as we all went on the living room floor going in a circle.

"Who's first?" Dez asked.

"I'll go." Cass said with a smile raising her hand.

"Alright, babe. Truth or dare." He groaned as she picked him making us laugh.

"Dare."

"Punk!" She responded because he didn't wanna answer none of her questions while we crack up.

"Okay, I dare you to do a handstand for five minutes."

"Come on babe, that's it?"

"Well, if you didn't chicken out and chose truth, I would have better!" She said upset as he stood up and did it but failed after three minutes falling on his bum. "Ow!" He said as Cassidy shook her head disappointed. "It's not my fault. The blood was literally rushing to my head!" He said as we all laughed.  
"Alright, I'll go next." Dez said before looking around and settling on Austin.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He replied quickly.

"Okay...do you know where your ex Brittany is?" He asked as the rest of the group laughed while I made a confused face. "Of course not." Austin replied amused.

"Why do people always think that I do?" He added. "Because she was obsessed with you!" Cassidy said with a chuckle. "Yeah, and I guess everyone figured that she would call or contact you somehow to let you know where she was." Trish said.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Who is Brittany?" I asked baffled. "Oh, she's one of the many ex's of Austin's." Dallas told me with a smirk. "Dude!" Austin said bumping his shoulder. "Anyway, her and Austin dated for about 3 months before he dumped her realizing she was freaking psycho!" Dallas admitted. "Then she tried for 2 weeks to get him back by doing these ridiculous things!" Cassidy added shaking her head as she remembered them. "She eventually left the school randomly and hasn't come back since. She's been gone for two months." Dez finished as I look stunned.

"So she just disappeared?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Austin said shrugging.

"You don't worry about her?" I asked at how non sympathetic he was.

"If you knew how crazy she was, you would be just like me." He told me as I nodded trusted him.

"What about her parents? Do they have any idea where she is?" I asked as they all looked around. "There were rumors that they sent her away to get help..." Trish said as my eyes widen. "Wow. That's crazy." I said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay enough of that. My turn." Trish said as we went back into game mode. "Amy, truth or dare?" She asked me as I smiled feeling brave. "Dare." I answered surprising everybody. "I dare you to run in the middle of the street while it's raining right now." Trish told her as everyone looks amused as I smile and shrug. "Okay, that seems easy besides me getting wet." I said as she chuckled shaking her head. "I wasn't finished. You have to run down the street in you bra and underwear." She said as I gasp a little as the rest laugh while stunned.

"Um...no!"

"You have too, Amy. You picked dare." Cassidy added in as I scoffed.

"Oh come on, ladies. Don't make her do something as uncomfortable as that." Austin said taking up for me.

"I'm not arguing with the outcome." Dallas said with a smirk getting hit in the head by Cassidy the second time tonight. "What? I'm a guy babe." He said shrugging as she rolled her eyes.

"So?" Trish said one last time as I thought about it. "Alright, let's do this." I said getting up shocking everyone as I went to the front door. "Don't worry, Amy. We got them covered so they won't get in trouble with their girlfriends." Trish said as she covered Dez's eyes and Cassidy covers Dallas's as I chuckle a bit stripping off my shorts and t shirt realizing Austin was watching me which made me blush a bit. He looks at my body in awe as I open the door to see it pouring rain not to mention how dark it is.

"Okay, ready?" Austin stated coming next to me as I took a deep breath. I nod with a nervousness. "Alright. Go!" Trish yelled as I ran out the door as the rest of them came to watch as I ran down the street and when I get to the end, I laugh because it was actually fun.

I laugh as they watch with huge smiles laughing along with me. "Wooo!" I scream spinning in circles feeling so liberated and free. "Hey Missy!" I hear causing me to turn around to see an old lady who looked to be in her 80's frowning at me. "You're too young to be a slut. Get your act together!" She yelled at me as I stared at her for a few seconds before giggling. "Hey lady?" I said before placing up my middle finger up to her causing her to gasp and place her hand over her heart making me laugh and run back up the street.

I run into the house when they all cheer and applaud me for what I did. "Russo, that was fucking awesome!" Dallas said astonished. "I didn't know you had in you. Proud of ya girl." Trish added as I smiled. "Hi five." Dez said as I hi fived him before shaking from the cold. ?

Cassidy closes the door while Austin comes over to me. "She's freezing. Go get her a towel boys." He instructed them. "Dallas go. I can't. Those pancakes were delicious but my tummy is disagreeing." Dez said running upstairs to the bathroom as we chuckled.

Dallas went upstairs along with him so he could search for a towel for me. "Austin, do you have a blow dryer somewhere in here so Trish can dry Amy's hair. It's not good to have wet hair." Cassidy said as he thought about it. "I guess my mom should. You can check in her room but please be careful to leave things as they are." He told them as they nodded. "Sure thing." Trish said as they both ran up the steps leaving us both.

"You are crazy, Russo." He said with a smile.

"I've never taken a risk like that before. I loved the rush." I said with a little jump from excitement.

"I know it's only been a month and a half but...I really like it here." I admit lowly as he rubs the back of his neck shyly.

"That's good because...I like you here with me." He says sweetly causing a wide smile to cover my face as we get closer. "You know... with all of us of course." He corrected making me chuckle as he did too nervously. God, he's so adorable.

Dallas comes back with a towel in his hand. "Here ya go." He said handing it to me in my hands. "Thanks." I replied grateful. "No problem. I'm gonna go turn off the TV and clean up our mess." He offered as Austin thanked him before turning back to me.

Austin took the towel from out my hands and wrapped it around me as I looked into his eyes which caused him to look in mine as well. "Thank you." I said lowly still shivering a bit. "It's no problem." He said as I sighed with content in this moment when I hear feet shuffling.

Cassidy and Trish come down the stairs. "We finally found it. I forgot how tall your mom is Austin. She had it at the very top of her closet." Cassidy told us before Trish took it out and came over to me. Trish started to blow dry my hair while Cassidy and Austin went over to Dallas to help him clean up the rest of the stuff. It takes about 15 minutes but my hair finally gets dry.

Well, my wig anyway. Luckily, my cap is strong but the day it does get weaker, I'm gonna have to get a new one. "And done." She said as I looked in the mirror laughing at the little curls it had at the end because of the rain and blow dry.

"Alright, I'm getting kind of sleepy. Anyone else?" Cassidy stated.

"Me too." Trish added in.

"Okay, let's go." Dallas said as he took Cassidy's hand and we all headed upstairs to Austin's room.

"How are we all gonna be able to sleep in this room?" I said baffled because though the room wasn't small at all, it did only have 1 bed and it's not like we were just gonna sleep on the floor with no sleeping bags. "We're not. I have two guest rooms. Dallas and Cassidy will take one and the rest of you can decide what you wanna do." He told us calmly as I nodded even though I didn't know my next move. "I'm tired. Let's go babe. Goodnight everyone." Cass said as we waved and they left to a different room.

"I'll guess me and Dez will just share a room." Trish stated. "Carrie won't mind that?" I said folding my arms with a smirk. "Please, I've known that doofus since we were 5 and have slept in the same bed as him at sleepovers a million times. It just ain't happening." She said as Austin and I laughed. "It don't matter because it seems like Dez will not be out the bathroom anytime soon." Austin said making us laugh as she said goodnight and left.

"I guess that leaves you and me..." I said shyly as he nodded awkwardly. "You know Amy...if sleeping in the same bed makes you uncomfortable, you can take it and I'll sleep on the floor." He offered sweetly as I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'm okay with it. I promise." I said with a soft smile.

"I'll be right back." I told him going to the bathroom and taking off my wet bra and underwear and putting it in my bag and putting my shorts and t shirt back on to be more comfortable. Thank god my nipples aren't hard or he would see them very clearly considering I'm no longer wearing my bra.

I walk back in the room and he's already in the bed on his phone. I get on it as well as he puts his phone away facing me.

"Light on or off?"

"On please." I said laying down and facing the other way as I felt him get comfortable under the sheets.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm much more calm at night with another person beside me." I said lying just because I wanted to feel his touch.

"Sure. Yeah, of course." He said kind of nervous before wrapping his arms around me causing a smile on my face.

I lean my back into him as we snuggle together and I hear him sigh of relief as I intertwine our fingers together. This feels like it's meant to be.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**  
 **1.) What do you think about the constant moments between Austin and Ally?**  
 **2.) Thoughts on Ally's high maintenance issues this chapter?**  
 **3.) How did you feel about Trish/Cassidy/Ally's makeup?**  
 **4.) 3 Fav Parts?**


	8. Pop Star Dance

Ally's POV

The crowd cheers loudly as we get to the last five minutes of our game. I look over to Cassidy and Kira who smile in anxiousness because we are this close to winning the game. I look over at Cheryl who I've been staying away from the past two weeks due to her request. Chris was right. She does seem a little more at ease and peace with how things went down between her and Austin.

She doesn't have those same stress lines on her forehead than when she first broke up with him and she doesn't frown nearly as much. I actually haven't seen her frown in at least a week. It looks as if she's been spending a lot of time with her girl friends and just enjoying life herself. I guess what they say is true. Time does heal and I'm really happy for her. Not because I can have a chance with Austin but because she really doesn't deserve to be heartbroken because she's a good person who did a really selfless thing.

"Get in line girls!" Cassidy yelled as we got in formation as we started to do our cheer hyping the crowd up. I smile before doing two cartwheels and a back flip as Dez cheers along with Carrie in the stands to support. "Louder!" Cassidy yelled again as we did the cheer again but even more hyped up as we watched Austin run once the ball was passed to him.

All the cheerleaders stop as we watch him go along with the stands. We cheer when we see him flip, pass and dodge any guy in sight running a 60 yard dash line. Oh my god, this looks amazing. I've seen football on TV but in person is so much better! We all get scared when one husky guy is waiting for him at the end but Austin flips over him touching the ball in the touchdown zone.

"Yes!" I scream as everyone on our side erupts into cheers. He did it. He really did it! "Oh my god, Cassidy. Austin just won us our freaking first game!" I said happily as she smiled cheering along with the rest of the team. "It's great but not a shocker. Austin's always been such a good player." Kira told me as I smiled walking over to where the stands were to get a closer look at the victory.

Suddenly, I see Austin running to me with his helmet off and a huge smile. Before I know it, he picks me up spinning me around laughing as I smile anyway even though I'm confused. He puts me down and looks at me blushing. "Sorry. I'm just really happy. It's the fourth year in a row, I've won us our first game." He confessed as I smiled proud of him. "You seriously did so amazing out there. I see why you love it so much. You keep playing like that, you'll be in the NFL sooner than you think." I complimented as he smiled grateful. "Thanks Amy. You always believe in me." He stated as I smile widely. "And I'm never gonna stop." I tell him meaning it.

"Hello, I would like to get everyone's attention." We hear as everyone faces the bleachers where Dallas is standing with a microphone. "What is he doing?" I asked confused. "Just watch." Austin tells me with a smirk as I look back at him. "I would like to take this time to ask my very beautiful girlfriend to the dance tomorrow night." He said as the crowd awed along with me, Trish and Kira.

Cassidy looked at him in awe as the nerdy water boy gives Dallas flowers and chocolates while he faces her. "You are the only one I could ever want there with me, so what do you say baby? Will you go with me?" He asked as everyone looked at her as she walked up to where he was. "I would love too." She finally said as we all cheered watching happily. She definitely got the grand gesture she always wanted even if it was just a school dance.

 ***Time Skip***

The parking lot clears out as Cassidy and I get in Trish's car when she offers to drive us home. "So, that was an awesome game." Trish said with a smile as Cassidy and I agreed. I was in the back so I laid my legs across the seat taking out my phone to check my real social media. "I can't believe Austin did that for a fourth time in a row. That kid is definitely making it to the pros." Cassidy said as I smiled remembering what I told him.

"Speaking of...what was that hug about Russo?" Trish asked wiggling her eyes in the driver's mirror. "Yeah, he seemed pretty eager to have you in his arms." Cassidy added as they smirked to each other. "Stop it! He was just feeling overwhelmed and wanted to spread around the happiness and love he felt from the game." I said denying it even though I was happy he did it. "Yeah, I'm sure he was." Trish said sarcastically as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"But seriously. What's going on with you two? When are you gonna just go out with each other? It feels like 10 years because of the romantic tension." Cassidy said as I sighed seeing where she was coming from. "I know, but I'm being considerate of Cheryl remember? Plus, I don't know for sure if he likes me."

"He likes you!" They both say simultaneously making me laugh.

"Okay, maybe he does. It doesn't get rid of the Cheryl problem."

"Screw her!" Cassidy said angrily.

"Cass!" Trish and I both said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it but she's ruining true love here!" She said stomping and pouting like a child making us laugh.

We arrive at the house after about 5 minutes of driving. "Well, tonight was fun and the dance tomorrow is going to be even better." Trish said as we nodded getting out. "Jace is still coming from Oklahoma right?" Cassidy asked as Trish smiled widely. I've never seen her so excited. I'm so happy for her. "I can't wait to meet him." I said as we closed the doors. "You'll love him. He's great. Hopefully Austin will ask you to the dance tomorrow." She said sympathetic as I shook my head.

"I doubt it. Even if he doesn't, it's fine. I'm still going to go and have a great time. I'm not gonna depend on a guy to have a good time." I told her as they both smiled proud. "God, I taught her well." Cassidy said putting her arm around my shoulder making me laugh. "We'll see you tomorrow and hopefully the day doesn't drag on so we can get our dancing dresses on." Cassidy said doing dancing motions causing Trish to shake her head at her. "Bye Trish." I said waving bye. "Bye girls." She replied as I watched her drive off as we went inside and headed upstairs.

Cassidy hops straight into bed, while I secretly take out my contacts like I do every night because it's not good to sleep in them. Don't worry, I always have an alarm to wake me up about 10 minutes earlier to clean them and put them back in. She never hears it because she's such a deep sleeper thank god. Tonight was so fun.

 ***Morning***

Austin's POV

Today is the day. The dance. Which I'm going to with no one. "So, have you asked Amy to the dance yet?" Dallas wondered coming up to me with Dez as I fury my eyebrows. "I don't remember that ever being a thing." I said as they both rolled their eyes. "Come on, dude! We are all tired of waiting for this to happen. Just get it over with already." He replied as I shook my head. "This isn't something I just wanna get over with." I said as Dez came up to me. "Look, you saw how long it took me to get with Carrie because of how hesitant I was because all I did was doubt. Don't be me." He advised. "But you got the girl!" I said not getting his logic. "Yeah, but I could have had her a lot sooner." He said as I groaned leaning against my locker.

As I do, we all turn our heads noticing Amy coming down the hallway laughing along with Cassidy and Kira. "There she is, dude. It's now or never." Dallas said turning back around to face me. "You shouldn't be nervous. I guarantee you she'll say yes. You know she likes you." He added as I looked at him confused and upset. "Man, you know she's dating Chris! I can't just mooch on some other dude's girl." I told him as he chuckled a little. "No, she's not." He stated casually as me and Dez look a little stunned.

"What do you mean, no she's not?" Dez spoke.

"I mean exactly what I said. You know Chris is my friend. I talked to him today in class about his date and he admitted that him and Amy decided to be friends." He said with a shrug as our eyes widen.

"Why didn't you start with that?!" I said hitting his chest as Dez just shook his head.

"1. Ow. 2. I didn't think it would make a difference since you keep wimping out every time you get the chance to do something about you two." He said as I scoffed stepping back.

"Well, you're wrong because I'm gonna do something about it right _now._ " I said walking away as Dallas smirks impressed as Dez watches with a smile in anticipation.

I walk over with confidence but I can't lie about feeling nervous from how beautiful she looks today, just like everyday. Cassidy and Kira notice I'm coming over first and smile kind of signaling her as she turns around. We see each other and smiles instantly come to our faces. "Hey, Austin. How are you today?" She asked leaning against her locker and crossing one leg in front of the other.

I nervously rub the back of my neck. "I'm great. Thanks for asking. You?" I said as I feel myself stalling as she giggles shyly. "I'm real cool. It's nice whether out today." She said randomly as I chuckle at the awkwardness.

"So...I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" She asked eagerly leaning in to me as the girls smile widely in the back which added more pressure than before making me 10 times nervous than before.

"Um...I was wondering if you needed help in History class? I heard you didn't like your last score on your test and I could tutor you if you'd like." I say quickly as her smile goes away and the friends look confused.

"Oh...no, I don't need help Austin. I'm...just fine." She said upset kind of slamming her locker and walking away.

Cassidy and Kira shake their head disappointed in me before following Amy while I groan internally. I feel footsteps come up behind me and Dallas puts his arms around me as Dez sighs eating his doughnut. "Like I said..." Dallas trailed off as I glared at him harshly.

Ally's POV

I walk until I am pulled aside by both Cassidy and Kira who have sympathetic faces on while I sigh. "Amy, we are so sorry. We really thought he was gonna ask you." Cassidy said as I shook my head sadly. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault our relationship is non existent and so complicated." I said as Kira holds one of my hands. "I just feel bad. It's so obvious he's into you. He's probably just nervous." She trailed off not knowing what else to say. "Or maybe I've been reading it all wrong." I finally said as they try to speak up. "No, it's okay girls. I'm gonna head to class. Bye." I told them nicely walking away as they continue to feel bad for me.

I go from class to class avoiding my friends who felt sympathy for me after that embarrassing moment. I'm in history class right now feeling awkward because Mrs. Grey has been avoiding eye contact with me and is no longer being friendly with me at all which I deserve.

The bell rings and the class all gets up. "Alright, I'll see you kids Monday since I won't be at the dance tonight." She told us as they all said bye to her as I watched Trish and Cassidy leave and I stayed back.

I shyly walk up to her desk while she looks over some papers. "Um...Mrs. Grey?" I say as she looks up to me awkwardly coughing a little putting her glasses down on the table. "Yes Miss Russo?" She said which made me cringe because she always just called me by my first fake name. "I wanna apologize for my outburst yesterday." I said as she just continued to look at me and I take that as a cue to continue.

"I don't expect you to understand but it's just...where I'm from, I was taught that I was perfect and everything I did was perfection so when I saw a score less than perfect, I feared-"

"You weren't perfect?" She finished.

"Exactly!" I said before sighing. "But I have great friends who was there for me to help me realize that no I'm better than anybody else because we're all human and make mistakes." I explain as she smiles a little.

"Mrs. Grey, words can't express how sorry I am. I apologize dearly." I told her honestly as she sighs calmly standing up. "Amy, thank you for sharing that with me. It makes me understand you better as my student. I'm sorry that you were raised in an environment that gave you way too many expectations at a young age." She said as I nodded listening.

"Word of advice. What makes everyone perfect is being exactly themselves by making mistakes, having fun and living life. Humane is perfection." She ended as I took that in and smiled.

"Thank you so much." I replied sincerely as she smiled as well.

"No problem. Now get to class!" She said with a chuckle as I smiled waving goodbye leaving the class. Wow. So that's what it feels like to apologize? It felt amazing when she forgave me. Mrs. Grey is an amazing woman and I'm so happy that she was so nice and forgiving towards me.

I walk down the hallway and when I'm about turn the corner, I stop and hide when I hear a group of girls saying my name. "Yeah, they totally are." One blonde says. "Are you sure?" A brunette asks. "Duh! Did you see the way he ran to her and picked her up at the game yesterday? They're so dating." She replied as another brunette groans. "That sucks considering I was gonna ask if he wanted to go to the dance with me." She said rolling her eyes annoyed. "I was going too though!" The blonde one said upset.

"Well, it's Austin after all. None of his relationships ever last, why would this be any different?" The first brunette said as I looked down. "I'll make a move after he dumps her." The blonde replies. "So will I and we'll see which one he chooses." The second brunette adds in. "If he doesn't have long relationships, why would you two date him?" The first brunette asked confused. "He'll change for me!" They both yell at her as I roll my eyes walking away.

God, that was so irritating. I felt just like I use to in my famous life with people worrying about who I'm dating and gossiping about relationships that were not even real but just assumed to be. I mean yeah in this case, I want it to be real but it's not and that's the point I'm making. I want privacy in relationships that are important to me until I care to share them with the world. It wasn't hard to come out with my relationship with Christopher because it technically wasn't real and I didn't take it serious.

 ***Time Skip***

"Okay, you look gorgeous Trish!" I said with a huge smile as she walked in Cassidy's and I bedroom. "Thank you! Sorry I'm late. I was arguing with my mom about the color of heels I should wear." She said as I chuckled.

"What?"

"We are both fashion diva's and we were disagreeing which heels would look better with my dress." She explained.

"Well, I love those so I say you made a great choice."

"Thanks. Now enough about me, look at you!" She said coming over to me as I smile.

"Ha, ha. It's really nothing." I said looking down at my skin tight light blue outfit.

"Are you kidding? This is definitely your color! I bet no other girl is wearing a crop top and an adorable fluffy skirt like you. Plus those amazing white platform heels that only you could walk in." She said making me chuckle.

"Thanks. I like to be unique."

"Well, you are. You most definitely will stand out." She said making me smile and look in the mirror at my now curly blonde hair. I thought it would be nice to change it up for tonight.

"Where's Cass?" She asked looking around as I pointed to the bathroom.

"She's been in there for an hour deciding on what she should wear. She has showed me 12 dresses and they were all beautiful but according to her, not good enough." I said sitting back on the bed. "That's Cass for you." Trish said with a chuckle before sitting next to me. "So, I heard about earlier. You know, you thinking Austin was gonna ask you to the dance but he didn't." She told me as I nodded as my mood elevated back down. "Yeah...it's stupid." I said shaking my head and looking down. "It's not stupid. Forget about guys tonight just like you said because you are gonna have fun with your friends tonight!" She said excited pulling me up from the bed as I laugh with raised eyebrows.

"That's ironic considering my two best friends are gonna be there with their boyfriends." I said talking about Cassidy with Dallas and Jace meeting her there at the dance. "Yeah, but we're not gonna be with them the whole night. Plus, Kira is gonna be there and she doesn't have a boyfriend. You guys have gotten really close." She said rubbing my arm. "True. We have. I guess tonight won't be that bad. It'll be fun." I said feeling my spirit going back up. "There ya go." She said as I smiled when Cassidy came out.

Trish and I look at her and drop our jaws in awe. She's wearing a nice fitting pink dress that has her back cut out with a straightened high ponytail and multicolored heels. "Cassidy, jeez. You look like a freaking supermodel." Trish said going over to her as I followed. "I second that." I added looking her outfit up and down as she smiled widely. "Thank you but you guys have to joking because look at you!" She said as we swat her hand away jokingly. "Well, are you guys ready?" I said as they nodded and we walked out the bedroom door.

We all head downstairs and out the house. "Remind me again, why Dallas is not picking you up?" I asked facing Cassidy. "I told him to just meet me there so I could get ready with you." She told me. "Basically so you could tend to your lonely friend's needs?" I said folding my arms. "You know me so well." She said pinching my cheeks before we got in the car and I chuckled.

"It's cool. He's riding with Austin, Dez and Carrie there. He'll live until he sees me." She said taking off. "Yeah, he'll die when he sees you." I corrected as she laughed. "You girls are crazy." She said as Trish and I smiled enjoying the ride.

Austin's POV

Dallas, Dez, Carrie and I have been at the dance for about 20 minutes now and no sign of the girls. "Where the hell is my girl?" Dallas asked for the third time as I sighed facing him annoyed. "Dude, you know how girls are, especially yours. They like to be fashionably late." I informed him as he scoffed. "You're just mad that you blew your shot at asking Amy to the dance." He said as I was about to speak but Dez came between us. "Whoa. Dallas that was a low blow and Austin stop taking your failure out on everyone." He said as we sighed turning back around as I continue to drink the punch I got.

Dez went over to Carrie. "You wanna dance beautiful?" He asked as Dallas and I smirk at our friend's smoothness that we had never seen before. "Of course, Dez." She smiled taking his hand as they went on to the floor. I am such an idiot. That could have been me and Amy tonight if I didn't stupidly chicken out.

As soon as I start to snap out of reality, I am pulled back in when both gym doors open and Amy, Cassidy and Trish walk in together. Dallas hits my chest accidentally in awe of them and I choke on my punch I was drinking. "Whoa." I said as Dallas walked over to them as I followed quickly. "Ladies, hey. You all look amazing." I said as Dallas goes in front of Cassidy mesmerized.

"Babe, you've done it again." He says looking at her outfit over and over again.

"Thanks." She said as he nods in a trance making all of us chuckle.

"Okay, I'm gonna take this drooling one over there." She said taking his arm and walking away.

Trish looks down at her phone until she screeches forcing us to turn around. "Sorry, Jace is here! I'll be back!" She said excited leaving the gym. "Awe, that's nice. Cass and I have been waiting to meet him for the longest." Amy tells me as I nod with a smile staring at her. "Amy, you really do look beautiful." I say honestly still in awe. She blushes looking down before it goes away. "Thanks. I'm gonna go over there now." She said walking away as I make a confused expression.

Man, I must have really messed up. I mean did she even know that I was gonna ask her or about too? Is that why she's so upset? God, I can't read girls at all. I wish I could have a real drink right now. "Hey you." I hear from behind me as I turn around to see Cheryl as my eyes widen in shock. "Hey...to be honest, I'm surprised you're talking to me." I admit awkwardly.

"Don't you hate me?" I said still feeling bad that I hurt her.

"I never hated you Austin. Just mad. But I'm not anymore." She admitted astonishing me.

"Wow, um...I don't know what to say. Thank you?" I say as she laughs while I sigh.

"No, seriously I really am sorry. What I felt for you was real until...ya know." I trailed off as she nodded. "The last thing I meant to do was break your heart. I want nothing but the best for you." I tell her legitimately as she smiled looking down. "It just isn't you huh?" She said as I didn't know what to say. "It's okay Austin. I know that. I knew it for a long time, that's why it hurt for a long time. But I'm better now and I want you to be happy too." She said as I start to get what she's hinting at.

"Amy is clearly the one you want and I can't stop something that's clearly meant to be. I wouldn't want someone to do that to me. Go be with her. I'm giving you the green light that I'll be fine." She finally said as a sigh of relief comes over me as I smile with happiness. "You're amazing, you know that?" I said as she smiled flipping her hair. "I'm alright." She said as we both chuckle and I hug her as she sighs taking me in.

Ally's POV

I walk over to the snack table and eat some very tasteful crackers. "Good right?" I hear turning around to Kira who looked absolutely beautiful. "Hey!" I cheered happily as we embraced tightly. "Hey beautiful." She complimented as we pulled away. "How ya doing?" She asked getting some popcorn as I shrug. "Better than this morning. I just..." I said not finishing as she looks up to me.

"What is it?" She said gently hitting my arm telling me to spill the beans.

"I just don't understand guys. I came in today and Austin's staring at me like I'm some goddess and tells me how beautiful he thinks I look. If that's what he thinks about me, why didn't he-"

"Ask you to the dance?" She said as I nodded and she sighed.

"I don't know, honey bun. Guys are weird and confusing. That's why I'm single. I'm not ready to deal with the heartbreak yet. My sister went though it and it took her so long to recover." She said as I shook my head.

"Love is stupid." I pouted.

"We can agree on that. At least food won't disappoint me." She said as I laughed at her stuffed mouth.

"You're probably the only person I know to have a mouth full of food and still look hot." I say looking at her amused as she shrugged.

"It's one of my charms." She told me as I chuckled excusing myself.

I walked over to a bench sitting down. I looked around at how nice everyone looked. I spot Dez and Carrie dancing and Carrie is laughing at something Dez said as she leans her head on his shoulder. Dallas and Cassidy are making out by the punch which makes me laugh because he's probably been waiting to do that since she came in. It's so nice how in love they still are after 3 years.

I sigh slumping as I place one hand on my cheek feeling down. "Beautiful girls don't get to be sad." I hear as I sit up and turn my head to see Cheryl with a smile on her face stunning me. "Wow, Cheryl hey." I said making room as she walked over to me as I heard the faint clack of her heels until she sat next to me.

"Hi, Russo. You look gloomy." She said as I shrugged.

"You look the opposite." I said ignoring the comment.

"I am. I feel...good. For the first time in a while." She admitted as I smiled happy for her but still down about myself.

"That's great. You deserve it. I wish I had that 'alone at the dance' attitude, but the night is just not working for me." I say bummed out wishing I wasn't.

"Um, actually I'm not alone here by myself. I'm here with this guy...Greyson." She said a little awkwardly fixing her hair as I stare at her shocked. "Seriously? I...well, I think that's great." I tell her truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're happy. That's all that matters."

"Well, it's not anything serious. I just met him a couple days ago and he asked me to go with him but I don't know yet...he's a nice guy, ya know?" She said as I smiled.

"I'm sure he is." I said turning back to the dance floor trying to hide my sighing.

"Amy..." She said as I faced her again without saying anything. "I'm okay with it now." She told me as I raised my eyebrows to makes sure I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I was heartbroken at first but with the help of my friends, each day got a little better and better. It's clear to everyone that you are the girl he wants and I won't be the bitch who's too petty to let love happen. I support it. I promise." She told me as I take in what she's saying.

"Does Austin know?" I asked curious as she nodded.

"I told him first. Too bad he has no clue you like him." She said shaking her head laughing.

"So, this is serious?" I ask one more time as my insides fill with glee.

"This is the real deal. I'm no longer in the way." She told me as I pause before smiling widely. "Thank you so much, Cheryl." I said hugging her while we were sitting down. "It's no problem, but I have to go." She said confusing me. "Why?" I question. "Because your prince it on his way." She said nodding in one direction while I turn around to see Austin coming my way through a crowd.

I turn back around to see Cheryl gone and I smile at her sneakiness. I fold my arms and look around as if I'm not paying no mind to Austin until he comes my way. "Oh hey, Austin. Didn't see you there." I said as he chuckled. "Well, how could you? You've been on the bench all night." He said as I gasp folding my arms. "Do I detect a little judgement in that tone?" I said as he put his hands up. "My bad." He said before situating himself better and fixing his hair a bit.

"I actually came over to see...if you wanted to dance?" He finally asked but I didn't wanna give in right away.

"No thanks." I say casually looking around.

"Why not?" He says as I smirk facing him.

"Because I'm not in a dancing mood." I said leaning back and staring at him which made him lick his lips because of my outfit.

"Why?"

"Because I've been dancing my whole life. I need a break from it." I said smartly but jokingly as he smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Wow. You've done a lot of things in your life for an 18 year old."

"You have no idea."

"You may have been rich but your life sounds stressful." He says sympathetic.

"It was."

"You were a dancer?" He asked curious.

"Somewhat. That, among other things."

"Well..." He trailed off leaning down to my face level as I glance at his lips before looking him in the eyes.

"I love your mysteriousness Amy, I really do. But you're gonna have to dance with me now or I might die." He said as I tilt my head with a laugh.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." He repeated as a slow song came on right in time.

Austin looks at me with a small smile before holding his hand out. "I bet the dancing you did, didn't include slow dancing." He said which was actually very true. I smile taking his hand standing up as we walk to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist as we rock back and forth to the slow melody.

I look at something that catches my eye and it's Cassidy giving me a thumbs up while dancing with Dallas which makes me giggle. "What is it?" Austin asks with a smile as I shake my head. "Nothing. Nothing." I say before looking into his beautiful eyes. "So, I heard from Dallas that you were no longer going out with Chris anymore." He said as I nodded confirming it. "Yeah, I'm not. Why?" I ask as he slowly spins me before I came back in his arms. "I know it's none of my business. I guess, I'm just curious on why you two ended it. From what I hear, Dallas tells me he's a good guy." He told me as I smiled. "He's an amazing guy." I corrected. "But...we realized that we were just not right for each other." I explained as he nodded understanding.

"So, what made you ask me to dance? Were you just lonely on the floor?" I said with a smirk but actually curious while he laughed. "Um, if I'm being honest, I actually wanted to...ask you to the dance." He admitted as my eyes widen. I knew it! "I was this morning but I chickened out again as usual." He said shaking his head as I smile at his adorableness.

"Why didn't you?" I ask so low that only he could hear as he stared me deep in the eyes. "Because I'm an idiot. But the truth is...I've liked you since the first day I saw you. I guess I was always scared that you might not feel the same." He told me as I smiled stopping our dance. "Austin...I've always felt the same." I tell him as I see him take a breath of relief before a smile goes across his face as we both lean in.

Our lips are millimeters away from each other and right before they touch, we are interrupted by an applause of the crowd. I groan internally and I can tell he does too, when we turn to see them crowding around the stage because of someone. The light is in the way so I can't really see until I walk a few steps closer and my heart sinks to my stomach. "Oh my god..." I say as I look directly at Christopher Wilde, my friend and publicity boyfriend. What the hell is he doing here?! Oh my god, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.

The girls and even some guys crowd around screaming to the top of their lungs as I see Cassidy, Trish, Kira and Carrie go too. Austin comes to me as he sees me frozen in place. "Big fan huh?" Austin said with a smile rubbing my arm to calm me down. "I...uh..I guess you can say that." I said not being able to take my eyes off of him on stage.

"Hey guys. I just wanna say it's an incredible honor to be Marino's High special guest tonight. It would have never happened if not for the great committee here, so give it up for them!" He said as the audience cheered. "You all look amazing so this next song is out to all the lovely couples tonight including the single people who got someone in their heart tonight. This is called 'Hero'." He said with a smile. He begins to strum his guitar while in a chair and the girls cheered until he started to sing so they could hear his beautiful voice.

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you any where you wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything you wanna hear  
But I'll be your hero

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be a hero  
Oh, I'll be a hero, yeah  
I'll be a hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
That when it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero, oh

So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
Yeah I'll be a hero

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me, like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be a hero  
Yeah, yeah I'll be a hero, yeah  
I'll be a hero  
Hero

He finished the last line as I clapped along with everyone else because he did do amazing. God, I still can't believe he's here. "Thank you. Thank you. I wish I could stay longer because you guys were ama-" He paused as he made eye contact with me making a confused face as I gasp and hide behind Austin. "You guys were amazing, so thank you so much." He said finishing his speech as the crowd cheered and he waved walking off stage.

"Hey, Amy. Are you okay?" Austin asked me worried. "I'm uh fine. I gotta go. Sorry." I say before running out the gym when I see Christopher turning down the hallway as he sees me. "Hey you. Wait." He said as my eyes widen and I run away from him until I hide in a janitor's closet. I think I'm safe until he comes up to it.

"I know you are in there, Blondie." He said as I close my eyes in fear. "Or should I say brunette?" He questioned as I gasp realizing he did recognize me. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied in a very high voice so he wouldn't recognize my real one. "Ally, come on...please." He said in a pleading voice as I sigh leaning my back against the wall taking deep breaths before opening the door.

Christopher looks at me as I look down. "Okay...you caught me. It's me." I admit as his eyes widen in shock even if he could tell because I've been gone for basically almost two months. He walks in, turns on the light so we can see each other much clearly and closes the door behind him. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's actually you. God, Ally come here!" He said pulling me in a hug as I hesitate before sighing into him missing the touch of my old friends and family.

We pull away and he sighs. "I have so many questions but I wanna start with one...what are you doing at a high school looking like this?" He said looking me up and down. "It all started after the end of my Spotlight Tour. I was accidentally left behind when I went out to get ice cream and in that moment, I had an epiphany of my whole life. I wasn't happy. Not enough anyway. Nothing was ever my way and I felt like I was living the life of another person. It wasn't fun anymore, just a job. I left and checked into a hotel and took a walk and stumbled across this place and I thought what better way to live a normal lifestyle than joining the most normal thing in the world? School." I said as he listened in amazement. "Obviously, I couldn't join school as Ally Dawson so I bought a disguise to create a whole different person, except my personality was the real me. The me I felt I couldn't be in my glamorous life." I finish explaining as he takes in all the information.

"You know the whole world is looking for you right? Your family and fans are going crazy. There are so many death hoax's articles, because they have no idea where you are." He said which made me feel horrible as he notices. "Ally, I don't mean to make you feel bad because I get it." He told me as I look at him shocked. "You do?" I asked astonished. "Yeah. I went to this city for a week and fell in love with this stubborn, mean but amazing girl Jessica Olsen. She's real and everything I could ever want, but...I had to leave eventually because of our lifestyle even though I still visit her now and then because I can't be away from her. I just hate how all the secrecy makes her feel." He said which made me feel bad for him.

"I know it sounds weird Christopher but I'm happy here. I really am." I tell him as he nods but doesn't say anything.

"You're gonna tell our label aren't you?"

"Of course not. You just said you were happy and I won't be the one to take happiness away from you. "

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just promise me to be safe." He said with his hands on my shoulders.

"I know. Don't worry. I can't be Amy Russo forever. I planned on going back after I graduate here." I tell him as he stands back amused.

"Amy Russo? Nice." He says as I chuckle.

"Thanks." I said not knowing what to say next.

"Hold on." He said taking out his phone. "Put your new number that I'm sure you have in my phone and I'll do the same for you. So, anytime you need me or want to talk to someone from before who understands, I'm right there." He said sweetly as I take it.

"You've always been amazing." I said as he popped his collar.

"That's what the ladies say." He replies as I chuckle giving his phone back.

"Alright, we should probably get out of here. My friends are probably wondering where I'm at from the way I rushed out." I said as we walked out the closet.

"Yeah, you got faster." He said making me laugh as he stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked confusing facing him. "I probably shouldn't go in there if I don't wanna be swarmed." He said making me remember. "Right. I'm the one with the disguise." I said as he nodded. "I guess I have to go." He told me. "Wait! Do you mind meeting just my friends? They would hate me if they knew I had the chance of 'meeting Christopher Wilde' and didn't say anything." I told him as he nodded. "Sure, I don't mind. They just have to come out here." He said as I nodded motioning that I would be back.

I walked into the gym and was quickly met with Austin, Cassidy, Dallas, Trish, Kira, Dez, Carrie and some cute guy who I'm assuming is Jace. They were all dancing at first except for Austin who looked like he was looking for me until they all saw me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trish asked confused.

"Yeah, Kira and I checked everywhere including the bathroom." Cassidy said as I tried to hold in a laugh.

"Austin said he thought you left. Are you okay, Amy?" Carrie asked sweetly as I smiled.

"Girls, I am fine." I tell them as they sigh with relief.

"That's good because I wanna show you this hot guy's Instagram." Kira said coming over to me as I chuckle holding her hands.

"Actually, there is someone I want all of you to meet." I said with a smile as they look confused.

"Meet?" Dallas said.

"Meet." I repeat.

"Is it your parents?" Austin guessed.

"No!" I said with a laugh.

"You got a pet?" Dez asked randomly as I groaned amused.

"Will you guys stop guessing and just follow me!" I said as they put their hands up and followed me out.

I walked out first to see Christopher still waiting out there when every single one of them comes out and all of there eyes go wide including the guys from shock. All of sudden, Trish, Cassidy, Kira and Carrie scream excited making Dallas and Austin cover their ears while Dez and Jace smile still amazed. "Oh my god, Christopher! I love you so much! You are so fucking awesome! Excuse my language!" Cass said excited making me and him both laugh. "Thank you. It's always nice to hear." He said sweetly.

Trish rudely but playfully knocked her out the way. "Your music is amazing. I listen to it whenever I'm not working! So...basically all the time." She said as Jace and I chuckle at her eagerness. "Please, she doesn't know all your lyrics like I do. I mean come on. _Oh, I'll be a hero, yeah, I'll be a hero._ " Kira started singing horribly as Carrie came in front of her. "I'm so much more awesome. I could even be your girlfriend!" She offered. "Carrie!" Dez yelled. "Oh right." She said with a guilty smile going over to Dez.

I shake my head amused at all their obsessed attempts while the guys just sit back and take it because they know it's an one in a million time for them. "It's nice to meet you. I think you're super talented." Dez said sticking out his hand to shake as Christopher accepts with a smile. "Thanks man. Means a lot." He said super grateful.

"Why did you come here? I know it had to cost a fortune to get you to perform and our school is not rich." Trish said dumbfounded.

"It was free. I have love for the city of Miami because of my girlfriend being from here." He said as he eyed me a bit as I realize he has to play the part still.

"Oh yeah. How are you holding up? She is my idol." Cassidy said sadly as he nodded making his mood go down to seem realistic.

"Everyone is doing all they can to find her and bring her home to us. It's hard to perform not knowing where she is but knowing the amazing person Ally is, I know she would want me too. I believe she'll come back to us eventually. Wherever she is, she's always safe in my heart." He finishes off as I would applaud him because of how impressed I was but I just nod like everyone else understanding. "That was beautiful. She's lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Kira said mesmerized as he chuckled. "Thanks." He says nicely.

"Okay, am I the only one wondering how you know him in the first place Amy?" Austin asked as the rest realized saying yeah as I looked at Christopher. "Um, I met her a few times at concerts and she stuck out because she was an awesome friend who gave amazing advice so we stayed in contact." He said believably as they nodded. "Oh, that explains why you were so shocked when you saw him." Austin said with a smile as I nodded even though it wasn't close to the truth.

"I'm actually a huge fan too and not afraid to admit it. I just hate how nervous you make my girlfriend." Jace said coming up to him as Christopher chuckled shaking his hand.

I bump Austin and Dallas to greet him as they go over. "Okay, I'm gonna be honest. I always told my girlfriend you were probably just a musical airhead but you seem pretty cool." Dallas admitted making him laugh and shrug.

"It's okay, I get it." He replied honestly.

"Yeah, you don't seem mediocre and fake." Austin said as I shook my head embarrassed but amused.

"Yeah, I'm not. Not every celebrity is. I promise you that." He said as I face Austin.

"That's right. Which includes Ally Dawson." I said folding my arms against my chest.

"You know her too?" He asked stunned.

"We are closer than you think." I said as he nods his head impressed.

"Okay, I believe you." He said with a smile. "Me too." Trish added in as I smiled satisfied.

"Alright, I have to go but before I do, can I talk to you for a second...Amy?" He said being sure not to say my real name as I nod walking away with him.

"What is it?" I say as we go to a corner.

"You told me you were planning on coming back to LA in three months." He repeated what I told him before.

"That's right." I say with a nod.

"Then how are you gonna handle your situation with that Austin guy?" He asked motioning to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ally, it's clear that you both are into each other. Are you dating?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I think we are on our way too." I admitted with a smile.

"Okay, so you are going to date just for you to leave months later?" He questioned trying to make me realize.

"I know what you are hinting at...I just figured once I told him who I really was, that he'll be okay with a long distance relationship." I said as he raised his eyebrows in surprise not saying anything.

"What? Aren't you doing the same thing with Jessica?" I said feeling a little offended and judged as he sighed.

"But that's different."

"How?"

"Because she always knew who I was." He said as I didn't respond.

"You are a whole different person to these people Ally. I mean what if he falls in love with you? Do you really think he'll accept what you did so easily and drop everything to be in a relationship with you just because you want him too?" He said as I looked down.

"Look, I'm rooting for this to be a win for you, Als. You're my friend and I want you to be happy but in this situation, try not to get too attached because I don't want you to end up heartbroken." He said sweetly.

"I know you don't but you have to take risks in life sometimes and if it ends badly, at least I know it's on me and no one else. I came here to live so I'm gonna do that." I say honestly as he sighs but nods understanding. "Thank you so much for all the kind words and advice. I really missed you." I said as he smiled while we leaned in and hugged. "Love you, Chris." I said pulling away. "Love you too. I gotta go. Be safe like I said." He warned me as I nodded with a smile as he does too kissing my cheek and leaving.

I head back to the group as they look back at me with all smiles. "God, Amy that was amazing!" Kira said still excited. "Yeah, thank you so much for that." Carrie added in. "It's no problem." I said with a shrug. "No, I will never forget that I got to meet one half of Chrally because of you." She said as I chuckled because that was Christopher's and I ship name. I know. It's horrible.

"Well, everyone already met him but this is Jace Amy. My boyfriend." She said as he came up to me with a smile as I returned it. "Nice to meet you, Jace. It's long overdue." I said as he nodded. "I agree. I couldn't wait to see my favorite girl." He said as he looked back at her while I took the opportunity to show her a thumbs up because he was seriously hot. Dallas and Dez laugh shaking their heads as Austin just stares at me with happiness and I think it's because of our almost kiss which makes me extremely happy too.

Suddenly, we all hear loud noise come from outside. It sounded like mini explosions. "What the hell was that?" Trish said facing the outside door. "I have no idea." I said going closer. "Let's check it out." Dallas said as we all head out to be confused not seeing anything until we hear it again when huge fireworks are being shot up in the sky.

We all laugh realizing it was just that and look at how beautiful it is. Dallas wraps his arm around Cassidy as they lean on his car watching. Jace does the same thing with Trish. Carrie giggles at the fireworks because of how beautiful they are and Dez just stares at her in amazement. Kira just smiles while taking videos on snap chat of it.

I turn around to Austin who looks at me. "It's pretty beautiful isn't it?" I said as he smiled looking at them then at me. "Yeah, except they don't touch your beauty." He said lowly though I could hear him clear as day. I smile looking down while blushing and going past him to sit on the car's roof. I turn around to him as he looks at me amused. I tell him to come to me with my finger seductively as he smirks coming up to the car's roof. Our legs hang off as we stare up at them. I sigh happily putting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. It takes a while but he eventually slowly holds my hand making me smile as I accept it and even intertwine them. Tonight turned out better than I expected.

 **I don't own "Hero" by Sterling Knight.**

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**  
 **1.) Why does Austin always fail asking Amy out?**  
 **2.) What did you think when Amy actually apologized to her teacher?**  
 **3.) What did you think about Cheryl's talks with Austin and Amy?**  
 **4.)** **How mad are you about that almost kiss?**  
 **5.)** **Thoughts on Christopher Wilde's plot in this chapter and his reaction to Ally's new lifestyle?  
6.) Free Comment.**


	9. Pop Star Close Calls

Ally's POV

I wake up with a yawn to see that Cassidy's next to me checking some messages on her phone.

My face turns to confusion of how she got there and I remember we went out clubbing last night. We were pretty drunk so I guess it's possible that we ended up in the same bed. After Friday nights dance, I spent the whole Saturday with the girls and now it's Sunday morning.

"Well, good morning to you too." I said as she faced me yawning herself. "Good morning, I just woke up not too long ago-" She cut herself off which made me look around and giggle. "What?" I ask facing her again as she squinted her eyes. "Your eyes...they're brown?" She said in shock as my eyes widen realizing I didn't put the contacts back in this morning.

I cover my eyes and fake scream in pain. "Oh my god, Amy! Are you okay?" Cassidy asked concerned holding my arm as I shook my head. "No, my eyes hurt. I'll be right back." I replied anxiously and secretly grabbing my contacts and running out the bedroom and into the hallway bathroom. I have no idea why I didn't just go in her bathroom in her room. Duh. I panicked. Shut up.

I clean my eyes and contacts and put them in nicely. Shortly, I hear footsteps walk down the hallway and to the bathroom. I sigh not knowing how I'm gonna explain myself.

Cassidy knocks and I immediately open the door to be faced with a worried friend. "Are you good?" She asked rubbing my arm as I nod. "I'm fine. That happens at random times. I have this eye disease...I guess you can call it. It temporarily changes your eye color and can sometimes bring you soreness." I lied hoping that she'd believe it and by the look of her face, she did.

"God, that sounds awful Amy. I'm so sorry you have to deal with that." She said hugging me as I return it but sigh feeling bad. This secret just constantly leads to more and more lies. "It's okay. Don't feel bad for me. I deal with it." I told her as we pulled away as she nodded.

"Do you at least take medicine?" She asked curious since I rushed to the bathroom. "Yeah, I do." I lied once again which made me feel even more horrible than I already do.

"Well, let's cheer up because my parents are finally coming home today!" She cheered as I laughed. "I know. You've been telling me about it for the past week." I said as we walked back into her room.

We each sit on our own beds as I turn on the TV. "Well, I'm sorry. I just really miss them. This was one of their longest business trips." She said as I nodded understanding. "Don't apologize Cass. They are your parents and you should be ecstatic. I miss my mom." I trailed off while she smiled sympathetically coming over to my bed holding my hand.

"You can always share mine with me in the meantime." She said making me chuckle.

"Did I mention I love you?"

"Who doesn't?" She stated seriously but with a giggle as I shook my head at her silliness.

Austin's POV

I watch the ball fly through the air from my throw and land perfectly in Dallas's hands as he smiled widely. "Dude, that was your best one yet!" He cheered as I chuckled. "I know." I say hitting my chest and hyping myself up. Right now Dallas and I are on the school's football field practicing some throws. Is it illegal during non school hours? Yes. Do we care? No.

We thought it was a good idea to get up fresh and early before any troopers come around at noon and check for trespassers.

"So, you gonna do what the girls say and spill the beans?" He asked throwing the ball back to me as I make a confused expression before catching it. "What?" I reply throwing it back.

He catches it and holds it in his hands. "I'm talking about what's going on with you and Amy. Cassidy and I saw y'all dancing at the dance on Friday, which meant you asked her too. What happened after that?" He finished with a smirk throwing it back to me.

I caught it before sighing. "We almost kissed." I admit as he smiled then noticed my mood.

"Dude, what's wrong? That's a good thing!"

"Not really. It got interrupted by Christopher Wilde showing up and now I don't know where we stand all over again." I said as he walked over to me.

"Dude!" He said before smacking me in the head. "What the hell do you mean you don't know where you two stand? If you two almost freaking kissed, I think that's freaking obvious where you stand!" He said with a raised voice annoyed.

"Idiot, don't you think I know that? But that was Friday. I haven't talked to her since. I didn't see her at all yesterday accept when she came home shitty drunk with Cassidy going into the house. I think it's safe to say I am probably the last thing on her mind." I said as he shook his head.

"This is all your fault." He said as I turn to him irritated.

"What are you-"

"You were never like this. All the girls would fawn over you because you were freaking Austin Moon. They always chased you and even when you wanted someone, you would just get them and that would be that."

"It's not that simp-"

"But it is. It has _always_ been that simple Austin. It was clear from the first time she got here, you were into each other and now that Cheryl gave you the green light, all I hear are more excuses. It's almost as if you are stalling purposely or self sabotaging yourself. Why? What are you so afraid of?" He said truly upset and tired of me.

"Her!" I yelled as he just looks at me taken back by the outburst as I sigh then sitting on the bleachers as he looks down at me while he holds the ball.

"I have never in my life met a girl like her before. Never..." I say trailing off while I sigh shaking my head.

"She has a way of making my heart beat a million miles a minute, making me laugh in the worst case scenario and a smile that would me feel okay if the world had ended. Whenever I'm around her, I can almost feel myself become a different person. A better person. But Amy has so much control over me that I'm scared one day...she'll take all of me and I will have lost myself." I admit out loud as he looks at me before sitting down next to me.

"I don't necessarily think that's a bad thing, man. Especially because I don't think you'll lose yourself but actually find it." He said which caused me to turn my face towards him. "Look, dude. Amy is a great girl and I can't see her allowing you to lose yourself because she likes you this way already. You're not losing yourself, you're just lost in her just like she is in you. I don't see anything wrong with that." He told me as I take in his words.

"What she does to me scares me...she scares me."

"So face your fear." He replies quickly as I just motion for him to give me the ball and he does. I just don't want to talk about it anymore right now.

Ally's POV

Cassidy and I have already taken showers and have changed for the day even though I'm pretty sure we haven't planned to go anywhere so...forget that.

On our way down the steps, we hear the doorknob get messed around with until the door is opened revealing two adults which are obviously Cassidy's parents.

"Mom! Daddy!" She yelled running down the steps as I smile at how much of a child she still could be. "Cass!" Her mom said as she ran into both their arms as my hand touched my heart. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long time.

I see visions in my head about my reunion with my mother except I doubt that there will be smiles besides the fact that I'm back.

The parents look over to me and I smile going over to them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. I'm Amy." I tell them as they nod politely. "Yes, we know. Cassidy told us all about you. It's nice to meet you." Her mother said hugging me surprisingly as I hug her back. "You too ma'am." I say as we pull away.

"So, are you enjoying your new school? Marino High isn't the best, but it's definitely great." The father said as I nodded in agreement. "It really is. I felt welcomed right away because of Cassidy and her friends. My friends now too." I said as I smiled and they did as well. "That's great. I know it must be difficult to adapt to change especially in your senior year but I'm happy you have friends like my daughter to be there with you." Mrs. Jones commented as both her parents removed their jackets.

"I was just about to make some lunch. You girls want anything?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah, thanks mom." Cassidy answered for the both of us. "Thanks for letting me stay here again." I say grateful. "It's truly no problem." Mr. Jones said sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV.

Mrs. Jones walked in the kitchen as I turned to Cassidy who had a smile on her face. "I told you they were fine with it." She said with a I told you so face on. "Okay, okay you did. Whatever. I'm gonna go wash my hair." I tell her as she nods while I head upstairs.

I go into the bathroom and make sure the door is locked. Whenever I wash my hair, this is an excuse to wash my real hair of course because I can't just go without washing my real hair for months at a time. It's not healthy at all.

I wash my hair and when I'm done I get up blow drying it in the mirror. I finally get done when I hear Cassidy coming to the door. "Hey Ams, I need my brush. I think I left it in there yesterday." She said as she tried with the doorknob. "Wait, I'm not dressed!" I said as an excuse. "Please, Amy. We're both girls. Same parts." She said with a chuckle as I raced and got my wig putting it on messy as she successfully unlocked the door and got in.

She looked at me weird. "Um, you are like fully dressed." She said as I make an awkward face. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just a really shy person." I say as she raised her eyebrows. "This coming from the crop top queen?" She smartly asked as I smile shaking my head as she got her brush from on the sink.

We both go to leave when she holds my arm stopping me with a confused expression. "What is it?" I asked chuckling a little because she was being kinda strange. "Your hair..." She said pointing to my roots as I quickly turn around to the mirror to see a tiny part of my side root showing my brown hair.

I cover it with my hair and turn around awkwardly laughing. "That's embarrassing. I got burned pretty badly when I was younger from trying to straighten my own hair and it caused a permanent scar." I told her impressing my own self with the great and quick story. "Wow, jeez. That's harsh." She said as I nodded. "You don't have to feel insecure about it. You are still so beautiful." She said sweetly as I smiled thanking her before we left the room and headed downstairs.

Austin's POV

Dallas and I are in my car as I am driving him home. "That was a good practice and workout." He stated as I nodded in agreement.

"You seem pretty quiet. What's going on lover boy?" He said as I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Why do you always assume it's about Amy?"

"Because it always is."

"Fine. I was just thinking about how my mom and dad, mostly my mom, keeps bugging me about meeting Amy." I confessed as he turned to me while I switched lanes.

"Wow, they haven't met her yet? How the hell is that possible? You are literally neighbors."

"Yeah, but I've been kinda making them dodge her without their knowing."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowing them too until I get the balls to ask Amy out."

"Well, at least you're aware that you don't have any right now." Dallas said laughing to himself as I glared at him which made him stop.

"Anyway...it's simple. Amy likes you and you like her. Ask her out. It's not rocket science." He said as I pulled up to his house.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun being bored the rest of the day." I told him.

"I won't be. I'm getting dressed then picking up Cass for a date." He said with a smirk and eyebrows raised.

"Maybe you could have that two but I guess those balls didn't come in yet...huh bro?" He said smartly with a chuckle patting my arm before going inside.

I groan loudly to myself hitting the wheel which accidentally made me beep the horn and I rush off of the street.

Ally's POV

 _(Cassidy)_

 _Press play on the day that you came into my life, yeah_

 _Felt our eyes harmonize_

 _It was strange, it was paradise, oh_

 _(Amy)_

 _Cause when I look back on it, life lacked the Sonic_

 _A quiet kind of solitude_

 _Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music_

 _I've never heard a song like you_

 **(Both)**

 **Cause you're my boombox, baby**

 **You can say anything**

 **Blow my speakers out with you**

 **Yeah, you're my boombox, baby**

 **You can sing anything and I'm a sing along with you**

 **And if I push the right button, will you show me somethin'?**

 **Little melody that I can groove to**

 **Cruisin' with my boombox, baby**

 **You can say anything**

 **Blow my speakers out with you**

 **Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby**

 _(Amy)_

 _Press pause just because all I want is to stay right here_

 _I want you to spin me round, right round, right round 'til we disappear, yeah_

 _(Cassidy)_

 _Cause when I look back on it, life lacked the Sonic_

 _A quiet kind of solitude_

 _Tell me how'd you do it, you added the music_

 _I've never heard a song like you_

 **(Both)**

 **Cause you're my boombox, baby**

 **You can say anything**

 **Blow my speakers out with you**

 **Yeah, you're my boombox, baby**

 **You can sing anything and I'm a sing along with you**

 **And if I push the right button, will you show me somethin'?**

 **Little melody that I can groove to**

 **Cruisin' with my boombox, baby**

 **You can say anything**

 **Blow my speakers out with you**

 **Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby**

 _(Cassidy)_

 _You make me wanna move my feet_

 _Shake, shake my hips, making brand new moves to you_

 _(Amy)_

 _You make me wanna move my feet_

 _Shake, shake my hips, making brand new moves to you_

 _(Yeahhh)_

 **(Both)**

 **Cause you're my boombox, baby**

 **You can say anything**

 **Blow my speakers out with you (Blow my speakers out with you)**

 **Yeah, you're my boombox, baby (Whoo!)**

 **You can sing anything and I'm a sing along with you (I'm a sing along with you)**

 **And if I push the right button (Push the right button),**

 **Will you show me somethin'? (You show me somethin')**

 **Little melody that I can groove to**

 **Cruisin' with my boombox, baby**

 **You can say anything**

 **Blow my speakers out with you**

 **Yeah you're my boom-boom-boombox, baby**

We finished the last line before looking at each other laughing. "That was so much fun!" Cassidy said jumping up and down happy from our karaoke session. I was nervous to sing one of my own songs but I just changed my voice as best as I could. It wasn't that different but different enough.

"I know." I said with a smile even though I never really liked the song. It was just a song they thought would take up the charts. Of course, nothing is wrong with being on the charts, but why can't I be on the charts with music I actually like?

I've been writing so much music since I've been away and it's all me. It describes who I am in my life right now, my experiences and I'm not even close to being done.

"I still can't believe how similar you sound to Ally Dawson. You could literally get away with tricking people except you look nothing like her." She said as I nervously laugh. "Yeah, nothing like her at all..." I said putting the mic down and facing her again.

"Okay, so where are you going? You are completely dressed and you did your makeup."

"Out with Dallas. I spent yesterday with all the girls so he wants me to himself today."

"That's sweet. It also makes me jealous because I'm forever alone." I said sitting down on the couch as she giggles sitting next to me. "No, you're not. You and Austin are starting something right?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

"I'm not sure. We haven't talked since the dance Friday. Which I find completely weird considering we almost kissed and held hands at the end of the night."

"What?! You almost kissed? You didn't tell me that." She said making me laugh at her excitement.

"I didn't tell anyone. It didn't happen so I don't see the big deal."

"It's a huge deal. It confirms that he does like you which you needed even though it was completely obvious to everyone else."

"Like I said, we haven't talked since then."

"Well, it's only Sunday Amy."

"But we live next door to each other!"

"Yeah, but we also spent the whole day yesterday out with our girls."

"Yeah, but he could have texted me..."

"You didn't text him..."

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm sorry! But...a relationship takes two people and it's the 21st century Amy. You have to start showing that you're interested too so he won't feel so much pressure and doubt." She told me wisely.

"You're right. He just makes me so nervous and shy and I start to feel like I'm losing my strength and power as a woman." I admit to her.

"There's nothing wrong with falling in love Amy. It means you're letting your guard and walls down for someone who makes you feel like you can trust them."

"I do. I do feel like I can trust Austin." I say to myself with a small smile realizing as she did.

"That's good. Just talk to him please. As soon as we get to school tomorrow." She said making me promise as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I will." I answered as she sighed satisfied before the doorbell rang.

"Well, that's Dallas. See you later." She said with a wave as I waved back and watched her go out the door to him.

I look back at the TV and sighed bored. What is there to do now that I'm alone? Suddenly my phone rings and I quickly pick it up because it's the most entertaining thing that's probably gonna happen to me today.

"Hello?" I answer immediately.

"Hey Amy. It's Kira." She replied cheerful.

"Oh, hey girl. What's up?"

"I wanted to invite you to the beach with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. Me, Carrie, Dez, Trish and Austin. We're all heading down there now. We were gonna pick up Austin from his house but he said he was out with Dallas and he would come on his own cause he had a pair of shorts in the back of his car. Then I assumed you couldn't come because you were hanging with Cassidy but Trish just told me she has a date with Dallas so you're all alone and I can't have that. So come now." She said in all one breath.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds really fun. Just let me change and I'll walk and be there in 20." I told her as we both hung up.

Okay, so Austin's gonna be there. I was gonna talk to him tomorrow but of course this is inevitable. I head upstairs and go into the bathroom changing into a red bikini showing off my beautiful belly piercing. I also put on shorts and a pink tee with matching flip flops.

It takes me about 15 minutes to walk there when I'm met with Kira, Carrie and Trish running over to me. "Amy, hey!" Carrie said cheerfully hugging me along with the rest. "You look hot." Trish said as I giggled. "Hey guys, and thanks." I replied as we begin to walk along the beach.

"So, where's the guys?" I asked confused though I was pretty excited to see Austin but worried if he was just as excited to see me. I mean after the dance Friday night and our almost kiss, I wondered if he realized he didn't wanna start something with me anymore. "They are getting us snacks." Trish answered as I nodded when Dez and Austin made their way back over to us.

I watch as his breath hitches when he sees me and he smiles which makes me happy smiling back. "Thanks for the chips guys." Kira said as they nodded as we all went to the volleyball court. "We can't play girls vs boys because it's not a fair amount so how are we doing this?" Carrie asked looking around at us.

"Solution. The teams are Amy, Dez and Kira and then Carrie, me and Austin." Trish said as we all nodded getting with our teams and into position.

We begin to play and both of the teams were doing good. I hit the ball quite a few times shocking myself considering I've never played before. In the end, Austin, Trish and Carrie won. "Guess you guys should learn from the master." Austin said flexing his arms as I laugh.

Kira goes over to flirt with some hot guy, while Trish calls Jace and Dez and Carrie begin to make out. Austin and I look around awkwardly before I think about Cassidy's advice and decide to take it. "Do you wanna go for a swim?" I asked him as his face lit up. "Yeah, that sounds fun." He said as I smiled and we headed into the ocean.

"So, did you have fun yesterday? I heard you went out with all the girls." He asked as I nodded. "It was nice." I replied splashing him with some water making him laugh. "You are much more dangerous than you lead on Russo." He said as I smirk. "Those are very true words." I say lowly sneaking up on him as he looks at me suspicious. "Russo..." He trailed off backing up before I jump him making us both fall deep into the water.

We look at each other under water and smile and laugh as much as we could even though we couldn't hear it. We come back up from the water laughing our heads off. My blonde hair comes out of the ponytail which means I lost my rubber band which I don't really care about. I look over at Austin who face is covered a little from his hair.

I swim over to him and wrap my arms around his neck which makes him look at me a bit surprised but I just smile which he returns it. I'm doing what Cassidy said. Showing him that I am equally as interested as he is in me. I want this. I know I do.

"I'm pretty good, huh?" I asked flirty as he raised his eyebrows.

"Not as good as me." He said lifting me up suddenly, as I screech laughing as he spins me around.

"Austin, put me down!" I scream as he laughs holding onto me and pretending to drop me every few seconds which made me laugh harder.

"Oh my god!" I say as he pretended to drop me for real before catching me in his arms gracefully.

I look down at him breathless at the rush. "You scared me." I say with a small smile. "I'd never let you fall. I'll always catch you." He told me as I slid down his body slowly until I'm just in front of him. "I know." I start off. "Because I trust you." I finally tell him as he smiles looking me deep in my eyes.

He begins to move wet hair out my face as I focus. "You are the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on." He admitted to me which made me smile but in the inside I felt a little down because these weren't my real looks. "You're quite handsome, yourself." I say with my hand on his chest as he chuckles.

"Free cocktails at the bar!" A man yelled as everyone ran over to the bikini bar. "Amy, Austin. Let's go!" Kira yelled at us as we got out the water. "We aren't even old enough to drink." I said as we approached the bar. "Yeah, but it's so many people here, they aren't gonna stop to check." Trish told me as I nodded while we all got drinks.

"Dude, you wanna play some beer pong?" Dez asked Austin. "For sure!" He agreed going with him to a crowd of people having fun playing whatever game that is.

"Amy." I hear my name called as I turn around to Carrie motioning to me with her hand to come over. I go over to them and sit on the blanket in between Kira and Carrie while Trish is in the distance laughing on the phone which I'm guessing is Jace.

"So, we saw you and Austin in the water..." Kira trailed off with a smirk putting sunscreen on.

"Yeah, you guys are so cute." Carrie said sweetly.

"See that? Why can't you guys be like Carrie. Always teasing me." I pouted looking out into the ocean.

"Because teasing easily embarrassed people is so much more fun." Kira replied with a chuckled before Carrie plucked her arm.

"Ow! Okay, okay. So, what's going on with you two? Are you together yet?" She asked genuinely curious.

"No, sadly."

"Why? What's taking so long?"

"People keep interrupting our moments. It literally happens all the time. Sometimes...it makes me think it's a sign from the universe we are just-"

"Don't say that." Carrie cut me off.

"Yeah, she's right. Don't. The moment will come." Kira said to reassure me as I nod listening.

"You're right." I say with a small sigh.

"He knows you like him right?" Carrie asked.

"He should. I've been showing I'm interested all day. Even if I wasn't, I think it's pretty obvious." I told them as they nodded understanding.

"Good. Because Austin is a handsome guy and plenty of girls are lined up just waiting for him so take advantage of the situation." Kira warned me.

"Thanks for the advice girls." I say grateful as they smile and Carrie gently rubs my arm in support.

We all play more with each other until the end of the day comes, we all pack up. "This is was nice guys. We should do it again sometime." Carrie said to all of us. "Yeah, definitely." Kira agreed. "Well, we are heading out. See you guys at school tomorrow." Dez said wrapping his arms around Carrie and leaving as we waved goodbye.

"I thought you all came together?" I asked confused from what she told me earlier. "We did. But Jace is coming to pick up Trish so she can hang at his house for a while and she offered me a ride because I live closer to her." Kira explained as Jace pulled up in the parking lot. "See you Austin and Amy. I had fun." Kira said as she hugged me. "Bye guys." Trish said as well hugging the both of us before they got in the car and pulled off.

I turn to Austin with a slight smile. "I guess we are the remaining ones. I guess this is...goodbye?" I said as he made a confused face. "Wait. Didn't you walk here?" He asked as I nodded. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you walk home in the dark. Let's go." He told me sternly which was kind of a turn on.

I walk to the passenger side of the door before stopping after I open it. He looks at me before getting in confused. "What?" He asked. "I know this is random but I always wondered why I haven't met your parents." I said as he looked away for a second. "I mean I've seen glimpses and glances of them going out to work or taking out the trash but I don't wanna just go up to them like a creep." I said as he chuckled.

"You're not a creep. Maybe you'll get to meet them once you're special enough." He joked as I fake gasped.

"Oh wow. Gee, thanks." I say as he smiled while we get in the car. He pulls out the parking lot as we head home.

We sit in a good and comfortable silence for a while with radio music playing lowly as he turns corners and I look out the window missing the view as a kid. Miami has always been my home and being back just feels so right.

"So...Cheryl. That was really nice of her to do on Friday huh?" I said trying to hint at it so we could talk about us. He looked over to me before looking back at the road. "Oh...yeah. That was cool of her." He agreed as I nodded. "I'm just happy that she's happy because she's not hurting anymore and I have the chance to move on with the right person." He says confidently but on edge at the same time as he parks in front of our houses.

Austin turns off the ignition turning to me nervously. "Ally?" He said lowly as I stared into his eyes deeply.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something without things getting awkward?"

"Of course." I said breathing in a little from the intensity and the moment finally being here.

"Do you mind asking Cassidy if I can borrow some pancake mix? Ours is running out and my parents are not really willing to buy me anymore because they call it an obsession." He said as I look at him with my jaw dropped a little. You have got to be kidding me?! I cover my disappointment quickly and put on a fake but irritated smile. "Sure thing, Austin." I said opening the door with a sigh and getting out.

I close it and turn back around to him getting out the car as well coming over to my side. "Thank you for the ride." I said walking away pretty down as he held my arm stopping me.

"Did I do something wrong Amy? Your mood seemed to change a bit." He asked a little concerned and adorable which just made it worst. "No, I'm fine. Just tired from the day. Goodnight." I replied as he nodded still not convinced. I felt his eyes watch me as I walked into my house. I put my beach bag down and lean my head against the door with a sigh. "UGH!" I scream out in frustration.

Austin's POV

I'm an idiot.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) Thoughts on all the close calls with Cassidy?  
2.) What did you think of Austin & Dallas's conversations?  
3.) Do you like the A&A moments?  
4.) What was your reaction at the end? Lol.**


	10. Pop Star Date

Ally's POV

In the morning, I wake up with a disappointed expression. I yawn getting up out the bed and stretching looking at poor Cassidy who's staying home today and for who knows how long because she unfortunately got food poisoning out at dinner with Dallas yesterday. She looks terrible but of course I would never tell her that.

I head into the bathroom and shower in peace even though someone continues to cross my mind, but nope. That is gone after last night. That person had their shot and they blew it. I get out the shower feeling so fresh and clean before changing into my spring yellow dress while adding my white high wedges. I look in the mirror with a smile after putting my hair into a high curly ponytail.

Cassidy snores loudly because of her sickly wheezing and I feel bad but how can she look so sick and adorable at the same time. I really hope she gets better sooner than later.

As soon as I'm about to head out our bedroom door, there is a knock on the balcony door. I turn around strangely before noticing Austin on the connected bridge. My heart skips a beat when I see his handsome face. I remember I'm upset with him but that's immature and I'm just gonna let it go. Try at least.

I walk towards the door and slide it open. "Yes?" I ask trying not to sound bothered but I'm pretty sure I failed badly. "Can we talk?" He asked with a plead. I looked at him for a while before stepping out into the balcony and closing the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask looking around not wanting to make eye contact.

"Us." He finally said as I faced him.

"Us? I didn't know there was an us." I say lowly and smartly as he sighed.

"There's not. Not yet anyway." He said as I didn't respond.

"I was an idiot last night. Screw that. I've been an idiot since the day you got here. I had the chance to have you and time and time again I blew it. But after the way you looked at me yesterday, it seemed so...final." He finished off as I stared at him in the eyes before looking down a little hurt from the turn of events last night.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Amy Russo." He told me gently holding my hand while I looked back up at him. "You are so beautiful and amazing that sometimes I get like a giddy little kid who doesn't know how to hold in his excitement." He explained which made me smile at the sweetness.

"I've always wanted you and that has never changed. I just wish you could give me a second chance." He admitted as I fury my eyebrows in confusion.

"For what?"

He smiled a little before holding my other hand as well and holding them together looking into my eyes. "Will you go out with me, Amy?" He finally asked as my breath hitched before a huge smile came across my face as it lit up. "Yes." I say as he widens his eyes a bit. "Really?" He asked a little stunned as I nod enthusiastic. "Yes. Yes!" I repeat jumping into his arms as he laughs holding me in disbelief still.

We finally pull away as I am put down. "It took you long enough." I say as he chuckles kissing my hand while I blush. "Yeah, it has." He said putting hair out my face as I look at him in adoration. "So, when's the date?" I asked pretty excited. "I was thinking about tonight if you weren't doing anything. The sooner the better." He told me as I smiled. "Yeah, it's a date." I reply agreeing as he smiled leaning his forehead on mine. "Damn right." He said lowly and I've haven't felt this happy in a long time.

I'm actually going on a date. An actual real date with someone I actually like. This feels like I dream but I'm so happy that I wouldn't even care if it was. "You are gonna ride with me. I heard from Dallas that Cassidy is sick." He said as I smiled backing up. "You know I have my own car, right?" I say as he nods with a smile. "I also know you are gonna ride with me." He repeated as I laughed.

Austin took my hand and led me into his room from the balcony and downstairs to outside. I want to meet his parents but I'm glad they weren't here this morning because that would have been awkward since I was coming down from his bedroom. I don't want the wrong first impression or else I'll be ruined forever in their eyes.

He opens the door for me like a gentlemen which makes me smile in thankfulness before he pulls off and we head to school. When we get to a red light, Austin reaches his hand over and intertwines it with mine which makes me smile to myself. It seems he has gotten more confident ever since he asked me out and I said yes which I really love.

It takes about 10 minutes to arrive at school when he gets out and opens the door for me. I hold his hand which makes him tighten it as we enter the school. We get some looks from girls shocking them a bit but we ignore it walking down the hallway.

I didn't expect us to have PDA before our first date but I guess we're both sure we are gonna last and it's not going anywhere that we don't really care. "I don't wanna go, but I have this early football meeting or else Coach is gonna bench me for the next game." He told me as I nodded understanding. "Of course. Go ahead." I tell him releasing his hand. "Thanks beautiful." He complimented kissing my cheek and leaving as I smile to myself.

Soon, I head to my locker where Trish is waiting getting off the phone with someone. "Let me guess. Jace?" I say with a smirk opening my locker and placing some books in. "No. Actually, it was Cassidy." She told me as I looked at her confused. "Huh? She was knocked out when I left this morning." I replied confused. "Well, her dad woke her up so she could take her medicine and then she saw you and Austin on the balcony smiling and laughing all close and whatnot. So, she wants to know what's up. I do too." She added in as I blushed slowly closing my locker. Even sick, Cassidy finds her way into my love life.

"I'll tell Cassidy later but...Austin and I are going on a date." I admit as she opens her eyes wide and gasp.

"Wait, seriously? I'm not being punk'd?" She asked as I hit her arm.

"No. Of course not. It finally happened Trish. It finally happened!" I cheered as we both hugged excited.

"So, when is it?" She asked curious.

"It's tonight. I'm just nervous." I say honestly.

"That's understandable. It's your first date with someone you really like."

"No, it's not just that. I'm scared of how it'll go. We come from completely different backgrounds Trish. What if I come off as prissy and he thinks that I'm some stuck up girl who asks and wants too much?" I wondered out loud. "Come on, Amy. He won't think that. If he did, he wouldn't have asked you out." She told me wisely. "Yeah...but what if by the end of the night he looks at me and sees a girl who's too shallow and self centered and never wants to see me again?" I added as she sighed holding my shoulders.

"Amy, for the last time, you are nothing like that. At least not anymore. Austin likes you for the way you are now, so my advice is to be exactly yourself...and everything will go fine." She told me as I still remained worried in the back of my mind of the thoughts.

Austin's POV

After my football meeting, I head into math class who I only have with Dez. Math is surprisingly my best subject considering most people hate it. "What's that smile on your face for?" Dez asked as I sit next to him in the back of the class. I guess I didn't realize I was still smiling from this morning because Coach brought it up too. "Nothing." I said with a shrug because I didn't really wanna make the date a big deal until we actually went on it.

He looked at me in a way that I could tell he didn't believe it. "Bullshit. Spill it the tea, dude." He said with a smile facing me as I smirked. "Fine. I asked Amy out this morning. We got a date tonight." I admit as he looks at me stunned for a bit. "No way, man! That's awesome. Happy for you." He stated with a smile patting my back. "Thanks, man." I reply as we turn back to the teacher taking out our books working on the pages she instructed us too.

I pause my thoughts when something starts to creep up into my mind. "Dude, you okay?" Dez asked me as I face him. "Yeah...yeah." I say unsure flipping through pages. "Austin." He said as I faced him once again. "I am fine...it's just that..." I start off before sighing.

"What if the date goes badly?" I worry as he makes a confused face.

"What could possibly make the date go badly?" He asked not knowing what I was talking about.

"A lot of things. Me and Amy grew up differently. She is from the richest places in Michigan and her mom is practically a millionaire. She's been surrounded by all the greatest things in life and experienced places I've probably never even heard of." I told him.

"Okay...so?" He said still not getting it.

"So what if I'm not good enough for her? What if she thinks I'm this lame dude who knows nothing about anything fancy. What if my non knowledge about everything high maintenance makes her think I'm boring or uninteresting."

"Where is this coming from? I don't remember you having these thoughts." He stated as I shrugged.

"I think it's because I'm actually starting something with her. Now, I'm forced to think about stuff like this if we are gonna be in a relationship."

"She's not gonna think like that. How was her initial reaction when you asked her out?"

"She was really happy. She jumped into my arms."

"Then that should give you an answer. I doubt if she would care if you just took her through a walk in the park. She just wants to be with you."

"Maybe because she thinks I'm gonna be over the top. Maybe that's the type of guys she prefers. I mean, she is from a very rural place. I doubt the guys she's dated were anything but rich." I say starting to really worry myself.

"Dude, I promise you that she won't expect nothing from you other than who you are. She likes the guy she's known these past few months. I'm telling you, as long as you stay true to who you are, this date can not go wrong." He advised me as I nodded but still concerned in the back of my mind.

Ally's POV

I go through the day class to class but my date with Austin occupies my mind making me smile like a clown freaking some people out. I get out the locker room after changing into cheer practice clothes and going outside to the field where we always go.

Kira goes in front of all of us. "Alright, as you all know as co captain I am in charge until Cassidy gets back." She explained as we all continued to listen. "Today, we are mostly working on our jumps. They were not on point last game and it needs modifications. Okay?" She instructed us as we all nodded and got in our cheer positions.

We practiced for a while before she said we could take a break. "So, are you liking being the boss today?" I ask Kira with a smirk going over to her. "Damn straight." She said making me chuckle as I take a sip of water sweating from the long practice.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" She said confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she smiled.

"A little birdy told me about your date with Austin." She teased as I blushed before Cheryl eyed us which Kira soon noticed.

"Oh, sorry Cheryl. I actually didn't see you so clo-"

"No need to explain. I'm fine with it. Right Amy?" She said as I nodded with a smile even though it was still a tad awkward.

"Cheryl gave us the green light." I informed Kira who nodded impressed.

"Yeah. Just don't have sex on the first date. Not a good impression on the girl side." She said patting my arm walking away as I widen my eyes.

Kira then burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" I say blushing as she noticed making her laugh even more about it. "It kind of is. Gosh, Amy. You're so innocent. I'm starting to think that you are a-" She pauses when I start to avoid eye contact.

"Oh my god, you are! You're a virgin?!" She whisper yells as I hit her arm. "Yes! Now shut up. It's not that big of a deal. I'm only 18." I defended as she nodded agreeing. "I guess you're right, but usually...most people our age virginity is gone." She replied still shocked.

"It's not my fault, I'm not a hoe." I said as she scoffed.

"I'm not a virgin and I'm not a hoe."

"Oh. Well, you're a responsible hoe." I joked as she laughed bumping my arm.

"Can I ask you something?" I say seriously after our laugh session. "Of course." She said waiting. "Is Austin...um, ya know?" I hint at as it comes to her. "Him? Oh no. Please!" She said laughing loudly with her head back as I get uncomfortable because I already had a feeling.

She notices and tries to stop. "I'm sorry, Amy but it was kind of a funny question. Austin is the school's most popular guy. He's had a lot of girlfriends. I doubt he's slept with every single one but I definitely know he's not a virgin. Though, if you two ever cross the line, I can guarantee your business won't be all over the school because he has a policy of not kissing and telling." She explained to me as I take it all in.

"Wow. I guess that's nice." I say of him not talking about his sexual endeavors with anyone. "Yeah, he's a good guy." She said with a shrug before looking at something behind me. "Speaking of..." She said as I fury my eyebrows before turning around to see Austin coming up to our section is his uniform.

I can see the sweat on his forehead and arms from the practice but he smiles when he sees me. "You mind taking a walk with me, Amy?" He asked me in front of the whole team as everyone then ooo'd with smirks as I blush while Kira teasingly bumps my arm. "Um, sure. That would be nice." I reply getting up and starting my walk with him.

"So, how are you? I know it's only been a couple of hours since I last seen you but-"

"It's fine, Austin." I say with a smile. "I'm good. And you?"

"Great. Really great." He said with a smile looking down which made me smile even more because I knew the reason behind it was because our date tonight.

"Does everyone know about it? Your cheer team seemed to be teasing you a bit." He said with a chuckle as I shake my head embarrassed with a laugh. "Oh my god, no. They are just idiots. Only my close friends know. I guess they are just observing us and it's not really the hardest thing in the world to realize we, ya know... like each other." I said as he blushed. "Yeah, I wonder why it took us so long." He said as we both laugh.

"I am really excited about tonight. I know it's going to be great." I tell him still thinking about Cassidy's advice about sharing my interest out loud. "Me too. Beautiful date with an even more beautiful girl." He says as I giggle.

"Okay, you must have a sweeping girls off their feet book because you say too much of the right things that I'm starting to think I should be worried." I say as he chuckled. "Don't be. I'm just a charmer." He told me as I nodded agreeing. "You're telling me." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

It doesn't shock him like last time which makes me happy that he feels normal and comfortable with me. I can see the whole team spying on us but I could care less because Austin and me is the only thing that matters at the moment.

"You make me happy, Russo." He said holding my cheeks and kissing my forehead as I close my eyes with the feeling of his touch. "Ditto, Moon. Ditto..." I say as we just stand there holding each other in our arms peacefully.  
 **  
** ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

I'm at lunch with Dallas, Dez, Amy and Carrie. I know Carrie doesn't have our lunch period but she decided to skip her class today to spend it with Dez. Yeah, they have a cheesy romance. Kind of cute I guess. Also, Trish isn't here because she's face timing Jace in the courtyard because the lunch room is too loud and crowded.

"So, what happened to you visiting Cass today?" Dez asked Dallas taking a sip of his drink. "Oh yeah. You said you were skipping school to see her. I didn't think you'd actually come back." I said as he looked awkward. "Oh god, what happened doofus?" Dez said making us all laugh.

"Alright, I went to her house. Her mom answered the door and I told her I wanted to check up on Cass. Mrs. Jones says and I quote 'Dallas, I love you like a son and I'm happy that you are such a great boyfriend to my daughter but if you don't get your tall ass back to school, I'll beat you myself.' So, I ran back here." He finished as we all bust out laughing cracking up.

"Dudes, it's not funny. I was genuinely terrified." He said doing a shiver.

"I would have paid to see that beat down." Carrie said with a giggle.

"Same here." Amy agreed.

"You guys are the worst." He said going back to eating his food ignoring us.

Dez and Carrie start talking about some weird project they are doing together in a class and I look at Amy who makes a funny face to me making me laugh. I shake my head as she smiles putting her face down when I lift her chin.

"Pretty faces deserve to be shown to the world. Don't be so selfish." I said as she blushed heavily looking into my eyes. "You're sweet." She said with a giggle and I shrug. "I try." I reply as she gently rubs my cheek looking at me with adoration.

Ally's POV

We've been in music class for a while listening to a lot of people volunteer to cover music. I'm in the corner right now talking to Austin about things in our lives. "No way that happened." I said as he was shaking his head with a smile. "I know. I know! It was so embarrassing. I don't think I'll live that down ever." He said making me laugh as he stared at me.

"What, Mr. Moon?" I asked as he licked his lips with a smile.

"I love your laugh." He complimented which made me blush.

"I love your face." I replied back as he chuckled blushing as well.

"That's nice to know from the girl I'm dating." He said as I raise my eyebrows realizing what he said. "Dating. Wow. I guess we are huh?" I said with a smile as he nodded. "Yup. It's finally happening." He said holding my hand as I intertwined them.

I look back at the class where two people finished performing when I see Dez, Dallas and Trish looking in our direction with all smirks and I blush heavily quickly looking away. "Any more volunteers before class is over?" Our teacher asked as Austin looked my way. "Oh no. I don't even know what to sing." I said shaking my head. "I'll sing with you. Plus, I got the perfect song." He said as I sighed before nodding going along with it.

We both stand up as volunteers as the teacher smiles pleased giving us the mics. "Song?" She asked as Austin went over there and put it on and when I saw the title, I smiled because this is one of my favorite songs to karaoke too.  
 _  
_ _[Amy]_ _  
Whoa oh  
Whoa oh  
Whoa oh_

 _[Austin]_ _  
Woahhhh_

 _[Amy]_ _  
When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you_

 _Gonna guess that you're the kind  
To say what's on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you_

 _There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
Fighting for your sister's reputation  
You remember people's names  
And valentines are lame  
_ _[Austin]_ _  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion, oh_

 _[Austin and Amy]_ _  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself,  
"Yeah, I thought so."_

 _[Amy]_ _  
You smile, never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation  
Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination_

 _[Austin and Amy]_ _  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself.  
I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself,  
"Yeah, I thought so."_

 _[Austin]_ _  
Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah_

 _[Austin and Amy]_ _  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself.  
I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself,  
"Yeah, I thought so."_

We finish off and the class cheers loudly especially Trish, Dallas and Dez being a little extra making us both laugh. Everyone packs up and leaves when I place my backpack on, Austin comes over and stops me.

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" He said with an eager smile as I nodded just as excited as he was.

"Yes, you will." I reply back with flirty eyes, leaning in and softly kissing his cheek.

Austin smiles pulling me into a tight hug which I return comfortably embracing the moment and how right it feels to be in his arms. We pull away and smile to each other before going our separate ways.  
 **  
** ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

"So, you are gonna take my advice, right? No over the top stuff, just being yourself?" I hear Dez's voice echo from my phone on speaker as I fix my suits tie. "Dez, I love you buddy but I know what I'm doing. This potential relationship with Amy is the most important thing to me right now and I'm gonna do what I have to do to make it perfect." I told him.

"Austin, what do you mean? I really hope you are doing anything like-"

"Dez, I gotta go. I don't wanna keep her waiting. I'll call you afterwards if I'm not tired." I tell him hanging up and looking in the mirror.

I smile at the expensive rented suit with my hair gelled back nicely. She's gonna love this and feel like she's home again surrounded by royalty. Now, all I gotta do is go to the company and get what I bought for the night and it will completely blow her mind. This is gonna be a great night.

Ally's POV

"Amy, please just let me help!" Cassidy pouted loudly again as I laid her back down. "No! You are way too sick and you need to worry about getting better." I told her for the hundredth time as she groaned banging her head back on a pillow as I laugh.

"But you know fashion is my passion! This is your first date with Austin and it has to be perfect." She said as I start stripping my clothes off. "It will. Trust me, I have a plan." I said smiling to myself in the mirror as she looked confused. "A plan? What are you talking about?" She said before coughing a little. "God, I feel like I could die-" She said before it went quiet.

I turn around quickly worried. "Cass? Cass!" I yell running over to her now passed out body. I feel her pulse and sigh with relief that she's breathing. I look to the drawer next to her bed and pick up the medicine and read the warnings with drowsiness as number 1.

I giggle to myself shaking my head at how knocked out she is. I rubbed her head before covering her up with the blanket since it's pretty chilly in here from the air conditioner. I go into the bathroom and take off the rest of my clothes before getting in the shower.

I've been thinking all day about tonight. Everything has been going through my mind and even though Trish gave great advice, I'm not gonna follow it. I really like Austin and I don't wanna lose him because of a wrong perspective of me. He needs to know how down to earth I am so he won't think I'm high maintenance or prissy. I don't wanna mess this up so I'm gonna change my image down a little so he will feel better about the whole thing.

When I'm done out the shower, I put a bra and underwear on before looking in my part of the closet grabbing my gray sweatpants and putting them on. Then I reach for a white plain t shirt that runs a little big, okay a lot bigger than me. Now, that I think about it, it might be Dallas's shirt that he lets Cassidy wear. Whatever. Lastly, I put on Cassidy's ugg boots.

I look in the mirror and shiver with slight disgust because this is definitely not date material no matter how adorable I look in it. But I eventually smile because this will show Austin how down to earth I am and he won't question my intentions.

I wear my hair out without brushing it and leave all makeup out of it. Lucky, I'm still secure without it and not like other girls who need it everywhere they go. I look at my phone to see if I missed any calls or texts from Austin. I know we live next door from each other but shouting from the balcony is just freaking tacky. I then get a text that he's outside.

I screech in excitement before covering my mouth remembering Cassidy was asleep. I leave out the door and close it gently before heading down the steps. I walk slowly and nervously to the door before opening it and what I see shocks me to the core.

Right in front of me, was Austin in a very expensive looking suit on a carriage with two horses in front of it attached. My jaw drops in awe of the scene as he smiles widely before he sees me and my outfit. "Hey, Amy. You look...nice." He said with a smile slightly confused.

I awkwardly laugh walking up to the carriage. "Thanks. Wow, Austin. This is...wow." I said looking at it as he smiled uncomfortably trying to handle the ropes attached to the horses. "Yeah, it's something I normally do when I have the time." He said unbelievable. "Really?" I say scratching my horrendous hair as he stuck his hand out for me.

"Maybe you should get in. I don't have the greatest grip right now." He said with a struggle.

"Right!" I say taking it, stepping up and sitting next to him.

This is not at all what I expected from him. Horses? Really? This is way too much. Way over the top. I don't understand why he thought it would be something I wanted. Hopefully, the night only goes up from here because this is not a great start. Awkward and uncomfortable are much more fitting words.

Austin's POV

By her face, she doesn't seem to be into the carriage thing. Maybe she's just in shock and surprised which is good right? Yeah, she just didn't expect this from me. I just don't understand why she's not dressed up at all for out date? She didn't even do her hair or makeup. Not that she needs it, but it looks like she just threw on clothes she goes to sleep in. Never mind the shirt that's like 3x her size! It's almost as if she wasn't even willing to try to look nice for tonight.

Man, I really hope the night goes better than this because this is not a good start. This is the worst start. But I'm hopeful we'll be able to turn it around.

Ally's POV

"So...you look really handsome." I compliment Austin as he smiles before groaning from trying to control the horses that are pretty wild. "Thanks. You too." He said as the air turned really awkward. "That suit is really shiny. It looks pretty expensive. You didn't have to buy that for tonight." I told him feeling bad. "Oh, it's fine. It's not like I rented it or anything..." He said quickly scratching his head before stopping the carriage.

"We're here." He said stopping it as nice as he could but it was an abrupt halt which made my purse fall out onto the sidewalk. "Oops, sorry!" He said as I got out along with him. "It's fine." I say as he picks it up handing it back to me.

I then take a look at the place we are in front of and my mouth drops. "Austin, what are we doing here?" I ask baffled. "Impressive right?" He asked with a smirk as I look strange. "Yeah, if you were Kanye West." I said as he looks offended. "Wow." He replied as I shook my head coming up to him. "No, I meant this place is way too expensive. It's a 5 star restaurant. You do not have to spend that much on me." I told him as he held my hands in front of him.

"There is no such thing as too much for my girl." He said with a smile as I did too though it wasn't sincere because it all felt so wrong. I know he can't afford this and if he can, it's because he did something in order too. I don't understand why this place is necessary. I would have been fine with McDonald's honestly.

I wrap my arm around Austin's as we walk in getting tons of looks from rich and uppity people because of me and the way I'm dressed. I'm in sweats and a t shirt for god sake with awful puffy hair all over the place. A server comes up to us with a smile and jumps back scared a little from me as I internally groan while Austin wraps his arm around me.

"Is there anything you wanna say?" Austin challenged him as the man quickly shook his head still scarred.

"Nope, nothing at all sir." He replied which made me smile at Austin's protective side over me even if I look a hot mess.

"Good. I have a reservation for two under Moon." He informed the man as he checked nodding with confirmation.

"Yes. Mr. Moon. Right this way." He told him as we followed holding hands getting so many stares as people who looked at me with disgust. Ugh, they need to mind their damn business honestly. We go by a table with a baby in their mom's lap and she begins crying when she sees me.

Oh my god, I made a baby cry. Do I look that horrible? Jesus. We take our seats after he tells us someone will be over soon. We look at each other and smile even though things turn awkward again. "You look pretty. Don't worry about anyone else." He said sweetly making me blush looking down. "Thanks. I'm not worrying about anyone else. This is our night. Finally." I say lowly looking in his eyes as he smiles. "Finally." He repeated holding my hand.

Suddenly, a very pretty blonde girl comes up to the table with a note pad as I notice she's the waitress. Damn it. It couldn't have been someone, I don't know...less gorgeous. "Hey, can I take your-" She pauses for a second when she takes a look at me. Great. Again. "drink order..." She finished off looking back at Austin who faced me.

"What do you want, Amy?" He asked me which made me happy because whenever I went on dates before with guys I didn't like, they always tried ordering for me. "I'll take a sprite please." I told her as she wrote it down. "Water for me." Austin said as she added that. "I'll be back in 5 minutes." She said with a wink to Austin before leaving. Wow. Just wow. I won't even mention it considering I'm sure he didn't even notice.

I think about what Austin ordered. Water. He told me like a month ago, that he hated water because it had no flavor and he would only ever drink it because it keeps him healthy but even then it still sucked so why would he order it now? I don't get it.

I guess I shouldn't judge considering, I ordered soda. Don't get me wrong, I love soda but it makes me burp heavily that's why I never drank it in public or on dates but I ordered it purposely tonight. If I'm burping tonight, it will even further show Austin that I'm a normal girl. It's brilliant, I know.

Austin's POV

God, I can't believe I ordered water. I hate it so much but if this is what it takes to get on Amy's level and to show her that I can be classy, than I'm gonna sacrifice because I like her way too much. The girl comes back with our drinks that I'm not looking forward too but I'll get through it for Amy.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked with a smile looking just at me.

"We both are. I think." I say facing Amy who had been looking at the menu for a while.

"Oh yeah, I am. I'll have the hungry man spaghetti special." She told her shocking me.

"I'll have the same thing." I said as she added it down.

When the girl left, I faced Amy impressed. "I'm not gonna lie. I figured you were more of a salad girl. The hungry man spaghetti special is a big meal. You sure you can handle it?" I asked her making sure. "Of course. I know I'm a tiny girl Austin, but don't underestimate me." She said sounding a little unsure of herself but I ignore it. "Okay then." I say with a smile.

"What?" Amy said as she noticed I was staring at her.

"I'm just happy...we're finally doing this." I admit to her as she awkwardly laughs.

"Even with me looking like this?" She asked picking at her hair as I chuckled.

"Even looking like that." I reply truthfully as she blushed looking down when I noticed a leaf in her hair.

I go to get it out and when I do and she realizes what it is and gasp. "Okay, it's official. I'm gross." She said shaking her head at herself. "You're beautiful." I said meaning it looking in her eyes as she glanced at my lips for a second and I took that as hint to lean it and when we were seconds away from locking lips-

"Food's here." The girl says pretty loudly which makes me think she did it on purpose. Amy and I sigh sitting back but I don't stress because I know their will be plenty of opportunities now that we are dating with no more interruptions.

She puts the food down in front of us and it looks delicious. Amy looks at it and gulps at the huge amount which makes me chuckle to myself at her adorableness. "Thanks." We both say simultaneously to the woman who looked only about 2 years older than us. "Mmm." She replied with a smile not leaving while continuing to stare at me.

Amy and I look at each other a little creeped out. "Um...did you need anything?" I asked as she snapped out of it. "Oh, no. Haha. Um, I'm gonna let you guys eat." She said awkwardly leaving as Amy laughs shaking her head. "What?" I say with a smile.

"You don't get tired of it?" She asked.

"Tired of what?"

"Austin." She said giving me a look as I laugh.

"I get use to it. Plus, I never minded pretty girls talking to me." I said as she raised her eyebrows. "Until I met you of course. They all go out the window when I'm looking at you." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, I'm a prize right now." She joked as we laughed beginning to eat.

I look at the water and close my eyes not wanting to do this but it's whatever. I start to drink it for a while before putting it down with a fake smile on my face as she looks at me strangely. "That was...delicious." I say as she ignores my weirdness.

I watch as she picks with her food before picking some up with a fork. Then she stops strangely looking as if she's thinking about something. Suddenly, she dives both her bare hands into the spaghetti sloppily eating it as I gasp a little backing up.

She makes loud noises while slopping it down as it all messily rubs all over her face and some in her hair and I scrunch my face up in disgust because this is hands down the most unattractive thing I've ever seen in my life. She's acting like a freaking animal.

She then sips down a lot of her soda, and burps loudly where people turn around and look at her in disgust and she laughs at it before diving back into her food.

After a while, she looks back up at me with a smile and full mouth of spaghetti. "Bet you thought I was a prissy eater huh?" She smirked with flirting eyebrows. "Um...no. I didn't..." I said looking around uncomfortable as she noticed the mood change and quickly wiped her face clean with a napkin laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry...I thought it would be kind of funny and relatable." She admitted as I fury my eyebrows.

"Relatable? Is that how you see me? A gross animal?" I say offended as she scoffed.

"Are you calling me a gross animal?" She asked folding her arms against her chest.

"Well, a second ago, I can't say anything otherwise." I reply as she gasp slightly before shaking her head.

"I'm done with my food. Can we leave now?" She said upset.

"I'm not done mine because I didn't slop it down like you." I said a little smartly quickly regretting it.

"Sorry, that was ru-"

"No, just finish your food. It's fine." She said even though I could tell it hurt her.

I finish what's left of my food while Amy sits there in silence playing a game on her phone even though the awkward tension was still there. The check comes and I almost choke on air as Amy raises her eyebrows. "It's a lot...right?" She said making a 'I told you so' face as I shake my head.

"Nope. I'm just surprised...that it's so cheap." I say unbelievable while paying the bill when the girl takes it winking at me and thanking me. Once I'm done, we get up and leave walking out the door when I stop her.

"I'm sorry for dinner. That was not how I assumed the night would go." I told her sincerely as she sighed.

"It's fine. It's my fault too. I was being weird." She said before we started laughing and headed back onto the carriage.

"I wanted to stop by the pond if you don't mind?" I asked Amy yanking the chain for the horses to turn. "No, that sounds nice." She told me as we arrived there less than 5 minutes. I helped her out when she almost fell from the height but I caught her. "I'm kind of clumsy." She said as I shook my head. "It doesn't bother me. I told you I'd always catch you when you fall." I repeated making her smile as we hold hands walking down a pathway.

Ally's POV

As we continue to walk, I notice lights lighting up with every move we make. I get confused and look at Austin who just smiles. I think it's really sweet until three guys with violins come up playing some instrumental music.

I smile at him to show him I'm appreciative but this is too much. I honestly feel so uncomfortable because this is not Austin. He's not into this kind of music and neither am I so why would he assume that I am? We sit down on a bench as the guys continue to play in the background.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" He asked worried.

"Love it..." I say moving some of my hair out the way looking around.

"Good. I knew you would. It's your type of stuff right?" He said with a smile as I fury my eyebrows confused because he was completely wrong.

"Actually, Austin. This all is a little much-"

"Wait. Come here." He cut me off standing up taking my hand as we walked to a bridge that led in front of the pond.

"Why are we standing here?" I asked curious.

"Just wait a few seconds..." He said excited before looking at his watch checking the time.

"Alright. Look!" He shouted as I looked into the night sky to see a blimp going by that says "Amy Russo has my heart. -Austin Moon."

My mouth gaps in shock as I turn to Austin. "I can't believe you did that." I say as he smiled shrugging his shoulders. "I know, I'm pretty awesome." He said with a cute smile but I ignore it. "No, I mean I really can't believe you did that. Since when are you into that stuff?" I asked completely baffled.

He looks at me hurt and offended. "Why are you being like this? All night, you have been trying to downgrade everything nice I've been doing for you." He said getting upset. "I'm not trying too purposely but it's just so out of your element. You're not like this. You don't like this over the top stuff." I responded back as he scoffed.

"What about you?!" He said as I shrugged confused. "What about me." I say as he widens his eyes. "You do realize you came on our date wearing sweatpants, a t shirt way too big for you and ugg boots. Not to mention, your hair all over the place." He mentioned as I fold my arms against my chest.

"You said I was beautiful either way!"

"You are! You'll always be beautiful to me, Amy. But...we both know this isn't you! You are into fashion, you don't order soda because you find burping in public disgusting, and you hate messy eaters because of a scarring past experience." He said as I noticed how much he knew me but it still hurt me because he was being a hypocrite. I guess I started it...

"Look, I did this for you!"

"Well, me too-" He is cut off when he falls back into the pond.

"Austin!" I scream bending down when he comes above the water.

His hair is all messy and I would have found this moment completely adorable if the whole night wasn't a complete disaster. I hold my hand out to help him but he ignores it and just gets up on his own with a sigh before going over to the people playing music. "You can all go now. The night is over." He said sadly which made me feel the exact same way.

He paid them off and they left as we begin to walk back to the carriage. "You spent a lot of money tonight. I feel bad..." I admit as he shrugged not facing my way. "Well, if I'm being honest I did spend most of my allowance." He said which made me feel even worse. "I'm not a loser. I don't have a job because my time is usually taken up by football so my parents have sympathy on me and give me money every week." He explained even though he didn't have too. "I would never think you're a loser." I told him honestly but he didn't respond, he just sighed.

Why would he think something like that? Was that what he was trying to do all night? Impress me with fancy things and spending lots of money?

We arrive back to the carriage. Austin comes over to my side to help me on, but right before we do, the horses take off by themselves racing down the street. Both of our eyes open in shock. "Oh my god!" I yell as Austin runs his hands through his hair. "What the hell just happened?!" He said moving in circles.

He took a breath before taking out his phone and calling the place who owned the carriages and horses while we begin to walk because we had no way to get home but by foot. We walk for about 10 minutes as he is still on the phone with the company yelling when we past an old man mowing his front lawn.

"Wait a second." Austin said putting the person on hold. "Sir." Austin said towards the older man who faced him while I look confused. "Do you mind?" He asked motioning towards his soaking body from his fall into the pond. The old man shrugged before blowing the lawn mower towards him to dry Austin off. In the meantime, leaves and dirt are being blown in my already messy and wild hair. I cough constantly covering my face until they're done.'

"There ya go, young man." The older man said as Austin smiled a bit appreciated. "Thanks, sir." He said grateful as the man nodded before facing me. "Sorry about the stuff blown in your hair. But it's not like it was a prize before, right?" He said not meaning to offend me but I scoff anyway offended.

Austin chuckled walking away as I catch up to him. "That's not funny." I said insulted from his laughing. "Come on, Amy. He's an old man. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said taking up for him as I roll my eyes as we walk the 10 more minutes to get home.

"God, my feet hurt..." I comment lowly to myself as Austin _finally_ finishes his conversation with the carriage company. "Apparently, their horses running off happens quite often." He said in disbelief. "You would think they would have mentioned that!" He said shaking his head as we stop in front of our houses.

"Yeah...that sucks." I say not really caring about the situation anymore. "Well, I'm gonna get money back so at least the nights not a complete disaster." He said as I nod with an awkward smile. "Yeah, that's great. Congrats." I say scratching the back of my neck feeling highly uncomfortable.

"Well, tonight has been...interesting." Austin said as I internally roll my eyes because we both know that this was the worst date of all dates. It was so bad that I'm pretty sure it will go down in history. "Yeah, thanks so much for tonight. I'm gonna see you tomorrow." I say walking away quickly not wanting to be in this environment anymore.

I close the door as quick as possible, thankful to be home. Then I lean my head against the door when I realize how heartbroken I am that the night went the exact opposite of how I pictured it to be. A single tears leaves my eyes and falls down my cheek.

It's just not meant to be.

Austin's POV

After Amy walks in the house, I do the same. Thank god, the night is finally over. I take off my jacket and sit down on my couch and sigh exhausted from the night. Then I realize how hurt I am that the night went so differently than I wanted it too. I have been waiting for this for so long and now that it came, it turned out to be so bad. I would have never guessed this ending to our story.

Amy was the girl I always wanted because she felt like my other half so I don't understand how this night went so badly. I tried everything and nothing seemed to work for us no matter how hard I tried sweeping her off her feet and impressing her. I don't know what we did wrong.

I put my head into my hands sadly not wanting to lose the girl of my dreams but this time it seems like it's not up to me anymore.

It's just not meant to be.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) How did you feel when Austin finally asked Amy out?  
2.) Did you agree with Trish and Dez's advice?  
3.) What was your favorite moment between A&A in this chapter?  
4.) Thoughts on Austin & Amy's horrible, horrendous and torturous date?**


	11. Pop Star Awkward

Ally's POV

It's been one full week since the horrible and tragic event. AKA Austin and I's first date. We haven't said one word to each other since and nothing has been the same between us. Everything is so weird, strange and full of serious tension of not wanting to be around each other anymore because of the awkwardness.

Of course, all of our friends have noticed our mood change after the date and none have attempted to ask because in fear of an outburst from either of us. I'm not mad about the date anymore, I'm just disappointed. I had such high expectations for the date to go well and when it went the complete opposite, it hurt me so deeply. I guess Austin felt the same way, otherwise we wouldn't be avoiding each other.

After showering, brushing my teeth, getting dressed and doing my hair, I head downstairs with Cassidy and her parents are sitting in front of the kitchen table with breakfast on it. "Oh, great. You're up Amy. Join us." Mr. Jones told me as I smiled because I was starving. "Thank you. It looks delicious Mrs. Jones." I told her because I knew she always made breakfast. "You're so sweet, darling." She said with a genuine smile as we all begin to eat.

"Amy, can you catch me up on what Kira has been teaching in cheer practice for the past week. She told me little details but I want the full thing. I don't want to walk back in blind." She said to me a little worried.

"Yeah, sure. On the way to school, I'll tell you." I reply as she nods satisfied.

We go back to eating when I face Cassidy again. "And...you don't have to be worried about being far behind. Kira has done an amazing job but everyone can't wait to see you. You were really missed. I promise." I say truthfully to help calm her nerves and she smiles comforted by the thought.

"I missed you guys too. It's been a long time. I am never going to that restaurant again." She said making all of us laugh.

"No, you are not. But...it was nice taking care of you again. I haven't done that since you were a little girl." Mr. Jones said as Cassidy smiled because it was sweet. "Yeah, I agree except with all the gagging, heated fevers and throwing up." Cassidy said placing her hand over her father's as Mrs. Jones and I shake our heads giggling.

"Okay, I'm done. You?" I ask Cass going to the sink to wash the dishes. "Yup." She said adding them in as she turns on the water to help me. "Nuh uh." Mr. Jones said getting up moving us over gently. "What?" Cass asked confused. "Girls, head to school! You are not gonna be late over a couple of dishes. Though we appreciate the gesture." Mrs. Jones added as we nodded and didn't question anything.

Cassidy and I got in her car for today turning on the radio to some Katy Perry song. "So, basically we have been working on stunts all week. Kira has been working with the guys more so they can hold the girls a little more steady. The lift with me and Cheryl is finally perfected." I told her excited.

"Seriously? You aced it?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Yep. When we did it right the first time, we just wanted to do it again and again. It felt amazing." I say reliving the experience of my short time in the air with a fantastic spin.

"Okay, what about the routine? The O-K cheer, not the other one." She asked.

"We have been working on that as well, and she switched around some people for the best dancers in the front so it could all blend well." I explained as she nodded.

"That's great. I was gonna do that myself but it saves me the trouble. It looks like I chose a great co captain." She said about Kira. "You really did." I assure her on her personal pick.

"I am however making an announcement to the team that we are learning a new full cheer at practice. It'll take about two weeks to perfect, which is enough time until the next game." She informed me as I widen my eyes in surprise.

"New routine?" I question.

"Yeah...what's the problem?" She asked confused.

"Uh, nothing. It's just that I'm confused on how you made a full routine while on bed rest?"

"Amy, I'm Cassidy Jones. A sickness will not hold me back from doing what I gotta do." She said turning into the parking lot.

"That's true." I reply as she begins to park.

"So..." She trailed off strangely as I turned to her. "Are we really not gonna talk about you and Aust-"

"Cass!" I raise my voice as she jumps back.

"Okay, okay!" She said before sighing.

"It's just not fair that I don't get to know everything..." She said to herself lowly getting out the car pouting like a child.

I sigh getting out as well realizing that they haven't still gotten over it. I don't think they ever will until it's talked about but I just don't want to talk about the worst night of my life. Who does? Oh, right. Them. Cass goes over to Dallas at his car. When he sees her and smiles widely picking her up missing her even though he visited her a lot.

I enter the school as I see Austin at his locker. He turns to me the same time I come in as if he has powers knowing when I'm in his presence. We stare at each other for like 3 seconds before turning our backs to each other and heading to class.

When I get into class, I thank god that I only have class with Dallas and Dez. Dallas comes in a bit late because of him being with Cassidy. We all sit at a table in the back doing our reading assignment. "This has to be the most boring story I've ever read in my life." Dallas said trying not to fall asleep. "Agreed." I sigh flipping the page.

I see Dez stare at me in the corner of my eye. "So..." He starts off as I sigh internally hoping it was not what I thought.

"Carrie's birthday is tomorrow and I need help on what to do." He spits out as I got relieved that it wasn't what I suspected.

"Dude, I thought you were taking her to see Galaxy Wars: Zombie Invasion?" Dallas asked confused as Dez bumped his shoulder basically telling him to shut up. "I am, but that isn't until night time and I don't know what to do during the day." He tells me as I eye him suspiciously. "Really?" I say as he gulps slightly. "Yep...any suggestions?" He asked as I shrugged. "Maybe a picnic in the park would be nice." I reply lowly.

"You think so? Me too. Great idea. Did you get that from you and Austin's date?" He asked me as I look at him as if he's crazy bringing it up.

"Stop right now." I tell him as he sighs.

"Okay, Amy. What did our idiot friend do?" Dallas asked getting into it.

"I am not speaking about this. End of discussion." I told them seriously going back to the assignment as they look at each other before doing the same.

The day goes on and on and finally cheer practice comes which is the only thing I look forward to now that I'm in school. Boring classes and horrible teachers use to never be a problem for me when I was friends with Austin because he had a way of making everything better.

I change into my practice uniform and meet the team on the outside field. Everyone gives Cassidy a warm welcome with hugs, smiles and love. I look over to the football team as I do sometimes for no reason at all of course...

Anyway, the coach makes the guys run around the track as I see them do so. "Alright, guys. We are all learning a new routine so that's exciting." Cassidy told them as everyone cheered happily. "We will still have the O-K cheer but only as an intro. I want to see it right now though." She tells us as we all get in formation.

We do the routine about 3 or 4 times until she's satisfied. "Alright, let's get started." She said as she starts teaching us the first half of the routine and though we've only saw a little bit of it, it's amazing. I can't believe she made up something so brilliant while ill. Never underestimate Cassidy Jones. Lesson learned.

After about an hour of practice, we get a break before we come back for stretching. I go to my bag and get my water out drinking some when the guys are running track again. They pass by our space and Austin glances over to me as we make eye contact. He turns back around and continues on. I sigh and go onto the highest part of the bleachers with myself until Cheryl joins me randomly.

"Hey." She says sitting down next to me. "Hi." I reply with a smile even though I wasn't happy because I felt so completely drained.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned as I gave her a look.

"I'm not one of those people who are gonna ask you about you and Austin." She promised as I nodded slightly after believing her.

"Well, I'm okay. Not really. But you know-"

"You don't want to talk about it. Got it." She said as I nodded.

"How about you?" I asked.

"I'm great. I'm actually watching Greyson on the field." She told me motioning to the football field.

"Boyfriend Greyson?" I smirked as she blushed.

"Yep. That's the one." She said as I realized something.

"Since when was he on the team?" I asked confused.

"That's what I said. Bu we didn't know him so we just didn't notice him." She shrugged as we giggled.

"Oh, wow. Well, that's great. How long have you been dating now?" I asked curious.

"Just 3 weeks."

"So, a one month anniversary in a week."

"I know! He's actually the first boyfriend I've had that I know what I'm gonna get him." She said making me chuckle.

"It sounds like you are really happy. That makes me really happy." I tell her sincerely as she does something that shocks me. She hugs me tightly. I smile embracing it.

"You are gonna get through this. I promise." She told me even though she didn't say what she was talking about, I knew what she was speaking about but it didn't bother me.

"Come on, they are starting stretches." She said supportive as I head down the bleachers with her.

Austin's POV

"Dude, how long is this going to go on?" Dallas asked frustrated as I stared at Amy doing some end stretches. I turn to him not knowing what to say. "What do you want me to do? We're not friends anymore." I told him honestly. "But that doesn't make any sense. So, you went on a bad date. So what? Why does that have to end your friendship?" He asked not understanding.

"I don't know...I just...things are beyond awkward. I can't look at her without thinking about that night."

"Maybe you'd feel better if you talked about it..." He trailed off.

"Not happening." I said catching onto his drift as he just sighed heavily.

"Well, whatever. You just need to fix things because I know this is not how you want to end things before we graduate and she heads back to Michigan to her family. Is it?" He asked as I thought about it and knowing it's not what I want.

"Of course not. But I can't talk to her. I can't when she doesn't want to speak to me. I think she hates me."

"Dude, you know that's not true. She's probably as hurt as you are. She really wanted you two to work."

"So did I! But things changed. I gotta get over it." I said shrugging sadly and picking up my sports bag.

"Can we go change out of these sweaty uniforms, shower and head to lunch now?" I asked because my own stink was bothering me.

"Yeah. I can't wait for another awkward lunch. Yay!" He sarcastically cheered as I glared at him while he went in front of me.

After we change, we head into the lunch room where Cassidy, Trish, Dez and Amy are already at our table. I sit down across from Amy because it was my usual spot and I wasn't gonna change it just because of our situation.

Everyone says hey to everyone including Amy and I except to each other. We all begin to eat in silence. You all know we usually just start conversations with each other about our day or when the next time we are gonna hang out, but they don't like doing that anymore because of the tension between me and Russo.

"Okay, that is enough!" Trish said causing every single one of us to face her. She then looked at me and Amy with a glare. "You two need to get over whatever the hell happened that night. Whether you wanna be together or not, it doesn't matter, but stop being weird because you are both ruining the whole group's vibe and it's not fair to any of us." She finished off as Amy and I look at each other awkwardly.

I sigh before deciding to be mature about the situation. "Amy...can we please go and talk somewhere?" I asked her lowly while everyone waited for her answer anticipated. She looked at me for a couple seconds and didn't say anything except for nodding slowly.

We both get up and walk out the lunch room together and decide to go inside the music room. I close the door and turn around to her looking at the floor uncomfortable with folding arms. "So, um...hey." I said as she looked up to me with raised eyes before chuckling a bit.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just...we haven't talked in a week and you just say hey." She explained as I didn't get it.

"Sorry, I'm being weird. I'm just nervous." She admitted as I walked closer.

"No, don't be. I am too." I told her as she looked into my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been wanting to say something to you every morning but I couldn't. I didn't think you wanted me to, so I left it alone."

"I understand why. Been kind of a bitch lately." She said with a sigh.

"That's not true."

"It is. You may have not seen it but I have. I guess I was so pissed about it not working out between us that I took it out on you internally." She explained as I stared at her.

"Do...do you hate me?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. "Oh my god Austin, no. I could never hate you. _Never_." She said to reassure me looking in my eyes.

"Can we talk about what went wrong?"

"Sure. If I knew." She said with a shrug.

"Well, I know I wasn't being myself for sure. If I'm being honest...I was worried before our date that I wouldn't be good enough for you." I finally tell her.

"What do you mean?" She asked curious.

"I mean..." I sigh before spitting it out. "With your background, I figured you were use to things all pricey and fancy and that was the complete opposite of me. I figured if you realized that on our date that you wouldn't want to go out with me again."

"That was the reason for the horses, over priced restaurant and blimp?" She asked as I nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, I kind of went overboard huh?"

"Yeah, you did." She said with a laugh before stopping.

"But so did I. I thought that you would think I was too prissy, spoiled and high maintenance on our date so I dressed kind of horribly so you would know that I'm humbled and I could be normal and not just some rich girl." She explained as I smiled looking at her.

"So basically, none of us were being ourselves because we were too busy trying to impress the other one." I said as she thought about it. "Pretty much, yeah." She said with a chuckle.

"I don't think you're spoiled just because of where you're from." I told her honestly as she smiled sweetly.

"And I think you are more than enough. For me and anyone else." She confirmed as I walked closer to her.

"Thanks. So... are we cool? Can we be friends again?" I asked hoping we were.

"Of course." She said leaning in and hugging me and I smile satisfied returning it.

We head back to lunch and sit down with smiles on our faces.

"So?" Dez asked.

"What?" We both reply.

"Are you two good now?" Trish asked.

"Yep." Amy said casually as we go back to eating as they still stare at us.

"So, are you still gonna date or no?" Cass asked curious.

Amy looked at me not knowing the answer and so I faced her instead. "We don't know but...I'm happy I got my friend back." I told her which made Amy smile and the rest of the gang cheer excited that things wouldn't be weird anymore.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin's POV

I was leaving a football meeting after school passing the empty hallways from all the students being home. Well, mostly. Some had after school clubs.

"You." I hear as I turn around to see my ex girlfriend Cheryl storming towards me. Okay, what the hell did I do and how do I stop myself from dying?

"Yes?" I cringe waiting for a hit even though I have no idea what it would be for. "You are an idiot." She said coming up to me not doing anything.

"What do you mean?" I ask with confusion.

"Ask Amy out." She tells me as my eyebrows furies.

"What?"

"You heard me. Ask Amy out again." She repeated and as I was about to speak, she cut me off.

"You go on a date with each other and you both blow it? Then, you don't talk to each other for a week and then when you do, you decide to be _friends?_ Friends?!" She yelled as I sighed lost myself.

"Well, what am I suppose to do? The date was a train wreck and I'm not even sure she still wants to even date me after it. I wouldn't."

"Well, you can't answer for her, Austin."

"Well, maybe I don't want too because I'm scared that it'll ruin our entire friendship completely."

"It won't and you know that."

"How could I possibly know that?"

"Because whether you like it or not, you and Amy are meant for each other." She tells me which makes me smile a little.

"Of course, I would like that but I have no idea what to say to her or even start when it comes to giving us another chance." I said as she grabbed my chin sternly.

"Listen up. I know you might be scared of losing your friendship or nervous when you're around her or scared of falling for someone you feel so strongly for but I'm gonna need you to do me a favor and get over it!" She said startling me. "You are Austin fucking Moon and if you want the girl. You get the girl goddammit!" She said as I widen my eyes a little scared but intrigued by the speech as well. "Because if you don't do this, that means you would have broken my heart for no reason at all." She said folding her arms against her chest as I chuckle at the clever manipulation.

"Are you seriously using that against me?" I asked in disbelief. "Yep. Now, go get your girl." She said pushing me to the front school doors. I smile to myself before looking back at her silently thanking her before walking out with nothing in my mind but Amy Russo.

Ally's POV

Cassidy and I are over Trish's house at the moment because her parents aren't home and we just wanted to hang in peace without adults constantly in our business. "So, Jace and I finally did it together." Trish blurted out as we looked at her with wide eyes before we laughed and threw pillows at her in surprise. "Oh my god, why didn't you say anything?!" Cass asked intrigued going over to her on the bed as I decided to join.

"Well, my sex life is no one's business but my own but you're my best friends. Plus, it just happened like last week."

"That totally did not _just_ happen." I said as she shrugged with a smile still on her face.

"Was it good?" Cass asked.

"Of course. It was amazing." She said in awe and that's when I wondered what my first time would be like and who with.

"Was it...your first time?" I asked her curious as she and Cassidy looked at me for a few seconds before cracking up. "Of course not Ams. None of us are virgins." She said shaking her head as I looked away and they started to get it.

"Oh my god, I had no idea." Trish said as I shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm proud of myself." I say as they smiled sweetly. "I'm proud of you two." Cassidy said holding my hand.

"Are you a 'wait till marriage' type of girl?" Trish asked curiously as I shook my head. "No. I just want to find the right person that I feel comfortable enough to go to that level with." I admit as they nod understanding. "I get it. I lost mine to Dallas. We actually lost it to each other after we fell in love." Cassidy told me and I smiled because they were still together 3 years later.

"My first time was with my first love Jacob a year and a half ago." Trish admitted as I smiled. "Thanks for not making me feel different girls." I say grateful. "Of course." Cass says rubbing my hand. "But giiiiiiiiirl, you are gonna love it once you get it. You are never gonna wanna go back!" Trish added in randomly making all of us bust out laughing as I blush shaking my head.

For a while, we speak about the upcoming games or the prom in a few months and even graduation. "Okay, we have to talk about you and Austin." Cass brought up.

"There's nothing to talk about. We're friends again and that's it."

"Come on. You two can not just be friends." She replied back.

"Why not? We've been friends this entire time of me knowing him."

"Yeah, but there has always been romantic feelings involved. You two can't just move on from each other that easily."

"I'm not into all this back and forth but Cass is right. You guys just fit together." Trish added into the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. That's why the date went so fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"It's no one fault that you two weren't being everything but yourselves." Trish stated from the story I finally told them as I rolled my eyes only because it was so very true.

"Can you at least think about trying to give it another chance? Next time could be different." Cassidy said to persuade me as I sigh. "I don't know guys. I really don't want to screw up our great friendship with another bad date." I tell them honestly before hearing something hit Trish's bedroom window.

We all turn our heads until we see a rock hit it again a few seconds later. "What the hell?" Trish says upset going over to it as Cass and I stayed where we were. "Oh my gosh." She said in disbelief as Cassidy and I then looked at each other before joining her. We go to her window and I look down to see Austin holding flowers and chocolates in his hands. They both look at me surprised as I just stare at him confused before opening the sliding doors and leaning against the railing looking down.

"Austin?" Is all I could muster out because I'm a bit speechless.

"Amy, will you go out with me?" He asks me as I raise my eyebrows.

"Austin, what are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" I asked avoiding the question he had asked me.

"It would be nicer if I could explain everything face to face?" He said hinting towards Trish and Cassidy.

"Oh right. We'll be right in there." Cassidy said as Trisha nodded. "Good luck girl." Trish added winking at me as I playfully rolled my eyes patiently waiting for Austin to climb up.

"Hey." He says when he finally gets to my level.

"Hi." I said with a chuckle because he seemed so casual after what he just did.

"Let's just say that a little birdy told me where you were heading, but that doesn't matter nearly as much as what I want to say to you." He tells me as I look at him intriguingly. "Oh yeah? Well, what do you have to say to me?" I asked curious folding my arms against my chest.

"We know why the date went wrong but we shouldn't let it stop us from trying again." He confessed to me. "I really believe that we are good together and I want to give us another chance...and something deep down tells me you want the same thing." He finished as I stared at him in awe before a small smile covered my face.

"I thought we were suppose to be ourselves...what about the pink flowers and chocolates?" I asked playfully taking the flowers out his hand and smelling them as he laughs.

"Actually, this is me. I like doing nice gestures for someone I like. Also, I happen to know that you love chocolate and the color pink and...I'm just hoping you love flowers as well." He added making me giggle as I stare at them now in my hand.

"I do. They're beautiful too. Thank you." I say grateful as he smiles.

"Your welcome." He replies with a blush before focusing on the reason he came here.

"So, what do you say? You wanna go out with me Amy Russo?" He asked me again as I smiled widely already knowing the answer in my heart.

"I would love to go out with you Austin Moon." I tell him before laying a kiss on his cheek making him blush even harder than before.

"Wow." He said about my answer probably expecting rejection which just makes me like him even more because he did all of this even though he believed it was a chance of me saying no. "Yeah, I know. I guess we're doing this again." I say shyly as he nods holding in his excitement. "Yeah, we are." He replies gently holding my hand as I look at him instantly feeling a spark.

"Is tomorrow night at 8 okay?" He asked kindly.

"It's perfect."

"Great."

"Great." I repeat as we look at each other with just these goofy smiles because of how much we liked each other.

"See you tomorrow, Russo."

"Yes, you will." I reply as he leans in and kisses my cheek this time and heads down Trish's personalized ladder for her balcony. I look at the flowers and chocolates again jumping up and down internally and making sure to remember to put them in a case when I get home.

I go inside with nothing but a straight face putting my stuff down as Trish and Cassidy just look at me in complete desperation and anticipation waiting for me to spit it whatever happened.

"IT'S A DATE!" I suddenly yell and there is no hesitation for them to scream along with me as we all jump in a circle together. One word to describe today? Perfect.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
** **1.) What did you think of their awkwardness with each other?  
** **2.) How did you feel about Cheryl helping them out?  
** **3.) Thoughts on them trying for another date?**


	12. Pop Star Kiss

No One's POV

Penny Dawson paces around her huge bedroom in her mansion like she does most days since her daughter has been missing. She stops to look at the photos of herself and her daughter on her nightstand which just brings tears to her eyes as her hand covers her mouth in heartbreak from not knowing her whereabouts.

Suddenly, Christopher Wilde opens her door scaring her at first and then bringing confusion to her face.

"Chris?" Is all she says.

"Your bodyguard let me in." He explained in one quick sentence. She just nodded before turning back around getting a tissue to wipe her tears but just throws it back down.

"Where the hell is my baby girl, Chris?" She asked him even though she knew there was no way he could know. Christopher walks over to her rubbing her back in comfort, sympathy and guilt because no one knew that Chris did know exactly where his friend Ally Dawson was. "It's gonna be okay." He told her as she faced him with a teared stained face which just made him feel even worse.

"How can you say that? It's been two months!" She yelled upset before sighing to herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, don't apologize. I completely get it. Your daughter is missing and you are unsettled. You have a right to be angry." He assured her not to feel bad about her feelings because of the circumstance.

Penny looks at him with an expression that he can't describe. "Can I tell you something?" She asked the young 18 year old adult lowly. "Of course." He told her as she nodded before sitting down at the edge of her bed.

Penny made sure to take a deep breath before looking him in the eyes to say what's been on her mind ever since the day her daughter went missing. "I never told anyone this, but...Ally called me right before she went missing." She confessed surprising him. "What?" He said in a way of 'tell me more' than came closer bending down on his knees and now looking up at her.

She sighed thinking back to that night and wanting to change the actions that occurred. "She called me and informed me that the bus had left her when she got out to get ice cream. I told her that we were coming back for her and she seemed okay with that at first before it seemed like she...I don't know, changed her mind?" Penny said not so sure.

"What do you mean?" Christopher asked wanting to know more details. "She was saying things like how she 'needed to be happy' and 'find who she was'. I thought she was joking of course. How could she not?" She asked with a fake chuckle putting her head into her hands as he looked at her sadly.

"What else?" He asked lowly as she lifted her head emotional. "She said that she didn't know how long she would be gone but...she would see me again." She finished confessing as it blown his mind because that's exactly what Ally told him she was gonna do. See them again.

In a few months, she would see her daughter again and she has no idea. In the meantime, she's having panic attacks, losing sleep and having massive search parties for a young woman who was perfectly safe.

"So, you are saying that..." He trailed off as he watched her get up and go over to her mirror looking at herself. "I know everyone thinks she was kidnapped or even dead." She scoffed with a roll of the eyes that anyone could ever think of her strong child that way. "But I think maybe...just maybe...she did exactly what she was telling me on that phone. Ran away." She said turning back at the young man's slightly nervous face that she took for something else.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry. I know you are only her publicity boyfriend but I forget how close you two are. I'm sure you're hurting as well." She said laying a supporting hand on his hand. "Selfish of me to make it all about me."

"No, it's not. She's your daughter."

"Yeah, but she's also one of your best friends."

"That's true. But momma bear trumps best friend." He said with a small smile to lighten the mood which worked but only a little when she smiled back before it disappeared into the same sad frown he has witnessed for the past two months.

"How did this happen? What did I do wrong? I think she was trying to tell me something for weeks but I always cut her off for something I thought was more important. What the hell is more important than my own daughter?!" She stated frustrated as he gripped her shoulders making her look at him. "No one. And you will prove it when she comes home to you because she __will__ come home to you." Christopher sternly replied before sighing and dropping his hands off of her shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay and we will see her again, no matter how she got away from us. That's a promise." He told her so confidently that he would have bet a million dollars on it because of course he knows it's gonna happen. "Thank you, but you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." She told him as he just stared at her. "I _promise_." Is all he responded with again as they left the conversation at that.

Austin's POV

"Come on Russo. You got to do better than that." I said staring up at her frozen body on the tree connected to our colliding bridge. "Remind me again on why we have to do this? We could literally use the front door." She said looking at the height of the ground far away from her.

"One. I _already_ did this. And two, jumping from any height is like facing all your fears and letting go." I explained to her. "I know. To your death." She responded as I try not to laugh.

"Amy, it's your turn." I told her as she shook her head multiple times which I found quite adorable.

"Look, Amy I promise I will catch you. Does that make you feel better?"

"Not really, considering you also promised our first date would be good."

"Oh, so you're throwing shade now!" I said as she chuckled a little but still groaning from nervousness.

"Look at me." I tell her calmly as she looks in my eyes. "Do you remember when I told you that whenever you fall, I would catch you?" I asked as she slowly nodded holding onto the tree for dear life.

"Did you believe me?"

"Of course."

"Do you still do?" I asked as she sighed closing her eyes knowing what I was getting at.

"Yes. I'll always believe you."

"Then fall into my arms...because I'll-"

"Catch me." She finished my sentence as a small smile appeared on my face. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and counting to three before jumping and screaming in the air before falling right into my arms.

I got a better grip on her as she still clings onto me strongly. "Not bad huh?" I asked with a smirk as she scoffs getting off me. "Never again." She tells me dusting off her skirt before looking back up to me. "But it was nice being in your arms..." She admitted with a blush as I smiled holding her face with one hand. "Hopefully, being in my arms will happen more often." I say as she smiles before looking down at her phone.

"It's still early. Do you wanna walk to school? It's a nice day." She offered.

"Yeah, sure. I was just up earlier to talk to you but I can go now so we can get there on time." I told her as she smiled.

"I'll be back. Just need to get my backpack."

"Me too." I reply as we go our separate ways for only a couple of minutes. Amy comes back out and we begin to walk to school.

"So, what's that?" I ask her as she has an obvious wrapped present in her hands. "Oh, it's just a birthday present for Carrie. She's turning 18 today." She told me as my eyes widen. "Shit. I didn't get her anything." I said feeling guilty while Amy chuckles.

"Austin, I doubt she'd care. I mean yeah, she's dating one of your best friends but you just properly met a month ago." She informed me not to feel bad as my eyebrows furies. "But you met her around the same time I did and you still got her something." I said not getting her logic.

"I'm sorry, do you go shopping with her, talk about boys with her, get mani pedi's with her or have sleepovers with her?" She asked as I looked stupid understanding now.

"We're friends, Austin. It's different." She ended as I nodded almost letting it go. "I'm her friend too since she's dating Dez though right? I mean we all do hang out sometimes."

"I guess, yeah. Just not that close. If it bugs you so much, just get her a present next year if they are still together which I think they will be."

"So do I." I reply as we smile at each other.

"You look beautiful today." I tell her honestly because it was hard not to stare at her. "Um...I'm not wearing any makeup." She chuckled confused. "I know." I said casually as she looked at me with such light in her eyes that made my heart melt right onto the sidewalk.

In this moment, I just wanted to take her hand and hold it but that's what we did before and had the worst date ever. I don't wanna rush anything until our date is over and we see how it goes. It's hard but if I really want this to work, I gotta be a little limited on the flirtation for right now.

We finally arrive to school and head into the building. We turn our heads and see Carrie at her locker surrounded with balloons and gifts.

I sigh and Amy turns around with a giggle. "I guarantee you that none of those things are from guys except for Dez!" She assured me though I wasn't that convinced. "I hope so." I say remembering how I was threatened detention if I was late to first period again.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you later?" I asked her.

"Of course. I can't wait for our date tonight. I mean...I know we'll see each other before then..." She chuckled nervously. "But I'm excited for it." She finished blushing as I couldn't help but laugh because she was so adorable I could barely take it.

"Me too, Russo. Bye beautiful." I said resisting the urge to at least kiss her cheek and walk away.

Ally's POV

After Austin leaves, I head straight over to Carrie in front of her locker along with Trish, Cassidy and Kira who all have gifts for her as well. I was gonna wonder how the hell Cassidy got here first but forgot she took her car. "Happy birthday girl!" I say as they turn around and see me. The girls cheer dramatically as Carrie comes up to me and hugs me tight.

"What is this?" She asked gently taking the cutely wrapped box from me. "Just a little something." I said with a shrug and smile.

"I can't open it right now because of class, but I know I'll love it. Thank you so much." She replied completely grateful. "It's no problem. Anything for my friends." I tell her as she smiles putting it in her locker.

"So, can you tell us now what Dez got you?!" Kira asked desperately as though her life depended on it.

"Yeah, we've been waiting all this time!" Cassidy said as she laughed.

"Alright. He gave me these huge balloons obviously." She said as you could see Dez's face on them making us laugh. "He kissed me passionately before giving me...this." She added taking the necklace from hiding in her dress's top part as we gasp at how beautiful and shiny it was.

"It's a promise ring." She says shyly and blushing holding it close against her chest. "He said it's a promise to always be there for me through thick and thin." She explained. "Awwwww." We all said simultaneously. "And last but not least is some huge surprise he's taking me after school." She finished off as we just smiled adoringly at her.

"I know, he's cute right? God, I love that boy." She said before her eyes widen along with ours.

"Did you just say-" Kira started.

"I think she did." I add.

"She totally did!" Cassidy finished.

"Oh my god, I love him. I love him? I love him!" She said excited and confused but happy all at once. "I have to tell him." She said closing her locker before facing us again. "Thank you all so much for the gifts. You mean the world to me." She told us as we smiled hugging her.

"Now, go to Dez and have a great birthday." Kira sternly said as she just smiled. "I will." She confidently stated heading down the left hallway. "Wrong hallway!" We all yell together as she runs the other way making us laugh.

I head into the same class I only have with Dallas and Dez. Dez is not in here of course because I'm sure Carrie called him away somewhere. "Hey Dallas." I greet him in a much better mood than yesterday. He smiles my way patting the seat next to him.

"It's really nice to see you better."

"I know. Thanks."

"My friends not an idiot, anymore?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"No. He never was."

"Oh...okay." He replied before Dez comes back in the classroom with his face as red as a tomato looking completely flustered.

"Dez...dude are you okay?" Dallas asked him as he sat down in front of us.

"Hello...?" I say as he doesn't respond before looking up at us. "Carrie just told me she loved me." He blurted out as Dallas smiled surprised but happy. I smiled too but the look on his face confuses me so I really hope he didn't screw it up.

"So...what did you say?" I asked curious. Please, tell me you didn't screw this up Dez. It's her birthday for Gods sake. "I said it back." He chuckles nervously before a smile formed on his face. "I can't believe she loves me the way I love her." He said as I sighed satisfied but my heart also melted at how happy he is in his relationship with the girl of his dreams.

"I'm so happy for you, buddy. You deserve this." Dallas says patting his arm. "I agree. You guys are adorable." I told him as he smiled blushing looking down a bit. "Thanks guys." He said before looking back at me.

"So, you and Austin really are friends again?" He asked curious.

"Yep. We're actually...going on another date tonight." I admit casually acting like it's not a big deal as they widen their eyes with smiles before cheering causing the teacher to shh them making me laugh.

"Shut up, guys. It's not that big of a deal."

"The hell it is. You guys haven't talked for a week and now you're dating again." Dallas said.

"It's one date."

"More than that if it goes well." Dez replied.

"What if it doesn't though?" Dallas questioned.

"Dude!" Dez said pushing his chest.

"What? Sorry, but what if it goes the same way or worse like last time and it's back to ignoring each other. I can't go through that again." He explained.

"Will you shut up?" Dez said shaking his head as I laugh closing my book.

"That won't happen. We weren't being ourselves on our first date, that's why it went so terribly. We are gonna be completely open this time."

"Okay...but what if it goes bad anyway from the lack of something else?"

"Well, if me and Austin still aren't into it after, then we will just stop trying. We will still be friends and learn to move on because we did what we could. No need to hate each other for it. So, no more awkwardness or uncomfortable feelings for you guys."

"Thank god." Dallas said with a praise in the air as I giggle.

"I'm happy for you two. Because I have hope it'll work out. You guys just seem right for each other and I think tonight will confirm it." Dez told me which made me smile widely because it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Oh, look at my buddy thinking he's a love therapist just because he's in love now. Amazing. Just amazing." Dallas sarcastically replied which caused a glare from Dez. "Stop it. Those words actually helped me. Thank you Dezzy." I say pinching his cheeks as he smiled before I went back to work.

"Wait." Dez said making me look up to him. I am never going to get this work done.

"Yeah?"

"I actually didn't lie completely yesterday when I said I needed help with Carrie's birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got her a promise necklace and a bunch of balloons and even a mini cake but I told her that I got her something after school but really have nothing planned." He admitted as I look at him as if he's crazy.

"Why in the world would you lie?"

"Because what I gave her didn't seem like enough. I didn't want her to be disappointed on her birthday."

"Oh, yeah because showing up to nothing is not disappointing." Dallas said smartly.

"Dallas!"

"No, he's right." He says with a sigh.

"I was wrong for lying to her. I can't believe I'm gonna be the reason to ruin her birthday."

"You're not." I assure him.

"Take her ice skating. She loves it." I offer an idea.

"I can't skate though."

"Even better. You can just say that you want her to teach you because you know she can and she loves it." I tell him.

"Plus, bonus point for bonding session as a couple." Dallas added in as I nodded agreeing.

"Okay, then what else?" He asked writing this down.

"Take her to that Galaxy Wars: Zombies Invade movie! You guys are into that weird stuff." Dallas said as Dez gasped snapping his finger. "Yes, she would love that!" He said writing that down too.

"Lastly, take her to a nice dinner at whatever place you want too. End the night with a beautiful conversation that she'll never forget." I say as he looks at the both of us with a smile.

"She's gonna enjoy her day so much now. Thanks so much. I'm a failure without you guys." He said hugging us both. "Yes, you are." Dallas said nonchalantly joking but I still slap his hand anyway as he laughs. These two need to be put on a leash.

Austin's POV

It's now lunch time which I couldn't wait for because I was starving. I was in such a rush to see Amy this morning that I forgot breakfast. I sit down across from her and she smiles at me starting our own conversation.

"So, were the presents from any guys?" I asked curious as she giggled.

"Nope. Just like I told you." She said making me smile.

"You did tell me."

"I did." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Why don't I listen to you more?"

"I don't know, but you should start so your life wouldn't be such a mess." She responded making me giggle.

A guy then comes over to our side of the table. The same one who came a few weeks ago when he asked Amy out and she rejected him because she didn't feel like having a boyfriend then. "Hey." He said with a sly smile as she smiled back strangely. "Hi..." She replied lowly.

I watched this dude's eyes trying to make him as bothered as possible. "Still wanting to be single? Or are you ready to give me a chance?" He asked sitting down next to her as she coughed uncomfortably.

"Actually-"

"Actually you should go." I said as they both turn to me in surprise.

"She's not interested. The message is clear as day so maybe you should stop trying to force it. Have a nice day." I told him as he looks at me in disbelief before looking back at Amy who just shrugged basically telling him that what I was saying was the truth. He scoffed hard before walking away and going back to his table.

"Girls, are we still on for the mall today after school?" Cassidy asked Amy and Trish. "Of course." Trish says as Amy agrees with her as Cassidy nods going back to whatever conversation she was having with them.

"You going to the mall after school?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" She asked confused.

"No, no." I say with a chuckle.

"I just don't want you to be late to our date." I told her as she giggled. "I know girls tend to shop long Austin, but we won't be there long at all.

"I'm buying an outfit and that is it."

"For the date?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I see your clothes everyday Russo. You have an amazing fashion style that contains great clothes. I know you already have something that would be perfect for it."

"Maybe. But nothing that screams me."

"Huh?"

"I have a lot of clothes, which I got from...Michigan. They are rich clothes and expensive clothes and I love them with all my heart but I'm more of a classy but laid back fashion style and I don't have that. I want to be me." She explained to me as I smiled more impressed with this girl even more than before.

"Well, I would never want to stop you from being you because _you_ are amazing." I said holding her chin for a few seconds as she blushes before letting go.

The bell rings for lunch to be over. Trish, Cassidy and Dez go to class. Dallas and I have practice right now because our schedule got changed today. Cassidy and Amy don't have cheer practice but they do have a free period.

"I'll meet you on the field dude." Dallas told me leaving the lunchroom as I stopped Amy from walking away with my hand.

"What?" She questioned adorably.

"Will you watch me?"

"What?"

"Will you watch me at practice?"

"You want me to watch you play football?"

"Yeah. I know it's a free period for you and I really want you to watch me." I tell her as she smiles.

"I would love to watch you play the game you love." She said intertwining our fingers together and I know I said limited flirtation but we both can't help it.

"Thank you, beautiful." I say as she smiles widely at my nickname for her.

"I also want to apologize for that thing a while ago."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"With that Mikey dude. I shouldn't have answered for you. I knew you could handle it. I just got a bit jealous and it's no excuse for it."

"Austin, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I don't want you to ever feel owned. I trust you completely." I told her as she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Don't be sorry. I actually like the dominant. It's pretty...sexy." She says in a sultry, smooth voice into my ear while making her really close to mine.

"Considering our second first date isn't until tonight, maybe quickening the pace is wrong." I say gulping a bit at how close she is.

"Really? Then why does it feel so right?" She said leaning in closer as I do too before she pulls away.

"Kidding! Let's go to your practice now." She cheered grabbing my hand as we run out the cafeteria. Man, she played me well.

Ally's POV

I sit on the bleachers by myself watching Austin in complete awe. All I have seen is him tackling a lot of his teammates, staying in the number one spot of running track and don't even get me started on his throws. It's no wonder he is the quarterback of the team. My guy is simply amazing.

Wait. Did I just say my guy?

I smile to myself because that just felt right on the tongue. I watch as he removes his helmet to hear something the coach is saying to all of them and I feel nothing but butterflies when he takes a glance at me winking. God, the things that boy does to me.

Suddenly, I see red hair come up the bleachers and that's when I realize it's Cheryl. "I promise I'm not stalking. My boyfriend Greyson is actually on the football team, remember?" She informed me again. "Take a seat." I told her patting the spot next to me as she smiled sitting down.

"So, I'm gonna go on a limb here and say you are here for Austin?" She asked after we sat in silence for a while.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's nice. Does that mean you guys are back on again?"

"I guess you can say that. Yes. We are doing a redo date tonight, but this time being ourselves."

"Yourselves? Was that the problem before? I talked to Austin about the date not going well but he didn't mention identity problems." She said making me giggle. "It wasn't identity problems. More like...liking someone so much that you are willing to change everything of who you are." I explain as she gets it.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm happy he decided to ask you out again. You two deserve a chance. I really mean that." She said sweetly. fff"I know you do." I reply with a nice smile.

"But yeah, I was actually surprised that he asked me out again considering how horrible it was." I told her honestly as she nods trying to hide a smile looking around when I realize something.

"It was you wasn't it?!" I gasp loudly playfully hitting her shoulder as she starts laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But guys can be clueless idiots sometimes and all I did was give him some guidance." She told me as I shake my head still in disbelief.

"Look, you're happy I did, right?" She asked as I thought about it even though it was an obvious answer. "Of course, I am." I say looking back at him who just caught a ball and threw it down in happiness which made me giggle as I could feel Cheryl watching me.

"You really like him huh?" She asked lowly with a smile as I stare at him.

"Yeah, I do. He's nothing like any other guy I've ever known. He doesn't try to impress me like other guys, well except for on our first date." I say as she laughs before I continue on. "He's so loved and popular in school but he can be a complete dork when he's with me." I say with a smile remembering all of Austin and I's best moments.

Cheryl smiles at how much I like him. "He's lucky to have you." She complimented me as I faced her. "Thank you for saying that. Your boyfriend does too because you're actually so awesome." I say truthfully as she giggles standing up from the bench as do I. "Thanks. I'll see you later I guess?" She says as I nod and she starts to head down.

"Wait, Cheryl." I say causing her to turn around.

"Yeah, Amy?" She asked sweetly.

"You know with our many talks and all, I've been wondering...if we were friends? Or if I could consider you one?" I asked her as she looked at me for a few seconds before a smile formed on her face.

"Russo, you're so adorable sometimes that I forget you're not joking. Of course we're friends. I wouldn't talk to you if we weren't." She told me which made me happy.

"That's great because I think you're really cool and I actually wanted to invite you to the mall after school with Trish and Kira to find me an outfit tonight. Usually Cassidy and Carrie come along to the mall with us as a group but Carrie is having a birthday day with Dez and Cassidy is having family dinner with her parents. Not that I just want you there to replace them. I would want you there regardless because you're so awesome and cool and I really like our growing friendship-"

"Amy!" She yelled stopping my babbling.

"Sorry." I say lowly as she just shakes her head before chuckling.

"I would love to go to the mall with you and the girls. Thanks for the invite." She said with a sweet smile before waving goodbye and leaving.

I smile that me awkwardly asking Cheryl to hang with us is over. What? You guys know I am an awkward person and even though Cheryl is over the 'use to date' Austin thing, it's still a bit weird for me. But I still like hanging with Cheryl so I feel the more I am around her, the uncomfortableness will go away so we can really be friends without the guilt from me.

I head down the bleachers and run to Austin who is on the field last. I run up to him giving him a huge hug which makes him laugh hugging me back before we pull away.

"How was I?" He asked with lightened up eyes.

"Amazing. Just like you will be next Saturday." I tell him as he smiles.

"Thank you." He replies with a blush as I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I have class. I'm sorry I can't stick around." I said feeling badly.

"It's okay. Mind if I walk you to class?" He asked as I smiled.

"Moon!" We turn around to see his coach calling his name and then blowing his whistle. "Important meeting right now. Let's go!" He yelled blowing the whistle again which could end my hearing.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. Go before he ruins my hearing." I say as he laughs.

"I know he's a bit much, but he does really care about my future." He defended.

"As amazing as you are. He should. A legend in the making." I tell him as he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"You really think so?" He asked. "Of course. You're so talented and it's only a certain amount of time before the whole world finds out." I said honestly as he blushes heavily.

"You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now but I'm gonna wait for the right moment." He said making me laugh. "I'll see you tonight though." He added with a smile as I did too. "You will." I say glancing at his lips knowing that it was the lucky night in my heart.

 ***Time Skip***

"I feel like we have checked every store in the mall. Austin might be right. I'm gonna be late for the date." I said as we walked around some more. "No, you are not. We still have 2 hours." Trish says causally. "I still have to do my hair and make up." I tell her frantically. "Oh..." She said before going back on the phone with Jace as I roll my eyes turning to Kira and Cheryl.

"So, what next?" I asked. "I don't know, girl. It's your date." Cheryl replied. "I know!" Kira said pulling me into a store that we didn't visit. "Whoa, these clothes are actually really cute and really me." I say intrigued looking around. "Yep. Also, they are affordable. I know you're rich and whatnot but nothing wrong with saving." Kira added making me giggle.

Cheryl gets confused coming over to us.

"You're rich?"

"Um...yeah."

"Really? Wow. I never knew."

"It's not exactly something I like to brag about. I'm just trying to fit in."

"I get it. People do treat you differently when you have nice things or are important." She said as I nodded agreeing.

I think about my whole situation and how the possibility of someone finding out who I really am and using me afterwards causing me to lose a really good friend scares me. We continue to look for another 30 minutes before I find the perfect outfit and we buy it and hurry up.

"I know I was on the phone with Jace most of the time but you are gonna have a great time on this date and look absolutely beautiful." Trish complimented making me smile. "She's right. That outfit is the perfect combination of causal and sexy. Totally you." Kira stated as I nodded agreeing and smiling because of how much I love it.

"Give us the deets tomorrow?" Cheryl asked as we all looked at her a little strange because the deets would be about Austin and me. I know she said she's over it but isn't that still awkward? "Yes, I want the deets!" She confirms as we raise our hands in defense because she knew what we were confused about.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thank you again for helping a helpless girl find some clothes for a date." I said making them all laugh. "You are always welcomed, Ams." Kira said with my nickname.

I smile one last time before waving goodbye to them as Kira drove off with Cheryl and Trish. I head inside excited for the best night of my life.

Austin's POV

"You two really don't need to be here." I said bothered as they just watched me get ready. "Nuh uh. We are here to personally make sure you don't screw this up." Dallas said standing up. "Exactly. Because I recall myself giving you amazing advice just for you to ignore it which led to the worst night of your life." Dez added in as I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know that. It was a mistake but tonight will be different. I guarantee it." I told them seriously as they look at each other.

"Alright, then buddy. Make us proud." Dez said patting me on the arm. "They grow up so fast." Dallas joked emotionally as I laughed getting my blazer on. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Don't stay here till midnight or my mom will shoot you." I tell them as they laugh while I head out.

Ally's POV

I'm wearing black leather pants with a nice white blouse and matching white heels. I put my hair into a messy bun with a light touch of makeup and some silver hoop earrings. I take a look in the mirror again before I head downstairs to wait and smile with satisfaction.

Austin's POV

I head out my door and make my way over to Amy's house. Well, Cassidy's house but she's staying there temporarily so you know what I mean. Living right next door to the girl I'm dating is very convenient by the way.

I knock on her door and she opens it almost immediately coming out as I stare in awe. "Wow...I know I say this a lot but you really are the most beautiful girl on the planet." I told her as she blushed with a giggle.

"I guess that makes you the most sexiest guy on the planet." She replied making me smile.

"Don't sexualize me, Russo. I am not a piece of meat." I jokingly said as she laughed before intertwining our hands.

"You ready?" She asked enthusiastically.

"More than you know." I say lower as we smile to each other.

Ally's POV

We walk to his car when he opens the door for me like a gentlemen and I thank him. He drives off as we listen to some nice music.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked curious. "Well, it isn't a five star restaurant. I guarantee you that." He said making me laugh.

"I'm actually taking us to one of my favorite fast food places, and now that I think about it, I haven't asked you if you even eat fast food." He stated a little worried. "Don't worry, I love fast food. I just don't eat it all the time but I definitely will tonight." I tell him as he smiles pulling up to In and Out Burger.

"Oh my god, I love their fries and shakes." I said as he got out the car opening up mines for me.

"So do I. My favorite shake is the-"

"Cinnamon milkshake." We both say at the same time causing us to look at each other and blush before going inside.

We ordered our food and begin to eat right away because their food is just absolutely delicious. "So, have you always been into music?" He asked me causing me to look up and wipe my mouth just in case something was on it but I doubt it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you sing a lot in music class and you seem the happiest while doing so." He mentioned which showed that he often observed me.

"I mean, I'll never forget when we all saw you perform for the first time. That was a crazy party."

"I was also crazy drunk." I said as he chuckled.

"You stilled killed it. So?"

"Um...yeah. I don't think there was a moment in my life where music wasn't a part of it."

"Why do you like it so much?"

"Why do I like it so much?" I repeat with a giggle as he smiles. "Yeah, why do you like it so much. Everyone has different reasons. What's yours?" He asked genii intrigued.

"At first, it was just because it was fun to me. I was young and I loved to jump up and down in my room pretending I was Shakira with my TV remote." I said as he smiled continuing to listen. "But as I got older, it became so much more. Music is now very inspirational to me. It allows me to express who I am as a person. Which is ironic, considering I haven't been able to express who I really am through music until a few months ago." I admit as he fury his eyebrows.

"How so?"

"That's an explanation for another time." I say before taking a sip of my drink.

"So, what about you?" I ask as he makes an adorable confused face with a full face of fries.

"You think I haven't noticed your music ability as well?" I asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I know you're passion is football but you have a voice so how did you discover it?" I asked curious while he shrugged casually.

"I don't know, really. I just remember my mom making me sing Christmas carols with her and my dad at people's door. Which was the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced by the way. I was 8 at the time I stopped. I hadn't sung again until freshman year of high school." He told me.

"What made you sing again?"

"I actually had a mistake in my roster that had me down for music class, so therefore I had to sing. I didn't switch it because I actually ended up enjoying it." He admitted as I smiled.

"So, what made you like it?"

"The feeling, I guess? Every line I sang felt real even if I hadn't experienced it yet."

"The power of music huh?" I say as he nods.

"But football is still your home, right?"

"Always." He replied reassuringly.

"That's nice. Very sexy too." I add as he blushes but with a smirk.

"I'm almost done. You?" He asked as I nodded looking down at my almost empty platter. He paid the bill and then we headed out and into his car going nowhere I know of.

Suddenly, we reach my most favorite place on earth. Ice Cream Palooza! "Oh my gosh!" I scream getting out the car as I hear his laugh. "Okay, you weren't kidding that this was your favorite ice cream place ever." He said as I turned back around to him.

"How could you possibly remember I told you that? It was like from one of our first conversations when I got here." I said looking at him amazed. "Yeah, I have great memory when it comes to people I like." He said as I just smile at how much effort he put into this.

"Alright, let's go beautiful." He said taking my hand as we went inside and got in line. "Which flavor are you getting?" I asked curiously. "Um, actually I think I'm gonna try your favorite. Fruity Mint Swirl. I wanna see what's all the hype about." He said with a smirk as I look at him completely baffled that he remembered that too.

"You are just-" I cut myself off by squishing his face together and giving him multiple pecks on both cheeks as he smiles and laughs into it like a baby.

"Aren't they adorable, Harold?" An old woman says as we pull apart.

"Yes, dear. Now, let's leave them alone." He said pulling her away as we look at each other before blushing and ordering our ice cream.

"Mind if we eat this outside? It's a nice breeze." I ask as he nods before we walk out and standing in the front of the place.

"How is it?" I asked after he tries it.

"Not bad. Pretty good actually."

"Yeah, that's an understatement."

"I bet you taste better." He said as I widen my eyes and then he realizes what he said.

"Wait, that came out so wrong. I did not mean it that way. I am so sorry."

"It's fine, Austin. It's actually pretty funny." I say laughing and blushing at the same time as he joined in. I shake my head at his mistake while eating my delicious ice cream.

"So, what are your plans after college? I know you plan to go to college to continue playing but what's gonna be your major?"

"I'm actually deciding between General Calculus and Art."

"Art? I didn't know you were into art."

"Yeah, I have a class in it."

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't know it was one of your things."

"I like to think I'm pretty good."

"Well, then you have to show me some of your work sometime."

"Of course." He said with a smile before taking another kick of the ice cream.

"You know the more and more I taste it, the better it gets."

"Told ya." I said as he chuckles.

"I guess you did. So, what about you? Are you really going back to Michigan after you graduate?" He asked a little disappointed.

I sigh because that's another lie, that's not true. Of course I'm going away, but not to Michigan. I'm going to LA to go back to my pop star glamorous life.

"Um, yeah. My mom is missing me so much and I still have a few months to go here. I don't think she can take being away from me that long."

"What about what you want? Are you just going to go to college there?"

"I don't know..." I told him not knowing what to say.

"If you got into college what would be your major? Music?" He asked guessing because I like it but I shake my head no surprising him.

"I've been doing music my whole life. I would like to try something else I might be good at." I tell him as he nods understanding. "Enough of me. You are obviously way more interesting with all your talents." I say as he laughs. "Me? You are a damn mystery to me, Russo. I find it very attractive but I do want to get to know you." He said looking in my eyes as I move closer to him. "You will. I promise." I say honestly as he smiles before taking my hand as we walk to his car.

"I know it feels like we've been out all night but I have one last stop." He told me as we got in the car and he drives. "No problem." I respond as it only took two minutes to get where we arrived. I saw the clear, blue beach as we got out and I smiled remembering all my childhood memories from being here before.

We walk onto the actual beach taking off our shoes and to remind you that we are the only ones here that makes it even better. He lays a blanket down and a little picnic to the side.

"This is so nice, Austin. But I don't think I can eat anymore." I say with a giggle from all of the food we ate tonight.

"Don't worry. It's just snacks. I know you are a fan of pickles." He said showing me them as my eyes light up snatching the jar.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said as we both sit down but he grabs me and pulls me to sit right in front of him.

I look down a little and smile and blush. He wraps his arms around me as I lay my head back onto his chest. "So..." I say as we softly played with each others fingers. "My mother use to tell me that when I was younger that my dad would take me to an ice cream shop and then to the beach." I started off.

I couldn't tell him it was the same ice cream shop and beach in Miami because he believes I'm from Michigan.

"I would smile at the stories but I would get upset with myself because I couldn't remember him...but I remembered the taste of the ice cream and the smell of the ocean." I said looking down with tears in my eyes.

"I never understood why I could remember the unimportant things and not my dad." I sadly said as he intertwine our fingers tightly but in a gentle manner.

"You were a kid. Two right?"

"Yeah..." I answered lowly.

"You're lucky you remembered anything at all. It's not your fault." He told me as I still looked down.

"Hey." He says causing me to face him with a tear on my cheek. "It's _not_ your fault." He repeated slowly wiping the tear as I smiled slightly at him.

I turned back around getting comfortable again. "My mom said he was the best guy. She said they were so in love that they did everything together. I always found it odd because she's so independent now and it seems like she's always been that way."

"Maybe she had too, because of his passing. She had to step it up as your parent now that she was a single mother." He said as I nodded agreeing.

"That's true. She told me how he was goofy and sometimes nerdy which makes complete sense because that's how I was." I said as we both laughed. "You? No way." He said in disbelief. "Yes way. I was into arts and crafts and volunteering and helping people all the time."

"What's wrong with helping people?"

"Nothing, of course. But I had a personal day schedule at the age of 10." I told him as he laughed his head off which made me smile.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious."

"Yeah, I can tell by your reaction." I said as he continued to laugh as I shake my head at his mocking.

"It's not _that_ funny." I say hitting his shoulder as it starts to become to an end. "You're right, you're right. Not funny at all." He said still with a smirk underneath his tone before holding me again in his position.

"Tell me about your parents since I still haven't met them yet. Which I'm still upset and offended by, just so you know." I tell him as he has a face of guilt on. "I'm sorry, but I really didn't want you to meet them until we became a thing."

"That explains why it's taking so long considering it took us a lifetime to go on this date, and then when we did, we screwed it up the first time." I said as he nodded agreeing. "Yeah, so my parents are pretty chill if I'm being honest. They don't treat me like I'm still a kid like most parents do. They understand I'm getting older and my father wants me to be the best man I can be.

"How long have they been married?" I asked curious.

"22 years and counting. They got married when they were 20. Very young."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm not going that route but it's nice that it worked out for them."

"I agree."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why does that shock you?"

"I don't know. Girls are usually the ones that like to commit faster and rush into things."

"No, not me. I have dreams and ambitions that I would like to accomplish before I begin to think about starting a life with someone else. Nothing wrong with that." I said as he just stared at me and smiled.

"No, nothing wrong with that at all..." He said looking amazed. "So, anyway..." He started snapping out of it.

"My mom and dad own this mattress store."

"Mattress store?"

"Yes, I know it's embarrassing. For years they wanted me to work there or run it in the future but when I told them about my dream of playing football they supported me completely."

"Awe, that's sweet."

"Yeah, it is. Even if it wasn't what they wanted for me, they still show up to every game they can when they aren't working."

"What? How is that possible? I never see them."

"That's because I played my cards right Amy Russo."

"Oh my gosh, you jerk!" I say hitting his shoulders as he laughs.

"I'm sorry, but after tonight I promise you'll get to meet them eventually. Considering you'll let me take you out again?" He asked looking in my eyes with a glimmer of hope. I smile and nod shyly. "I would love to go out with you again." I tell him as he sighs with relief. "Great." He says as we start to clean up the picnic material putting it back in the car.

We go to the last thing, the blanket he brought and we fold it up together with our hands touching and tingling. Yup, those were definitely sparks. We look each other in the eyes as we slowly stand up. I think this is finally the moment.

Austin's POV

I was looking right at her perfect, pink, soft lips that I've been wanting to connect to mine since the day I saw her and yet, I can't find the nerve to do something about it. Damn it. Tonight was amazing and it's such a perfect way to end the night but her beauty is getting the best of me.

"I had a great time tonight." She said with a sweet smile which calmed my nerves a bit but enough. "Me too." I say trying to talk myself up when I realize I just can't. Screw you, Austin. You mess up everything for yourself.

"I guess we should head back huh?" I ask her as she looks surprised by my statement and then tries to hide it and like I said before. I am an idiot. "Um...yeah?" She said confused as I nodded awkwardly. "Great. Let's go, Amy." I say with a weird smile kissing her cheek and walking down the beach.

Ally's POV

Are you serious? We should head back? Is he joking? After our amazing date, that's all he says. I could tell he was nervous but not that much that it would make him not even try. No, it's time to do exactly what Cassidy taught me. It's the 21st century and sometimes the woman has to take the lead which is perfectly fine.

I walk right up to his moving body swiftly through the sand. "Austin." I say which causes him to turn around when I instantly grab his face with both hands and finally connecting our lips together. I feel the shock in his response before he sighs into the kiss in bliss and satisfaction.

We move our lips over and over again loving the feeling of them together. I see nothing but sparks in my head, feel complete butterflies while also hearing all the waves crash along the shore and gorgeous wind through the night. During our kiss, I realize this is my first real kiss with someone I actually really like.

We slowly pull away as we breath kind of heavy because of that magical and passionate kiss. I open my eyes to see his are still close which I find so adorable.

"I can't believe you did that." He said with surprise and light in his eyes. "I hope you are happy I did, because...I was pretty satisfied." I said with a smile as he laughed.

"Well, please let me satisfy you some more." He said gaining more confidence after the first kiss, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me in kissing me again as I wrap my arms around his neck as we continue to make out on this beautiful beach of home.

Yes, I said home...because this has always been my home...and in his arms, it sure feels like home.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) Thoughts on the convo between Penny and Christopher?  
2.) What did you think of the Austin & Ally moments in this chapter?  
3.) Who are your top 3 favorite characters besides Austin and Ally?  
4.) What did you think about the date and kiss?**


	13. Pop Star Relationship

Ally's POV

Today is the day. The day when I tell Austin who I really am. I wanted to tell him before we ever had our first kiss but today is just gonna have to do. Am I nervous? Of course. Am I prepared? Not at all. Am I absolutely terrified? More than anything. Yet, this is what has to happen if I want to have an open and honest relationship with him. I just hope that when he does find out and get upset or pissed that he comes around eventually and understand why I did what I did.

After the amazing date we had, it gave me a tiny bit, not a lot at all but a tiny bit of confidence enough to confess the truth so please wish me luck. Cassidy is still getting ready in the bathroom.

Anyway, I walk onto the balcony and over the bridge and knock on Austin's sliding door. He moves the drapes over the sliding door and smiles instantly when he sees me. He opens the door for me as I walk in. "Hey you." He says as I smile leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips as he chuckles a bit.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." He admits to me which makes me wrap my arms around his neck and lean in closer to his face. "I don't care." I whisper before kissing him again when he smiles into it making it deeper while pulling me closer.

Austin slightly moans into the kiss before pulling away. "I don't want to stop, but we should really get to school. I got to keep my grades up if I want to stay on the team for the remaining months." He told me as I nodded understanding. "I get it. Go brush your teeth and I'll wait for you outside." I tell him as he nods heading to his bathroom as I go back out his balcony door and back in me and Cassidy's room.

I head downstairs taking a muffin Mrs. Jones left on the table for us and go outside where I see Dallas in his car obviously waiting on Cassidy. "Hey Blondie." He said making me giggle because I'm really not a blonde so it's weird being called that. "Hello giant." I reply back as he scoffs dramatically. "Don't hurt my ego now." He said as I shake my head when Cassidy walks past me heading to the passenger side of Dallas's car.

"I know you have a car but do you want a ride, Amy?" Dallas asked nicely.

"No, she'd rather go with her boo thang. God knows she got dressed and left me before saying goodbye." Cassidy says jokingly offended as they both laughed making me blush.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I say meaning it.

"It's okay, sweetie." She said with a shrug.

"Ah...young kids in love." Dallas says before pulling off.

Austin then comes out his house and over to me. "Ready beautiful?" He asked unlocking his car. "Yes, I am." I say getting in the passenger side while he takes off.

We sit in silence as I enjoy my very delicious muffin. "Want a bite?" I offer nicely. "Are we on sharing foods level already?" He said making me giggle. "I think we can make an exception." I say putting the muffin in front of his face as he makes a huge bite.

"Oh, well goodbye muffin!" I say because it was basically gone now and he laughs.

"Warned ya." He said as I shake my head and he parks in the parking lot.

We both get out and he holds my hand as we walk into school together. It surprises people because we did the same thing a week ago but then it just stop, so they are probably confused. They can just stay confused because it's none of their business.

"I'm gonna head to class. See you later?" I ask with a smile as he nods with one as big as mine. He leans down and plants a soft one on me before going out separate ways.

Austin's POV

I walk down the hallway when I'm stopped by Coach Davis. "Coach? Hey." I say as he motions for me to come to a corner. "I saw you and that girl together." He said as I fury my eyebrows amused. "Amy? Yeah, she's my girlfriend. What about her?" I asked not understanding where he was going with this.

"I want to make it clear that you don't get distracted because I need my star player focused. Especially with college recruiters coming at your last game." He reminded me as I nodded listening. "It's a big deal for your future." He told me seriously.

"I know that Coach. I'm not gonna get distracted, I promise. Football is the most important thing to me right now, but that's two months away. I'm gonna be fine." I reassured him as he sighed before believing me.

"Alright, then. Don't let me down, Moon." He said patting my arm before walking away as I head to art class.

When I get in there, I realize that I'm late so there is only one seat for me to sit in which is next to Chris. Also known as the guy Amy use to date. Well, went on _one_ date with. It's been easy to avoid him because I've always got a seat far away purposely.

I awkwardly sit next to him just putting all my focus on the teacher. "Today, you will be making an art project dedicated to someone you care about. You have 45 minutes, so get to it. I will come to your tables individually later to grade you." She instructed us as we started.

Time went by as I made my assignment for the new woman in my life. I put her name on the top of it. "That's for Amy isn't it?" Chris asked making me uncomfortable. He notices and laughs a bit.

"You guys are dating now. I get it. It was one date one month ago. I'm over it and moved on. I'm happy she's happy." He admitted to me as I looked at him actually seeing sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm happy that you're happy for her but it's still going to take some time for me, man." I said to him honestly as he nods understanding. "No problem." He just said with a smile when the teacher came over to us.

"Chris, this is very unique. I never seen anything quite like it. Obviously the person who inspired it has different layers in your life. Who is it for?" She asked him. "My mother. She's everything I need her to be exactly when I need her to be. She's not just my mom. She's superhuman." He explained as I thought was pretty cool because I'm a momma's boy myself. "Amazing. You showed that very well in this piece. 86." She said before coming over to me.

"Gosh, this is just beautiful Austin. Who is this for?" She asked me intrigued. "Amy. My girlfriend." I told her. I know we only went on one date but we already act like boyfriend and girlfriend so why not make it official?

"Alright. So tell me how Amy inspired you to make this project about her?" She asked as I took some time to think about it.

"If I'm being honest, I think I was inspired since the first time I saw her. She was different than anyone I've seen in my whole life. She's confident, but shy. Cool, but goofy and breathtakingly beautiful. She knows and understands her flaws but she works everyday on making them better. She is art to me." I tell her truthfully as she looks at me pretty amazed. "That explanation was inspiring to me, Mr. Moon. Great job. 98." She says as I smile proud of the grade.

I'm not usually good at school. I'm just okay enough to get the grades I need to stay on the football team. I know that it's stupid and trust me, I know I'm gonna need way more than a brown ball to get ahead in life but I'm just not what they call book smart. Except for in math but I told you that before.

Ally's POV

"Okay, everything now." Trish said as we sat in the back of class.

"Yeah, we want to know everything. Start to finish." Cassidy added as I laughed getting ready to tell them.

"Okay, first we went to In and Out burger."

"Very casual. Nice." Trish interrupted.

"Yeah. We were talking like old friends catching up on what we missed out in each others lives. We got to know each others childhood a bit more and how we both seem to like music class a lot."

"Boring! What next?" Cassidy says making me laugh.

"Okay, and then we went to my favorite yogurt place which Austin remembers me telling him from one of the first times I've met him by the way." I said still amazed.

"Aww." They both say simultaneously.

"There we laughed and laughed about things I don't even remember now. I just know we had a great time. My favorite is the beach."

"You guys went to the beach?" Trish asked.

"Yup. It was no one there but us. It was beyond romantic. He laid out a blanket and some snacks."

"Just for you." Cassidy said leaning in fascinated with the story like I was a movie. "Yup. All for me."

"God, he really likes you, Ams." Trish said which just made me smile.

"So, yeah. While we ate our snacks, we just talked and talked for who knows how long in deep conversation about things I never thought I'd share with anyone. Then he opened up to me and it all felt so natural. It just felt...-"

"Right?" Cassidy cut me off.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because that's how it feels with Dallas." She replied making me smile.

"So, we drove back home and he walked me to the door which I found funny because he lives next door." I say as they laughed.

"We were saying goodnight and I could tell he wanted to kiss me but he kept hesitating."

"Hesitating? Why?" Trish asked curious. "I don't know. Nervous maybe? Anyway, I waited too long for us to finally make it work and I wasn't letting him walk away that easy. So, I marched up to Austin and I planted one on him." I finish as they look at me with wide eyes and huge smiles.

"Oh my gosh, you guys finally kissed?!" Cassidy screamed as I shhed her because we were still in class.

"Yup. Well, more than once now." I smirk looking down.

"Oh, wow. Amy's got it going on!" Trish stated surprisingly.

"So, you took the high road and my advice. Sometimes girls have to take control of the situation." Cassidy told me as I nodded agreeing. "You're damn right." I say with a smile thinking about me and Austin finally being together.

 ***Time Skip***

The whole cheer team watches Carrie do her try out and we are all amazed. Yeah, Carrie decided to try out for the team recently. Technically she wasn't suppose to be able to because it's late notice but Cassidy had bend the rules a bit for a friend. But she still has to try out and right now she is killing it. She finishes and we all clap really impressed with her skills.

I go down to where Carrie is along with Cassidy, Kira and Cheryl. "Congrats, Carrie. You are the newest member of Miami's greatest cheer team!" Cassidy told her as she cheered as everyone else did for her. Cassidy then went over to instruct some of the guys on their lifts.

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend like I'm not upset that you shared your date with everyone but me." Kira said folding her arms. "Um, you can add me in to that not knowing list." Carrie told her. "Me too." Cheryl said as I groaned.

"Okay, do you know how awkward that would be to describe to my boyfriends ex girlfriend?"

"True." She said making the other girls laugh.

"Anyway, I didn't tell you guys because it just happened last night and I haven't seen you till just now."

"You saw me in the hallway." Carrie mentioned.

"I would have been late to class."

"Who cares? Boys are so much more interesting!" Kira stated making me shake my head with a laugh.

I go on to tell them everything I told Cassidy and Trish about the date and I can not count how many aww's I've heard in the last 3 minutes. "That is so freaking romantic, Ams." Carrie said with a hand over her heart. "Yeah, it is. Lucky girl." Cheryl said as I looked down at her neck noticing a very shiny and beautiful necklace with initials.

"What's this?" I ask holding it.

"Oh, something Greyson gave me for our one month anniversary. The GS are his initials. He said it's so I know he's always with me." She explained with a smile.

"It seems I'm not the only lucky one." I said as she blushed holding on to it.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said heading inside as Austin made his way over.

"Austin, hey." I said with a smile as he came closer to me. "Hey yourself." He replied with an adorable smile before leaning down and kissing me causing the whole cheer squad to 'ooo' and whistle towards us.

I pull away with a deep blush as he just laughs at them. "Take a walk with me?" He asked as I nodded. He grabbed my hand as we walked away from the team and to a bench isolated though you could still see everyone from a distance.

"So, I heard Carrie made the team." He stated as we sat down next to each other. "Yeah, she did." I told him as we turn back to the group to see Dez picking her up in the distance. "She's really good." I added before facing him. "That can't be the only reason you wanted me." I told him as he smiles shaking his head.

"Of course not. It was so I could do this." He said leaning in and kissing me making me smile into it before we pull away. "And show you this..." He trailed off taking something out of his sports bag making me curious.  
It looks to be a portrait and he hands it to me when my jaw drops and eyes widen when I see it's an huge canvas of me.

"Oh my god...did you make this?" I asked in awe still staring at it. He nodded a little nervously looking at it and me. "Yeah. Do you like it?" He asked as I looked up to him. "Austin, I love it. It's so beautiful." I told him truthfully as he smiled wildly proud as I stared back at it.

"When did you do this and why?" I asked baffled and curious.

"Teacher assigned our class an art project about someone we cared about."

"And you chose me?" I asked with an amazed smile on my face.

"Yeah...I did." He responded as he blushed for the first time since I've met him.

"Wow, it was an understatement when you told me you were pretty good."

"Yeah, I really enjoy it."

"Well, you're really talented. I mean _really_ talented." I say still impressed.

"Thanks." He said looking in my eyes and I could tell that it meant a lot coming from me so I kissed him and this time didn't let go so quickly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer as he deepened it. It instantly turns into a make out session and begins to get heated when Austin slowly pulls away still close to my face.

"The coach is looking at us."

"What? Is he a pervert or something?"

"No." He says with a chuckle.

"He's just worried I'll get distracted having a girlfriend." He told me honestly.

"I can understand that. I definitely don't wanna be a problem in your football career."

"You're not. I promise." He said making me smile kissing me one last time before we stand up.

"The bell is gonna ring soon so I have to go get changed."

"Me too."

"Alright, then. See you later." I say before kissing his cheek and walking away as we go our separate ways.

I walk back into the building heading to the girls locker room when I see Chris. I tried to avoid him going the other way but he catches up to me.

"Jeez, not you too.." He says as I turn to him.

"Our date was a month ago and we have been talking normally ever since then. So please don't change that just because you're dating someone now."

"It's not just anyone. It's Austin. The guy you suspected I had feelings for when I was dating you."

"And for good reason obviously." He said laughing.

"I was right and I'm not mad at all. I meant it when I told you that the first time. I want us all to be friends if that's okay with you? I talked to Austin and though he's still a little uncomfortable, he's giving it a chance. He could tell I was genuine." He explained sincerely and I sighed upset with myself for trying to avoid him in the first place.

"Of course you're genuine. You're an amazing guy." I told him as he smiled appreciative.

"I'm sorry for ever thinking you wouldn't be happy for me." I add before hugging him which he returns by hugging me back.

"Hey, my friends and I are going to the carnival this weekend. Would you like to join us?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I would." He replied as I smiled with a nod.

"Great. I have to go get changed and head to last period but I'll see you around." I say as he nods while I pat his shoulder and leave. That went so much better than I thought it would.

After changing into my regular clothes, I go into history class who I have with Austin, Trish, Cassidy, Cheryl and Chris. "We are having a new assignment class that I think you all will find a little interesting." Miss Monroe said with a small smile. "I doubt it." Trish said making us all laugh lowly.

"I want you all to do research on missing pop star Ally Dawson." She announced as my eyes widen in surprise. "This is an individual project so no partners. I want nothing but personal thoughts. It's due in 2 weeks." She told us as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Well, my opinion on her isn't going to change." Trish stated surely.

"You have to give her a chance. I think she's so amazing." Cassidy defended obviously because she's my biggest fan.

"I think she's-"

"No discussion!" The teacher cuts off Cheryl scaring all of us because we did not hear her come up to our table. "That's the whole point of the assignment. You go home and gain information on her life. I don't want anyone having any influence from someone else's opinion. Past, present or what you think she is now. You learn things about her that you didn't know before like small facts or interesting ones. She is your biggest and most important interest for the next two weeks." She tells us which starts to make me sweat in nervousness.

I don't need them knowing more things about my real self. "The way you feel about her now, whether it's good or bad may change when you do research on her. That's why you _have_ to go into this open minded. Otherwise you won't have a liable and good project. That's all the advice I give to you." She ends before leaving as we all take it in. "I guess I have to give the diva a chance now." Trish says as I sigh because she thinks of me that way.

The bell rings and I walk out with Austin hand in hand. I can tell that he notices something is bothering me. "You okay?" He asked concerned which made me smile a little as I nod. "Just a little headache." I use as an excuse because I'm still stressed over the assignment.

"Oh. Well, I had a picnic planned for us but it can wait for another time." He tells me which makes me feel bad.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him seriously as he shakes his head.

"It's no problem. I'm gonna take you home." He said softly kissing my forehead before opening the door for me. We get into his car and he begins to drive us home as I start to think about what I'm gonna say to tell him my secret.

How do I start? Do I start by telling him who I really am? No, he'll laugh and won't believe me. Should I start by taking off the wig and contacts? No, he might pass out. Gosh, I don't know how to do this but I have too.

We pull up to our houses and he walks me to my door which I still find quite adorable. I feel my nerves come full force when I'm about to turn around to face him. I breath hard looking at the door and decide to make a decision.

I turn around finally deciding to just rip the bandage off. "Austin, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not who you think I am. But before I do, I want you to know how sorry I am for lying this whole time because I really care about you. I _really_ care about you..." I said emotional and he gets worried holding one of my hands.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I've been pretending to be someone else...I...really am-"

"Not a slob, I know Amy." He says cutting me off.

"We went over this before. You don't have to stay guilty over this. I made a mistake too remember? We both weren't being ourselves but we are now and I'm happy. I hope you are too." He said with a smile as I did too but with tears forming in my eyes because I was happy but confused at what just happened.

"I am." I assure him.

"Good, because I like you the way you are and wouldn't want you any other way." He said giving me confirmation that I couldn't tell him because he wouldn't accept me. And as selfish as it was, I couldn't let him go just yet. Not when it took us so long to get together. I want to live in the sun a little bit longer before our relationship turns to dust.

I just smiled and kissed him even though there was nothing but guilt in the back of my mind. But I decided to ignore it and live my life. I wanted Austin and he wanted me so I was gonna have him.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS  
1.) Are you enjoying Austin & Amy's relationship?  
2.) Thoughts on the meaning behind the art project Austin made Amy?  
3.) Do you think Chris can become a nice addition to the group?  
4.) What do you think of the Ally Dawson project assigned to them?**


	14. Pop Star Carnival

Austin's POV

I make out ferociously with Amy in my bed and she wraps her arms around my neck while breathing me in. Our mouths move passionately against the others and it's hard not to get turned on right now but we are still in the new part of our relationship. 2 weeks and counting and I don't want to scare her off or feel like I'm rushing anything.

We pull away for a breather and she starts giggling which makes me smile. "What?" She just shakes her head giggling more. "Well, now you have to tell me." I say as she just calms down from the laughter and just smiles at me. "I'm just...happy." She answered which made me smile widely. "I can't remember the last time I felt this kind of bliss and peacefulness." She added sitting up as I did with her.

"I guess it's my charm huh?" I asked as she leaned in and pecked my lips softly.

"I guess it is." She shrugged casually as I tackled her to the bed again causing her to laugh.

"Austin, what are you doing?" She smiled up to me.

"I'm gonna suffocate you with a million kisses." I told her as she giggled why I kissed her all over her face.

Suddenly, we fall off the bed causing us both to laugh but I got distracted when I realize we accidentally turned the TV on. I go to turn it off but I notice Ally Dawson on the screen being interviewed. I hurriedly get one of my books out of my book bag as Amy watches me.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I turn to her. "Remember the Ally Dawson assignment? This interview could really help me." I told her as she looked a bit nervous which confused me. "What's wrong?" I asked as she shook her head coming over to me and kissing me.

"Ba-ba-babe!" I say laughing pulling her away. "I would love to just kiss you for the rest of my life but I really need to listen and write this down. You should too. I don't want you to fail." I told her as she just sighed before sitting down against my bed.

"Trust me, I know enough about her." She said as which puzzled me even more than before.

Amy phone rings and she answers it while I listen to Ally Dawson on the TV. "Did you grow up in a family with music interest? Did that ever influence your goals in life?" The interview asked her. "No, I didn't actually. My mother wasn't involved in music ever in life, neither was my dad from what she told me. She says I was just blessed wit the ability and I'm just happy I can share it with the world." She said with a smile as the interview nodded.

I smile at her answer but she seems not into this whole thing. "I'm sorry for the passing of your dad. Isn't today the 16th anniversary of his death? I saw a post on your Instagram." The woman asked and even I thought that was way inappropriate. It doesn't matter if she put it on social media.

That's not something you just ask randomly on live TV putting someone on the spot with such a sensitive topic. "Um..." She started and I could tell she felt highly uncomfortable. "Yeah, it is." She says putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Wow. She really is a beautiful girl.

I know I have a girlfriend and all and the only reason I'm okay with saying that because she's a celebrity and it's not like I'm ever gonna meet her. Plus, even if I did, I wouldn't leave Amy for her. Amy is who I want and need in my life. I look over to her talking on the phone with whoever and I smile at how lucky I am.

She finally hangs up and faces me with a small pout. "Oh no, what happened?" I asked. "I'm sorry but some of the girls wanna hang out. I was gonna say no but you are gonna be working on your project right?" She said as I smiled with a nod. "I am. You can go." I tell her as she smirks coming over to me. "Not so easy." She said pulling me up with up as we start to make out and she moans into as I bring my tongue into and take over while deepening it.

We pull away breathless as she looks at me like I descended from heaven. "The things you do to me, Austin Moon." She said making me smile while leaning her head against mine. "Ditto, beautiful." I say kissing her forehead before we pull away and she kisses me one last time before going out my sliding door and across the bridge to her and Cassidy's house.

Ally's POV

I arrive at the park with a smile when I see Cassidy, Cheryl and Carrie over by the ice cream cart. "Hey ladies." I say as they turn around with a little cheer. "Hey Als. What took you so long?" Cassidy curiously asked. "I was making out with Austin for a while." I admitted as they all laughed amused at my honesty.

"I tried to make it a goodbye kiss but it did not work in my favor." I told them which just made them laugh even more. "Never try to give your boyfriend a goodbye kiss. It's never just a goodbye kiss. Relationship Advice 101." Cassidy said as I chuckled ordering my own ice cream.

"So, I'm gonna be honest it feels weird hanging with the three C's. I feel like an outcast." I say jokingly as they laughed. "Oh wow. I didn't even notice." Carrie said after my statement. "Yeah, so what do you guys wanna do?" Cheryl asked. "Let's walk around for a bit. It's been a while since I took a real walk in the park." Cassidy said as we agreed beginning to walk around.

"Is anyone nervous for prom in two months?" Carrie asked.

"Not me." Cheryl and Cassidy answered simultaneously.

"I am a little." I told her so she wouldn't feel alone and because it was the truth. It was gonna be my first one ever.

"Why are you girls nervous?" Cheryl wondered.

"Well, I didn't go to my junior prom." I told them because it was true. I didn't ever have one because I was home schooled. "Oh, well that's understandable. What about you, Carrie? You did go last year." Cassidy stated. "Yeah, but I went with some friends. This year, I'm going with my first boyfriend. My first boyfriend might I add..." She said lowly trailing off.

"What's wrong with that?" Cheryl asked with a smile because everyone adored Dez and Carrie together.

"Nothing...it's just...I hear what people say about what happens or has to happen on prom night...and I don't know wanna feel pressure or make things weird and ruin it for him." She says as we all look at each other and realize what she's talking about.

"Oh, Carrie." Cassidy said holding her shoulders as we stopped.

"Those are just stereotypes because honestly sometimes it does happen. Nothing's wrong with it as long as both people are okay with but I promise you that you don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with and I assure you Dez wouldn't even make you feel like you had to. You know him. He just wants you to be happy and that's the only thing you should focus on doing that night. Being happy." She finished off as we all smile at her beautiful speech.

"Thanks Cassidy." Carrie said giving her a quick hug.

"Has anyone picked out a dress yet?" Cheryl asked.

"Nope." Carrie and I both said.

"Ladies, I picked my outfit on the first day of school. I've been ready." Cass said making us laugh.

"So, we all have dates. That's something I never though I'd say in freshmen year." Cheryl stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was a bit of a nerd back then."

"What? No way. You're like one of the most popular people in school right now."

"Oh yes way. I remember. The glasses, braces and constant science experiments." Cassidy said with a laugh along with Carrie.

"Okay, shut up." Cheryl giggled bumping their sides.

"No more of memory lane." She added as Carrie got an alert on her phone.

She checked it, then ignored it. "What was that?" Cass asked. "Oh, I made sure I get notifications any time there is an update on Ally Dawson's whereabouts's for Monroe's project." She told us. "Oh, you got that project too?" Cheryl asked as Carrie nodded her head while licking her ice cream. "

"You're already on the present time?" Cass asked intrigued.

"Yeah, researching her past was easy because I'm already a big fan and knew much about her. So this assignment is really fun for me except for the sad part of her disappearance."

"I don't think she disappeared." Cheryl said making us look at her.

"I think she was totally kidnapped by some old crazy dude." She said as me and Carrie laugh.

"Dude, don't say that! What if she's really hurt?" Cass said and I smile to myself at her over protectiveness.

"I doubt it. I mean I have no idea where she is, but for all we know this could be for publicity." Cheryl suggested.

"Why would she need publicity when she has plenty of it already? She literally finished her third world tour." Cass defended.

"Yeah, but some celebs are greedy. Some things are never enough for them. Think about it. This is something that people will never stop talking about. It's a real mystery!" Cheryl replied excitable."

"Guys, remember Monroe said not to talk about it with each other because of influence. Cassidy, your obsessiveness is being influential." Carrie said.

"Stop being so goody to shoes. I don't see a teacher here."

"I think she's right guys. I don't think we should talk about it. It's a stupid assignment and I can't wait till it's over."

"Whoa, I didn't know you hated her?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, you protected her with me before." Cass said.

"I don't, it's just...I don't find the topic interesting. Let it alone, it's really personal regardless of her being famous. I think it's pointless of us to make suggestions of what happened or where she is when she has a whole lot of family grieving from a loss knowing we can't even really do anything to help. Stupid." I said frustrated more to myself.

"Whoa. Deep." Cheryl said before a smile crossed her face.

"Let's just get on the swings and be 5 again because I'm really getting sick of grown up responsibilities." She said as we all ran over to them.

Austin's POV

I'm playing video games at my house with Dallas, Dez and believe it or not, Chris. Yep. This is me trying because at the end of the day, he's not a bad guy. Plus, he let Amy go so she could be with me so that definitely gives him a bonus.

"I'm totally killing you right now." Dez said into the game more than I ever seen him.

"How the hell did he get this good?" He asked baffled looking back at me while I shrug with a smile impressed with my friend.

"Guess a relationship gives the man some confidence." Chris said as we looked at Dez who was still so focused on what he was doing and realized he may be right.

"But I'm in a relationship. I don't see it giving me super gaming skills." Dallas said as we laughed.

"Yeah, but that's three years of a relationship. His is all brand new and he's feeling like the man so he's acting like it." Chris said with a smile as Dallas just shakes his head as his score going lower and lower.

"Speaking of relationships, how are you and Amy's? Chris asked me.

"Pretty good. Really good." I say with a smirk thinking about our heavy make out session this morning on my bed.

"Is it what it lived up to in your head?" Dallas asked.

"Everything and more. It's like we just fit together., ya know?"

"Oh god, get married why don't you? Grab a pair!" Dallas said as I laughed along with Chris.

"Anybody else having a hard time on that Ally Dawson assignment?" Dez asked after the final round was over.

"Yeah. I've been trying to get facts on her but pictures of her in skimpy concert outfits keep coming up and it's a distraction. Man, the outfits she wears..." Dallas said thinking about it in a trance as we all laugh.

"Uh, don't let me tell Cass you said that." I joked as he rolled his eyes.

"She's a celeb. It doesn't count. They basically don't exist in the same world to us." He said as we shook our heads.

"They're normal just like us." Dez told him.

"Obviously, but that's not how their treated. So, we really don't exist to them unless we're going to one of their concerts or watching them in a movie. Normal? Normal people don't need bodyguards. Normal people are not on the front of magazines. Normal people don't have millions of people adoring them." He said passionately.

"Wow, you really hate celebrities huh?"

"I don't hate them. I just think a lot of the one's who are not grateful for what they have are not deserving of all the respect."

"Well, I can agree on that. But what about you and Austin?" Dez asked.

"What about us?" I asked him.

"You two are football stars." He said.

"Dude, that's completely different. We're in high school football, not the big leagues."

"Yeah, but my point is what happens if you both make it to the big leagues? You could easily get as cocky as a celebrity because you'll basically be one. Especially if you are as good as you two are now. My guess is that many celebrities weren't as arrogant as they were before they became one. It's the hype people give them that changes their perspective most of the time." He said as Dallas and I looked at each other not even thinking about it.

"Well, I don't wanna be an asshole and say that I won't change and then unexpectedly change but I'm gonna try damn hard not too. But if I do...remind me of who I was. Don't let me lose myself." I told them as they all nodded. "Same here." Dallas said. "All of us, including the girls. Whatever we end up doing with our lives, don't let us get ahead of ourselves and leave the others behind." He added as I smiled.

"Deal." Dez and Chris said as we nodded and begin playing our game.

"It's almost time for the carnival. Are the girls still meeting us there?" I asked them not really knowing the plan.

"Yeah. Cassidy is going with Amy, Carrie and Cheryl and Kira and Trish are gonna meet there separately." Dallas answered.

"I guess we'll just all go together." Dez said as we nodded starting to head out.

Ally's POV

We all met up at the carnival together. Austin, Dallas, Dez, Chris, Cheryl, Cassidy, Carrie, Trish and Kira. We decided to get on this huge roller coaster and this should be interesting to me considering I've never been on one.

We get on by groups. Dallas and Cassidy. Dez and Carrie. Chris and Cheryl. Kira and Trish. Austin and me. As it makes noise beginning to start, Austin looks over to me. "Scared?" He smirked. "No." I lied as he gave me a look as I sigh and roll my eyes. "A little nervous is all." I say as he holds my hand.

"You'll be fine. I'm right here." He assured me making me smile as the roller coaster started and we headed up the hill. The tension inside my body was amazing. Not knowing what was gonna happen or what I would feel. We finally reached the top and the adrenaline kicked off once we sped down the steep hill and I laughed in delight from the amazing rush. That was the best high I've ever felt in my life.

After the ride, we all get cotton candy and sit down at a table. "So, did you like the ride?" Austin asked with a smirk as I smiled widely. "It was absolutely amazing! The best thing I've ever done!" I say cheerful as he laughs.

"Okay, calm down Michigan girl." Trish says making everyone laugh. "Leave my baby alone." Austin said kissing me on the lips as I smile against his side.

"Did you guys here about the Prom theme?" Chris asked us.

"Why would you care about a prom theme?" Dallas said to him.

"I care when the theme is the circus." He said as we all became shocked and confused.

"Wait, what? Who the hell decided that?" Kira asked baffled.

"I have no idea. But apparently it's some girls from band club. One of them has a thing for clowns." He chuckled shaking his head.

"There is no way in hell I am letting my senior prom have a theme for clowns." Cassidy said upset. "Well, then why don't you ask the principle tomorrow if you can join the prom committee so you can get it switched?" Dallas told her as she thought about. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do babe." She smiled.

"Add me in." Kira and I said at the same time.

"I personally don't care what the theme is. As long as the lighting is right for my animal print, I'm good." Trish said with a shrug.

"Me neither. I just wanna be with my Dezzy." Carrie said as they both smiled when she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I do. Get it changed ladies. Clowns do not make for a good background." Austin said getting up and throwing his trash away.

"You guys want to go on the Tilta World? I've been eyeing it all day." Cheryl asked us. "Nah, we just ate. I don't want to puke." Cassidy said getting on Dallas's lap. "Bunch of babies." Cheryl teased. "I'll go. If I puke, who cares?" Trish said getting up. "Yeah, why not." Chris said getting up along with Kira and those four go to get on leaving Dallas, Cassidy, Dez and Carrie at the table as I'm standing up with Austin.

"You want to do something, babe?" I asked putting my arms around him as he just smiled down at me talking to him. "I actually do. Come with me." He said grabbing my hand as we walk somewhere he wanted to take me.

We arrive at a photo booth and I smile realizing why. He wanted our memories saved and remembered forever.

"You're not one of those girls who are very sensitive about taking pictures right?"

"No, not at all." I say with a laugh as he puts money in and we go inside. "Here." Austin said patting his leg causing me to smile as I sit on his lap.

The screen starts to countdown from 10 and then we start taking pictures. We laugh because we are having the best time and when we are done, we get out. I reach down for them and we both look at them. The first one consisted of us just smiling. The second one was us doing a kissy face towards each other. The third one was a silly one with my tongue out and his eyes crossed and the last one was him kissing my cheek and me smiling with my eyes closed.

They came out so beautiful but I can't help but see another girl when I look down at them. A girl who has blonde hair, not brown like me. A girl that has blue eyes, not brown like me. A girl that has bangs, not a straight part in the middle like me.

I look at Austin who's still smiling at the pictures before looking my way. "I'm just having the best time tonight and I know it's all because of you. You're amazing." He said as I looked into his eyes before leaning up and kissing him. He kisses me back with 10x the passion it had before and I wrap my arms around him as we continue to make out.

Soon enough, we hear a couple of coughs from behind us that causes us to separate. We see another couple who look to be a bit older than us, like their early twenties.

"We don't mean to interrupt but we want to use the...photo booth?" The guy said awkwardly and we look back realizing we are blocking it.

"Oh, oh we're sorry." We say at the same time now blushing embarrassed.

"Oh, no don't be. You guys are cute." The guy's girlfriend said as we blushed and chuckled letting them by as we walked away.

"Wow." I say as he shakes his head. "Yeah, that just happened." He said as I just chuckled. "Oh, look. It's a Ferris Wheel." He said as I looked up to it and I realized he wanted to get on with me.

"What's the matter?" He asked noticing my hesitation.

"I...I just um.."

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't rode a Ferris Wheel before?" He asked as I didn't say anything.

"Come on, Russo! You have not been living at all."

"I guess not. But I'm pretty scared of heights and from what I heard these things are pretty slow so that doesn't exactly help." I say as he laughs.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'll be with you." He said as I smile.

"And as long as I'm with you, nothing will hurt you." He said as I smiled hugging him as he pulled me tighter and nothing felt more right than being in his arms.

"Okay, let's do this then." I say as we get in line and before I know it we are strapped in and on our way up.I inhale and exhale to keep myself calm and Austin chuckles hearing me.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not. You're just really adorable when you are scared."

"That's not reassuring that I'll be okay."

"I told you. I'm right here." He tells me again as I look in his eyes before slowly nodding and trusting him.

"How about you talk to me about something to keep my mind off it?" I ask turning to him.

"Okay, tell me more about your mom." He said as I panic just a little.

"Why?"

"Well, we've only talked about her like once and I want to know what my future mother in law is like." He said with a smile. "What?!" I said laughing loudly as he did too.

"That calmed your nerves huh?" He asked.

"You are crazy."

"And you love it." He said leaning in and kissing me.

"But seriously, I do wanna know more about her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Are you close to her?" He asked as I thought about it.

"I don't think so, no. As I got older, she kinda changed."

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't really making our mother daughter relationship a priority. It started to become something...that just faded over time. If I'm being honest, the older I get, the more I think I've lost her as a mother. She's more of just my manager."

"Manager?" He questioned and I realize I used a word from my life before.

"Um...I'm just talking metaphorically." I say to cover it up and he nods believing it.

"But yeah, she just seems to care more about my success than actually me."

"I doubt that's true."

"That's easy for you to say. Both of your parents are in your life." I say as he looks down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's fine."

"I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault, your life isn't a mess."

"Stop, don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because your life isn't a mess. You're amazing Amy Russo don't you get that?" He said sternly making me face him as we get stopped at the very top.

"You are beautiful, smart, kind and overall the best thing that has ever happened to any of us. We're a better group of friends because of you. Some of them wasn't even in our friend group before and now they are because you were so open and kind to letting them in. Don't you know that you change people when you meet them? You're inspiring to others, Russo. Don't ever doubt yourself again." He said as I just looked in his eyes before grabbing his face and kissing him.

Austin is in a little shock from the sudden action but it doesn't take him long to get with the program. His soft lips move against mine and I sigh in satisfaction of how great it feels to be with him and him only.

Our make out session starts to get even more intense and that's when I start to feel something between my legs. A wetness that I've heard about in magazines or with friends from my pop star life. So, this is what it's like to be completely turned on?

Austin sticks his tongue inside my mouth and I accept it twirling mine along with his and I feel myself get even moister than before and it feels so good. I moan into the kiss Austin gets turned on by deepening it more than I thought possible.

"Hey lovebirds!" We hear as we separate looking down below seeing all our friends. "Come down. We are gonna go see the karaoke show." Kira yelled up at us. "Coming down right now is not exactly our choice!" I yelled back to her.

Dallas turns to the dude working the machine and slips him some money and he nods pulling the lever. I laugh shaking my head turning back to Austin and we look at each other shyly with a blush.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." I tell him because of his amazing speech to me before giving him two soft pecks causing him to smile before we get off the Ferris Wheel. "Let's go!" Carrie cheered as we all walked over to the huge karaoke stage.

We looked up at the current person on stage singing horribly but that's what karaoke if for. You don't have to be good to sing it.

"So, what is this? Karaoke for anyone who wants to do it?" I asked.

"Yep." Trish replied.

"People just go up there to make a fool out of themselves?"

"Yeah. People love to watch others fail." Dallas said drinking some of his beer.

I watched the girl on stage finish and the lady host comes out with a cigarette and a mic.

"Give it up for Shelley! Or Chelsea! I don't remember..." She said unenthusiastic as we all laughed. "Anyone else wanna get up here?" She asked as there were murmurs in the crowd but no one to volunteer. "Oh come on. This is a huge crowd tonight. Which one of you wimps are gonna grow some balls and show these losers who's boss huh?" She said and wow she is lethal but I smile and raise my hand.

"I will Miss." I said as she faced me and all my friends widened their eyes towards me. "Wait seriously?" Cheryl asked. "Wait huh?" Chris asked. "You're kidding right?" Trish said. "But why?" Cassidy asked. "You're actually going up there?" Austin said and I sigh turning around to them.

"Why not? I have this song I wrote and I've been wondering when was the best time to try it out and I'm thinking why not here?" I say with a smile before turning away and going onto the stage.

"Okay, this pretty girl is gonna sing something for you."

"This pretty girl has a name." I say as the crowd laughs and she looks taken back.

"Okay, then. What's the pretty girl, name?"

"Ally Dawson." I say as my friends cheer after I say name making me blush embarrassed.

"Alright, Ally Dawson. Show us what you got." She said handing me the mic as I gave the DJ the beats I produce and always carry around with me.

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X._ _  
_ _With a dream and my cardigan_ _  
_ _Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),_ _  
_ _Am I gonna fit in?_

 _Jumped in the cab,_ _  
_ _Here I am for the first time_ _  
_ _Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_ _  
_ _This is all so crazy_ _  
_ _Everybody seems so famous  
_  
 **Everyone realizes that I'm not like everyone else and that I'm really good and start to dance to the beat and song together.**

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_ _  
_ _Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_ _  
_ _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_ _  
_ _And a Jay-Z song was on_ _  
_ _And a Jay-Z song was on_ _  
_ _And a Jay-Z song was on_

 **When I start the chorus, everyone is jumping all around and dancing along with my friends who are smiling happy at my performance.**

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
_ _So I put my hands up_ _  
_ _They're playing my song,_ _  
_ _The butterflies fly away_ _  
_ _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_ _  
_ _Movin' my hips like yeah_ _  
_ _I got my hands up,_ _  
_ _They're playin' my song_ _  
_ _I know I'm gonna be OK_ _  
_ _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_ _  
_ _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

 **I jump off the stage and start walking among the crowd and the guys whistle and the girls cheer loudly into the air.**

 _Get to the club in my taxi cab_ _  
_ _Everybody's looking at me now_ _  
_ _Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?_ _  
_ _She gotta be from out of town."_

 _So hard with my girls not around me_ _  
_ _It's definitely not a Nashville party_ _  
_ _'Cause all I see are stilettos_ _  
_ _I guess I never got the memo?_

 **I head back on stage and start dancing and moving to the beat and rhythm smiling feeling beyond ecstatic as my natural singing presence flows within me.** _  
_  
 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_ _  
_ _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_ _  
_ _That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_ _  
_ _And a Britney song was on_ _  
_ _And a Britney song was on_ _  
_ _And a Britney song was on_

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
_ _So I put my hands up_ _  
_ _They're playing my song,_ _  
_ _The butterflies fly away_ _  
_ _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_ _  
_ _Movin' my hips like yeah_ _  
_ _I got my hands up,_ _  
_ _They're playin' my song_ _  
_ _I know I'm gonna be OK_ _  
_ _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_ _  
_ _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

 **I model slowly up to the stage with the bridge running my hands through my hair.**

 _Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_ _  
_ _Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_ _  
_ _Something stops me every time (every time)_ _  
_ _The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

 **After my high note, I fall into the people and they crowd surf me as they get louder while I sing the chorus over and over again.**

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
_ _So I put my hands up_ _  
_ _They're playing my song,_ _  
_ _The butterflies fly away_ _  
_ _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_ _  
_ _Movin' my hips like yeah_ _  
_ _I got my hands up,_ _  
_ _They're playin' my song_ _  
_ _I know I'm gonna be OK_

 **The crowd returns me to the stage and I finish my last lines singing my heart out.** _  
_ _  
_ _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_ _  
_ _Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
(2x)_

After I'm done, the whole crowd gives me a standing ovation and I just smile thanking them before getting off stage.

I walk over to the group who gives me continuous praises and hi fives.

"You did so amazing, Ams!" Kira said.

"As always!" Cassidy added.

"You're really talented." Dez said followed by more things from all of them.

"Thank guys. It means a lot coming from you." I said with a smile.

"You all ready to go now?" Cheryl asked. "Yeah, let's go." Trish responded as we all started walking back to our cars.

I decided to ride with Austin since we live next to each other and we head out. "You really are talented, you know that?" He said while he drove and I smiled. "Thanks babe. You are too." I say as he smiled putting one hand on my leg. "I'm so happy that we're in this together." He said as I could tell in his voice that he meant it with everything in him. "Me too." I say as he pulls up to our houses.

"There is nothing that can tear us apart." I tell him and he smiles before leaning in as we kiss for the millionth time tonight. This is the true happiness I was searching for all this time. I don't think I'm gonna ever be ready to let it go.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Thoughts on the constant attention to the Ally Dawson project?  
2.) How much do you love A&A together?  
3.) Favorite Part?**


	15. Pop Star Ex

**I don't own "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus.**

Austin's POV

After finishing getting dressed, I head downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I see my mom and dad already in there. My dad is drinking coffee while reading the newspaper and my mom is making a plate for me.

"Hey sweetie. Here's your breakfast." She said passing me the plate filled with all my favorite things. Eggs, bacon and most importantly pancakes! "Thanks mom.." I said kissing her cheek bringing a smile on her face before I sit down.

"Morning son." My dad said putting his newspaper down as I nodded to him. "Morning." I replied before devouring into my pancakes. "He's never gonna get sick of them is he?" My mom asked shaking her head at me. "Nope." My dad and I say at the same time before laughing.

"So, Austin...how is your senior year going? You haven't really told us much." My mom asked curious as I shrugged.

"Fine. I've just been focusing on studies so I can stay on the football team."

"Oh right. The recruits are coming to your last game right?" My dad asked as I nodded confirming his question.

"Well, how do you feel about that? Are you nervous or excited?" He asked as I thought about it. "Yeah, I guess I'm a bit nervous of screwing up in front of them but I'm more confident than anything. I know this is what I want more than anything so I'm going to give it my all." I tell them making smiles appear on both their faces. "That's my baby. Always the optimistic." She said kissing my cheek as I smile going back to my food.

"It's sad that you and that Cheryl girl didn't work out. She was really supportive of your football dream." My dad said as I looked at him then down before wiping my mouth.

"Yeah, it's a shame but we're still really good friends so it's no hard feelings." I say making sure they knew it was no bad blood.

"Really? You think there's a chance of you two getting back together?" My mom asked starting to clean the dishes in the sink.

"No. Not at all." I reply as they look at me confused.

"You say that so sure." My mom said with a slight chuckle.

"Because I am."

"Well, how are you son?"

"Because I'm dating someone else." I finally admit as they look at me with raised eyebrows.

"What? Since when?" My dad asked.

"Since about 3 weeks ago. It's still new but I know it's gonna last." I inform them as they glance at each other.

"Well, you seem to like her quite a bit." My mom stated.

"I do. She's amazing, kind and beautiful. All I could ever ask for."

"Oh god, is my son whipped?" My dad asked jokingly as I chuckled.

"Well, who is this angel's name?" My mom asked turning around from the sink.

"She's actually our neighbor. Amy Russo." I said as my mom stopped doing the dishes instantly and turned around to me.

"The teenage girl living with the Jones?" She asked for confirmation. "Yes." I answer and she opens her mouth to say something but turns back around. "Oh...okay." She says under her breath as I get confused standing up going towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?" She responds not looking at me.

"Mom." I say as she sighs turning to me.

"I'm just not a fan of her." She comments as my eyebrows furies.

"You aren't? I didn't know you met her, honey. I didn't." My dad said before I could say anything. "That's the thing, Mike. I haven't met her. Every time I see her on her porch, or whenever she's going to school or I'm taking out the trash, she never speaks and I know she sees me!" She says upset before turning to me.

"I'm sorry son, but your new girlfriend is rude." She says as I laugh a bit which makes them look at me confused. "What's happening?" My dad asked looking at my mom as she just shrugged looking back at me. "I'm sorry guys. I just find this funny because this is all because of me." I told them.

"What? What do you mean this is all because of you?" My mom repeated. "Because I'm the one who has been keeping you two from meeting each other. I knew from the day I met Amy, that I was into her and I knew that I didn't want you to meet her until she was my girlfriend. That as you can see took a long while and in the meantime I told her to avoid you until we could get it right between us. I guarantee you she didn't enjoy it at all. She felt like she was being rude but I told her that you guys wouldn't even notice. I guess I was wrong." I said shrugging.

"Of course you were wrong, idiot!" My mom said hitting me in the head.

"You know how big we are on manners, Austin. Now you made your mother hate your new girlfriend." My dad said amused as my mother sighs shaking her head. "You can be very stupid at times but I want to meet her now that I know she's not who I thought she was..." My mom trailed off as I smiled with a nod.

"How about I invite her over for dinner tomorrow night." I suggest as they look at each other before nodding towards me. "That's perfect." My mom says with a happy clap.

"I really hope she's as great as she says you are." She adds hopeful. "I'm sure she is, honey. My son has great taste just like me." He says winking my way as I chuckle finishing my food up. "You're gonna love her, mom. I'll see you after school." I say before kissing her cheek and leaving my house.

Ally's POV

I'm currently at my locker standing with Kira and Cheryl just after leaving a really early cheer meeting. That's the reason I didn't ride with Austin this morning. "It's getting down to the wire. 3 games left." Cheryl commented as Kira and I nodded.

"I'm just worried for Austin and Dallas. I know football is there dream and if they don't get recruited for college football, it's gonna break their hearts." I say as they get down thinking about it.

"Do you doubt they will get picked?" Kira asked. "No, but it wouldn't be the first time people turned down someone great." I said. "That's true. I guess all we can do is pray that they get to live their dream in life." Cheryl said as nodded agreeing.

"What's your dream?" I asked her. "I want to be a nurse. I like the idea of helping people. I've applied to like four schools." She told me as I nodded with a smile. "It's funny, because I can actually picture you in the hat and white coat." I said as she and Kira laughed.

"What about you, Kira?" I asked her this time.

"Same thing as Trish. Fashion designer." She answered.

"Cool. You two look like the type to get into that stuff." Cheryl commented.

"Yeah, I love it. The difference between me and Trish though is that she wants to go do her work in LA, where the big names are."

"You don't?" I say.

"Nope. I don't like being like everyone else. I want to make a name for myself right here in Miami." She told us. "Me too. I've been to other places but nothing is like my home here. I want to live the rest of my life here." Cheryl responded as they smiled agreeing on that.

"What about you, Ams? You gonna be a singer right?" Kira asked with a chuckle from me singing all the time.  
"Surprisingly no. I'm looking for something else to do. I think I'm starting to like photography." I say as they nod. "Now, that's a sight to see." Kira said as we laughed before we hear certain gasp and murmurs from people.

We turn around to see what people are looking at and all I see is a pretty brown haired girl with medium length hair. She seems to be looking nervous and shy looking around at the people before making her way through the crowd. It makes me feel bad for her because people are staring at her like she's a freak.

"What's the big deal? It's just a new girl." I asked looking that way as I see Kira and Cheryl still looking but with their mouths open. "Hello!" I say as they snap out of it looking at me.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I ask confused.

"Amy, that is no new girl." Cheryl said to me.

"Okay...so she's gone to this school before? Big deal." I say as they sigh because I obviously wasn't getting it.

"No, Amy. That is Brittany...Austin's ex girlfriend. His _**crazy**_ and _**obsessive**_ ex girlfriend." Kira restated as my eyes then widen.

"Wh-wh-what? I...I...I thought she disappeared!" I whisper yell looking back at the place where the girl is gone now and people are still talking about it. "Yeah, she was! She left randomly and people never knew where she went." Kira replied to me.

"I don't get it. The girl has been gone 4 months. Why is she back now?" I asked in disbelief staring down the hallway.

"Who knows? I'm just worried about how Austin is gonna react. I remember him telling me how insane he found her when we use to date." Cheryl said as my eyes widen once again.

"Oh god. Austin!" I say realizing that he was gonna eventually see her.

"Do you think she's gonna try to get him back with her obsessive ways?" I asked concerned.

"I have no idea. I'm sure he still has nightmares because of her. Though her walking through those doors is the calmest I've ever seen her." Kira stated as I sighed closing my locker after getting my book.

"Whatever. I can't think about this right now. It's too much and I have class. I'll see you girls at cheer practice later." I tell them. "Yeah, you will. Bye Ams." Cheryl said as I smiled and waved to both of them before leaving to class still in shock over the news of Austin's ex being back at the school.

Austin's POV

I'm walking down the hallway with Dallas during my free period. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous for tonight's game, Austin." He said as I turned to him a bit and sighed. "Yeah, no kidding. It's our biggest rival. Not to mention we're playing them tonight and the final game." I said as he nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. What if we fuck up in front of the recruits on our final game?" He says worried and I don't say nothing to reassure him cause I'm just as concerned. "Yeah, I see what you mean, and if we don't win tonight, we'll ruin our perfect record so far. I'm going to be so pissed if we don't get this win tonight." I tell him as he stops.

"We need a major prep talk before the game. Make sure they know who we are up against. A lot of wins can cause them to think we're invincible." Dallas stated as I agreed. "Definitely." I said as we saw Dez and Chris come around the corner and when they see us, they kind of race over.

"Dudes, slow down. Whatever it is, it can't be that important." I say chuckling opening my locker for my sports bag for practice next period. "Yeah, we'll see about that." Chris said causing me and Dallas to look at each other confused.

"Okay, just tell us what the hell is going on? You know I don't like suspense." Dallas said causing me laugh.

"Brittany." Is all Dez said to erase the smile from my face.

"Why would you say that? Why are you saying her name?" I ask slamming my locker upset that he's randomly bringing her up for no reason. "Because she's here Austin. She's back at Marino High." He finishes as I felt my heart stop and mouth gap just a little bit before looking at Dallas who eyebrows were raised and eyes widen.

"What the fuck are you talking about? This better be a joke, dude." I said getting pissed. "He's telling the truth, man. We've seen her for ourselves. She's cut her hair to shoulder length but other than that, she looks exactly the same." Chris explained to me and Dallas.

I take a minute to breath in and out and back up into my locker trying to wrap this around my head. "Who the hell let her back in?!" I yell now angry. "Well, if I remember correctly, she didn't exactly get expelled or kicked out. She left on her own." Dez said reminding but it just made me even more pissed off.

"I can't fucking believe this...where has the psycho been this whole time?" Dallas asked curious.

"Probably making some grand scheme to murder me and my parents because I won't be with her." I said as they all chuckled.

"It's not funny. I'm serious. You guys know how crazy she was. She was obsessed and deranged." I told them before something came to mind. "Shit. Amy. She's gonna fuck with Amy once she finds out that I'm dating her." I said worried banging my head on my locker.

"Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Dez told me as I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? You know her Dez. You saw how obsessed she was when I was just single after breaking up with her! Do you think me having a girlfriend is gonna calm her down?" I ask sarcastically. "No, but she didn't seem all worried about anything or anyone when we saw her." He shrugged.

"That's true. If we're being honest, she seemed shy, embarrassed and...quiet?" Chris said trying to describe her in the best way.

"Well, I don't give a fuck of how she is now as long as she stays the hell away from me." I said picking up my bag and leaving.

 **xXxXx**

Ally's POV

"This is just not working." Cassidy said instructing me and Kira as we stood in the air while some of the guys and girls held us.

"I don't see the problem." Kira sighed annoyed that we were doing this over and over. "That's because you're not watching yourself!" Cassidy said upset as Kira rolled her eyes looking over to me. "She's lucky I'm her friend or I would toss her blonde hair to Kentucky." She said as I giggled facing back down.

"Cass, maybe we should all take a 5 minute break. The lift is only gonna get worse, the more we do it because we're tired." I tell her as she shakes her head. "No. Again!" She says as we sigh and she counts to 3 and we start.

It starts off fine but someone misses catching my right foot and my whole cheer side all crumbles to the ground. "Jeez, guys. What the hell?" Cassidy said exasperated. "Owwww..." I moan holding my right wrist on the ground as everyone else got up.

When Cassidy notices, she runs over to me. "Oh my gosh, Ams. Are you okay?" She asked trying to look at it which just makes me groan in pain more. "Stop please. It hurts." I say trying to stand up as she helps me.

Cheryl, Kira and Carrie come over to me as well. "God, Amy. It's swelling badly." Carrie said with a look of complete worry on her face. "It's definitely sprained. I learned the symptoms in health and medical." Cheryl said looking at it.

"God, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to keep going." Cassidy said feeling badly. "Stop. I lost my balance. That's not on you." I reassure her.

"Why can't I ever just listen?" She said to herself.

"Because you're Cassidy Jones. You were born stubborn." Kira said with a giggle so she wouldn't feel worse.

"Let me take you to the nurse, Amy." Cheryl said as I nodded and we walked out. "She's gonna put some ice on it, next wrap it with a warm cloth, and then give you a mini cast for it and you should be good to go." Cheryl tells me as I smile looking at her impressed. "Wow. You really know your stuff huh?" I asked as she smiled with a shrug.

"I just wanna be a good nurse."

"You'll be a great one."

"Thanks Amy." She responded before her teacher came out of his classroom.

"Hey, Cheryl. I've been meaning to talk to you about one of your grades in my class." He told her. "I'm actually walking my friend to the nurse? Can it wait?" She asked him. "I understand the nice gesture for your friend but this involves a deadline..." He told her as she nods and sighs before facing me.

"It's fine. He said it's important, so go. I'll be fine. I know where the office is." I told her before she can say anything. "Sorry, Miss Russo." The teacher said to me feeling badly as I nod saying it's okay while Cheryl goes in his classroom.

I walk down the hallway, turning a corner when I bump into someone knocking the paper in their hand down. I try to bend down with my other hand to get their stuff but the girl beats me to it. I don't see her face until she stands back up and I realize it's the one and only Brittany.

I look at her in shock but hurriedly hide my reaction when she smiles facing me. "Sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz. I was just too busy looking at my new roster since I've been back." She informed me as I nod with a fake smile feeling completely awkward. "It's fine." I say in a high voice before coughing. "It's completely fine." I say again normally.

"Wait...you don't look familiar. Are you new here?" She asked curious.

"Sorta, you could say. I came about three months ago."

"Oh, a month after I left. That's why I don't remember you. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't know who I am or look at me like I'm an alien." She said with a laugh as I laugh too so uncomfortably.

"Yeah, um I actually have to go to the nurse. I sprained my wrist." I told her as she looked down at it.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry. That must suck badly. Mind me asking how did you get it?" She asked as I internally sighed not wanting to be here a minute more.

"Cheer-leading practice." I replied trying to keep my composure.

"Seriously? I was actually thinking about trying out for the team but I was told that I missed the deadline." She said bummed out and thank god! Imagine her being on the team with me and the other girls. It would be completely insane. "That is too bad..." I say as she nods.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? You go to the nurse. It was nice meeting you...?" She asked hinting for my name and I panicked because I didn't want to tell her my name just in case she was as crazy as they all said she was.

"Veronica." I eventually say holding out my hand as she smiles shaking it.

"I'm Brittany. I'll see you around?" She asked as I fake smiled and nodded going on my way.

I walked into the nurse's office and the nurse started to attend to my wrist right away while I got my phone out and called Trish.

"You are not gonna believe who I just bumped into." I said still in disbelief.

"Who?"

"Brittany."

"Whoa, seriously? Jeez, I heard she was back but I haven't seen her yet."

"Yeah, I saw her for the first time when I was with Kira and Cheryl this morning."

"Well, what did she say? Did she find out you were Austin's girlfriend?"

"Of course not. There was no way I was telling her that. We bumped into each other when she was reading her new roster and then she asked if I was new."

"Yeah, she probably could tell you were. That psycho knew everyone here just in case she could blackmail them in a plan to get with Austin."

"God, she sounds so freaking demented."

"Because she is doll face."

"Anyway, she asked how I hurt my wrist and I told it was from cheer leading and she told me how she had wanted to join the team!"

"What the fuck?"

"I know right?! Lucky enough, she's too late in the school year to try out."

"Thank god."

"I know. She asked me my name and I told her it was Veronica."

"Amy, that's hilarious." She said laughing as I did along with her.

"I didn't want to know my real name. She's crazy after all. Even though she didn't seem crazy in that moment."

"Well, what did she seem like?"

"I don't know...normal? But I don't trust it. I don't trust her." I say.

"You shouldn't. I still can't believe she's fucking here. I gotta go, Ams. But we'll talk more about this at lunch."

"Yeah, sure thing." I reply as we hang up.

Austin then races in the nurse's office scaring both the nurse and I. "Oh my god, Austin. You scared me. I thought you were a shooter." I say with my hand over my chest. "Cassidy told me you were in the nurse's office. They said you got hurt in a fall. How bad is it?" He asked looking and touching every visible part of my body before I grab both his hands causing him to look at me.

"I am fine. It's just a sprain wrist." I tell him showing him the purple bruise as he sighs holding it before putting his head between my neck. "I was so worried." He muffled in between it causing me to smile at his concern.

"She's gonna be okay, lover boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to wrap her wrist up." The nurse told him sternly as he lifted his face from me. "Oh sorry." He said backing up as I giggled at him.

"I'm sorry for him. He's just very caring." I told her as she looked back at Austin who was just tapping his feet waiting for me to be done. She laughed shaking her head and facing me again. "Don't apologize. He's a good boyfriend. I wish my daughter dated guys like that." She said bandaging my wrist up.

"She doesn't?"

"Nope. She's into guys who are careless, reckless and all around horrible. You have a good one. Hold on to him." She tells me as I watch Austin and smile. "I will." I say more to myself.

"Well, you are good to go." She told me as I nodded. "She is?!" Austin raced over. "Yes, she is." The nurse told him before we smiled at each other and she left. "Thank god you are okay." He said hugging me as I hugged him back.

"What has gotten into you, babe? I know you get worried about me but this is different. You're acting a bit strange for a sprained wrist." I said as we pulled away and sighed. "There is something I have to tell you." He said and I had a feeling about what it was about.

"Is this about your ex Brittany?" I ask folding my arms as his eyes widen.

"Oh god, you've already seen her?"

"Talked to her too." I said honestly.

"What?!"

"We kind of bumped into each other and she was acting nice to me but it was very uncomfortable for me. I left as soon as I could." I tell him. "Good. I don't want you anywhere near her." He told me.

"Wait. Did you think she sabotaged my fall?" I asked him as he looked around the room and I giggled.

"Well, can you blame me? The girl is crazy!"

"I know sweetie but that fall was all on me. I lost my balance and now I'm fine." I tell him getting off the seat and standing in front of him.

The bell rings and I sigh with relief. "Can we go to lunch now? I'm starving and I don't want to talk about your stalker ex anymore." I ask him and he smiles before nodding. "Yeah, let's go." He said kissing me before holding my hand while we walked to the cafeteria.

Austin's POV

Amy and I walked in the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table with the gang. Dallas, Cassidy, Dez and Trish. "What's up, losers?" Trish said causing us to laugh. "I just failed my history test." Dallas said picking with his fries.

"Dude, you know you have to keep your grades up or you can get kicked off the team." I told him. "You don't think I know that? It's not as easy as it seems." He said as I sighed feeling bad for him. I would help him if I was good in the subject.

"I'll help you, Dallas." Amy offered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? You're my friend and I don't wanna see you fail, especially if it involves your dream." She said to him as he smiled.

"That's awesome. Thanks, Amy." He said giving her a side hug since we were at a table.

"It's no problem. Just meet me during study hall on our free periods from now on."

"Sure thing." He responded before someone came up to our table and we realized it was none other than the devil herself.

 _Brittany._

This is my first time seeing her since 4 months ago and people were right, she did change her look a bit by cutting her hair a bit shorter but overall she was the same psycho I've always known. "Hey..." She said to all of us but more looking right at me. Everyone felt awkward looking around before I sighed.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" I asked not really wanting to here an answer. I just wanted her to go away. "I uh...I'm here to apologize." She said and as soon as the words left her mouth, everyone looked completely in shock.

"What?" Is all I could say and she sighs.

"May I?" She asked to sit in order to talk. No one says anything so she takes the seat anyway.

"I've been away for a long time." She started.

"Where, by the way?" Trish asked as everyone looked at her.

"What? I'm a curious person." She said shrugging.

"No, it's fine. I was in therapy. Lots and _lots_ of therapy." She awkwardly said putting hair behind her ear.

"So, that rumor was true." Dallas said to us. "Yeah, it was. My mom took me once she found out all the things I had been doing. She was embarrassed and had no idea why I was acting the way I was."

"You ever find out the reason why?" Dez asked.

"My therapist thinks it's because I felt neglected by my mom and dad since they are always working all the time. I don't get much attention from them so I reflect attachment onto other people." She explained which actually made a lot of sense.

"Why did she have to take you out of school just to go to therapy?" Cassidy asked confused.

"Well, she didn't. But she didn't think getting therapy and being around the guy I was obsessed with was really gonna help the process." She explained as we slowly nodded understanding except for Amy who just looked at her with a blank face.

"Look..." She trailed off facing me. "There aren't enough words in the world for me to say how sorry I am. I ruined a lot of your high school experience and most of all probably gave you some scary nightmares. The point is, I'm gonna try damn hard to just stay out of your way. I'm a senior now and my only goal and priority is to graduate. I'm looking for a fresh start and that begins with me making amends with people I've done wrong." She said stunning all of us at the table except for Amy like I said before.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I didn't expect this. Ever." I say awkwardly chuckling.

"It's fine. You don't owe me anything." She told me. "No, it's um, thank you for saying that. It takes a lot of courage for someone to do that after their history. We're cool." I tell her as she smiles with relief before she looks around at everyone else.

"Yeah if he's cool with it. I can be too." Dallas said as Dez agreed.

"Sure. Why not? I heard therapy's good." Trish shrugged drinking her juice causing us to laugh.

"Yeah, you're alright with me." Cassidy smiled going back to her food.

"Oh, this is Amy. My girlfriend." I introduced her since she only met her once apparently.

Amy's eyes widen after I say that and Brittany looks confused and Amy looks away embarrassed which puzzles me. "Well, it's nice meeting you Amy." She said shaking her hand as Amy did shake it but not enthusiastically.

Ally's POV

When lunch is over, I walk out and go to my locker and sigh with embarrassment. Austin said my real fake name. I know it sounds weird but whatever. I told her my name was- "Amy!" I hear and turn around to see Brittany. "Or should I say Veronica?" She asked folding her arms.

"I'm just kidding." She said smiling.

"No, I don't blame you for telling me a false name. I'm guessing you found out who I was before I met you and was worried for me to know who you were, right?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"I completely get it. You have nothing to be ashamed about. If anyone should be ashamed, it should be me. No matter how different I am now, my legacy will always be the crazy girl." She said and I didn't respond because I believed she was still the crazy girl.

"It was nice meeting you again, though. The real you this time." She giggled as I fake smiled while she walked away.

I head to class and smile when I see Austin in there but it goes away when I see Brittany as well. Damn it! She has class with us. Stupid roster! I take a seat far away from her and the teacher does a 45 minute lecture on division.

After class, I stand up about to go over to Austin when the teacher calls both him and Brittany over. I decide to listen from a distance.

"Brittany, as you know you didn't have the best grades in math before you left." The teacher started.

"That's an understatement." She replied.

"Yeah, well I was told by the principle that anyone who fails my last quarter is not allowed to graduate." He tells her as her eyes widen.

"Are you serious. Oh my gosh!" She says upset and Austin looks at her feeling badly because she said her only goal earlier was to graduate. "That's where Austin comes in." He said as Austin and her looked confused including me.

"Austin, you have the best GPA in all 5 of my classes so I assigned you as Brittany's tutor." He told her as my eyes widen in shock and anger. What?! You have got to be kidding me?!

"Really?" Austin asked awkwardly which made Brittany feel uncomfortable as well.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" The teacher asked as he shook his head.

"No, not at all. I'll help her the best I can." Austin tells him as the teacher smiles satisfied and dismissed them.

"Austin.." Brittany says pulling him to the side by his arm and I am not loving the contact. "This has to be very awkward for you just as much as it is for me but thank you so much. This means the world to me. I want to make my mom, dad and myself proud more than anything so graduating really would be at the top of the list." She said as he chuckled with a nod. "It's no problem. I'll make sure you do." He told her nicely before coming over to me with a smile.

"Hey babe." He said sweetly. "Hi you." I replied kissing him.

Austin's POV

Amy pulls me to the side after we leave the classroom. She gives me a look of sadness and hurt and I realize why. "Babe, don't even think twice about the tutoring arrangement. I'm just gonna help her for a few weeks and then it's over." I tell her as she rolls her eyes annoyed at the situation.

"A few weeks is a long time with your stalker ex girlfriend." She replies as I chuckle.

"It's not funny, Austin." She says pouting.

"It is. Plus, she's not like that anymore."

"Are you serious? You really buy that?"

"I don't think there is nothing to buy, babe. I think she's really changed. She went away and got some help. Now she's better." I told her my honest opinion and she sighs looking away.

"I don't trust her."

"Then trust me." I say as she looks at me sadly before I lean in and kiss her and she deepens it wrapping her arms around my neck.

I wrap my arms around her waist as my tongue ask for entrance and she accepts as they wrestle along with each other. It starts to get intense and there are still people in the hallway so I pull away. "Come here." I say lowly as we walk to a janitor's closet and I turn the light on at the top.

Amy smiles at me before going back to kissing me and I smile into it as we back into the wall. Her hands begin to roam my chest and I bring my hands to the bottom of her shirt and start to lift it some. Suddenly, I feel her pull away strongly and stop me.

"Um, no we can't." She said looking away a little awkwardly. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Nothing. I just don't want our first time being intimate together as a couple to happen in a janitor's closet." She said with a nervous giggle.

"Of course. I was thinking we could just fool around but no rush." I tell her with a smile kissing her on the lips as she kisses back before we leave the closet.

"I'll see you after the game?" I asked her as she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you will." She says kissing me one last time before I head to the locker room to get changed.

Ally's POV

We're at the football game right now in the middle of the day and I gotta say it's a real close one. This is their biggest rival tonight, the same one they'll be playing for the last game in front of their recruits. It's a tie and we are in the last quarter.

I'm watching Cassidy, Cheryl, Carrie and Kira cheer with the team while I sit out because of my wrist. I'm okay with it though, because sometimes I'm so busy cheering that I don't get the chance to watch the full game and see Austin in all his true glory. I guess I'm not the only one with my eyes on Austin tonight.

I see Brittany a few bleachers down cheering her ass off for the team but I'm really convinced that it's just for Austin. I mean she's smiling and giggling his way right now! God, what is her problem? I know what she's doing and she's not gonna get away with it. She's playing everyone but she's not fooling me. Not today. Not ever. I'm not having it.

Suddenly, the other team makes a touchdown ultimately meaning our team lost it's perfect record so far. God, Austin's gonna be so upset about this but they still did good. I get off the bleachers and head to where the girls are who look upset. "It's a shame. They were doing so good. So close." Cheryl commented as we all agreed. "There's always next time. I have faith that they will win the final game." Carrie said because she was always the hopeful one and that's exactly what we needed right now to be honest. Especially me.

Austin comes over to me and I grab his hand bringing him over to the side. "I'm sorry about your game but there's something I have to tell you." I say as he looks confused.

"What is it?"

"Brittany." I say as he rolls his eyes.

"Amy, we talked about this."

"No, I'm serious. She's playing all of you. She was cheering so loudly and I'm pretty sure it was just for you."

"That's crazy!"

"Crazy? Have you forgotten that she _is_ crazy?"

"You are the only crazy one I see right now, babe." He said as I gasp.

"How could you say that to me?"

"Because instead of trying to comfort me after losing one of the biggest games of my high school career, you pulled me over here to talk about a girl who's completely irrelevant in our relationship." He said with a sting of hurt in his eyes but I was not giving up my theory yet.

"It's a game, Austin! You win some, you lose some. Get over it." I said as he looked a bit shocked at me.

"Wow...you are such a great girlfriend." He stated sarcastically as I roll my eyes.

"Don't insult me."

"Same to you." He replied harshly with his tone.

We both look at each other with small breaths coming out of mouths and he ends up sighing. "Look, I don't want to argue with you. Can we please leave this alone before it blows up in our faces?" He asked as I realized he was right. I don't wanna have my first fight with Austin. Not about this. "Yeah, we can. I'm sorry about what I said. You were great. Amazing as always." I said honestly as he smiled a little before I leaned up and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"You are forgiven, Russo." He said as I chuckled pulling away and leaning up and planting a big one on his lips. "I gotta head home but I'll see you tomorrow morning?" He said to me as I nodded with a smile even though I was sad because I knew the reason he had to head home. To tutor the devil. "Of course." I say as he kisses me one more time before leaving.

I can't hold this in anymore. I need to talk to somebody about it. I feel like I'm going crazy stuck with my own thoughts.

 **xXxXx**

I asked Kira and Cheryl to meet me in the music room so I could talk to them. I hear a knock on the door and I answer it to only Kira coming in. "Hey." She said as I closed the door behind her.

"Hi. Cheryl was coming but she got stopped for having a too short skirt. Can you believe that? After all this time she was wearing it today, now is the time they notice."

"Yeah, that's weird."

"Anyway, surely you don't mind just telling me whatever it is you needed to tell us?"

"Of course not. I just need someone to talk to." I tell her sitting down on the piano seat.

"Okay, what's this about?" She asked sitting next to me.

"Brittany."

"Okay, what about her?"

"I don't trust her."

"Oh, you don't believe she's really changed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, why do you? You saw the crazy up close and personal."

"That's why I'm giving her a chance. I've never seen her like this. Maybe she really is different."

"No way. I refuse to believe that."

"Has she given you a reason to think otherwise?"

"No...but that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not! I'm just...okay maybe you're a little worried about something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're somewhat scared of Austin being taken away from you. Especially because she's supposedly normal now." She says as I realize she may be right.

"Okay, so what if that is true? I still think she's crazy and now she's gonna be with him all the time!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that Austin just got assigned as her math tutor and they are gonna be having their first session after school."

"At his house?"

"Yep. Fantastic right?" I say sarcastically.

"Well, I understand being worried about that." She said as my eyes widen making me more paranoid. "But Austin's not a cheater so don't be!" She told me rubbing my arm as I groaned. "It's not that I don't trust him. I don't trust her." I replied as she just nodded thinking about it before facing me again.

"What?" I ask because it look like she just had some plan in her head.

"If you're so worried, why don't you just go see for yourself?"

"See for myself?"

"Yeah, go check it out to see if anything suspicious is going on."

"Kira, are you suggesting I spy on my boyfriend?" I asked as she looked a bit guilty. "It's not like he'll know. You just peak in a window for a few minutes and when you see there's nothing to worry about, you'll be out of there like lightning." She said as I actually thought about it.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you. I just hate seeing you like this Ams and maybe this will bring you some peace." She finished and I knew she meant exactly what she said.

"Okay, yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Let's spy on my boyfriend.." I say with a nervous smile before we leave school together.

We get to Cassidy's aka my house and we go straight over to Austin's. "Here, here." Kira says as I go over to where she is ducked in front of some bushes with perfect window excess inside of Austin's home. "There they are." I say lowly under my breath watching them seat on his living room sofa with a few books open. He's showing her something with his pencil and she smiles getting it.

" _Oh, Austin. You are the smartest man on earth. We should be together forever. Hehehehe._ " I mocked in a high voice as Kira laughed.

We sat there for about 5 minutes and nothing seems to change. "Well, you got what you wanted. Nothing." Kira stated as I sighed and nodded. "I don't know why I'm disappointed. I should be happy nothing is going on. He's s great boyfriend." I say looking back at him.

Kira then loses her balance standing up to leave and falls in the bushes behind us making a loud noise when she screams. My eyes widen and go to her helping the leaves out of her face and I start to help her up when Austin opens his front door with Brittany behind him. He looks at Kira and I in shock at what we're doing here.

"What the hell? Babe, what are you two doing?" He asked as Kira and l looked at each other speechless.

"Were you spying on me?!" He asked upset as I cringed at his tone and Kira came forward. "To be fair, it was totally my idea. She was curious and we were just making sure everything was fine." She defended. "And everything was fine babe. We were just leaving actually, until someone had to fall..." I say eyeing Kira as she looks down guilty.

"Really? Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"I don't know...no?" I say as he rolls his eyes angry.

"Maybe I should go..." Brittany said putting her book bag on her shoulder walking out. "No, don't. You need to pass that class to graduate." He tells her. "There's always next time, Austin. Thanks again." She said walking out and down the street before he looks back at me.

"I can not believe you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, that's not exactly good enough."

"Fine. I'll just go home. Give you some time to cool off."

"No, we are talking about this now." He said as I looked at Kira and sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kira." I said as she awkwardly waved while I went inside Austin's house.

I hear him slam the door shut and face me.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that my boyfriend has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"Amy, I can handle myself."

"What's the problem with me looking out for you."

"It's a problem when it involves you spying on me outside a window. Which is kind of ironic since you're supposedly trying to save me from a stalker."

"Oh my god, it's not a big deal! It was only gonna happen once and I found nothing."

"Exactly, you found nothing because there was nothing to find. You keep creating drama for yourself."

"No, I'm not. Just because you want to be blind and trust her, doesn't mean I have to."

"You didn't even know her before. Why are you taking this so personal?!"

"Why aren't you?! You remember everything she did! How is it so easy for you to forgive her?!"

"Because I forgive people, Amy! That's what normal people do! They forgive!" He said as I didn't even know how to respond to that. "You're probably not use to manners or forgiveness where you come from because you're from a rich society but people make mistakes and they deserve the chance to make up from them."

"Yeah, you call years of obsessiveness a 'mistake'. Makes sense."

"God, Amy..." He trailed off.

"Okay, even if she was faking this, you shouldn't just automatically assume she is until she proves otherwise."

"This isn't court, Austin. You're not innocent till proven guilty."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked frustrated turning around running his hands through his hair.

"Because I care about you!"

"This doesn't exactly feel like someone who cares about me."

"Stop being such a jerk. I'm trying to protect you and you're being a complete ass!" I tell him as he groans throwing his keys ultimately hitting a vase and loudly breaking it against the wall.

My mouth gaps open in shock, looking back at the broken glass all over the floor. I look back at him and he's breathing heavily but looks guilty from doing what he just did. I lick my lips as tears start to form in my eyes. I don't say anything and start to head to the front door as he stops me.

"Amy, I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know they were gonna hit the vase."

"Whatever. I just wanna go."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Too late." I say looking in his eyes.

"Fine. Go. This is all your fault anyway." He said as I slightly gasp before opening the door and slamming it shut.

I run in my house with tears streaming down my face and Cassidy comes out the kitchen when she hears me. "God, Ams. What happened?" She asked wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Austin and I had our first fight." I said as we pulled away.

"It was horrible Cass. I don't think we're gonna come back from this."

"Shhh. Don't say that. Every couple fights. It's shows they care about each other." She said sitting down letting me place my head on her lap as she ran her hands threw my hair.

"You think Dallas and I got 3 years easy? Hell no. Relationships are hard, Ams. I promise you guys are gonna work this out. It's not over." She told me as I just closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Thoughts on Brittany?  
2.) How did you feel about Ally spying on Austin?  
3.) What did you think about the big fight between A&A?  
4.) Which side are you on?**


	16. Pop Star Parents

**I don't own The Walking Dead or Twilight.**

Ally's POV

Ugh. I'm really struggling right now. And no, it has nothing to do with the Austin situation. I've been trying to get that moment out of my head ever since it happened. Though, I'm not naive. I know I'll have to talk about it at sometime with him.

Anyway, what I'm really stressing about is my wig. I'm no longer able to wear the cap that held my real hair in before I placed the wig on. It's because there is now tearing and holes because of the frequent every day use. I should have known this would happen after a few months but I'm not a wig expert.

So, just now I set an alarm to remind me later to go buy a new one. I have no other choice but to wear the wig without it today and I'm just gonna hope and pray that it doesn't go flying off because if it does, I am totally exposed.

I decide to leave my wig straight today, clean my contacts and place them in nicely. Cassidy left a little earlier than me to spend the day with Dallas. Oh, I forgot to tell you. It's the weekend. Cassidy had a cheesy surprise for Dallas and decided to show it to him. Hey, I'm not judging. I wish I was doing that with my boyfriend now but nope because we had a stupid fight. Oh no. That is a total bummer to think about. Mood ruined.

"You okay, Amy?" I hear Cassidy's mother ask as I come down the steps.

"Oh, good morning Miss Jones! And...I'm fine." I say enthusiastically going into the kitchen with her.

"Good morning. But Amy, you know as a girl too I know when a girl says she is fine, it means she is not fine at all." She said with a look and I smiled a little with a sigh.

"I had a big fight with my boyfriend yesterday."

"Mind if I ask what about?"

"Some girl. Actually, not just some girl. His ex Brittany." I tell her.

"Brittany? The crazy one?" She asked as I look at her stunned.

"You know her?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember when Austin dated her for a couple weeks then I found out they broke up through Cassidy because I wondered where she disappeared too. Then for a long while, she was stalking him and he even called the cops a few times. Cassidy and I always had front seats to a creepy show." She said tilting her head with the horrible memories drinking some of her coffee.

"Wow. I would have scared myself living next to someone who's being stalked to death."

"Yeah, it wasn't a great feeling. So, why were you two arguing about her? She left town months ago."

"She's back, Miss Jones. My boyfriend's obsessive ex girlfriend is back."

"Oh my god, since when?"

"Yesterday. The thing is, she apologized to Austin in front of our entire group of friends with a whole explanation about her being in therapy because her mom sent her there after finding out all the things she had done and the way she was acting out."

"Therapy is exactly what that girl needed." She responded with a nod.

"I don't believe her."

"Well, what did she say the reason for her obsession was?"

"She said her therapist explained it was triggered by neglectfulness from her parents. They don't focus or show her enough love so she finds a person, and reflects her whole attention on to them." I explained as Miss Jones sat down in front of me.

"I can believe that." She answered as I looked confused.

"Why?"

"I didn't meet her parents but I've seen them once at a teacher parent conference. They couldn't have been less interested in her grades, projects or teachers. They looked around uncomfortably not wanting to be there and I've never seen someone check their watches so many times in an hour. I even overheard a conversation once when they were walking out the door. Brooke had showed them a medal she had earned on the swim team and they said 'good job' without making eye contact with the girl. I'm just saying, people like us are grateful enough to have parents that actually care about us, and we forget that others aren't so fortunate." She explained as that took a whole turn on my theory.

I mean, I still don't believe Brittany has changed. But I guess she was telling the truth about the neglectful part because Miss Jones would never lie.

"That's really sad, Miss Jones. I didn't know that."

"Did you ask or try to talk to her?"

"Yes, because talking to your boyfriend's ex is always a goal." I say sarcastically as we both giggle.

"You know what I mean. Actually see for yourself if she's okay."

"No, because I don't need too. I think she still wants Austin but he doesn't realize it. That's why we fought."

"Wow. He actually forgave her?" She asked stunned.

"Why are you shocked that he forgave her but you want me too?" I asked confused.

"No, I just thought it wouldn't be that easy for him considering everything she has done."

"That's what I said! But no, he wants to be a better person and forgive people and blah blah blah!" I say as she chuckles putting her coffee down and scooting it over to me.

"Drink. You're stressed." She said as I sigh taking it.

"It just feels like I care about him so much...but he just doesn't see it that way. I'm just a jealous girlfriend to him." I say as she looks at me sympathetically. "I don't know...maybe I am. I just like him so much." I tell her as she looks at me before smiling.

"What?"

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I have never in all the years I've known Austin smile and be happy with the way he is with you. His eyes lights up when you come into view and he's lighter on his feet. I've seen girls come and go for a very long time but you are the first time, I thought wow. This may actually be different." She told me as I smiled looking down before looking at her.

"Really?" I ask as my heart beats faster because it's the exact same way I feel about him.

"Yeah, Amy. He's your first real boyfriend isn't he?" She asked curious.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I could just tell. Amy, you need to know that fights like these are completely normal. Break ups should not happen over things that can be easily solved. Communication is always the key to a successful relationship, Amy. Because if you're not speaking about the way you feel, what is the point?" She advised as I took another sip of the coffee.

"Thank you so much, Miss Jones. You know, I overslept purposely so I could avoid Austin as long as possible. Then I got dressed when I have zero plans to go anywhere. But now I'm gonna go out and do something. It is a beautiful Saturday after all, and I'm not gonna waste it being sad and gloomy." I tell her as she smiles with a proud nod.

"There she is. I'm proud of you, Amy."

"Thanks Miss Jones." I say standing up to go somewhere I was gonna think of on the way.

"But Amy before you go. Do you mind taking out the trash first? I have to wash these dishes." She said as I nodded.

"Sure thing." I say taking the two trash bags and walking out the door onto the front porch.

When I go to the side of the house, putting the trash bags in the trash cans, I see Austin's door open revealing him and Brittany coming out. They smile at each other and say goodbye when he turns to go back inside but stops when he sees me.

I ignore it, and head back onto the porch when he quickly jogs over when I begin to open the door.

"Hey, hey. Babe, wait." He said as I sigh turning to him.

"What?" I ask not rudely, but lowly.

"It's not what you think. We were just having another study session because we didn't get to finish the one yesterday." He told me.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Austin. I believe you." I said trying to go in the house another time but he stops me again.

"If you believe me, why are you ignoring me?"

"What is there to say?" I say more upset as he just looks at me.

"I mean it, Austin. What is there to say after what happened yesterday? Because I can't find a way to start off that conversation but if you know the how, please show me." I say sarcastically as he sighs feeling down about the other day.

"How about starting with sorry?" He said as I looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry that it caused me to scare you. I don't ever want to scare you." He said getting closer and placing one hand on my face. "I'm sorry too." I reply as he looks at me a little stunned because I have so much pride. "I'm sorry for overreacting to something I don't really understand yet..." I say trailing off because I'm not good with admitting I'm wrong.

Austin notices and chuckles. "So, are we good?" He asked with hopefulness in his eyes. "You tell me." I said leaning up and kissing him as he instantly kissed me back wrapping his hands around me as I deepen it pulling him closer than ever.

The fight has only happened yesterday, but I missed his lips against mine so much. Our mouths move perfectly together before slowly pulling away with smiles on each of our faces. "Even if it's only been a day, I missed you." He said which made me happy inside. "Ditto." I say kissing him one more time before hugging him while we both sighed into it satisfied that we had made up.

"There's something I never got the chance to ask you yesterday." He said as we pulled away when I make a confused face. "What is it?" I asked curious. "My parents and I want you to come over to dinner tonight so you can finally get that proper meeting." He told me and then a wide smile comes across my face. "Really?" I asked giggling and he smiles knowing how long I've waited for this. "Yes. It is long overdue and you deserve better than to be a mystery. Even if you are still one to me." He said as I smiled kissing him again.

"I would love too."

"Good. What time?"

"It's at 6. I apologize in advance if they embarrass you or me." He said making me laugh.

"I thought you said they were really chill?" I asked amused.

"Trust me, they are. It's just...any parents can become embarrassing when they are meeting their kids boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Okay, I'll be fine either way cause I have you." I say as he smiles leaning down and kissing me before noticing my outfit.

"Whoa, you look very dressed up. Going somewhere?" He asked as I chuckled. "Not originally no, but I decided to go out. I just have no idea where though." I say as he nods. "Well, I need some help with that Ally Dawson project so can you lend a hand before you go out? I'll even go with you if you'll have me." He said with a smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea, babe."

"Me going out with you?" He asked a little sad.

"No. Me helping you with that project. I mean I'm working on mine too and I'm struggling myself." I say and it wasn't a complete lie. I'm still trying to find out who I am and my exact purpose in life.

"Babe, that's even better! We can help each other! Come on, please?" He pleased and I couldn't say no to that face. "Okay, fiiiine." I respond as he cheers picking me up as I laugh while I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he walks us over to his house opening the door.

"Your parents aren't home, right? This would be an awkward position to see us in." I say as he laughs shaking his head. "No, they headed out to work this morning. They are the owners of the mattress business." He told me as I nodded getting down gently. "Oh, right." I reply looking around realizing I've never had the chance to really see Austin's house. I've only really seen his room and the one time I ran down his stairs and out the door once not getting a good glance.

It's really nice. A little similar to Cassidy's but different in it's own way. "You hungry? I can make you a sandwich." Austin offered. "Actually, yes. I haven't eaten anything yet." I tell him as he nods going in his kitchen.

When he does, I overthink this Ally Dawson project. I can't believe I have to help my boyfriend with a project on me. It makes me think about how I haven't still told him who I am and for good reason. I mean how can I after he told me that he liked me the way I was. I guess I'm being selfish. Totally selfish but Austin means the world to me and I don't wanna lose him.

"Here, babe." Austin said coming out the kitchen handing me a sandwich on a plate. "Thank you." I say sweetly. "No problem. Let's go upstairs." He said as I nod and follow him up to his room where I sit on his bed and he goes to his book bag.

"Okay, this is what I have so far." He said taking out his laptop and a writing he had saved. "She was put in a choir at a very young age, her best friend is a childhood friend named Raina Watson, and she lost her dad when she was two years old. Just like you...coincidence huh?" He says as I nod my head with an awkward smile.

"Anyway, it's mostly only past stuff. It's hard finding something from the present. Well, ya know before she disappeared." He said as I sighed and decided to just say something because I had to help regardless. "Well, did you try watching her interviews at least?" I asked him.

"I've seen plenty, but they don't seem..."

"Don't seem what?"

"Authentic, is the word I'm looking for I guess."

"What makes you think so?"

"The answers don't really seem like her true opinion about things or herself. Almost as if they are someone else's. Which doesn't surprise me considering she's a celebrity and most of them are fake. But I'm really trying to give her a chance and come into this with an open mind because that's what Miss Monroe wanted."

"I understand you're struggle but you can't force something nice about someone. If you think she is fake, then write what you found. At least you tried." I said shocking myself that I was encouraging my boyfriend to actually write that about me. I guess it's because I know it's true. The answers he was talking about were not mine. They were my team's. I wish I had the balls to fight for my truth like I do now.

"That's the thing, babe. I think she may be a little fake but I don't think she's a bad person. I don't want that to be my review on her. I mean this girl-" He cuts himself off going to his other power point on her. Sorry, me. "has donated to over 30 different charities to kids with disabilities, cancer, or just completely homeless." He says as he shows me pictures of myself with kids. "And look at this..." He said pointing to my face talking to a kid. "These are the only times I've seen her smile and it actually seem real." He said as I smiled to myself. "This is something I think she actually enjoyed doing. What if she's just the product of someone else and never been able to express who she really is?" He asked and it was the first time someone was truly interested in me and curious about finding out my real deal.

"Wow." I just say staring at him in awe.

"What?" He asked clueless not knowing what it is.

"I'm just...amazed by you." I say as a small smile forms on his face putting his laptop down.

"Yeah, how so?" He asked curious.

"You're not just looking at this project one sided. You see multiple layers behind this girl and I think it's great that you want to find out what really makes her... _her_."

"At first, I'll admit I just wanted a good grade but the more research I did on her, the more interested I got in her. It really makes me wonder about her disappearance. Maybe Cassidy is right. Maybe she did run away but if that's the case, she could be anywhere in the world." He commented.

"That's true..." I say taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He asked with a smile kissing me.

"Babe, I have sandwich mouth!"

"I don't care." He said pecking me with kisses all over my face causing me to giggle.

"Hey, you wanted me to help you with your project. Get to it!" I said as he pouted like a baby. "Fine." He said going back to his laptop and writing down a lot of notes from our discussion.

"So, what's your thought about her? You're never really vocal about it."

"Miss Monroe said not to share opinions." I used as an excuse.

"Come on, babe. I promise your opinion won't affect mine." He told me as I sighed.

"Okay, well I think the same thing as you." I tell him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She seems like a really misunderstood young woman who's probably really struggling. She seems like she has the world but hasn't found her purpose yet." I say speaking about myself.

"Great minds think alike." He said making me laugh.

"Well, I just wonder how I'm gonna put together two contrast perspectives into one project." He said worried about it. "Hey." I said making me put one hand on his shoulder. "Knowing you has shown me that you are capable of more things than an average person. You are smart enough to figure it out. Don't stress it. I know you are gonna be great." I tell him as he just leans in and kisses me.

When he pulls away, he just stares at me in the eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?" He asked as I smiled shyly. "I try." I said as we both leaned in this time starting to make out slowly and passionately. For the first time, I'm the one who asks for tongue entrance first and he smiles into it accepting. We fall back into the bed and he gets on top of me as we get more into the kiss as I wrap my legs around his waist.

Austin begins to slowly kiss my neck and I smile at how good it feels and I feel myself start to feel turned on again like I did at the carnival but I'm still not ready to do that yet. "Um, I think I should go." I said as he pulled away from my neck looking down at me. "Why?" He asked sadly.

"Well, I have to go get ready for dinner with your parents."

"But it's only 4."

"And the dinner is at 6. Babe, you know girls take forever to get ready. Especially when it involves meeting their boyfriend's parents." I said as he sighed sitting up as I did too. "Fine. Go ahead." He said as I stood up but placing both my hands on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry..." I say as he pulls me closer by my waist. "Don't be. Thank you for helping me. I'll see you later." He said as I leaned down kissing him one last time before leaving.

When I leave his house, I make sure he doesn't see me go in mine because I'm actually not going too. I know what you're thinking. Well, where the hell are you going? I find myself at a Flores shop. I pick out a nice one for Austin's mom and another for someone else. Then I go to the post office and wrap it in a box handing it to the person at the front desk.

Before I leave, I'm called back. "Um, young lady?" The front desk clerk ask as I turn around. "These flowers have a note card with them but it's empty. Did you leave it empty on purpose or did you not know?" She asked just in case I forgot to write something.

"Oh, thank you for telling me." I said going up to them and if I'm being honest, I was gonna leave them anonymous but what peace would that give. I think of something and then take a pen writing one word and one word only. "There ya go." I said handing the package back to the lady. "Good. The person should get them in about a week. They'll be in water while being shipped in the meantime." She tells me as I smile. "Thank you." I say before leaving and going home.

 **xXxXx**

Austin's POV

It's time for the dinner with Amy and my parents and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. They got home a little after Amy left and my mom got to cooking right away. I really hope they don't embarrass me.

Who the hell am I kidding? That's bound to happen anyway. I head downstairs and into the kitchen to see the food look done. "Honey, help Austin set the plates and food up at the dining room table." My mom said as my dad and I started.

Soon, the bell rang and my head turns straight to it and some reason my hearts beats a little faster than it should. Isn't that a girl thing? "Never mind, your dad will do it. Go answer the door Austin." My mom told me as I nodded heading towards it.

I open the door to see my girlfriend wearing a beautiful pink dress with white heels. "Hey beautiful." I say kissing her cheek as she smiles. "Who are those for?" I ask noticing the nice bouquet in her hands.

"Your mom."

"What about me?" My mom said causing us both to turn around.

Amy stepped in as I closed the door. "Hi, Mrs. Moon. It's nice to officially meet you." Amy said sticking out her hand as my mom shook it with a welcoming smile.

I smile at the scene in front of me because this has been a long time coming. "I uh actually got these for you." She said handing the flowers to my mom as she took them looking at them in awe. "Wow. They are beautiful, Amy. Thank you so much." My mom says appreciative as Amy smiles.

"It's really no problem. It's the least I could do since my boyfriend here has rudely kept me away." She said giving me a look as I awkwardly look away while my mom laughs.

"Mike, come out here!" She yelled to my dad as he came out the dining room and walked over. "Oh, Amy. Hi. I'm Mike Moon. Austin's dad." He introduced.

"She knew that, Dad." I said shaking my head.

"Just properly introducing myself."

"It was fine, Mr. Moon. It's nice to meet you as well." She said with a smile as they shook hands too.

"Well, take off your jacket and get comfortable. Dinner was ready 10 minutes ago so we can eat." My mom said as she nodded while they walked into the kitchen.

Amy went over to the closet and placed her jacket in there before turning to me. "Are you nervous?" She asked me. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I respond with a chuckle. "No, because I'm not nervous. I'm excited. It's a first experience for me and I'm confident they'll like me." She said as I smiled wrapping my arms around her waist.

"They will love you." I correct her as she smiles kissing me. "So...are you nervous?" She asked again because I didn't answer.

"A little..."

"Are you scared I'll embarrass you?"

"Of course not. It's my parents that will embarrass me. I am not ready for that." I said groaning as she chuckled.

"Well, I cant lie babe. I'm actually completely ready for that." She said pecking my lips before making her way into the dining room.

I follow her into the room and we sit next to each other while we wait for my parents to come into the room and sit across from us.

"So, Amy. What made you switch schools in your last high school year?" My mother asked curious while we all begin to eat. "It was more of a freedom thing. I was feeling restricted for a long time so once I turned 18, I decided what I wanted to do was explore things by myself." She explained to them.

"Your parents were okay with that?"

"My mom probably wasn't on board but she understood and respected my wishes." She answered kind of nervously.

"What about your dad?" My mom asked and I internally sighed because I knew that was a touchy subject for her. I watched Amy avoid eye contact for a second before awkwardly smiling up at her. "He actually passed away when I was two. Never got the chance to know him so I really don't know what he would feel about it." She spoke lowly as my mother and father looked at her sympathetically.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to lose a parent young." My father said trying to make sure she didn't feel alone and she smiled. "Thank you. It's okay, really. It's sad and heartbreaking but I've learned to live with it." She told them as they smiled proud of her optimism.

"My son tells me that it took a long time for you two to get together. Were you not interested in the starring quarterback?" My dad teased. "Dad!" I said embarrassed as my mom and Amy chuckled.

"No, it's okay Austin. Um, actually I was very much into Austin. It was him that I wasn't so sure about liking me." She admitted.

"What? Why?" My mom asked confused before looking at me. "I was very into Amy. I promise." I said to her as she smiled with a blush before I turned back to my parents. "She just...made me nervous. The first girl to ever do that. She was intimidating because she was beautiful, smart and different." I bragged about her as she blushed even more than the first time and my mom and dad smile as well.  
"He's sweet. He's just as amazing." Amy said to them. "I would hope so. I raised him to be the best man he can be." My dad said with a nod of satisfaction.

"And the best gentlemen." My mom added.

Amy wrapped her arm around mine before looking in my eyes. "I can guarantee you he is the best man, gentlemen and person I've ever known. His heart is the reason why I was drawn to him so much. He cares a lot about others and I couldn't have asked for anyone better." She said as I blushed at her kind words before staring in her eyes realizing she meant it. "You guys are adorable." My mom said with a head tilt and a small smile warming up to her. "Thanks." We both reply making both of my parents laugh at how in sync we are.

"Any plans after graduating, Amy?" My dad asked her. "Yes, I'm going to college. Hopefully UCLA." She replied shocking me a bit. "I applied there too. It's my number one pick." I told her as she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. What are you going there for?"

"I don't know yet. I've been really getting into photography lately but a lot of people think it's silly." She shrugged.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Guess some of my friends don't think it's serious enough."

"No offense to your friends but screw their opinions!" My mom said making Amy chuckle.

"If it's something you like and you think you can grow to love then don't stop at it. That's what I told Austin about his football even if it wasn't what I wanted because what I want doesn't matter when it comes to his dream." She explained and I smiled at my mom at her being supportive. "Thank you, Mrs. Moon.. And trust me. I've had enough people making decisions for me in my life to let it go any longer. Right now, it's just a hobby but I really do enjoy it."

"Think you can show us a few images of your work someday?" My dad asked her intrigued with a smile. "Sure, I would love too. Next time I come over, I'll be sure to bring a few. That is, if I'm allowed back." She said. "Don't be silly. Of course you are." My mom said before taking a sip of her drink. I smile to myself because this is going better than planned. Plus, my parents haven't embarrassed me yet.

"Oh, Amy!" My mom said putting her drink down. "You have to see Austin's baby pictures!" She said and my smile fades. Spoke too soon. "No, no, no." I say as my dad and Amy laughs. "Oh, I would love too. I bet he is adorable!" Amy says smiling along with my mom as they go into the living room and I turn to my dad. "You should've known this was coming son." He said with a smirk before getting up and following them in there as I groan my head against the table before entering the room.

"Oh my gosh, babe. You were the cutest!" Amy says looking back at me while my mom flips more pages. "This one just might be my favorite." She smirks getting up and flashing the picture of me in the bathtub as a toddler. I groan shaking my head as she giggles coming up to me. "Don't be embarrassed. You are just as cute now as you were back then." She said before kissing me as I kiss her back trying to deepen it before she pulls back and eyes my parents remembering we are around them. "Sorry." I say as she chuckles while I hold her hand and we go back over to the sofa with my parents.

"This was when Mimi made Austin sing Christmas carols when she discovered he had a good voice." My dad pointed to and I covered my face because this couldn't be anymore humiliating. Amy could tell I was feeling uncomfortable and awkward, so she just smiled and held my hand and it made me feel ten times better. "I'm gonna go check on desert, you guys. We're having chocolate chips cookies I'm baking with vanilla ice cream." My mother says standing up. "That sounds delicious, Mrs. Moon." Amy nicely told her. "And it will be." She responded with a smile before going in the kitchen. "And I'm gonna pretend like I'm gonna check on dessert as well so I can give you some alone time." My dad said making both of us laugh before he left.

"So, this is going much better than I expected." I said as she tilted her head with a smile.

"You really thought it was gonna be a disaster huh?"

"No, I just wanted them to take you serious. It's something I didn't want to admit before but I had a lot of girls in my life, Amy. I wasn't a player because I didn't mess with their feelings but none of the relationships lasted. Except for when I met Cheryl and my parents and I really thought it was gonna be different and then I met you." I say letting it all out on the table.

"Do you think it's a possibility of me just being one of those girls?" She asked a little worried. "Of course not. You are the one, Amy. I know that in my heart and soul. I couldn't be more sure of a decision in my life." I told her confident as she smiled before leaning in and kissing me as I kiss her back.

After a while I slowly enter my tongue into her mouth and she accepts as we passionately make out on the sofa. She starts to lay back as I get on top of her while it gets heated than an unexpected knock comes at the door causing us to pull away. "Who is that?" I said to myself not thinking of who it could and what they would want right now. "I don't know but I guess them knocking is a good thing. We seem to forget your parents are in the next room." She said with a chuckle sitting up along with me as I smile.

"I'll be right back." I said as she nodded and I headed to the door. I look out the peephole to see someone I didn't expect at all. "Brittany?" I say when I open the door and she smiles. "Hey, I um...know it's probably weird being here and all when we don't have a tutoring session."

"Yeah, I thought it was scheduled for Monday."

"Oh, It's is! It definitely is. I actually wanted to talk to you about something..." She trailer off as I looked back at Amy who's busy looking at something on her phone.

"I'm actually in the middle of a dinner with-"

"It will only take a minute, I promise." She said as I slightly sighed and nodded before heading out the door to on the porch.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I asked because it seemed serious. "Yes, I'm fine. I just wanna thank you for forgiving me and being kind to me after everything I've done to you."

"Yeah, it's no problem. Everyone makes mistakes."

"My mistakes were a little out there." She said with a nervous chuckle. "But that's not all I came to say..." She trailed off again as I continued to watch her.

"When your girlfriend was jealous and spying on us, I didn't understood why until we did more sessions." She said confusing me.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean after a while during our sessions, I started to feel something for you. _Again_." She admitted as my eyes widen and I back up a little and she panics. "Oh, please don't think I'm crazy. I'm not! I just...being in therapy and spending more time with my parents really helped me. I finally feel normal and talking to you like a normal girl just felt right. I felt genuine feelings for you as Brittany, not the _crazy girl_." She explained as I just stared at her still stunned from her statement.

"Think about it, Austin. We never really had a chance at a real relationship."

"Yes, because you were crazy!" ?

"But I'm not anymore!" She said looking at me before sighing.

"You know I'm not the same girl anymore. I just needed to come here and see if you felt the same as I do. Did you feel the sparks between us when we had our sessions like I did?" She asked as I just stood there baffled at this. There's no way in hell that I'm getting back together with her. She might not be crazy anymore and I'm happy for her for that but I want no one but Amy. She's always gonna be the one for me. As soon as I am about to tell her, she begins to say something else while strangely holding my hand.

Ally's POV

Austin was taking forever at the door and so I went to go see what's the hold up. I go to the door and noticed it's slightly cracked open. I peak out and see that he's talking too Brittany.

What the hell is she doing here? You know what, Amy? Calm down. You guys just made up because this whole thing is silly. She probably came because she got the tutoring day wrong. Yep.

"You know I'm not the same girl anymore. I just needed to come here and see if you felt the same as I do. Did you feel the sparks between us when we had our sessions like I did?" She asked him as my eyes widen.

What the hell?! I wait for Austin to reject her but he doesn't say anything shocking me even more.

"Austin, just tell me you feel the same and that there is another chance for us." She said now holding his hand and he did not pull away. Okay, that is the last straw.

I open the door causing Brittany to look at me wide eyed and Austin to turn around quickly. "Amy, I didn't see you there." Brittany said looking around awkwardly as Austin snatched his hand away coming closer to me as I backed up. "Oh, don't worry. He's all yours." I say looking at him with anger and tears in my eyes running up the stairs.

"Amy! Amy wait!" I hear behind me as I run into his room heading straight for his balcony door.

"Please, don't leave."

"Why not? I'm sure Brittany can keep you company." I say smartly. "Stop. Brittany is not the girl I want. You are. Don't you get that? It's always been you." He said placing a hand on my cheek and I almost give in but I smack it away.

"Don't bullshit me, Austin! I know what I heard."

"What are you talking about? I didn't even say anything!"

"Exactly. You didn't say anything! Your ex girlfriend was asking to get back together with you and you seriously have nothing to say?!"

"I was in shock, Amy."

"Oh please. Enough shock to not say no thank you. I'm with Amy and I'm loyal to her."

"I am loyal to you. I haven't thought or wanted another girl since the day I saw you. That's the truth."

"Really? Then how come you didn't pull away when she held your hand?" I asked and he stuttered trying to find words. "That's what I thought. Because just maybe you felt exactly what she was saying."

"That's absolutely insane! I have no feelings for Brittany anymore. Crazy or not!"

"I'm leaving Austin. It's final."

"What am I suppose to explain to my parents?"

"I don't know. I just can't do this right now. Tell them I felt sick or something and that I'm sorry." I say as he just looks so upset.

"Amy, please don't walk away from me this time."

"I don't want too because I like you so much." I say as a tear falls down my face. "But you keep doing things like this and hurting me." I said as he stared into my eyes upset.

"I care about you so much. You mean the world to me and you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I never meant to hurt you..." He said and I knew he meant it.

"I know...but you do." I said wiping my tears and opening the balcony door before turning back to him. "They always do..." I say in a low breath before crossing the bridge and going into Cassidy and I's bedroom as the tears continue to fall.

No One's POV

Penny walks down the street after leaving her daughter's favorite coffee shop surrounded by creepy old men taking pictures of her. Also known as the paparazzi.

"Miss Dawson, are you taking actions in your own hands to find your daughter?"

"How are you holding up with her being gone so long?"

"Are you the reason she ran away?"

"Do you feel like a bad mother since you can't even keep track of your 18 year old daughter?" One asked rudely as she gasped turning around and smacked him hard across the face.

The crowd stunned started snapping pictures even quicker than before as she ran into the church nearby. Penny sighs when the doors closed and the loud sounds are now unheard from the inside.

She walks slow steps to realize no one is in there like they usually are for daily prayers. When Penny gets to the Jesus Christ statue, she get on her knees and fold her hands together when she feels tears stain her eyes.

"Please, whatever I've done to make my baby girl run away from me...help me get her back. Help me find my only purpose on this earth. I made some mistakes but I can't live my life without her, Father. She's my everything." She spoke emotionally as the tears begin to fall unapologetic.

"I guess I should have treated her as so..." She said lastly feeling her heart break for the millionth time since her daughter disappeared from her world.

Ally's POV

I walk down to where I hear movement to see Cassidy snacking on something. "Hey Ams. Oh, what's wrong?" She asked coming over to me holding my shoulders when she realizes the tears on my face. "I just had another big fight with Austin." I told her as she gave me a look of sympathy.

"I don't understand, Cass. This is not how I expected our relationship to go. It was great in the beginning but something is always in the way."

"Well, what's in the way this time?"

"Same as last time. Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Yeah. She came over when I was having dinner with Austin and his parents. I overheard her asking to get back together with him on his porch."

"Oh wow. What a bitch."

"I know. The thing is, she wasn't acting crazy. She genuinely wanted them to start over."

"Doesn't even matter. Any person trying to come between two people that are together is a horrible person. It says they have no respect for them or the relationship."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, why are you mad at Austin? It's not like he would say yes to her. He likes you way too much."

"Sure about that? Because he didn't say anything at all."

"What? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Well, it's exactly what he did. Almost as if he was thinking about it."

"No way. He doesn't like Brittany...maybe he was in shock?"

"That's what he said but I'm not sure I believe it..." I trailed off feeling even more sad then before going over the events in my head.

"Things were going so well at the dinner and we just took 10 steps back. I'm just going to devour myself in a bucket of ice cream." I said walking away when Cassidy stops me with her hand. "No, I am not letting you pout and cry over a guy this time. We are gonna have fun and forget about anything else." She says pulling me into the living room by my arm.

"I highly doubt it's gonna be that easy Cass." I reply as she turns on the TV.

"You'll see. The Walking Dead makes everyone feel better about their lives because at least we're not in an apocalypse." She said as I laughed even though I had no idea what she was talking about.

 **2 hours Later**

"Oh my god...you were so right Cass. This show is awesome!" I say staring in a trance at it. "I know right?" She replies with a smile. "Also, Rick and Michonne are totally apocalyptic relationship goals." I said eating more popcorn. "Totally." She giggles eating some too.

We watch until it goes on commercial again and then a Twilight promotion commercial comes on about team Edward or team Jacob.

"Oh, definitely team Edward." Cassidy said as I raised my eyebrows at her. "Um, are you crazy? It's definitely team Jacob." I respond as she looks at me jaw dropped.

"No freaking way! Edward is so much cuter."

"Oh, Cassidy don't make me laugh! Jacob has a better everything especially his body."

"Oh, so he's got a body. That's the only reason to like a guy?" She sarcastically said. "No, but he actually loves Bella unlike that dead thing..." I said as she gasped.

"Edward loved Bella!"

"Yeah, but he left her constantly. He never knew what he really wanted but Jacob did. He never left her side."

"Accept for when she would reject him! He couldn't handle her not wanting him. So desperate!"

"Take that back."

"No you!" She said as we just stare at each other before bust out laughing.

"Okay, that was the most intense debate I've ever been in and I'm in debate class!" Cassidy said as I laughed louder. "Yeah, if anyone was listening they would think we were super fans." I giggled. "Totally." She said as we calm down from our happy high.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked and I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah. It's gonna take some time and I have no idea what we are right now or anymore but this has made me feel better for the time being. Thank you, Cass." I said hugging her as she smiled hugging me back.

"I was glad you said that because I've been wanting to do this." She said before I felt a hit to the back of my head from a pillow. I gasp pulling away from the hug to see a smirking Cassidy with a pillow in her hand.

"Oh, you are so going down!" I said getting my own pillows. "Bring it, Russo!" She yelled laughing standing up as I did. We start going at it and laughing while we continue to hit each other and fall over and over again. "Boom!" Cass yelled throwing the pillow from a distance making me fall on my butt behind a couch. I see her head lean back while she laughs hysterically.

"What are you some kind of He-Man?" I asked with a chuckle before standing fully back up from behind the couch.

I face Cassidy who's now just staring at me in shock. My smile disappears in confusion on why she stopped laughing. "Cass? What's wrong?" I ask as she just looks frozen in place.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I start to walk forward when I notice my head feels lighter and I look down to see my long brown curls. My eyes widen when I look back up at Cassidy and then I touch my head to notice that the wig is gone. I turn around and see my blonde wig on the ground and panic sets in my body.

"Oh my god..." I say under my breath because there's no way to cover this up. I turn back to Cassidy who looks like she's in a catatonic state. "Hey Cass..." I say with a small panicking smile. "I can explain this, ya know?" I tell her as she just takes a deep breath before doing something I should've expected.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yup. I definitely should've expected that.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How do you feel about Penny?  
2.) What was your reaction when Brittany showed up & wanted Austin back?  
3.) What did you think about the fight between A&A this time?  
4.) Thoughts on the accidental reveal at the end?**


	17. Pop Star Advice

**I don't own Issues by Julia Michaels.**

Ally's POV

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Why the hell am I saying this in my head? I rush over to Cassidy who is frozen in place. "Cass, I can explain this. I swear I can. I just need you to look at me. Look at me." I say as she does and then her eyes get wide again and she starts hyperventilating.

"No, no Cass. Breathe okay? Breathe with me. See. 1, 2, 3 breathe." I say showing her the motion as she starts to breathe heavily while still looking at me like I'm crazy. "It's actually a very long story..." I say with an awkward chuckle as she starts to calm her breathing. "See? It isn't so bad. This could actually go really well." I say as she smiles slightly before passing out.

"So much for it...going well." I said as I sigh putting my hands on my waist not knowing what the hell I was gonna do.

Okay, think Ally think. What to do. What to do. What to do. I finally get an idea in my head but I sigh when I realize what it means. I can't believe this day is ending like this.

I call the only person I know that can help me in this situation whether they know it or not and wait for them to show up.

Soon, the door opens while I'm in the kitchen getting ice for Cass. "Hello...Hello? I'm here, Amy. What did you want? You said it was an emergency?" She called out but I didn't answer because I was on my way out.

"Oh my god, Cass!" I heard her yell and I could hear footsteps run over to where she was. "What the hell happened?!" She said more into the air looking around before I came out in the open with no wig or contacts.

"Me. I happened..." I guiltily said.

Trish looked at me with wide eyes as it dawned on her who I was. She slowly let go of Cassidy and stood up. I watch as her mouth tries to form words but she's completely speechless.

"Yeah, I know..." I speak up sadly before going over to Cassidy.

"But there's no time to explain now. I need you to help me with Cassidy because she passed out when she found out who I was and I need to know if she's okay. I am not exactly an expert on these types of things." I tell her as she still looks at me in shock before slowly nodding.

"O-o-okay yeah. Alright." She says bending down next to me as we sit Cassidy up.

I put the ice pack on the back of her head because that's what she hit while Trish gives her tiny slaps in the face while continuing to check her pulse. Finally after about 20 minutes, she slowly opens her eyes.

"Cass, oh my gosh, you're okay!" Trish said hugging her as Cassidy groaned probably from soreness. They pull away and she looks normal until realization comes to her again as she sees me.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my god, oh my god!" She screams jumping up and backing up pulling Trish along with her. "Trish, do you see this?!" She says staring at me like I'm some kind of freak. "Yeah, I do Cass. And I'm just as confused as you are." She said as they looked at me and I sighed.

"It's not what you think. Well, actually I don't know what you're thinking right now."

"I'm thinking this is part of some kind of government conspiracy. Missing pop star. Yeah, right! You go to our school! What's the mission, huh? Spying on teenage kids?!" She asked as I look at her confused. "Alright, I think you hit your head a little too hard there, Cass." Trish said rubbing her shoulder. "But she's right. Why the hell are you here? You're famous. You're world wide missing. You're...not Amy Russo." Trish then said as she and Cassidy sadly realized that girl didn't exist.

"I can explain. I promise. It's just a long story."

"Well, we have plenty of time for this." Trish said sitting down as Cassidy still seemed wary of being anywhere near me. "I can't believe this. My freaking idol has been living and going to school with me this whole time and I had no idea." She said throwing her hands in the air sitting next to Trish.

"I wouldn't think I was your idol anymore from how you are acting around me." I said as she looked at me. "Well, can you blame me? This is freaky shit, Amy. I mean...Ally. God, even that is so weird!" She said as her and Trish just shake their heads as if it was a dream and they could make it go away.

"So...here it goes. My name is Ally Dawson. I am a-"

"A famous singer. Yeah, we got that part." Cassidy said as I nodded.

"Right. I wasn't brought up like you were. Normal as what you would call it. And if I was, I certainly don't remember it. All I remember is fame, success and money." I told them.

"Oh, poor you. That sounds like the worst life ever." Trish said sarcastically as I sighed sitting down on the sofa as they observed me.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, I'll tell you that." I say lowly as they quickly glance at each other before looking back at me.

"All my life I was told 'Ally, sing like this', 'Ally, dance like that', 'Ally, model like this', 'Ally, talk like that', 'Ally, eat like this...'" I said not looking at them but overplaying all those moments in my head. "Ever day felt like a page in a book I had to follow. Their were always instructions but never a blank page where I could just be...me." I said taking a deep breath as tears form in my eyes as I look up to them.

"Do you know what that's like? To be told what to say, do, act, dress and even date all the time? To be told that 'you don't get to have love and fame baby girl. There's a choice. Fame is the right one. Be the star.' Then why didn't it feel that way?" I say as one tear slipped and I see there face change after what I said.

"Who said that? Your mom?" Cassidy asked lowly.

"Yeah. She's like that a lot of the time. She always had this mission in her mind that I had the biggest star yet."

"Well, she kinda got her wish. You're one of the biggest stars on the planet right now." Trish said.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" I said as they looked at me curiously.

 **"** I know it's easy to say to people like me that I have it all and I should be more than grateful for what I was blessed with and believe me I am...but I'd give a million dollars just to be normal for a day." I said as they looked sympathetic now.  
"Is that the reason you ran away?" Cassidy asked. "Yeah. It wasn't planned or anything. It just...happened when I saw an opportunity. I couldn't do it anymore." I tell them truthfully.

"So...you don't want to be a singer anymore?" Trish asked stunningly as Cassidy looked disappointed. "No, of course I do but I needed a break. A long needed break but I knew that I was never gonna get one. And it's not like I could just ask. My opinions were not important because I'm just the product. The people in the industry don't really care about me. They just care about the money I'm making them." I said.

"Wow. That had to suck." Trish said walking around a bit. "I'd hate to work my ass off just for some asshats to not appreciate the shit." She added making both Cassidy and I chuckle.

"Okay, we get now why you ran away but what about your fans? The world? Everyone either thinks your dead or kidnapped." Cassidy said shaking her head as guilt fits back in my mind. "Yeah, I know. I hate the thought of everyone worrying about me but if I'm being honest, I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself at the time and how miserable I was. I wasn't me. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore."

"Not really seeing how being in disguise as someone else helps that statement." Trish said as I sighed.

"Believe it or not, I felt more like myself as Amy Russo than Ally Dawson. Amy Russo may have been just a disguise, but I still got to be my true self. I found more of who I am because of you guys and the rest of the gang. I finally know what it's like to be truly happy." I said with a little smile. "None of that would have happened if I didn't come here and maybe I shouldn't have but I had to, to know what it was like to not follow someone else's rules for once. Just to be a normal teen for once in my life." I finish off telling them as they look at each other approving of my answers until Cass got a look on her face.

"Okay, that explains all of my questions except for one." Cassidy said. "What about Austin?" She added as Trish looked curious too. "What about him?" I said trying to avoid this conversation.

"Does he know your real identity?" Cass asked.

"Well, he has too. They're dating." Trish answered for me as I looked down guilty as they caught onto my expression.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW?!" They both screamed as I cringed. "I know, I know! In my defense, I was gonna tell him but"

"But what? What could have possibly stopped you?" Trish said highly upset.

"Everything!" I yelled back as they looked at me shocked. "Everything from my hair color, my eye color, even my slight voice change had me concerned because if we're being honest, he would have broken up with me."

"You don't know that for sure." Cass said.

"I do! I am not who he thinks I am. Why would anyone stick around after finding that out?" I said closing my eyes as anxiety starts to take over.

"Even if he did break up with you, Ally. That's his choice! What you're doing is just plain-"

"Selfish, I know!" I say finishing her statement as she just sighs walking around more.

"But...he's the most important person in my life." I admit as they look at me strictly in my eyes as they fill with tears. "He's all I think about all the time. I've never met anyone like him. Ever. He's amazing and I'm scared to death of losing him." I say as tears fall from my eyes quickly as I try to wipe them all but they keep coming.

"I don't wanna compare but Cassidy, how you feel about Dallas..." She said as her breath quickened when she got my reference. "That's how I feel about Austin. When he finds out that the Amy Russo he fell for is really Ally Dawson, he's gonna be confused and angry."

"Maybe at first, but also happy. You're not just any girl. You're Ally freaking Dawson."

"Exactly. Even then, I won't even know for sure if it's genuine because guys liked to date me all the time just because of who I was. I didn't get to date regular like you girls. My boyfriends weren't my choice. They were the industries." I told them exhausted from this whole conversation.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry it felt like your whole child and teen hood was taken away from you. I am. I really am but-" Trish said sighing. "Austin, may be your boyfriend but he's our best friend. We knew him for over a decade and we care about him like family. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to be toyed with. He doesn't deserve to be with someone who's not really who they say they are." She tells me as I nod with tears stained to my face.

"I completely agree. You have to tell him, Ally. You have to." Cassidy told me as I slightly gasped standing up.

"I cant!"

"You have to! It's only right and I'm sorry to say this but if you don't...we will." Trish told me as I look at them stunned for putting me in this corner but I deserve it. I know I do.

"Please..." I beg with a low voice. "He means everything..." I say as my voice breaks unexpectedly and the girls notice the sadness in my eyes. "Everything to me. I'll tell him some day, I will. But I just can't now. I can't lose him. Not yet." I tell them emotionally as they look like they are speaking through their eyes to each other before reaching a decision. "Fine." Trish finally said.

"We won't say anything. For _now_. The deadline is graduation." She told me as I nodded quickly and wiping my tears. "Only because we believe in love and we want you two to work out, but only in the right way!" Cassidy said as I listened. "That means no later than graduation. Got it?" She tells me as I nod with a small smile. "Yeah, I got it. Thank you guys so much. I know this couldn't have been easy to understand but it could've gone worst." I said with an awkward chuckle.

"This has been the craziest night of my life. I need to go before my mom gets worried and has a panic attack." Trish says heading to the door. "Alright, thanks for coming over and helping me with Cassidy." I say as she uncomfortably nods to me before leaving and I could tell everything was weird now.

Cassidy turns back to me and just looks at me for a few seconds. "This is unbelievable." She said walking past me and to the kitchen to get something to drink. "I'm sorry again for pretending to be somebody else. When I found out you were a big fan of mine, I always thought that if you ever did find out, it wouldn't be a bad reaction. I was wrong." I said as she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not use to celebrities secretly living in my home." She said walking in the living room as I followed. "Do you hate me?" I asked lowly as she turned around putting her drink down.

"I can't really hate you considering I don't actually know you."

"But you do. Everything I did, everything I said was real. That was me."

"But the blonde hair wasn't. The blue eyes wasn't. Those bangs wasn't. Your voice wasn't." She stated as I sighed looking away.

"I met a girl named Amy Russo who became of my best friends in the whole world and I'm just now finding out that she wasn't even real and doesn't actually exist. I miss her a lot. So, I'm sorry if I'm not coming around sooner than you want me to because I'm busy mourning a friend very dear to me." She said as I looked at her and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

Suddenly, I watch her sigh shaking her head. "Sorry, that was...that was mean. It's just...I understand doing what you did to get away but you involved people. People with feelings and hearts that can get broken at anytime. I just wish you would have thought about that before you jumped into this decision." She said disappointed.

"I'll say sorry a million times if you need me too." I say lowly trying not to cry again. "No need. I just need time." She said exasperated. "Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything but can you please sleep on the couch tonight? It's just still too weird for me right now." Cassidy asked as I nodded. "Yeah, of course. I completely understand." I told her as she awkwardly nodded her head. "I'll uh...go get your blanket and pillows." She said as I watched her head upstairs.

I sit down on the couch and sigh realizing that it finally happened. My secret is out now. Well, only to Trish and Cassidy but I have to be even more careful now. But I have a feeling my problems are far from over.

Ally's POV

I wake up in the morning to see that Cassidy's car is already gone. Wow. She left extremely early just to not be in my presence. But can I honestly blame her? She literally just found out that the person who's been living with her for the past three months is superstar Ally Dawson! Who also happens to be her icon, by the way.

I shouldn't expect her and Trish to come around too soon. I just don't want to lose them as friends. It's the biggest thing I'm afraid of. I get ready and I head to school by walking because it's a lot of stuff on my mind and I need fresh air. I'm not even sure if Austin and I are still together or not. Was is a breakup yesterday or just another huge fight? Either way, I didn't like it and I wish I could make all the pain in my life stop with the snap of my hand but unfortunately, I'm only a singer. Not a wizard.

When I arrive at school, I see Trish and Cassidy talking in front of all our lockers and I walk over. "Hey guys..." I smile but the tension is still there. "Hey Ally-I mean Amy!" Cass switched making sure nobody heard her.

"Sorry. Now that I know who you really are, it's gonna take some time to get use to that." Cassidy said avoiding eye contact. "It's fine. I get it." I said as they just looked at me with nothing to say. "Well...uh 'Amy'...we should go. We both have English." Trish said with a small smile but I could tell they were both still uncomfortable from the reveal last night. "Yeah, of course! Go, go learn!" I cheered weirdly as they walked off together making me sigh heavily.

"Hey girl!" I hear turning around to be faced with Kira, Cheryl and Carrie. It brings a smile to my face because these are people who don't know who I really am so no need for any awkward conversations. "Hey guys. What's up?" I asked opening my locker. "You tell us!" Kira said as I make a confused face looking at them.

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard about the Brittany thing." Carrie confessed.

"What? How?" I asked baffled closing my locker and fully facing them.

"We overheard her talking about it in advisory this morning." Cheryl told me as my eyes widened. "She was talking about it?! With who?!" I asked so stunned that she would even speak about the situation. "Some girl. I don't know, maybe a new friend of hers?" Cheryl answered as I sigh with a look of complete disbelief.

"Well, what did she say exactly?" I asked curiously. "She was mentioning how she completely embarrassed herself at her ex's house yesterday. She tried to see if they could give their relationship another try but his girlfriend came out before he could give her an answer." Kira explained as I just stood there speechless.

"What? Was she lying? I wouldn't put it past her." Carrie said as I shake my head. "No, that was the complete truth." I told them. "Wow. She really is a bitch. Whether she changed or not. What decent girl goes after another girl's man? Plus, it's not like Austin would ever get back with her." Kira scoffed.

"Don't be so sure. I got to the door a little earlier then when they saw me and I overheard what she said and Austin didn't reject her. He just stood there while she held his hand in hers." I told them as they looked surprised. "Really? That doesn't sound like Austin. Maybe he was just speechless?" Carrie said as I shrugged.

"I don't know. That's what Cassidy thought and it's what he said but it sounds like a bunch of excuses." I tell them honestly.

"Okay, since I am an ex of Austin's and I've been in a relationship with him, I must defend his honor because I know him. Austin is the type of guy who knows what he wants even if he may not go for it right away. That's how he got you. If he really liked Brittany, he wouldn't have held back on it. He doesn't want anyone else but you Amy. Trust me." Cheryl said making me smile a little but I was still feeling insecure over the whole thing.

"We had a huge fight yesterday. Initiated by me and I don't know if we'll get past it. Hell, I don't even know if we're still together." I said sadly looking down as they look at me sympathetically. "Just talk to him Ams. Communication is always key." Kira told me with her hands on my shoulders which made me giggle.

"Since when are you the relationship expert?" I asked amused. "Ever since I've been watching Jerry Springer and I see how fucked up everyone's lives are and I scream amazing advice to the screen." She told me as we all laughed.

Austin's POV

"No, it's not that easy. You should've seen her face. I don't think I ever seen her so angry." I told the guys as we played some b ball on the court taking a break from our usual football schedule. "Can you blame her? I'd feel the same way if I saw some guy asking Cassidy out, holding her hand and her not saying anything." Dallas replied as I sighed.

"It wasn't like that." I said passing the ball to Dez. "Well, what was it like? Cause from her point of view, it probably seemed like you were thinking about it." Dez said as I stopped playing for a second. "It did look that way to her but I swear I wasn't thinking about it. I was just...in shock." I tell them as they stop playing too and focusing on me.

"Here is this girl I dated months ago who turned out to be psycho crazy and then randomly disappeared. She comes back completely normal and then tells me she wants to try again in a relationship. It's a lot to take in and it was just at the wrong time." I said shaking my head feeling stupid for the night before.

"Then just tell her all that. Amy is a listener." Chris advised me. "Not when she's upset. She doesn't want to talk at all because it'll just make her angrier. I need to just give her time to cool off."

"What if she doesn't ever?" Dallas said as I didn't reply because I didn't think of that. "I'll telling you dude. Talk to her. Whether she wants to or not. There's never gonna be a right time." Chris said as the back school doors open revealing Brittany. The reason my relationship is on the rocks right now. She smiles a little and starts walking towards me.

"Um...you wanna handle that?" Dallas asked looking at her strange. "Yeah, I got this. I'll see you guys later." I say as they nod. "Well, good luck dude." Dez said patting my back as him, Dallas and Chris all left while Brittany walked up to me.

"Hey Austin." She said shyly putting some hair behind her ear. "Hey..." I reply awkwardly bouncing the ball up and down. "I wanna apologize for yesterday. You said it wasn't a good time and I should have listened. If I had knew Amy was there, I wouldn't have-"

"What? Try to steal me away from her?" I asked offended as her expression changes to embarrassment. "It wasn't my attention to be malicious, I promise. I just felt something when I got back and I needed to know if we still had a shot together. I'm not the same as before and I thought it'd be nice to see where it could go." She explained to me but it didn't make a difference.

"Look, I get it. You changed and I couldn't be happier for you but that doesn't mean you can step in on me and my girlfriend. You could have possibly broken us up." I said upset.

"That part isn't my fault."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard what Amy said the other day. She was upset because you didn't pull away from my hand or reject me." She said as I scoffed shaking my head in disbelief while her face softens.

"I need to know, Austin. Is there a part of you that still likes me?" She asked as I looked at her and I couldn't let this go on anymore. "No." I answered surely as the light from her eyes faded. "I'm sorry. You're a beautiful girl but I don't feel that way about you. I haven't for a long time and it's not coming back. My girlfriend is the only one I want and need. No amount of fights or hardships is gonna change that." I tell her as she sighs heavily with a tear leaving her eye.

I feel bad that I hurt her but I wasn't gonna lead her on to something that's not gonna happen. "Yeah, I get. You uh...you're into someone else. I'm sorry for this, really." She says as I nod awkwardly.

"I guess I should also tell you that I talked to our math teacher and she arranged you a different tutor. I just thinks it's inappropriate now." I told her as she nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, that's actually a relief. I was thinking how awkward the sessions would be now." She chuckled wiping her tears.

"Come here." I say pulling her in for a hug. "There's a guy out there for you and he's gonna be great and you two are gonna be good together. I promise." I told her as she smiled against me before we pulled away. "And I know you didn't mean to be shady or anything but advice for the next guy you're into...leave him alone if he's not single." I say as she laughs with a nod. "Yeah, I'll definitely take that into consideration." She says as we both smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Austin." She said as I nod and she walks back into the building. I sigh with a smile because that chapter of my life has officially closed with closure.

I walk into the building after a while when I see Amy at her locker looking as beautiful as always. It's almost as if we have this telepathy connection when one of us is around each other because she turns my way and sees me. She looks at me not mad like I would expect but with a sad expression. I think about walking over there and just talking to her when I see Cassidy and Trish make their way over to her. I guess that's a sign. Damn it.

Ally's POV

"Hey Amy!" Cassidy said very loudly looking around as I can't help but chuckle.

"Um, you don't have to do that. No one suspects a thing." I told her as she awkwardly nodded while Trish just shook her head at her.

"So, what's up?" I asked because I'm actually shocked they came up to me just now. It's been really difficult for them to adjust so I thought they'd take more time before they wanted to speak with me again. "As you know, this is still completely weird for us because of finding out who you really are." Trish started as I nodded.

"Well, we needed to ask you what are we suppose to do for our project in history about 'Ally Dawson' because we now know where the missing pop star is." Trish finished as I nodded again understanding what they meant. "Yeah, I see the problem there..."

"Yeah, how are we gonna write a paper on our thoughts about someone's whereabouts and lives when we now know the person?" Cassidy asked baffled. "I think you guys should just do what you guys were gonna do before. Be authentic."

"How is that possible if we know the answers?" Trish asked. "Don't think about the real answers. Think about the answers you had before you knew Amy was Ally Dawson." I whispered. "You guys have said yourself that you don't really know me even though I've said I was being myself for the first time in my life." I said as they looked at each other.

"If that's really how you feel then write what you really think of superstar Ally Dawson. Just because you're not writing the exact truth, doesn't mean you're lying." I tell them as their eyebrows raised impressed. "Wow. That's actually good advice, superstar." Trish said as I slightly groaned.

"Ugh, can we not make that a thing?" I said as they both chuckled and for a quick second it felt like old times. "But hey..." I trail off as they stop laughing and focus on me. "Since I gave you two amazing advice, I was hoping if it wasn't so much trouble, you could give me some?" I asked looking in between them. "Sure..." Cassidy said before a small smile forming on her face which made one appear on my face. "Thanks guys. Mind if we go in the music room?" I ask as they agree and follow me into there.

"So, as you probably know...this is about Austin." I told them. "Right. You got into a huge fight yesterday about Brittany." Cassidy said remembering what I told her last night.

"Wait, seriously? Why'd you have a fight about Brittany?" Trish asked clueless. "She came to Austin's house when I was having dinner with his family and I overheard her asking him if he wanted to get back together." I explained as she looked stunned.

"That bitch hasn't learned, I see."

"Yeah, well I yelled at Austin because he didn't reject her. He just sat their stupidly not saying no. It keeps me wondering if he even wants to be in this relationship." I said shaking my head in stress. "Of course he does. He's like obsessed with you." Cassidy said as I chuckled because of the way she said it.

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is. When you first moved in my house, I use to see him wait by his front door for a half an hour until you came out and he would pretend he was just coming out at the same time as well." She admitted as I look in shock while Trish just laughed her head off. "That's hilarious." Trish said trying to catch her breath while Cass smiled.

"Seriously?" I asked amused as she nodded. "Yeah. He's been waiting forever to be with you, Ally." She whispered my real name. "Is there a way you can tell him what he did wrong without it turning into a huge blowout?" She asked as I sighed. "No, because he didn't do anything wrong." I said sitting down with my head in my hands.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked. "I mean our fight wasn't his fault. It was mine. Austin is my first real boyfriend so I get really jealous sometimes when it's not necessary because I'm scared I'm gonna lose him." I say as they continue to listen to me. "God, sometimes I just feel like this insecure little girl for no reason because he proves time and time again how much he likes and cares about me and all I do is complain about stuff that isn't a big deal." I finish feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"You ever think you're self sabotaging yourself?" Trish asked walking over to me as I lift my head with tears in my eyes. "What?" I reply lowly not getting her point. "That maybe you overreact to situations with Austin because you're afraid of being this close to someone who doesn't really know who you are. Afraid that you could actually catch deep meaningful feelings for someone you might have to leave one day. You heart wants Austin, but your brain is being logical because it doesn't want to hurt him." Trish said and that's the most serious and deepest sentences I've ever heard come out her mouth. "Wow. I never thought about it like that. But now that you've said it...it has been eating me alive knowing that I'm lying to him everyday. I don't want to lose him ever." I admit as my chest tightens.

"Well, the obvious solution to that is telling him the truth but since you don't think you can right now, how about just starting with an apology for the fight yesterday. It's the least you could do for him." Cassidy said as I smiled standing up in front of both of them. "Thank you two so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." I say hugging them both as they slowly hug me back sighing with relief and happiness that we were getting back on track.

We pulled away and Cassidy shakes her head with a smile. "I can't believe one of my best friends is Ally freaking Dawson!" Cassidy cheered as I laughed. "It is pretty cool." Trish smiled with a shrug before we all hugged again. This is what real family feels like.

Austin's POV

After football practice finishes, I grab my bottle of water and take a sip while sitting down on the benches. "Hey Blondie." I hear as Cheryl came onto the bleachers and sitting next to me as I laugh. "Is this a thing now? Our meeting spot for when you give me deep rooted advice?" I say as she chuckles. "You know what? I think it is." She says smiling which made me smile too.

"So, I heard you and Amy aren't doing so well..." Cheryl trailed off as I gave her a look and she smiled putting her hands up. "Don't worry. I'm not here to fault you for anything." She tells me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked kind of rudely. "Sorry. I'm just upset. I have been pretty much all day." I apologized with a sigh drinking some more water.

"I don't understand what you guys even fight. You're so perfect together. Nothing should be able to get in your way."

"Ahh...I'm guessing you know about the Brittany situation." I said looking her way. "Yeah...I do. And I think it's beyond stupid because she's a non factor in you two's relationship. That's been over and done with."

"Yeah, I know that. But I'm not sure she does."

"Then talk to her, Austin. You guys are amazing at making out everywhere but suck at communicating." She said laughing as I chuckled along with her.

"Trust me, I want too but I keep thinking how she obviously doesn't trust me...that hurts me more than she knows." I said as she looked at me with sympathy placing a hand on my back. "I want to be with her more than anything but I can't force her trust." I told her truthfully as she nodded understanding.

"I get that. But I also get that she has a side to the story too." Cheryl said as I looked at her with confusion. "Did you ever wonder why she has a hard time trusting people or you? Maybe it's something deeper than you think but you won't find out unless you talk to your girlfriend. You have to try, Austin. You have too." She says lastly standing up as I did with her. "Thanks Cheryl." I said as she smiled with a shrug as I hugged her.

"How's you and Greyson by the way?" I asked about her and her boyfriend. "Great. Couldn't be happier." She tells me as I smile. "Good. I'm happy you're happy." I said as she smiled before waving goodbye.

I sigh thinking about what she said about Amy as I collect my things and head into the building.

Ally's POV

I walk out of my after school music session when I see Austin in his uniform walking towards the school doors to leave. I think about everything that has happened between us since we met and how I can't let him get away, even if I'm afraid.

"Austin!" I yell as he turns around. I run up to him as he just stands there stunned that I'm taking the initiate to speak to him. "I am so sorry!" I blab out emotionally as his eyes seem surprised. "I shouldn't have blamed you for something that wasn't your fault. You didn't know she was gonna come over and blindside you like that and I should have believed you when you said that you were just surprised at her advances." I said as he just started to look relived at what I was saying but also emotional as well because he missed me. "I'm a jealous girl when it comes to you, I know that. Truthfully, it's because you're my first real boyfriend and I never had a real relationship before so I'm scared to lose you. But sometimes I think it's better to lose you so I won't mess anything else up." I tell him finally opening up and being honest.

"Hey, hey..." He said lowly holding my face in both his hands. "You could _never_ lose me." He said looking into my eyes and I knew he meant it. "I promise." He stated as I smiled sadly leaning my forehead against his. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." I apologize again as he shakes his head. "Don't. We both made some mistakes and the only thing we can do to fix them is to start talking to each other. No more walking away because we're angry. Okay?" He said as I smiled slightly. "Okay." I replied as he smiled before attacking my lips in a way that never wanted me to let go.

I moan slightly as our kiss deepens with the help of our smooth tongues colliding over and over again. We slowly pull away with our lips swollen from that breathtaking kiss. "I missed that..." I said smiling shyly. "I missed you." He said before kissing my forehead then taking my hand as we walked hand in hand to his car opening the door for me.

"Dez actually told me about this bonfire he and Carrie are going to later tonight. He invited us too before he knew about our fight but I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Austin asked pulling out the parking lot. "Yeah, of course. I'd love too." I said with a smile which made him smile putting his hand on my thigh.

We drive as I see a kid from my music class walking by himself. He notices the car and then me and I wave sweetly with a smile and he waves back shockingly. "Who's that?" Austin asks noticing my gesture. "A guy from my music class. Kind of an outcast, but he seems so sweet." I tell him. "How do you know that? He gives you flowers every morning?" He asked jokingly as I playfully rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I've actually never spoken to him but I heard him play the piano. He's amazing." I told him. "Really? Well, don't fall in love with him now." He said as I giggled. "Impossible. I have you." I said leaning in and leaving multiple kisses on his face as he smiles pulling up to our houses.

"I would ask you to come over but I got to work on this English project that's due tomorrow."

"It's no problem. I actually want to take a nap anyway. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?" He asked worried.

"Too busy crying." I chuckled sadly as he realized why.

"Well, you don't have too anymore." He said as I smiled with a nod. "I know." I say kissing him as he kisses me back with ten times the passion that I started with. "I'll get you later when it's time to go, okay?" He told me as I smiled. "Okay." I say kissing him one last time before getting out and heading into the house.

 **xXxXx  
**

Austin and I arrived at the bonfire on the beach full of stoned, drunk or just partying teenagers and I just smile because I'm here to have a good time with my boyfriend.

"Austin, Amy hey! Woooo!" Carrie said coming towards us cheering. "Uhh..." Austin and I say at the same time at Carrie's personality change. "Don't mind her. She's drunk." Dez said holding her against her waist as Austin and I chuckle because we've never seen her this way.

"You want a beer?" Dez asked offering one to us. "No, thanks." I replied. "Sure. Just one though. Don't want to end up like this one tonight." Austin said referring to Carrie as Dez gave him one and we sat down.

"Here babe." Austin said sitting me on his lap as I smile leaning into him as he leaves sweet kisses on my neck. "Mmm, you're gonna have to stop..." I moaned slightly as he smirked against my neck. "I don't think I can." He said lowly which just made me more turned on when I noticed the same guy from my class playing a keyboard about 20 feet away from us.

"Oh my god, it's Bernie." I said standing up as Austin scoffs. "Babe, come back." He whines like an adorable baby. "What is he doing here?" I asked more to myself because he was like an A class nerd and this definitely didn't feel like his scene.

"Why do you care?" Austin replied taking another sip of his beer.

"I'll be right back, babe."

"Seriously?"

"Promise." I say kissing him before going over to Bernie.

"Hey, Bernie." I said catching his attention as he stopped playing the piano. "Oh hi..." He said lowly not making eye contact. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I asked. "Uh no. I'm just not used to pretty girls talking to me..." He trialed off shyly which made me smile.

"Aw, that's sweet. Thank you for calling me pretty. I actually wanted to ask you a favor." I said as he looked at me intrigued. "You see that guy over there?" I asked pointing to Austin. "Yeah, that's Austin Moon. Also, your boyfriend right?" He asked as I nodded with a smile. "Yes, he is. I wrote this song about us and I really wanted to sing it. I feel like I've been finding my real sound every since coming to this school and this is my favorite yet." I say as he slowly nods getting what I'm saying.

"So, you want me to play piano for you?"

"Yeah, would you?"

"I mean sure, I wouldn't mind but I don't know the chords."

"Oh, right here." I said pulling out the sheet music to my song and handing it to him.

"I know it's probably weird but I take my music sheet everywhere just in case a performing opportunity comes up."

"It's not weird." He said smiling a bit and it was nice to see because he always seemed down but it's nice that music brings others happiness as well.

"Okay, just give me about 20 minutes to learn this and I think I'll get it." He told me as I smiled satisfied. "Thank you, Bernie." I said innocently kissing his cheek as a thank you and he blushes pushing up his glasses and nodding while I head over to Austin who's laughing about something with Dez.

"Look, who's back." Dez said as I walk towards them before sitting on Austin's lap again. "Yeah, she ditched me for a guy in her class." Austin stated amused pointing to Bernie as Dez looked.

"Wait, he actually talked to you?" Dez asked as I nodded. "Wow. He doesn't talk to anyone. I don't think I've ever heard his voice." He told me. "Maybe because no one's actually tried to. He's nice." I say as Austin makes me face him. "Kiss me, please." He pouted like a child which made me giggle. "I think you're a little drunk, babe but I will oblige to the pleading." I say before leaning in and kissing him as he quickly deepens it as I wrap my arms around his neck.

Austin groans into the kiss in pleasure as our tongues softly meet together in the best way possible. It feels like it's been a life time before we pull away with smiles on our faces. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of it." He said as I blushed kissing him one last time before looking over at Bernie who was motioning me right on time.

"Wait, where are you going now?" Austin asked as I stood up. "Don't worry. This is for you." I said as he makes a really confused expression while I just kiss his cheek and head over to Bernie. "It was actually a pretty simple melody but very beautiful. You produced it yourself?" He asked impressed. "Yeah. I've been realizing I can do a lot of stuff I never knew I could." I tell him as he reaches for something on the side of his piano.

Bernie hands me a microphone surprising me. "Wow. I was actually thinking I just had to sing without one and hopefully it was loud enough for everyone to hear." I told him. "Well, lucky for you I keep one with me at all times. I like to write occasionally too and like to see what it sounds like." He said as I nodded with a smile wondering why he didn't have more friends and was such a loner. "Well, thank you. Let's do this shall we?" I say as he nods shyly now as I face the people at the beach party.

"Hello people!" I say as everyone faces me including Austin, Dez and Carrie seeming surprised. "Are you guys having fun tonight?!" I ask as everyone cheers and shouting loudly. "Well, good. Let me introduce myself to some people who may not know me." I said with a smile glancing around the bonfire.

"Hey, guys. I'm Amy Russo and I wrote this song a few days ago. This goes out to the guy who literally spins my world around in all the best and worst ways." I say as Austin smiles and blushes in the crowd. "It's called 'Issues'." I add when Bernie starts to play the piano.

I'm jealous, I'm overzealous  
When I'm down, I get real down  
When I'm high, I don't come down  
I get angry, baby, believe me  
I could love you just like that  
And I could leave you just as fast

But you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too

'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em

Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you

 **(Austin smiles after I say that)**

You do shit on purpose  
You get mad and you break things  
Feel bad, try to fix things  
But you're perfect  
Poorly wired circuit  
And got hands like an ocean  
Push you out, pull you back in

'Cause you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause you see it from the same point of view

'Cause I got issues  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em

Yeah, I got issues  
And one of them is how bad I need you

(I got issues, you got 'em too)  
And one of them is how bad I need you  
(I got issues, you got 'em too)

 **(Austin and I make eye contact and he's the only person I'm singing too)**

'Cause I got issues  
(I got)  
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
(You got 'em too)  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
(I got issues)  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
(You got 'em too)  
It takes to solve 'em

Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got issues)  
And one of them is how bad I need you (You got 'em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you

I finish the last line and everyone at the bonfire cheers with their beers clinking to others and dramatically shouting as I giggle thanking them before going over to Austin.

"So...what did you think?" I asked shyly because his opinion means a lot to me.

"I think you are every much the superstar I always knew you were." He said with a palm on my cheek making me smile before we both leaned in and softly connected our lips.

Our mouths moved together passionately as we metaphorically washed away the troubles and problems in our relationship because we had each other and that was more than what we ever needed.

Once we pulled away, I looked into his eyes and I saw something I was never sure I'd ever have. A future. My _own_ future. Austin is that future.

"Amy, I know we have issues...but I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else." Austin says lowly to me as I look in his beautiful hazel brown eyes. "Ditto." I said making him chuckle because it's actually a word I learned from him. We smile widely before we kiss again in complete bliss and happiness.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What did you think of the reveal to both Cassidy and Trish and their reactions?**

 **2.) What did you think about Austin rejecting Brittany but still showing kindness towards her?**

 **3.) How did the friendship makeup and advice make you feel between Ally, Cassidy and Trish?**

 **4.) What did you think about the Austin and Ally moments?**


	18. Pop Star Love

Ally's POV

Mr. and Mrs. Jones came into my room where I am surrounded by tissues. "Hey, Amy. We wanted to know if you needed anything else before we headed out for work?" Mrs. Jones sympathetically asked me. "Oh no, I'm fine." I replied with a snuffy nose. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" Mr. Jones asked as if I was his own daughter. "I'm positive. Are you sure I shouldn't go to school?" I asked sitting up. "No, you can't. We want you to feel better. I'll make sure to pick up some medicine from the drugstore on the way home later." Mrs. Jones said as I smiled nicely. "Thank you so much. Have a nice day at work, Mr. and Mrs. Jones." I tell them as they smile before waving and leaving.

I wait until I heard the door close and the car pull out of the drive way when I jump out of the bed. I look in the mirror and wipe off the fake pale makeup and red nose and head over to the balcony door opening it.

I knock on Austin's bedroom door and he opens it soon after with a smile on his face instantly pulling me inside. "Aren't you suppose to be in school, Miss Russo?" He asked sarcastically wrapping his arms around my waist. "Oh, didn't you hear? I'm too sick Mr. Moon. Can you take care of me?" I asked with a pout as he softly bit his lower lip.

"I'll take care of you alright." He said connecting our lips together as we made out heavily which made us move around the room hitting things that we could care less about.

Soon, we hit the bed and fall back causing us to separate temporarily and laugh before going back to kissing. "Mmm..." I moan against his lips and decided to try something on my own by leaving a trail of kisses on his neck area. I assume I'm doing something right by the tightening hands around my waist as he growls sexily in my ear.

"Russo, you are gonna be the death of me." He said as I started to feel a hardened rise against my area from down below.

I look down in between us and see that Austin is very...excited. "Uh...sorry." He said blushing while sitting up as I giggled. "Don't be. It's flattering." I told him as he still blushed before quickly kissing me as I sigh in content and happiness.

"I just feel bad that I'm making you wait." I said as we pulled away.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I'm not in no hurry and I would never want you to do something you don't wanna do."

"That's the thing, Austin. I want to. I want to _so bad_." I said as he glanced at my lips when I said that.

"I just...I don't know. I guess I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Then we will wait for the right moment." He assured me while holding my hands as I smiled because he was so understanding.

"You have no idea how strongly I feel about you. You're my everything." He told me as I placed my forehead against his before we laid back on the bed and I laid on his chest.

"So, did you pretend you were sick too in order to stay home?" I asked him because of our plan to spend the day together. "No, actually. I just told them that I didn't want to go." He said casually as I sat up a bit.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I told you my parents are really laid back. They care about my grades but as long as they are good, I can have my days off." He explained as I am baffled.

"Wow, okay. I wish I had your parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're awesome."

"I guess, yeah. I wished you talked about your mom more."

"I talked about my mom to you."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about the good moments in life with her. There had to be some good, right?" He asked genuinely curious. "Of course there was. It's just hard to remember it sometimes with the way she is." I told him as he nodded truly listening.

"All I know is that ever since we met, I've been so much happier in life and you and the gang are the reason why. I just want to be thankful for that for now." I tell him as he smiles kissing me as I hold his chest gently kissing him back before we slowly pull away looking into each others eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." I say to Austin as he chuckles.

"Stop flirting with me...I have a girlfriend." He jokes as I laugh. "I think she'll be okay with it." I respond kissing him as he wraps his arms around me as we both start to slowly grind against each others bodies unintentionally but it felt damn good.

"We...we should stop. You're not ready." Austin groaned pulling away from our kiss. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a tease." I say deeply sorry. "No need to apologize. Everyone gets caught up in the moment." He said with a smirk kissing me before standing up.

"I need to take a long cold shower for this though." He said motioning towards his area as I blush standing up as well. "Yes, you do. I'll head back in my room until you're done then we can hang again?" I asked as he nodded coming over to me. "Of course." He said leaning down to kiss me as I kiss back causing us to get caught in the moment once again before I stop it making us both laugh.

"You should definitely go now or there's no turning back." I say as he chuckles nodding kissing my forehead then heading to his bathroom.

I smile to myself before heading back over to the balcony and into me and Cassidy's room. I notice something in the corner of my eye and it's Mrs. Jones car.

"Amy! Amy, are you there?!" I hear Mrs. Jones call for me as my eyes widens quickly putting on some of the red nose makeup but I don't have time to make me pale so I hurry up and jump in bed and grabbing a tissue.

Mrs. Jones enters and sighs with relief when I look at her. "Oh, thank god you're awake. I got your medicine and I was told it's best to take right away." She said waving the bag in the air.

"You're home. What happened with work?" I asked a little panicked. "Apparently they said they called to tell me that I didn't have to come in today because of a shift change but I guess I missed the call because I was busy worried about you." She said shaking her head with a smile.

"Anyway, here ya go." She said handing me the bag with the medicine in it. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Jones. You really didn't have too." I told her and even though I wasn't really sick and I feel bad that she went out of her trouble to get something I don't really need, it shows what kind of a person she is and I appreciate it with all my heart. "Of course I did. As long as you are staying with us, you are family Amy." She told me which made me genuinely smile.

"It's weird. I don't think I've ever gotten what family really was. I don't think I've ever felt apart of one." I said as she looked with sympathy then smiled. "You are now." She said rubbing my shoulder and I smiled dearly.

"Well, you don't look nearly as pale as you did earlier this morning so I guess that's a good sign you're getting better on your own." She said as I nodded agreeing even though I knew the real reason.

"Your nose is still pretty red though so hopefully the medicine will clear that up." She says as I nod watching her about to leave before she turns back.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I heard from Cassidy that you're dating our neighbor and one of her best friend's Austin. That true?" She asked curious and I sit up not expecting this conversation to happen. "Uh, yes it is actually." I told her truthfully as a smile then forms on her face. "Wow. That's sweet. I bet you two are adorable together." She says sweetly as I shrug. "We're alright." I say jokingly as she chuckles coming over to the bed.

"Don't tell anyone this but when Cassidy and Austin were younger, I use to think they would end up together in the future and get married and all this other stuff just because they lived next to each other and it seemed like the perfect cliche." She told me as I chuckled at the thought.

"Seriously?" I asked with a giggle as she laughed. "Yeah, I did. It seemed like the beginning of a movie back then." She said in defense as I giggled some more. "No, no I get it." I say as she smiles. "But they grew up and I could tell they were just polar opposites. And not the good kind of polar opposites that balance each other well. The bad kind that makes you wanna drive yourself insane." She explained as I laughed but made sure to cough once or twice to keep up the sick act.

"When they reached their teenage years, I knew they were destined to forever be just friends and my opinion was proven a fact when Cassidy met Dallas. I know they are young but I always pray that he and my daughter makes it. That's a love story I'm always rooting for. Unless he breaks my daughters heart, and in that case, I'll have to kick his ass." She said as I can't help but laugh at everything Mrs. Jones is saying right now.

Wow. This is the most carefree I have ever felt with an adult before. All the adults in my pre life would just tell me what to do all the time. Never asked me if I was okay or anything that truly mattered.

"Dallas and Cassidy are my relationship goals if I'm being honest." I say as she smiles and nods. "I agree. You feel better sweetheart." She told me rubbing my back before standing up.

"Wait, Mrs. Jones?" I say as she turns around. "Yes, honey?" She asked nicely. "How do you know...if someone...is the one?" I asked shyly as she looked at me for a few seconds before a smile appeared and she sat back down.

"Are you starting to feel that way about Austin?" She asked calmly as I slowly nodded. "At least I think I am...but I'm not sure." I said with a sigh looking into her eyes. "I think it's because I've never been in love before. I've never had a real boyfriend. So, sometimes I wonder am I feeling this strongly because it's genuine or because it's-"

"New?" Mrs. Jones said finishing my statement.

"Yeah. Exactly." I reply as she nodded.

"I was just like you when I was younger and didn't have a clue about relationships and everything was fresh and pristine. For a brief moment I thought my feelings for my first love Lyle weren't real. I thought they were only there because I unconsciously just wanted to be in a relationship but I found out it wasn't true. I really did love him." She explained.

"How did you find out your feelings were real?" I asked wanting to know. "Because if they weren't...I could have chosen anybody to be with. I chose him. It was a choice. He was my choice." She states as I understood exactly what she meant.

"Do you feel like you chose Austin? Has he chosen you?" She asked. "We've done more than chosen each other. We've cared for each other. We've helped each other. We've waited for each other. We've had issues with each other. We've dealt with things together. Yes. He's my choice and I'm his." I say with a smile as I realize every single thing between Austin and I is real. "Then you have nothing to worry about." She said with a smile before kissing my forehead which shocked me but made my heart warm.

"I'll head downstairs and watch some TV. You rest for the day and I promise not to bother you okay?" She told me heading towards the door. "Thank you again, Mrs. Jones. I appreciate everything you've done for me...and I don't mean just the medicine. Bringing me in your home and embracing me was not something you were obliged to do but you did and I'm forever grateful." I told her as she looked at me like what I said made her feel so good.

"Of course, darling. Now get some rest." She said as I nodded and she closed the door behind her.

Austin's POV

"The search for my daughter has not stopped and it will never stop. There is no deadline when it comes to my child's life. Do you understand me, America? The search for Ally Marie Dawson will continue on until we find her safe and sound and bring her home!" Penny Dawson, the singer's mother screams into the camera and microphone as the crowd erupts into cheers and claps.

Wow...she's still hanging strong. I don't think I could be the same way if I was a dad and one of my children were missing with no way knowing where they are. I look at the picture of Ally Dawson they put up and for some reason her smile in the photo seems very familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

My phone rings and I pick it up when I notice it's Chris. "Hey, what's up dude?" I asked putting my book away. "Come down to the court. Me and Dallas are playing ball." He told me as I could hear him trying to catch his breath.

"Why aren't y'all in school?" I asked amusingly because I wasn't myself. "Why aren't you?" He replied smartly. "Doesn't matter. I'm spending the day with Amy." I told him. "Bring her! Just make sure she wears sneaks and not those 6 inch heels I love." He says with a laugh.

"Dude."

"Chill...I'm only joking. It was one date remember?" He said precisely and it was true.

"Alright, we'll be there in about an half an hour." I told him as he hung up the phone and called Amy telling her the plan which she happily agreed on even though she never played basketball in her life along with a lot of other things.

Amy and I get in my car as I pull off. I start to think about how the year is coming to a close and the future ahead for me, especially college...and how it all depends on if I get recruited.

"What's wrong, babe?" Amy asked softly rubbing the back of my head and for some reason it comforted me so much. "Nothing, nothing..." I said trying not to think about it.  
"Don't do that. Talk to me, please." She said as I quickly glanced at her and she was really concerned with what was on my mind.

"I'm just nervous." I said as she looked confused before quickly realizing what I was talking about. "Is this about recruitment's again?" She asked with a sigh.

"I can't help it, Amy. It's a big deal."

"Yes, it is but you are going to be fine." She says louder so I can get it through my skull.

"How do you know that? How could you possibly be so sure?" I ask facing her.

We arrive to the park and I pull over and park in a spot. "Because you are you." She said holding my face in her hands. "I'm not talking about your legendary name Austin Moon. I'm talking about you as a person." She says strongly as I look deeply in her eyes.

"Your strength, determination and amazing focus skills are going to be what shows everyone including yourself how talented you truly are. Once you realize how much you deserve this, the sooner the doubt will wash away. There's no one else like you, babe. You're a true winner." She tells me as I take in everything she said before smiling widely.

"You are amazing, you know that?" I say as she let's go of my face, and blushes while shrugging. "I'm just telling the truth, is all. I believe in you. I always will." She says and I can't find enough words to express how much that means to me so I just lean in and softly kiss her.

Amy kisses me back with soft lips and passion. We pull away and she leans her forehead on mine with a smile. "I'm happy I helped." She said innocently which just made me smile and wonder how I got so lucky. "You did. You always do." I tell her. "Come on, let's go." I say as we get out the car and hold hands walking into the basketball court where Dallas and Chris were.

"There they are." Chris says as Amy and I come up to them. "Hey dude." Dallas says giving me a bro hug as I do the same thing with Chris.

Dallas and Chris also hug Amy who happily takes the ball away from them. "Whoa, Russo. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Have you ever played before?" Dallas asked her. "No, but it can't be that hard right. You just put the ball in the basket right?" She asked as I stared at her with a smile because she was just adorable.

"Well...yeah but it's much more than th-" Chris started but was cut off when Amy throws the ball and makes it in the basket stunning all of us with wide eyes.

"Dude!" Dallas yelled punching me in the arm. "What?" I said laughing. "You secretly brought LeBron James to the court." He told me as I chuckled looking at Amy who was still fascinated by the ball. "Don't get ahead of yourself. It was beginners luck. Dallas and I still gonna wipe the floor with you two." Chris said cocky as I smirked going over to Amy. "I guess we'll see then." I said before turning to Amy. I explain the game to her and she seems like she gets it as she nods and listens.

"Alright, let's do this." Chris said as we started to play and made a couple of shots. I get the chance to still the ball and I pass it to Amy and Chris smirks running to her trying to stop her when she tricks him making him fall while she makes the final shot ending the game claiming us as the winners.

"YES!" I yelled with my hands in the air before lifting Amy up on my shoulders as she laughed. "It's just a game, babe." She said as I shook my head. "Not just a game, babe. We just wiped the floor with these fools." I told her as she giggled while Dallas and Chris walked over to us in shame.

They each took out $20 out their pockets handing us them. "Wait, you made a bet with them Austin?" Amy asked. "Yep. Once I saw you shoot the first time, I knew we had it in the bag." I told her as I helped her down from my shoulders. "Well, awesome." She said putting the money in her pockets.

"Alright, we'll give you props for your skills but no speaking of this in school. They can't know we got beat in basketball by a cheerleader." Dallas said ashamed as we laughed. "I would be offended but I kicked both your asses so I'm good." Amy said with a satisfied smile.

"So, prom is coming up. I still have no idea how I'm gonna ask Cassidy." Dallas stated with a sigh. "Dude, she's your girlfriend. Just ask her." I told him as he shakes his head. "It's Cass, man. You know she loves over the top things." "That's true, but I'm sure she'll love it as long as it's you." Amy tells him as he smiles a little.

"So, who are you going to prom with Amy? Bernie? I heard he's more skilled than Austin." He asked jokingly making Amy and Chris laugh as I pushed him. "Not funny, dude." I said as he laughed anyway.

"Chris?" Amy asked him as he shrugged. "I was thinking of going solo. Still riding that single wave till college." He told us as we nodded.

"Alright, we should head back to school. We only left because Miss. Robinson wasn't there." Chris admitted as we understood. "Yeah, Cassidy will kill me if she realized I skipped class. She's been on top of me doing good in school and not ruining my chances at recruitment." He explained. "Trust me, I worry about that too." I told him as he nodded knowing the feeling.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said giving them bro hugs before they hugged Amy as well while we watched them leave.

We walk hand in hand to my car as I think about what just happened again. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you were amazing out there." I said as Amy tilted her head. "Not really sure if I can take that as a compliment." She said making me chuckle. "No, I'm just shocked because I know you never played before. But my god, you were a natural." I told her as she then smiled flirty like.

"A natural aye? There's quite a lot of other things I'm a natural at." She says pulling me closer to her and bringing our lips together as I smile into the kiss. We fall back onto my car but it doesn't disrupt our motion. We continue to make out as our mouths and tongues get happily wrapped up within each other.

"Hey, you two." We hear from an old, hoarsely voice making us pull apart to face an elderly woman on a walker. "Get a room! No one wants to see your disgusting tongues sharing space!" She yelled at us as my eyebrows raise from surprise that such anger came from an old person but Amy looked completely unfazed. "Move along, grandma." Amy said flagging her off before pulling me into a kiss again as I returned it because if she wasn't gonna let it stop her, I sure wasn't.

We hear the old lady gasp in the background before walking away with her walker. I pull away looking at Amy before chuckling causing her to smile.

"What?" She asked wrapping her arms around me. "You just said move along grandma to an elderly person." I said still amused by the whole situation. Amy shrugs. "She shouldn't have interrupted our make out session. It's the one thing I'm very serious about." She said as I shake my head before softly pecking her lips.

Penny's POV

I walk into Ally's room for the first time ever since she disappeared. I couldn't bring myself to look at it because it was too hard and I knew the feelings I've been trying to keep in check, would eventually come out. But I'll do anything to feel connected to her again.

I look around all the posters and decoration which made me smile because anyone who walked into the room would think it was the bedroom of just an average teenage girl. Not one of the biggest pop stars in the world.

My eyes move on to her dresser where she has multiple pictures of her and people she considers her friends and then I come across one of her as a baby at the beach playing in the sand.

I sigh picking up the photo remembering that exact day.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Ally, honey please don't eat the sand!" I said as the laughter of my husband filled my ears and I turn to him with a smile. "It's not funny." I said as he smiled with a nod. "She's a baby, darling. A creative one at that." He said as we sat in our beach chairs observing our beautiful baby girl hitting the sand as if she was in a pool and it would splash on her.

"She's so beautiful, Lester. We really hit the jackpot." I said with a happy sigh and gratefulness for my family. "Our baby girl is gonna be a star one day. I know it." He said making me smile before we leaned in and kissed softly.

"I love you." I said to him as the light in his eyes shined bright. "I love you more." He replied and I knew he meant it.

"Oh, look who we have here!" He said as Ally crawled to us and I giggled while her father picked her up. "I love you too, baby girl." He told her kissing her cheek as Ally giggled in his arms and I smiled at what I thought was a beautiful future.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I sigh putting the picture down because things are far from how they use to be.

Ally's POV

Austin and I return to his house and watch a few movies in his living room while snuggling before he decided we should play truth or dare after we became bored.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Austin. "Truth." He answered. "I'm surprised." I said as he smiled. "How much do you like me?" I asked with a smirk leaning in his face as he smiled. "This much." He said kissing me as I kissed back with tongue passionately before pulling away. "You must really like me." I say as he laughs.

"Okay, okay. Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Truth." I answered too which he seemed strangely happy about.

"Can you tell me...a happy moment between you and your mom?" He asked a little more serious as the humor drained from my face. "What?" I responded so low that I barely heard myself.

Austin just looked at me guilty. "Is that why you wanted to play this game? To manipulate me into talking about her?" I asked upset standing up.

"Babe, I just want to know more about you two. You only say bad things that happened between you two."

"Maybe that's because it's all that happened between us."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Why?"

"Because when you talk about her, I can see in your eyes that it hurts. Not like you have a bad mother hurt...more like an I lost an important person in my life hurt." He said as I tried not to have tears in my eyes but it happened regardless.

"Just tell me one..." He started as I looked away emotional. "Maybe it'll make you feel better." He ended as I sighed sitting back down as he did too very close next to me.

"I remember when I was 10...a couple years before my discovering...we went out for my birthday. We spent the whole day together. Just us. We went shopping, got facials and I even flirted for the first time with some school boy." I chuckled at the memory. "But my favorite part of the day wasn't the outside gifts. It was spending the night at home, as my mom showed me all these pictures of my dad and for hours told me stories of the man I wish I knew." I said with a sad smile on my face.

"That day she gave me something that made me feel closer to the man who helped give me life. _History_." I tell him as he smiled at what I told him before kissing my forehead while I sighed. "You're right..." I trailed off as he pulled away and looked in my eyes. "That did make me feel somewhat better." I say as he smiled before kissing me. God, how did I get so lucky?

Penny's POV

I'm still looking around when I see a picture turned over on Ally's nightstand. I look at it strangely before turning it over to see that it's a picture of Ally when she was two years old sitting on her father's lap. I sigh realizing that she keeps it turned over because it's hard for her to look at it.

God, I don't even remember the last time I even entered my child's room or even noticed signs that she wasn't happy. I was a horrible mother. I should have protected her like I was always promised too. Instead I let her slowly break over time and if she is truly okay, she's probably happier with me out her life.

I look at the picture and smile remembering it like it was yesterday. My smiles fades when I also remember it's the same year, he left us. The worst day of my life before Ally disappeared on me.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"I'm telling you she's gonna want a princess party, Lester." I tell my husband who drives down the street filled with disagreement. "Nope. She's gonna want dragons. She's not the girly girl you think. We have a secret nerd on our hands and I couldn't be prouder of her following in her dad's hands." He said as I laughed shaking my head.

"I don't think so. But if you're so sure she'll love the dragons, more...I'm willing to compromise." I tell him as he looks over and smiles. "I love you, Pen." He told me as I smiled. "I love-" I start but don't get to finish because a truck hits the car and all I see is black.

I woke up and was told the love of my life was in a coma. I begin physical therapy and started to walk around more. I visited him everyday and one time, Ally came down to see me after staying with her grandmother for a while.

"Mommy!" She yells running to me as I smile picking her up in my arms. "Hi sweetie. I have missed you so much." I told her kissing her cheek as she giggled before facing me with a small pout. "Where is dada?" She asked and it just broke my heart.

How do you tell a two year old that her dad is fighting for his life right now? Before I can answer, my husband's doctor comes out his room and walks over to me.

"Miss Dawson?" He asked as I adjusted Ally on my side and nodded eagerly to hear what he said. "I'm sorry, but your husband is officially brain dead." He said as my heart sank. "There's nothing else we can do at the moment. I'll give you some time to yourself. Again, I am so sorry for your loss." He tells me sympathetically before walking away as tears fall down my eyes heavily but not a sound because I'm in too much shock to even realize that this is real.

My husband and the father of my child is dead. He's gone. I'm never gonna see him again. Well, not in the way I want to see him.

I sit down in a seat and place Ally down in one of her own as I begin to cry in my hands when Ally starts to cry too even though she has no reason why. A couple hours pass by and I finally get the courage to see Lester again before I have to officially say goodbye.

I hold Ally's hand and we walk in the room covered in white walls and medical supplies. I look at Lester connected to machines and notice how pale he is but at the same time looks so peaceful.

"Ally, sweetie..." I say picking her up so she could actually see him. "Daddy is gonna be leaving us for a very long time." I tell her as she pouts her bottom lip. "Why?" She asked sadly. "Someone in the sky wants him a little earlier than we hoped." I tried to explain to her in the best way possible. "The sky?" Her little voice repeated. "Yes, sweetie. The sky. You gonna say bye to daddy?" I say as she nods and looks at him. "Bye dada. Wuv ywo." She said in the best way she could as I leaned her down and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Lester. That's never gonna change. You are the love of my life and I just wanna say thank you for loving me and your baby girl in the best way you knew how. We are forever grateful and you will never be forgotten." I say rubbing his hair with tears falling down my eyes.

"I love you so much." I say kissing him on his lips one more time then on his forehead. I take one last look at him before taking Ally's hand and leaving the room.

I go down to her length and hold her little face in my hands. "You will see dada again, okay sweetie? When you leave the world when you are really old, you'll meet again in heaven." I tell her with a smile even though she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"We are gonna be okay and mommy is gonna take care of you because that's my job. I'm gonna give you all the love in the world so it won't feel like he's gone, and you are gonna be the star like your dad always said you would be. I promise." I say to a confused Ally wiping the tears from my eyes and smiling in order to store the pain away.

"I _promise_." I whisper lowly meaning it with every fiber in my body.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

It breaks my heart that I only kept one of those promises.

I realize tears are falling from my face and then I start crying about everything. My husband, Ally...I don't think I ever properly grieved for him because I didn't want to feel it even though people told me I had too in order to move on. I scream falling to the floor in pain for all that I lost since he died.

Ally's POV

Austin and I head to school now that it's around 6 o clock. I know what you're thinking. Why the hell are you going to school at 6 in the afternoon? There's a game tonight. Don't worry. Austin and I didn't have practice for his football or my cheer leading so we didn't miss anything.

We arrive in the parking lot and go our separate ways when he heads in the locker room to change and I go onto the field where the girls are.

"Amy, over here!" Cheryl yelled as I make my way over to them in my cheer leading uniform. "Where have you been all day? Because you were definitely not in school." Kira said as Cassidy smirked. "I heard from my mother that she was horribly sick. Oh, you definitely seem close to your deathbed." Cassidy said smartly as I blushed.

"Look, I feel bad about lying to your parents especially since they have been so amazing to me but I wanted to spend the day with Austin." I told her as she smiled not taking it personal. "I don't care. I use to do the same with Dallas all the time." She tells me. "That makes sense since Austin wasn't in school either." Carrie answered as I nodded.

The football players then come out and the crowd cheers wildly as we get in position and do our cheer intro. The game starts and the other team is getting the best of us which is not good at all.

"We need this win." Cassidy said with a sigh worried. "I know. What's happening?" I asked as she shrugged and we all watched in anticipation. Half time comes around and Austin looks very upset. I wonder if I should go over to him or let himself vent on his own but I decide to walk over to him.

"Austin, hey..." I say lowly as he turns around and I can see the sadness and anger in his eyes. "What's going on out there?" I asked as he sighed. "It's all my fault, Amy. I'm screwing this up. The coach are giving me plays and I'm so nervous of fucking up that I'm actually fucking up! My huge career decision is getting closer and closer and I'm scared as hell." He told me as I put my hands on his shoulders. "Focus on what I told you earlier. You can do this." I said as he sighed not really believing it.

"Hey, look at me." I said as he did. "None of these guys would have gotten this far without you. You are the star of this team. You did this. Be proud of that." I told him as he looked around at the team. "It's all you. You got this." I tell him as he smiled slightly before kissing me. "Thank you." He spoke lowly as I nodded watching him return to the team.

The game begins again as I head over back to the girls and we start our cheers. I'm in the air when one of the players from our team makes a touchdown after Austin passes the ball to him. I cheer when I fall safely in their arms.

Our football team starts to catch up and soon enough we are finally tied. "Oh my god, I'm actually nervous guys." Kira said as we nodded agreeing in anticipation. I can't tell but I think the coach is telling our team that Austin is gonna run the ball for the final play.

I know he's doubting himself at the moment so I really hope he takes my advice and realizes that he's the quarterback for a reason.

Austin's POV

I stand in front of a bunch of my teammates as I stare at the tied score on the scoreboard. I just got the next play from the coach and it's all on me.

When I start to psych myself out, I think about Amy and what she told me earlier. "It's all me. I got this." I whisper to myself when the referee blows the whistle and adrenaline takes over as the ball is passed to me and I start to run it.

Ally's POV

Everyone watches in anticipation as Austin runs the ball with multiple people trying to take and failing, but he still has quite a bit of yards to go and man, I hope he makes it. Not just for the team, but for himself. So, he can gain back the confidence he once had.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Carrie asked as all the girls looks at me and even though I could tell by the look on their faces how nervous and unsure they were, I smiled. "Yes." I spoke confidently. "I know he will." I add as we watch him go and go until he dodges the last guy and jumping into the end zone.

The crowd goes wild as I smile in happiness for him and the school. "You were right, Ams!" Kira cheered. "It's great Austin has a girlfriend who always believes in him." Cheryl said as I smiled while the girls all cheered and celebrated together.

I turn around to see Austin take off his helmet and ignoring something his coach is telling him and running to me instead. He picks me up in his arms spinning me around as I giggle before he puts me down. "I'm so proud of you." I tell him truthfully.

"I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you." He said as I giggled appreciative. "You have been my motivation even when I forgot how to believe in myself." He added as I smiled at the sweet speech.

"I love you, Amy." He told me as my eyes widened at the statement and then relaxed when I realized I have been waiting to say the same thing. "I love you, Austin." I tell him as he looks at me in amazement before a smile takes over and he kisses me when it begins to rain causing us to pull apart making us laugh.

"Wow. I should have watched the news this morning. We're gonna get drenched." I say as he smiles shaking his head. "I don't care as long as I'm with you." He replies as I smile widely as we kiss again not caring that everyone was running to get inside while we stayed in each others arms.

Penny's POV

I finally leave Ally's room when the doorbell rings. I head downstairs and open the door when I see a package on the ground and an UPS truck pulling off.

I take it inside with confusion not knowing who would send me a gift. Yeah, sure I've gotten a lot of gifts since the disappearance of my daughter but it was always sent to my people. Not my direct house. Most people don't even know where I actually live.

I open it with curiosity and see that it's my favorite kind of flowers inside a beautifully designed vase. I'm flattered by them but utterly intrigued on who they are from. I look for a note in hopes of an answer and I soon found one.

The note ends up being a disappointment because it doesn't say anything until I flip it over to see that it says one word and one word only.

 **Safe.**

My breath hitches when I look at the flowers again realizing only _one_ person knows they are my favorites. "Ally?" I whispered into the air holding the note close to my chest as a single tear fell down my cheek.

 **1.) How amazing are A &A together?**

 **2.) Reaction when Austin and Ally said ILY?**

 **3.) Thoughts on the ending?**

 **4.) Favorite Moments?**


	19. Pop Star Tired

Ally's POV

I'm in Cassidy's and I's room and for some reason I am failing to get my wig right tonight. I sigh as I constantly move it side to side and forward and back trying to get an even stance. "Need help?" Cass asks coming into the room. "That would be great actually." I say as she nods coming over and doing it herself as I give up trying. "Thank you." I say when she finishes and she nods staring at me.

"Sorry. I'm still-"

"Getting use to it. Got it." I said as we both chuckled.

"Must have been hard keeping the secret to yourself this long, especially going through struggles like this." She said with an amused smile.

"Believe or not, this hasn't happened before. I think I'm just stressed."

"Really? Why?" She asked as I look at her crazy.

"Why? Are you ser-" I stop when I see a forming smile on her face. "Oh...you were joking. Of course you were." I said looking back in the mirror putting on a soft natural make up look.

"How stressful could your life be? You're only an undercover pop star being searched by the whole world while going to a normal high school, dating a guy who has no idea who you are while being disguised as a whole different person. That sounds like the most stress free life ever." Cassidy said sarcastically as I couldn't help but giggle in pity.

"Yes, my life sucks."

"Well, not all the time. You have Austin."

"For now." I said with a sigh as she looked sympathetic. "I don't know how it'll end between you two, but I really hope it works out for you." She said genuinely making me smile. "Thanks. Even if it doesn't, it's nice to know I'll still have you girls." I tell her as she smiles hugging me as I return it with nothing but friendship and love.

"Come on, my mom made breakfast for all of us." She tells me as I nod heading downstairs with Cassidy. We both sit at the table across from her parents. "This is delicious, Mrs. Jones. Thank you." I say as she smiles. "You are always a pleasant here, Ally. Your manners are a gift from heaven. So many kids forget them nowadays." Mrs. Jones replied.

"Mom, we're not kids." Cassidy told her mom annoyingly. "I'm 46. You are kids to us." She responded which made me giggle. "Anyway, my wife is right. You've been a lovely guest, Miss Dawson. You ever need anything, make sure to let us know." Mr. Jones said joining the conversation.

"Actually, there is something I need..." I trailed off as they all three looked at me in a curiously. "Okay, spill darling." Mrs. Jones said. "I know you are adults and you won't probably approve now but we need an epic prank for our senior prank." I said as both Cassidy's parents looked at each other before laughing.

"What? Why are you guys laughing?" I asked confused. "Nothing. They can be weird sometimes, Als." Cassidy replies rolling her eyes while still stuffing her face with a breakfast omelet.

"We're laughing because it's so sad how this generation truly believes we don't have any fun."

"You don't." Cassidy said so nonchalant that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Laugh all you want, but I guarantee you that teens and young adults were much more confident and fearless back then, than they are now."

"I highly doubt that." I challenge as they look at each other again but with amused smiles.

"Our class bought 52 live chickens from an actual farm and let them loose in a teacher's meeting. Then we glue taped my pain in the ass Calculus teacher to her seat and I swear I've never seen a face so red in my life." Mr. Jones said as Cassidy and I looked at each other impressed.

"That's actually pretty co-"

"Then for the grand finale, we soaped up the locker rooms since we were no longer using them. It was like a huge bubble bath." He finished as him and his wife laughed about the memories as Cass and I are in awe.

"Wow. I guess we kinda underestimated you guys huh?" I said as they nodded casually. "We were young once too, ya know?" Mrs. Jones said as I smile. "Mind if we steal your idea? That would be awesome to do." Cassidy asked her parents as they looked at each other.

"We don't know, Cass. It was different back then. It was easier to get away with things. People are stricter today, surprisingly." Her mom said as she sighed before giving them the pouty face and they eventually caved in. "Fine. But only at the very end of the year, when sports are done and you are basically a week away from getting out of there. Stay away from the cameras." Mr. Jones told her as we smiled widely hugging them both.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're condoning this." Mrs. Jones said with a smile and a shake of the head. "Hey, we're making history just like you." I tell her as she looks at the clock. "You girls have to get to school." She said as I nodded agreeing as Cass and I said our goodbyes and headed out for it.

Austin's POV

I sit at the kitchen table as my mom and dad laugh about something only they would get. "I'm telling you it was her." My dad said as my mom continued to laugh. "No way was Nerdy Nancy at the bar." She giggled which made him laugh too.

"She was too! I saw her when I was with the guys. The only difference is that she wasn't nerdy Nancy anymore." He said as she smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Oh really? Don't tell me you're finally gonna return that crush she had on you all these years." My mom said which made me chuckle. "Not possible. I can't trade for a princess when I already have a queen." My dad smoothly said kissing my mom which usually made me puke but this time I smiled. I definitely have to use that line someday. Also, it's nice to see how happy my parents are after being together so long.

"Austin." My dad calls my name snapping me out of my state. "Oh, yeah Dad?" I asked. "What's wrong? You seemed a little out of it." He said concerned as I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I was just wondering about...you two." I said as they looked at each other.

"What about us sweetie?" My mom asked. "How did you two make it so long?" I asked curious. "Are you talking about our relationship?" My mom asked as I nodded which caused the both of them to smile. "This is the question we were hoping our kid would ask if we did make it this far." My dad said as my mom smiled agreeing.

"I like to think our love is stronger than any hardship we've faced. We've had a lot of troubles in our relationship especially when we were younger because we were so much more immature back then but at the end of the day, we always had to compare the good and the bad times and think to ourselves whatever we are mad about right now...is it worth losing each other." My dad explained and that's the most in depth I've ever heard him speak.

"I was always afraid that me and your father would grow apart as we got older because people change, that is inevitable and we both did. The only difference is that we changed together because nothing was worse than not having each other in our lives." My mom further stated as I was in just awe.

If I had heard this on a movie somewhere, I would have thought it was the cheesiest thing in the world because it's just acting and you can make anything perfect on there but this was real life and it wasn't perfect. My parents proved that by being honest about what they endured but still coming out on top.

"That's amazing. I know it doesn't seem like it because I always gag when you show affection towards each other but I'm happy you guys are...happy." I said as they chuckled and my dad patted my back. "Thanks son." He said before giving me a look.

"What?"

"Wait...was this about Amy?" He asked as I blushed which I don't do at all so that's just embarrassing.

"How are you two doing honey?" My mom asked sipping her coffee. "We're good. Great actually. I'm asking her to prom today." I told them as she looks excited.

"Oh, spill! How are you gonna ask her?" She said as I made a confused expression. "What do you mean? I'm just gonna ask her." I say as my parents look at each other and then look at me like I'm crazy. "No, no no son. You don't just ask a girl to prom unless you're looking for a no." My dad informed me.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. We'll give you some advice." My mom said as I had no idea what they were talking about.

Ally's POV

I'm at the mall with Kira, Cheryl and Carrie and we've all been nerve wrecking about the end of school and what's next for us.

"Okay, enough stress. Let's talk something more interesting like...you and Carrie." Kira said as Carrie and I looked at each other confused. "What about us?" Carrie said. "Yeah, what about us?" I added in. "Oh, come on. You and Carrie are the only virgins in our friend group and you both have boyfriends. Has the time come yet or what?" Kira asked a little jumpy as Cheryl smiled rolling her eyes.

"Kira, leave them alone. If you keep asking, they are gonna feel pressured." She told her. "No, it's fine. I never feel pressured. I'll never do something until I feel it's right. And the answer is no, it hasn't happened yet." Carrie said casually as Kira pouted then looked at me. "Sorry..." I said as she groaned causing all of us to laugh.

"For the record, I literally just told Austin I was a virgin a couple of days ago." I admitted as they all got surprised. "Really? He didn't know?" Cheryl asked.

"Nope. He actually didn't think I was."

"Wow. I don't know if that's offensive or not." Kira said as I laughed.

"I thought the same thing but he said it's because he considers me a beautiful girl and said he knows I had plenty of opportunities. I told him I've just been waiting for the right guy."

"Is Austin the right guy?" Carrie asked me. "He definitely is." I said as the girls smiled happily.

"So, what are you waiting for now?" Kira questioned. "The right moment." I told them as they nod their heads understanding. "Well, we've been in this store long enough and we only have a few things. Let's buy this stuff and head out." Kira added as we all nodded agreeing heading to the front.

I watch as all the girls pay for there stuff when I realize I can't even use any of my debit cards because they have my name, birthday and my whole real freaking identity on them. I'm just lucky I have cash. God, this is getting exhausting. This secret is making everything harder then it has to be and I'm just annoyed and sick of it.

We all decided to head to school after all even though we are about two and a half hours late and missed 3 classes.

Austin's POV

"Thanks for helping me with this guys." I said to Dallas, Dez and Chris. "Sure thing." Dez replies nicely. "This must be weird for you Chris." Dallas says with a laugh. "Shut up." I muffle to him as Chris chuckled too and shrugs.

"It's fine. It actually feels completely normal because the more I'm around you two, it kinda feels meant to be and I have no desire coming in between beauty and her beast." He said which made me smile to myself.

"So, is anyone aware that some of the girls skipped school?" Dallas said as I widen my eyes. "What? Why the hell didn't you say something?" I asked as he looked confused. "I don't know what's the big deal..."

"Dude, you're literally helping me set up a promposal for my girlfriend!" I said as he now gets it. "Oh...right." He said as I sighed rolling my eyes. "Wait, there's Kira. She was supposedly one of them." Dez said as we stopped Kira.

"Yo, Kira. Did you happen to be at the mall with Amy today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, her and a few others. Why?"

"Does that mean she's back in school too?"

"Yep."

"Great. Plans still on guys." I say as they nod and we go back to doing what we do but Kira doesn't leave.

"Um...please tell me this is not what I think it is..." Kira says as I turn back around to her with a huge smile. "If you mean a huge, meaningful gesture in order to ask my gorgeous girlfriend to the prom then yes, it is what you think it is." I said proudly looking back at my work as Kira looked awkwardly at it which confused me. "No, I meant a lame, corny and childish looking gesture to ask your more deserving girlfriend to the prom." She corrected which baffled me.

"What?!" Me and all the other guys say at the same time. "Oh sweethearts...I find it all nice that you took the time out your day to help do this for your friends girlfriends but this sucks badly."

"My parents gave me this idea."

"That honestly explains it."

"Hey!" "I'm sorry, but this probably would have worked 30 years ago but not today. No, no, no. You're going to start from scratch. Something simple but sweet. That's Amy's personality and that's what she'll love." She told me which made me sigh.

"God, I suck at this. I have no idea what to do."

"Don't worry, I'll help. Boys leave now. You only make things worse." She told them as they gasp offended dropping the tools and leaving. "Sweet and simple. We got this." Kira said grabbing my hand and taking me away.

Ally's POV

I walk down the hallway after chemistry class now that I have a little free time when I'm suddenly pulled and backed up onto a locker and I realize that it's just my adorably handsome boyfriend.

"Hello, Mr. Moon." I say with a smile as I can't help but glance at his soft pink lips that I so badly want to kiss. What am I waiting for? He's my boyfriend. I'm gonna do what I want.

I lean in and he backs up causing a confused expression upon my face. "Pretty sure I brushed my teeth today and everyday like usual." I said sarcastically offended. "Yeah, but I'm also pretty sure you skipped school today as well." He said as I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"That's what this is about? So what? You skipped before. What's the big deal?"

"That was before. I haven't skipped in months. The big deal is things are getting down to the wire now, Russo. I want you to make it out of here and I want you to get into your dream school whatever that may be. Please don't sabotage yourself." He said so softly.

I couldn't be mad at him because he was only worried and concerned for me because he had no idea that I really wasn't going anywhere after high school but back to my old life. "That's sweet. I'll try to be more responsible." I told him as he smiled a little but squinted.

"Try?" He repeated as I playfully rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine. I will _be_ more responsible if you kiss me." I said as he chuckled before leaning in and colliding our lips together. I sigh in satisfaction as they both move passionately and smoothly across one another.

"So, what did you do while you were away from me today?" He asked curious as I just shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just had a girls day. What about you?"

"Um...had football practice then thought about you most of the time."

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious. You run through my mind all the time." He said as I blushed heavily.

"In that case, you're hard to get out of my head as well." I tell him as he smiles kissing me again as I wrap my arms around his neck getting comfortable.

"Oh, wait you're not gonna believe me and Cassidy have this amazing senior prank idea." I said pulling away. "Really?" He asked surprised because he knew none of us could come up with the perfect one. "Yeah, it was actually Cassidy's parents idea. They did it for their senior prank and it's actually pretty awesome." I said with a unbelievable smile.

"Then I definitely got to hear it."

"Of course, but I'll tell you some other time with the rest of the gang. You have science class right now. I can't be the only one being responsible." I said as he sighed with a smile. "You got me there. Alright, I'll see you later beautiful." He said kissing me one last time before leaving.

I open my locker and sigh when I come face to face with my...face. Well, not mine technically. I touch my cheek and look at my false blue eyes and then I touch my soft blonde wig that has kept my true self safe for a long while now. Am I losing the real me or am I just exhausted from this whole process?

I decide to head to the rooftop of the school and get some fresh air. I sit on the bench up there and take in the cool spring air and the bright sun.

Suddenly, I hear doors open and I turn around to see Trish.

"Hey...I didn't know you come up here too."

"I don't. But I saw you and you looked kinda bummed, so I thought I'd come check up on you." She said sweetly as I tilted my head with an appreciative smile.

"I still can't believe you're Ally Dawson. I mean I can't help but think of all the ways I insulted you."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know me."

"That's exactly what makes it my fault. I judged a book by it's cover and that was my mistake. I'm so sorry for that, Ally." She said sincerely as I smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Oh god, did I say something wrong?" She asked when she saw me get emotional. "No, no, no." I replied shaking my head. "That was really sweet, Trish. It's just that...it's all becoming so much. I think it's finally getting to me how deep in this I really am. Having to put on fake contacts every morning, and fixing my wig and wearing high fashion style completely opposite of my everyday look is kinda making me lose my mind a bit." I explained as she looked at me with sympathy.

"I was feeling miserable in my life before and I made a quick decision based on my emotions at the time and I can't help but wonder if I made a mistake. Look at all the friendships I could ruin and my relationship. Austin is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm probably gonna lose him when he finds out who I am." I said as tears came down my face and I tried to stop them but they kept rushing down.

"Ally-"

"He's so sweet, Trish. The way he looks at me makes me feel like he would do anything for me. He loves me so much and I love him and I don't wanna lose him. I'm not ready to lose him ever. How do I finish this year without going crazy?" I say putting my head in my hands. "By being the same girl you've always been. That's what made Austin fall in love with you. Not your blonde hair, not your blue eyes, not your fashion sense. Your heart, Ally. You have a big one." She said making me look her deeply in the eyes as I listen to everything she's saying.

"You told Cassidy and I and we handled it pretty badly because we thought we lost a friend but we came around because we realized we didn't. We _gained_ one. We had to understand that though your intention wasn't telling us the secret, but when you did you were completely honest and we can't help but respect you for it." She said as I smiled a little.

"The truth is...I don't know how Austin is gonna react. I don't know if he'll embrace it or run 100 miles away...but I do know that either way you'll be okay. Just like I was." She said before confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she hesitated. "Jace and I broke up a week ago." She said shocking me.

"Really? Why?"

"Distance. We saw it coming for a while but none of us wanted to give up on each other but in the end we knew it was best for the both of us. I'm not saying you and Austin should give up on each other but I'm saying whatever happens is obviously meant to happen for a reason even if it sucks in the moment." She ended with the most amazing advice I've heard in a while.

"Wow. Thank you so much. It's nice hearing someone else's advice for me besides myself." I said as we both laughed. "No problem." She said as we stood up and she hugged me tightly. "And I'm sorry about you and Jace. I know how much you loved him." I tell her sadly. "It's alright." She said as we pulled away when my phone rings.

"Austin?" I ask into the phone. "Come outside. You don't know where I'm parked today so just follow the beeping horn." He told me as I became very confused until I hear a car horn. Trish and I eyes widen as we go to the side of the roof and look down at Austin randomly beeping his horn with one hand in the window.

"Austin, what are you doing?!" I asked yelling so he could hear me. He looks up to me in shock not expecting me to be on the roof of the building.

"What are you doing up there?!" He asked as I made a face not knowing how to explain it when I notice what's on the car and smile. "Go girl! He's waiting for you." Trish said as I smiled and hugged her one more time. "I'll be right down!" I yell to Austin before going to the door and heading back to the main floor and then into the parking lot where Austin just stands shyly.

"What is all this?" I ask lowly and sweetly with a soft smile as I look at him next to his car with 'Will You Go To PROM With Me, Beautiful?" Spelled out in pink and red roses. "Exactly what it looks like." He answered walking forward to me and holding both my hands.

"I've been around the school the whole day trying to perfect the right way to ask you to prom with me when it took someone to make me remember that's not who you are. You may come from a big family but you like things that are sweet and simple but more importantly...meaningful." He said pulling me to the car as I smile when he reveals my favorite chocolates. "I remember you told me how much you loved them on our second first date." He said as he put hair behind my ear.

"Will you go to prom with me, Amy Ru-" I cut him off grabbing his face and kissing him. I pull away slowly before opening my eyes and looking into his beautiful ones. "I'm gonna guess that's a yes?" He said as I giggled and nodded. "Si." I replied as we kissed again and I couldn't but smile into it because I felt on top of the world right now considering how I felt five minutes ago. Austin Moon truly is my heart.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) What do you think the weight of the secret is gonna have on Ally?  
2.) Who is your favorite Ally friendship and why? Ally/Cassidy, Ally/Trish, Ally/Kira, Ally/Cheryl, or Ally/Carrie?  
** **3.) What do you think about Austin and Ally as a couple?**


	20. Pop Star Prom

***2 Weeks Later***

Austin's POV

I'm in lunch right now alongside my beautiful girlfriend, Dallas, Cassidy, Trish and Dez. "So prom is tonight. Anyone nervous?" Dez asked as we all shook our heads except for Amy. "I am a little. I've never been to one before." She said as I rubbed her shoulder. "It's alright, babe. I'll make sure it's the best night of your life." I tell her as she smiles kissing my cheek.

"Trish, are you still going without a date?" Amy asked her curious.

"I do have a date."

"Who is it?" Cassidy questioned.

"Kira. And I couldn't be happier because she's extremely hot." She said making us all laugh.

They all begin to get into their own conversations when I face Amy. "I can't wait to see how beautiful you look tonight." I tell her. "Oh, so I'm not already beautiful?" She asked jokingly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. I also can't wait to see how handsome you look in your tux...though I have to say, I think Dez will out do anyone." She said as we both laughed. "Hands down." I replied as she just looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked as she shrugged a little with a shy smile. "I'm happy you're mine." She stated which made me smile. "I'm happy you're mine too, beautiful." I said honestly before kissing her as she giggled in between while kissing me back. What did I do to deserve her?

Christopher's POV

I'm on a secret date with my gorgeous girlfriend Jessica. You guys understand why it's secret right? Remember, in the media, I'm dating Ally Dawson. My amazing friend is missing to the world but really pretending to be someone else _somewhere_ else and I don't necessarily agree with the situation.

It's hard not to think about where she's at and the people she's growing attached too, especially that guy that she'll just end up hurting including herself. I don't understand. This is not how she pictured meeting her true love like.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"So, I know we just met a few weeks ago and faking the romance will be a bit awkward but I'm not a dick, I promise." I said as she chuckled. "I'm a nice guy and I thought if maybe we got to know each other, it would smooth things over a bit." I say as she smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea." She agreed as I nodded satisfied with the answer.

"So, if I'm not your type, who is your ideal perfect guy?" I asked curious as she laughed a little before really thinking about it. "My perfect guy wouldn't have to be perfect in general because no one is. He would just have to be perfect _for me_. He would know and learn everything about me so I could be myself around him because...the real me would be beautiful enough for him. I wouldn't have to hide or lie like I do in the media. No...I could be my complete and total self around my true love." She confessed as I smiled at her small meaningful speech because I would like to find that someday too.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

I snap out of it and look at the beautiful girl that I did find that kind of love Ally was talking about a year ago.

"You're not thinking about some other girl, right? Because if you're having second thoughts, maybe-"

"I assure you, you are the only girl for me Jessica Olsen." I say as she blushes and smiles before playfully rolling her eyes because she doesn't like that mushy stuff. "Well, good. Then what's the matter?" She asked slurping her drink.

"It's a friend of mine. Ally Dawson."

"Oh, the pop star you're fake dating in the media?"

"Yeah."

"I love her. One of the few artist I actually like."

"That's awesome. She's a really cool girl."

"I'm so sorry, though. Her disappearance has to be terrifying for you. I know you guys were really close." She said as I look down and played with my fingers.

"Babe, what is it?" Jessica asked putting her hand over mine. "If I tell you something, promise me you won't ever repeat it to anyone else."

"I promise you." She said seriously concerned.

I leaned into her, as she did too. "I know where Ally is." I admitted as her eyes widen. "What? You're kidding right?" She asked in disbelief. "No, I'm serious. She's at a high school disguised as someone else." I say as she just fumbles with trying to come up with words.

"Bu-but why?"

"Because she was getting tired of this draining life. She loves what she does but it was becoming too much. She needed a break and she felt like she was never gonna have one so she took a risky chance."

"A huge chance!" She whispered yelled as I sighed nodding my head.

"Is she at least okay? Her mom has been on the news everywhere stressed out. I feel so bad."

"She's fine. She's actually happy. I just..."

"You just what?"

"She met someone...romantically there and now they are involved and I think she's making a mistake." I explained as she took what I was saying in.

"I can understand that. He doesn't know who she really is."

"Exactly. Ally's made it clear that she will reveal herself to him eventually but I think it's gone on way too long. She's hurting this dude in a a way she can't understand because she's on the other side of it. Ally's so in love that even if she knows what the right thing to do is, she'll risk whatever just to keep him." I told her as she shook her head at the news. "Love will make you do crazy things." She said as I nodded with a sigh and she came over to my side of the table gently rubbing my arm up and down.

"If you feel this strongly about helping your friend out, then do it."

"I don't think she'll listen."

"It doesn't matter. Do it anyway." She said sternly.

"Even if she doesn't listen. Even if she blows you off. Tell her exactly how you feel about the situation and how it's gonna blow up in her face. She may not listen then, but eventually it'll eat her up so she can make the right choice and even if she doesn't...at least you can get it off your chest because you'll know you did as much as you could to help your friend." She advises me as I smile slightly.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." She said shrugging with a smile as I kiss her cheek.

"Just make sure no one hears you two conversations. One word and it'll be all over the news." She told me. "Of course." I say as we continue to eat our lunch.

Ally's POV

"Cheryl, Carrie, Kira and Amy, stand in front of her our main spotters today. You are the main attraction for the final game so bring all you got." Cassidy yelled as we nodded heading towards our spots along with everyone else.

We did the routine as taught though there were still a few things needing improvement. I took a break to drink some water. "You hear that Ally Dawson rumor? I hear she was spotted here in Miami." This red head said to her friend as I choke on my water a bit.

Cassidy overheard and goes over to the girls as I watch. "I wouldn't believe it." Cassidy told them and I could tell she was covering for me. "Why not?" One girl asked. "Come on! How many fake rumors and articles do they make of celebrities just for attention? Isn't that what's Hollywood all about? To keep the people talking?" She said and if I wasn't Ally Dawson, I would have believed her. "I guess that's true." The other girl said before they walked away. "Thanks." I said to Cassidy as she smiled and winked before heading back to the front.

"In formation again!" She instructed as we started the routine which was looking better this time around but a spotter lost his balance causing Carrie to fall and scream out.

"Oh my god, Carrie!" Cheryl yelled going over to her as we all did. "I am so sorry! My hand slipped. It was one second." The guy Roy who dropped her said panicked leaning down and feeling bad.

"Where does it hurt Carrie?" I asked sympathetically. "My whole knee." She answered as we all looked at each other because we knew that meant she most likely couldn't perform for the last game of the year. She noticed while just sighing and shrugging. "It's alright, guys. It was just a fun activity for me. My long lasting cheer leading career has come to an end." She sarcastically said making us sadly laugh.

"God, I feel like a dick. At least let me carry you to the nurse." Roy asked. "Well, I'm definitely not walking. It hurts too much." She responded as he nodded picking her up in a bridal style position before leaving with her.

Austin's POV

"Alright, seniors. Time is to show me your portraits that you had 3 weeks to work on. I will be coming around so make sure you know your works purpose." Miss Robinson stated as everyone got their projects prepared for when she reached them.

When she finally makes her way over to me, I pull out a mini book with a cover art of Amy I drew. "You made a book?" She asked curious picking it up. "A mini portrait book, I guess you can say." I correct her. "If you flip through the pages..." I start and she begins to flip through the pages. "You'll see different pictures of Amy but in different moods or personalities. It's a collection piece of my girlfriend's identity."

"Wow. Mr. Moon. I'm impressed. This is really different."

"Thank you." "Question though. Why is the last page blank?" She asked turning the book to me showing me it.

"The last page is blank so I can fill in when I discover the mystery in her. It's the last trait I've haven't seen yet." I admitted truthfully which earned me a teacher's smile and mini clap.

"Well, class congratulate Mr. Moon on the highest grade in the class. You got yourself an 100 sir." She told me as my eyes widen and the rest of the class claps for me but with some jealous and others genuinely happy.

"That was pretty deep." Chris said when the teacher walked away. "But I wonder why you feel like you don't know your girlfriend that much?" He asked as I faced him. "It's not that. I know my girlfriend's heart and I know she's a good person and I know what she likes or hates but there's this tiny part of her that always seems like she's holding back on something. I'm waiting for the moment she can let it go so we can be even more happy than we already are." I let him know as he nodded intrigued.

 ***Time Skip***

"I'm happy you decided to meet me up here." I say as Amy opens up the school roof door. "Says the guy who begged me to be more responsible in school but at the same time asked me to skip class for a rooftop meeting." She said jokingly folding her arms across her chest. "This is not a rooftop meeting. This is a picnic date." I tell her motioning to the side where I have a blanket spread out, along with a basket of pickles, sandwiches, and smoothies.

"Austin, when did you have time to set this up?"

"During my period break."

"Wow." She said slowly walking over to it.

"You did all this for me?" Amy asked as I smiled. "You are amazing. I seriously don't know how I got so lucky." She tells me with heart eyes. Okay, maybe I'm being dramatic but this girl is totally in love with me. "Come on." I said grabbing her hand and bringing her on the blanket with me.

"This food is amazing." Amy says after eating a few sandwiches and pickles making him me. "Yeah, thanks. My mama said I had to know how to make basic foods." I told her as she giggled before pulling me into a kiss which I happily return.

We make out passionately as she falls back onto the blanket as I continue to kiss her as my body gets on top. "Mmm." I hear Amy moan against my lips and it's hard to keep control as I feel something grow in the front of my pants.

I place my hand on her leg and she doesn't jump or hesitate from the touch so I bring it higher to her thigh and all she does is wrap her legs around my waist and grinds into me which causes me to groan into the kiss as my manhood grows stiffer and harder.

"Jesus Amy." I say lowly pulling away as she continues to kiss on my neck causes me to bite my lip. "I'm not gonna lie, Austin. I'm extremely horny right now." She said which almost drove me over the bridge. "Yeah?" I asked lowly and she nodded but sighed. "But we cannot do this on a roof." She finished as I sighed too. "No. No, we can't. Not for your first time." I said pulling away and sitting up.

"Let's talk about something." I tell her as I sit up. "I once walked in on my grandparents having sex in doggy position." She randomly blurted out as my eyes widen in disgust and she laughs.

"Why the hell would you say that now?" I asked baffled. "To help you with that." She pointed at my junk that was now back to normal. "Oh...thank you." I said grateful as she giggled.

"So, that wasn't really true?"

"Nope." She responded as I shook my head. She was good.

"So, what do you actually want to talk about?" She asked me.

"Um, I actually wanted to talk to you about after school's over."

"What about it?" She asked avoiding eye contact.

"I know you were planning on heading back to where you live and I respect any of your choices but now that we're dating. I can't help but have it on my mind. What happens to us?" I asked.

"We keep dating. Nothing changes."

"Everything changes, Amy. It'll be a long distance relationship. I don't want to be in a long distance relationship. Trish told all of us about the breakup with Jace yesterday. It didn't matter how much they loved each other, in the end they had to let it go."

"We're not them."

"No, we're not. It's just...I don't wanna give you up, Amy. I don't wanna be away from you so long that I forget what your kiss is like, or hugs or just the presence of you." I said as I tilted my head with a calm but worried expression.

"You are everything to me and I want you closer." I told her as honestly and passionately as I could as she sighed because she didn't know what to say.

"So, what are you saying Austin?"

"I'm saying that I'm hopefully heading to LA for college and I was thinking instead of you heading back to Michigan...you apply to the same school." I answer admitting my thoughts for sometime now while her eyes widen quit a bit.

"That's a big thing, Austin."

"I know. I know it is but aren't we worth it? What if your mom came too? I'll help out." I offered as she smiled a little at how much I was willing to do just to be with her.

"I...I'll have to think about it." She tells me as I nod slowly understanding. "That's good enough for me." I reply before kissing him as I move my lips against her soft ones deepening it as I think about our future.

Ally's POV

"I don't understand why this is one of your favorite classes, Amy." Trish said making a confused face while slapping the camera around trying to figure it out. "Yeah, photography sucks. They make it seem so easy." Cheryl stated. "It is easy. Just find something you find beautiful and then capture the beauty of it." Chris told them as I smiled at that nice quote.

It was exactly what I liked to do when I was in this class. I was working on my camera trying to find the perfect light to use and unique background effect when Chris came over. "Found what you wanted to major in college yet?" He asked casually. "Not yet. I was thinking of just taking a few minor courses for a while." I answer while putting the camera up to my face again.

"Well, you have a lot of options. You're good at a lot of things." He complimented me as I smiled turning to him. "I'm really glad we were able to be friends." I said sweetly and he smiled and I could tell it meant a lot to him.

I took another random picture and laughed. "Yeah, I'm definitely not doing this right." I said shaking my head. "Don't give up. I've seen your other pictures and they were fantastic. Here, hold it like this." He said motioning me in the right stance. "Now stare intensely at whatever is in your lenses and capture it with an effect that speaks to you." He tells me as I take a deep breath and look around the room before taking pics of things I find beauty and inspiration in.

"Anyone you miss from home?" He asked oddly.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Actually, yes. A great photographer can capture a moment in the middle of a storm." He told me as I chuckled.

"Okay, I'll play along. Yes, there is actually. My mom...and my best friend." I told him honestly but I couldn't say my friends name just in case he knew the name of Ally Dawson's best friend. Sure, I could have a best friend too named Raina but let's not take any chances.

"What do you miss about them?"

"My mom and I didn't really get along but I miss her just being around. I miss everything about my best friend. She was the only normal thing around me coming from such a rich upbringing." I say remembering all the fun times I had with her. "I bet she misses you too." He said as I got a little sad. "Thanks for saying that." I replied as he nodded.

"Now, let's check out these photos." He said looking at them and I see a glimmer in his eyes. "What? What's wrong with them?" I asked a little panicky. I screw up everything. "Mrs. Greene!" Chris shouts calling the teacher over.

"What are you doing? Why are you calling the-"

"Shhh." He cut me off as I gasp offended and the teacher comes over.

"Can you look at these please?" He asked her handing over the camera as I sighed. "No problem." She responded taking a look for a good minute before pulling away.

"You did this, Chris?" She asked him. "Nope, it was all Amy." He told her as she looked at me and I looked nervous. "Miss Dawson..." She says walking towards me. "I believe you have a future in photography." She tells me as I look at her in shock as Chris just smiled which eventually causes me to smile and squeal in happiness.

 ***Time Skip***

"Come on, Ally! We don't have all night!" Trish yelled as I came out the bathroom finally after two hours. "Hey, remember not to call me that when we're at school. I don't want someone to overhear." I tell them as they just stare at me.

"What?" I ask looking at them weird. "Ally, you look beautiful. Well, _Amy_ does." Cassidy said as I chuckled before walking over to them. "Thank you." I smiled but feeling a little down.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked concerned. "Austin again?" Trish asked knowingly as I just nodded. "What's going on with you and Austin? Trouble in paradise?" Cassidy wondered. "No. She's worried about telling him and she's conflicted about everything else." Trish told her.

Cassidy sighed with sympathy before taking my hand. "I think he'll love the real you just as much as we do. He already does, the only difference is that you don't actually look like Hannah Montana." She said making Trish and I crack up.

"Oh my god, you always find a way to make me feel better Cass."

"No problem. Plus, tonight is not a night you have to worry about that. It's prom!" She said making me face myself in the mirror.

"So, we are gonna go out and have a damn great time! Okay, ladies?!"

"Alright, Oprah. Let's hit the road!" Trish cheered as we headed out the door.

Austin's POV

"Remind me again, why you two did not pick up your dates aka your girlfriends?" Cheryl asked drilling Dallas and I. "We went with Dez after school with Carrie who had to get a leg brace which took some time. The doctor she went to was pretty far away and he needed help with her in order to make it on time. We just happen to get here on time first." I explained as she nodded monitoring us.

"Okay, just making sure. That was very sweet of you two."

"It was no big deal. Plus, the girls were cool with it." Dallas told her.

"You wanna dance, strawberry?" Greyson, Cheryl's boyfriend comes up and asks her. "I told you to stop calling me that!" She said slapping his chest because of the reference to her hair. He laughs and kisses her before they head to the dance floor. "Woah, she's hot. I'll be back." Chris starts to walk away then turns around. "Probably not." He said confidently making me and Dallas laugh as he follows the girl onto the dance floor.

Suddenly, the prom doors opens and Amy, Cassidy and Trish come in looking like supermodels but I'm only focused on one. Trish makes her way to Kira because they came as each other's date and Cassidy smiles going over to Dallas.

I walk over to Amy who shyly smiles when she sees me. "Hey, you." She says with a glimmer in her eyes. "Hi, beautiful. Amy, you look like someone who came straight from the sky." I told her truthfully as she smiled widely. "And you look more handsome and sexier than I could have ever imagined." She tells me making me blush as our lips connect softly before parting.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight." I tell her as she giggles. "I really hope so." She says as I take her hand in mine as we walk towards the dance floor but she stops me. "I know it's not the right time to talk about school and stuff but my teacher in photography class told me she believes I have a future in photography today." She admits to me as my eyes widen in surprise and happiness for her.

"Seriously? That's amazing, babe. I know how much you like it. You said you were having a little difficulty before. Did she help you?"

"No, Chris did. He's just as good, if not better."

"Chris?"

"Stop. It wasn't like that. He's a good friend. I need you to let it go completely." She tells me as I sigh with a small smile.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good." She says looking in my eyes for a bit.

"Did you get us a room for the night?" She asked shocking me. "A room? Why would I?" I asked completely caught off guard. "Why wouldn't you?" She replied with raised eyebrows. "I didn't think you would want one or if it was necessary." I said honestly. "Of course I would. This is my first prom Austin and I want the full experience." She stated surely.

"We don't have to spend the night. Most people don't."

"We're not most people, Austin." She said as I became a little nervous because I don't wanna get the wrong idea or freak her out. "What's wrong? You don't wanna spend a night with me?" She asked a little sad looking slightly offended. "Of course I'd love too!" I defend in truthfulness.

"Then..." She said stepping forward and putting one finger on my chest. "Order us a room." She tells me seductively in a way that makes me blush like a school girl. What does this girl do to me? "You got it, ma'am." I said kissing her cheek before doing so.

I make my way back to her after doing the deed and we hit the dance floor. We laugh, talk and kiss and I swear this is probably the happiest I felt in my life. I wonder if this is the feeling my parents feel for each other and I hope it never goes away. "You are adorable. I love you so much." Amy says to me as I smile and kiss her as she smiles into it and we both deepen it as moans start to occur when we hear a cough.

We pull away to see Kira standing there with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt but I need help on fixing some of my makeup and that requires Amy." Kira states. "Do you mind?" Amy asks me as I shake my head nonchalantly. "Just don't keep her too long." I say as Amy smiles. "I promise I won't." Kira promises as Amy kisses me before leaving with her.

Ally's POV

I'm following Kira to the bathroom when I'm snatched by the wrist and into a janitor's closet. "Get off of me!" I yell at the person who just turns on the light and it reveals to be one of my closest friends.

"Christopher, what the hell are you doing here?!" I whisper yell because this is all too familiar from when he came here the _first_ damn time. "I'm here for you." He said casually. "But why?!" I say frustrated. "You know I love you but you are gonna get me caught if you keep showing up like this!" I tell him as he sighs.

"So, come back with me Ally!" He says as I back up a little at the comment. "What? Why would I do that? I told you I'm finishing school here first and then I'll come back." I tell him again. "Yeah, I remember what you said. That doesn't mean you'll actually do it." He said upset as a confused expression appears on my face.

"What is this really about?" I asked folding my arms now in defense. "This is about you involving other people in your drama." He said as I gasp a little in shock. "Ally, you know I love you but how can pretending to be a different person have a good outcome?" He said as I avoided eye contact.

"A guy fell in love with a persona that's not even real."

"No, Austin did fall in love with me! My real personality, my real heart, my real everything."

"You forgot your real blonde hair, and real blue eyes." He said sarcastically as I sighed.

"Christopher, where is this coming from? You were so supportive before."

"That was because I didn't have time to process it. It happened all so fast. But now I know you're making a mistake."

"Because I wanted a break?"

"No, Ally because you got people involved. You can't tell me you aren't attached to the people here." He said as I stayed quiet. "I'm happy that you are finally getting the break you haven't had for years and I'm happy you are having a great time with your life but sooner or later reality will come back and I'm trying to stop it from biting you in the ass." He tells me as I run my hands through my hair.

"Please, come with me Ally. You won't regret it." He said as I looked in his eyes and I could tell he was genuinely caring about my well being. "I know...I should." I started as he sighed knowing what I was going to say.

"But I can't."

"Al-"

"I can't just leave Christopher. I have a boyfriend. A _real_ boyfriend. I can't just leave like he doesn't exist. Or my friends. I already disappointed people from disappearing before and I'm not gonna do it again." I told him strongly.

"Okay, don't just leave. Make up something about having to go back home and leave with me tomorrow. I'll stay in town for the night." He tells me as I take deep breaths from all he's saying. "No." I say sternly shaking my head.

"I need more time with Austin and my friends. I'm sticking to the plan of telling him after graduation. That's final. You should go." I tell him opening the door before sighing and turning around.

Christopher looks at me with a sad and failing expression. I pull him into a tight hug which shocks him a bit at first and then returns it. "Thank you for caring so much. I never thought meeting you and being forced to bond with you so quickly that I'd actually find a great friend in you." I whispered before pulling away with tears in my eyes. "Go home. I'll be okay. I promise." I tell him before softly kissing his cheek and walking away.

I walked back into the prom when Kira approached me. "Yeah, Thanks for no help at all." She said giving me a look. "So sorry, Kira. I owe you a favor." I tell her as she smirks walking away.

"Hey beautiful. Are you okay?" Austin asked coming up to me because I'm pretty sure I looked emotional. "I'm fine. I just wanna dance with you and have the best night of my life." I say as he smiles. "I can make sure of that." He flirted holding my hand and leading me to the dance floor as we danced like we were the only two people in the room.

As I look at Austin smile and laugh with me, I can't help but feel like I met my match. I know I'm young but for some reason, I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else in the world. He's my forever. I've never been more sure of it.

As the hours pass and the night goes on, Austin and I make our way onto the elevator heading to our floor. "That was amazing. I had a great night." I told him as I leaned against his white shirt after he removed his blazer from sweating so much from dancing. I was holding my heels in my hands because after a while my feet begin to hurt. "Yeah, I told you prom would be fun." He said making me smile as he wrapped his arm around me when the elevator beeped opening the door.

We walked hand in hand to the room he got us. "I'm happy I got to experience it for the first time with you. You make everything better." I tell him truthfully as he smiles and leans down kissing me as we get to the door.

"You have the key, right?" I asked as he nodded getting it out of his suits pocket. Austin opened the door to a beautiful normal sized suite with one large bed. "This is nice." I said as he looked around in more amazement then myself. What? Well, I'm use to 5 star hotels so this is a norm to me but it's still nice. "Yeah, it is..." He trailed off looking around and then at me shyly before turning away again. That's when I begin to feel nervous because I know in my heart I'm finally ready to give my all to Austin.

Ally Dawson...man up. You were the one to tell the man to get us a room in the first place. You love him and he loves you. "So..." He started awkwardly walking towards me. "What do you wanna do?" He asked as I put hair behind my ear. "You want a drink? I think they usually have some sodas in the fridge." I said going to look in it when I see a half bottle of liquor.

"Whoa. I guess the last guest forgot to finish it." Austin said coming over and seeing it. He takes it out and looks at the label. "This is definitely the good stuff. Do you want some?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. "Of course!" I say cheerful before getting us both glasses laid out on the night stand. We pour some before sitting next to each other and drinking. "This is really good." I tell him as he laughs nodding his head agreeing. "Yeah, it is. It makes me wanna pee but not actually having to pee." Austin said making me laugh. "You are so silly, babe." I said leaning my head against his shoulders as we both came down from the laughing.

"I am really happy that I found you." I whispered so low, I wasn't even sure he heard me. "I think that a lot too. I know it probably seems crazy because we've only been dating a few months but sometimes I believe...you're my other half." He told me which honestly made my heart melt in a million different pieces.

I picked my head up and made deep eye contact with him. "I just want you to love me for me..." I say with tears in my eyes thinking about the advice Christopher gave me as he gets concerned and holds my face in his hands.

"Hey, hey...loving you...was the best decision I've ever made in my life." Austin said so surely that I couldn't help but kiss him in that moment. His body reacted like it was the most normal thing in the world because it was the most normal thing to us. Our bodies knew each other and didn't wanna know anyone else. "I love you so much, Amy." He tells me and even though it's not the name I wish he was saying, I didn't care about that right now. "Show me." I whisper against his lips as I make a face telling him that I was now ready to become his in the most intimate way.

Austin looks at me intensely for reassurance before slowly kissing me as I return it smoothly as our lips run across each other's over and over again in pleasure. Our make out starts to get heavy and I pick at the bottom of Austin's shirt to hint at which he quickly got before removing it. I take in Austin's 6 pack abs and rub my hands along it before leaning up and kissing him again.

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked out of breath pulling away. "I have never been more sure of anything." I tell him as he looks at me a little longer before kissing me again which I sigh in satisfaction from.

Austin and I slowly lay back on the bed as we continue to passionately make out breathing each other in. I feel Austin's hand steadily move into my shirt and I shiver from the slight touch of my stomach. I separate my lips from his and remove my top leaving me in my bra. I go to take it off but stops getting an idea.

I turn around and motion for Austin to do it. He slowly takes the snaps in the back and unclasp them and I remove it. I'm still facing the opposite way so he can't see anything yet. I'm a little nervous but this is my boyfriend and I know I can feel comfortable around him. I finally turn around and Austin looks down in awe before making eye contact with me.

"You're so beautiful. I don't know how it's possible to be...so beautiful." He said lowly as I smiled in happiness before kissing him as he returned gladly wrapping his arms around me as we laid back down in our position. He started laying kisses on my neck which made me smile with eyes closed because it felt so good.

I watched as he went further and further down until he was face to chest with my breast. He looked in between both as if he was deciding which one to have for dinner. I bite my lip nervous because I never even went this far with a guy before. Austin eventually chooses one and softly kisses my right nipple to wait and see my response which was a light moan. He did it again as I felt myself become wet. He took the second moan as an answer to keep going and that's when he took my whole nipple in his mouth and had begun to start sucking as I gripped the sheets while biting my lip hard. "Yeees..." I whispered as I felt his tongue twirl a million times around my hard nip that didn't want his mouth to leave. He eventually switched and showed my other breast the same attention and it was driving me crazy.

When Austin was done, I pulled him up so that we were face to face and I kissed him. We both add tongue and explore each others mouths while he unzips my pants and undoes my buttons. I feel a spark when he using both fingers on my hips to pull down both and it didn't make me shy in the least anymore. I was happy to expose my whole self to the man I love.

When I was finally and completely all naked, Austin trailed a hand slowly from my neck all the way down to the end of my stomach. "Perfection." He whispered to himself which just made me smile as he looked at me and leaned down connecting our lips once again. "I wanna make you feel good..." He whispered in my ear after separating us and that's when he started leaving kisses on my neck again as they continued to go down but this time it went further than my breast. I watch as he passes down my stomach as well and I feel my bottom half get more excited than it already is.

Suddenly, Austin's mouth trails along my inner thigh, further sensitizing already sensitive skin. My belly flutters. He kisses me, a touch of his lips so feather light it's almost ticklish, then presses the flat of his tongue along my slit. "Austin..." I gasp and I can feel him smile against me. Austin laps at my wetness, eyes fixed on mine as I gaze at him down the length of my body, and I have to lie back, take three deep, unsteady breaths against the rising tide of my intense pleasure. The tip of his tongue flicks at my clit, setting my nerve endings off like a plucked string. Austin is good at this. Very good. Good in a way particular to a man who loves his work. He moans as he eats me out, vibrations against my clit that send my toes curling against the pale plain of his back, making me wetter for him.

Austin pets my knee then slides his hand up my body, palms a breast, and tweaks a nipple. I catch his hand in mine. I muffle a moan with a kiss to his palm before taking his index and middle finger into my mouth. The hand I haven't claimed fists the sheets next to my hip as I mimic the rhythm of his tongue with my own. He pulls back from my sex, mouth and chin shining in the scant light, and I release into his hand. Austin waste no time in pressing his two wetted fingers into me. My back arches as he lowers his mouth back to my clit, rolls his tongue, then suckles at me.

My first orgasm rushes over me in a wave, sudden enough that I cry out more loudly than I meant to. The second begins a steady build, climbing in time with the pump of Austin's fingers. My hands find his hair again, my fingernails against his scalp. He's not looking up at me anymore, fully intent on what he's doing. I whimper through this climax, "mmm" and "yes" and "Austin" garbled on my tongue. He doesn't relent until I've come all the way down, my muscles relaxed, my eyelids fluttering, my hand gently stroking his tortured scalp. There is a heartbreaking moment of loss when he withdraws.

I laugh at myself, in disbelief that something so sexual could be so beautiful at the same time with the love of your life by your side. Austin rises from his kneel at the foot of the bed, shucks his jeans and boxers, then crawls forward as I slide backwards. Cold loss is replaced by warmth as he covers my body with his. We kiss, deep and slow, the taste of my sex passed back and forth. His manhood is thick and heavy between us, pressed against my thigh. I run my hands over his skin, squeezing his butt as I deliberately rub my thigh against his erection.

"What do you want?" I ask, after our mouths part with a soft wet sound even though I already knew the answer. His eyes are darkened by desire, the clear hazel shining on their own. "You," Austin rasps like a man parched. "Just you." His voice is always something else, but here, like this, it's everything.

I cradle his hips in the circle of my thighs, rests a heel against the small of his back. I feel his sigh through my entire body as he slides in bringing a new feeling to my sex which consist of slight pain and uncomfortableness until I begin to feel something else. Yes, something much...better.

The slow rock of his hips into mine is a dance, a song, all the poetry he has to offer me. All that I need. His lips find my cheek, my chin, my neck as his stroke lengthens, deepens. His heavy breaths are hot against my breast, his mouth wet against the tightened peak of my nipple.

My spine rolls as I meets his thrusts. "Shit. Am-Amy." He gropes for my leg, catches my knee in the crook of his arm. The muscles in my leg stretch, right on the precipice of pain. His hips piston, unrelenting. Fire blooms in my belly.

A moan escapes me like a gasp. "So good. You're so good." Austin groans, followed by three strokes that make my eyes roll back. "Yeah." Amy manages, encouraging.

Austin is vocal when he's close. I wouldn't have guessed it. He's never been a loquacious man, but now I think he's saved his words, hordes them so he can have them for this, for when it's important. All the better since I'm at a loss under these circumstances. Austin drops my leg in favor of grabbing my ass, pulling my already working hips closer to him, pushing himself deeper.

The bed creaks, complains, beneath us and I know I should care, but that caring, like everything else, has flown out of my head. Everything but the slickness of Austin's skin, his manhood filling me, the pressure against my clit every time he rolls his hips just so. Austin comes with a hand fisted in my soft sweating hair kissing me wetly, his rhythm stuttering. His lips trail from my mouth to my cheek as he releases inside me.

Austin and I make eye contact with each other after coming down from such an amazing high before leaning our foreheads together out of breath. "I love you." Austin tells me with nothing but love in his voice. "I love you." I say with just as much passion before we connect our lips together one last time for the night.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS?**

 **1.) Do you think Ally should have listened to Christopher or not?**

 **2.) Favorite couple besides A &A?**

 **3.) Thoughts on the end b/w Austin and Ally?**

 **4.) Fav Part/s?**


	21. Pop Star Caught

Austin's POV

Ally and I sit in my car eating breakfast from McDonald's just enjoying each others company. "Are you still nervous for the final game?" Ally asked me taking a sip of her orange juice as I shrugged with a bite of a sandwich in my mouth. "A little." I said as she made a gross face before wiping my mouth because I talked with my mouth full as some fell out making me chuckle. I swallow it and thank her and she just shakes her head with a smile kissing my cheek.

"Not as nervous as before of course because of you. You always believed in me and that enough makes me feel like I can do anything."

"Because you can baby. With or without me." She told me rubbing my arm. "I prefer with you." I say as she smiles while I look in her eyes and blush suddenly looking down.

"What is it, Austin?" She asked me as I shook my head avoiding eye contact. "Babe?" She said again as I looked at her and blushed even more. "I was just wondering...last night..." I start as she realized what I was talking about blushing herself as she tries to get more comfortable in the seat.

"Did you like it or...regret it?" I asked because though it was the best night of my life, we never talked about it since last night,

Ally started to laugh which made me confused and start to feel bad before she grabbed my face making me look her in the eyes. "Babe, you couldn't be more clueless. Last night was the best night of my life and I couldn't regret it even if I wanted to. I have never felt closer to you and I would do it all over again happily." She told me as I examined her face knowing she meant nothing but the truth before a huge smile came across my face before I attacked her lips as she returned it quickly as we begin to heavily make out in my car.

Ally enters her tongue in my mouth as I join my own as we both fight for dominance causing moans from both parties. "Wait, before we get more in this, I wanted to invite you over to my house before you go with your friends later." I said out of breath along with her as she nodded with a smile agreeing before leaning back in and kissing me. She gets on top of me in the driving seat as I wrap my arms around her waist while our lips collide over and over again.

 ***Time Skip***

Ally's POV

When I enter Cassidy's house, I notice her dad's jacket and keys are missing so he's not here but her mother's things are and that's when I hear her in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Jones. I didn't realize you didn't leave this morning. Day off?"

"That's because you rushed out so fast to go to school with your boyfriend and since school has been closed for an hour now, I'm guessing that's who you've been with all this time?" She teased as I blushed and she giggled.

"And yes, sweetie. I have the day off." She answered as I nodded sitting on the stool in front of the counter just observing her washing last nights dishes.

"Cassidy left her cheer uniform at the school and went to go get it. I actually don't know why it's taking her so long." I informed her mom as she raised her eyebrows intrigued.

"Yeah, she definitely lied to you sweetheart."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Cassidy says the same lie every time she wants...'alone time' with Dallas. When she says she leaves her uniform at school, it's because she knows me or her dad is home and so is his parents so they go somewhere to be together." She said uncomfortably as I now understood.

"Obviously, it's not a mother's ideal visual but Cassidy is an adult now and she has to learn to be responsible for herself. I just find it funny that she thinks I haven't caught on." She said as I chuckled shaking my head. She played me and played me so well. Mrs. Jones observed me before taking a seat across from me.

"Why don't you ever talk about your mother?" She asked as I am caught off guard. "Not to be intrusive but you don't talk about her much. She let you finish high school across the country. She had to be a pretty cool mom, right?" She asked about it and the woman is letting me live in her house for the rest of the time I'm here, so the least I could do is give her something. "Um, yeah she was real cool to do that but we aren't really close. Not like we use to be." I tell her honestly as she titled her head with sympathy.

"Oh...I'm real sorry to hear that." She replied as I shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm use to it."

"You shouldn't be."

"That's sweet but-"

"I'm seriously, Amy. It shouldn't be something you should be use to. Especially if you had something special before."

"It's more complicated than that."

"What relationship isn't if we're being honest?" She said as I didn't know how to reply. "I mean what mother and child doesn't fight or get along or siblings or spouses? Some are worst than others but it's normal."

"I...I don't know if we can get our relationship back to the way it was. Reason being...I don't even think she realizes there's a problem in it because she's so wrapped in something else."

"Like what?" She asked I looked like I didn't want to put my problems on her.

"Come on, I'm listening." She said drinking some coffee she made herself earlier. "Okay, well she loves me a lot, but she doesn't show it nearly as much as she use to. I feel like as I got older, her priorities changed and I became more of an object she needed to succeed rather than a person or daughter."

"Did you ever tell her that's how you feel?"

"I tried...but she's never been a good listener."

"Do you have any idea what could have made this switch in your mother since you say she was never this way before?"

"Um...my dad passed away. He was the love of her life but she never talks about him anymore. The last time she did was when I was 9. It's like he doesn't exist to her now and I don't know why." I told her as she looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Maybe it's her way of coping with his death."

"But he died when I was two. Wouldn't she have already mourned long ago?"

"That's not vastly true. It can take people days, weeks, months, even years to come to terms that their love ones are gone and sometimes people grieve for the rest of their lives. Loss is not a timed schedule."

"I didn't mean-"

"No, I know you didn't mean that sweetie. It's just you being so young...you weren't old enough to process such a huge loss. I'm not making excuses for your mom because for all I know it has nothing to do with that but whatever it is, don't forget that there _is_ a reason." She reassured me as I sighed a little agreeing silently.

"Do me a favor and promise me that when you see your mom, you'll tell her exactly what's been on your mind and you won't hold back at all. You'll force her to pay attention and listen no matter what else she has to do and even if it doesn't work out, you will know that you did whatever you could to salver that relationship." She stated as I observed her and knew she was serious and passionate about it.

"Okay, I promise." I tell her as she doesn't know if she trusts my words. "I promise!" I say again with a chuckle as she smiles. "Good. You want some coffee?" She asked sweetly as I nodded my head. "Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you." I tell her as she begins to pour me some.

I could only dream of having an awesome relationship like this with my own mom. Cassidy is so lucky to have such a caring, loving and remarkable mother.

Austin's POV

Dallas and I sit on the bench drinking some water after football practice. "Amy got into UCLA. It's nerve wrecking waiting to know if I'm in too." I told him as he turned to face me.

"Cass got in too. At least they'll be together just in case we don't."

"Man, don't say that. I'm already gonna be pissed if I don't."

"Well, don't be. It could still happen for us. I've seen you be nervous before, Austin but I've never seen you doubt yourself. What's going on?" He asked genuinely concerned about me.

"I don't know, man. This year has been a roller coaster ride for me. Especially falling in love with Amy. I want to get into the best school to get me a guaranteed career...but I don't wanna end up somewhere Amy isn't. She's everything to me, Dallas and I don't wanna lose her." I tell him honestly about my worry as he opens his mouth to say something but the coach blows the whistle.

"Crowd around!" He shouted as we all came up waiting for whatever announcement or speech he needed to say. "Look, it has now come down to the wire and every single game has mattered but this one matters the most. You know this. I know this. Some of you see this as just a fun sport. Some of you see this as a career. Either way, you give this game your all and nothing less. There will be 6 recruiters there that are looking for players to join the top universities in the country including New York, California and Atlanta. Take advantage of it and show them what you're made of. Got it?" He told us as we all said 'yeah' and he nodded leaving us.

Dallas and I make our way back to the benches when Cassidy comes over. "Hey, What are you doing here, babe?" He asked kissing her quickly. "I 'left my uniform here' remember?" She said as I chuckle rolling my eyes at her reference as he did with a smirk. "Of course. How could I forget?" He said before turning around to me.

"Look, I'm gonna go man but do me a favor and don't sweat anything. I got a good feeling about you and Amy and whatever happens, you'll be fine because you'll always have each other." He told me as I slightly smiled. "Thanks, dude. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as he smiles with a nod before taking off with Cassidy as I head home quickly before Amy comes over.

Ally's POV

"Mrs. Jones, can you tell Cassidy that I'll be at Austin's house for a while but that I'll be back in an hour to hang with her and the girls?" I asked kindly as she nodded. "Of course, honey. You go on." She said as I nodded thankful as I headed out and walked next door knocking on my boyfriend's door who answers shortly after. "Hey ba-" I am cut off by being pulled into the house and roughly pushed against the wall when soft lips meet mine. It takes my mind on a spin but I am quick to adapt and I quickly wrap my arms around his neck as I let his tongue violate my mouth in all kinds of ways.

We both moan into the heavily passionate make out session that is starting to get real intense before we pull away to catch both of our breaths.

"Whoa. What did I do to deserve that?" I asked with a hazy smile as I try to calm my heart rate down. "Nothing. I just really missed you." He admitted really close and personal as I kissed his lips one more time before giggling.

"I know we've been extremely busy with our own things as graduation gets closer but I wanna make the best of the time I have with you." I tell him honestly as he smiles. "I agree. I actually have a request that I'm not sure you'll be into but I'm gonna ask anyway." He said as I became curious.

"How would you feel about skinny dipping in my pool?" He asked as I raised my eyebrows. "Wait, seriously?" I asked intrigued as he nodded his head with a smirk. "I actually want to do that." I admit as he looks a bit shocked.

"Are you kidding with me?"

"Nope. I've been taking risk ever since I came here and I don't wanna stop now. Let's do it." I shout as I go past him on my way to his backyard as he is still stunned.

"Are you coming or not lover boy?" I asked turning around as I took off my blouse showcasing my red lace bra and that's when he ran to me making me laugh.

We head out together and Austin quickly strips down jumping in the pool as I take my time for the tease. I remove my shorts as he watches in amazing before I turn around unraveling my bra strap and I swear I can hear his gulp even though he's seen it all before. I turn back around to face him now that my bra is off and his eyes travel down and it looks like he's falling in love again and I can't help but giggle. Lastly, I remove my panties and showed off my newly done wax that I got when I went with Cassidy last weekend and he definitely noticed and I see his manhood expand from inside the pool.

I finally get in the water and make my way over to him wrapping my arms around his neck while he just observed my entire face mesmerized. "You are so beautiful." He speaks lowly under his breath bringing a smile to my face. "I can say the same thing, Mr. Moon." I respond as he makes an amused expression.

"You think I'm beautiful?" He asked in an almost mocking but playful tone. "Yes," I say nodding my head surely. "You are a very beautiful man." I tell him as he just smiles and leans in planting a soft and lingering kiss on me.

I sigh into it tightening my grip around is neck without hurting him as we move slowly back in the water until he gently pins me against the edge of the pool. The kiss gets more intense as we moan into each others mouths as he picks up my legs wrapping them around his waist as I feel his member grow against me.

"Baby..." I moan as he pulls away to give my sweet spot on my neck some attention that begins to drive me crazy when he adds his tongue to begin sucking on it. I feel him grip my little booty under the water causing a small moan out of me. He brings his face to mine kissing me once again shortly before lowering himself more into the water as he plops one of my nipples in his mouth causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. "Don't stop baby," I moan loudly as I feel myself become more aroused as he sticks a finger inside me making me gasp.

Austin begins massaging my area while continuing to suck on my nipple ferociously. "Mmm..." I moaned grinding myself into his hand as he started to push more fingers in and out of me. "I need you." I tell him as he looks at me. "Please Austin...make love to me." I beg because I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a release and I know with his swollen bulge, so did he. He smiled coming back up to me and kissing me as he entered me so quickly I could barely register it. He moves in swiftly and keeps it at a slow pace which I love because it makes me feel him in me all the more.

"God, baby," He growled in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He goes in and out as I softly bite my lip but it doesn't help the loud moans getting sent out into the world and I really hope no one is out there house right about now because we aren't being discreet at all.

Soon enough, my legs begin to quiver and I orgasm as he cums inside me leaving us both breathless. I kiss him as he returns it quickly as it turns into a passionate make out session.

"I love you so much, Amy..." Austin said as we pulled away with his eyes closed leaning his forehead against mine as I took in how he said it. Like he was so in love. I know he is but he said it with so much...emotion and I can't help but think about Christopher's words just yesterday about breaking his heart.

I decide to shake it off and smile rubbing his right cheek softly. "I love you more." I tell him as he smiles shaking his head as if it couldn't be true.

"We should head inside." I say sitting up on the edge before standing up and holding my hand out for him as he laughed taking it as we went inside.

We dry off before putting our clothes back on and resting on his sofa snuggled up together watching TV until he turns to me. "Where did you come from, Amy?" He asked sweetly looking in my eyes making me blush heavily before smiling widely and giggling as he looked at me longingly before tilting his head.

"What is it?" I asked curious of his staring.

"No-nothing. It's just...you reminded me of someone when you smiled that way just now." He told me as I felt my heart pound out of my chest.

"That's weird." I giggled awkwardly.

"I should go." I said quickly standing up.

"Wait, what? Did I do something wrong?" He asked getting up as well concerned about my reaction. "Of course not, handsome. The girls and I are hanging at the mall today and I don't want to be late." I tell him truthfully but also avoiding the reason why I'm leaving so abruptly. "Oh okay. Have fun babe." He said with a smile as I kissed him goodbye before leaving and taking a long deep breath against the door before walking off his porch.

I make my way back over to Cassidy's house and when I enter, all the heads of my friends turn toward me from the couch before standing up. "Look, who's finally here." Kira commented with a smirk folding her arms along with Trish. "Yeah, she ditched us for some dick once again." Trish said bluntly making the other girls laugh except for Carrie and Cheryl who just playfully rolled their eyes.

"I did not! You guys weren't here yet and I promised Austin I would come over some time today. I told Mrs. Jones to tell you..."

"She did. Don't worry, girl. There just messing with you." Cheryl said placing a hand on my shoulder as I smile before facing the group again.

"So...ready to hit the mall?" I asked opening the door again. "Is that even a question?" Cassidy answered running out the door along with everyone else as I just shake my head and giggle. It's gonna be nice hanging with them today.

"Prom was so fun last night. I still can't believe it's over. I wanted it to last forever." Cassidy shared with a mesmerized look thinking back to it. "Me too." I said lowly with a smile. "Any reason why?" Trish asked with a smirk as Kira bumped my shoulder trying to get stuff out of me.

"Austin and I had a great time."

"Oh, I bet you did!" Kira teased.

"Shhh, Kira. Amy told us that she would do it when she was ready so stop pressuring-"

"We did it." I admitted as all of them widened their eyes before breaking out with cheers as I blushed.

"Wait...seriously?" Cassidy asked loudly in disbelief as I nodded with a blush. "Yup and it was so amazing but that's all I'm sharing. Sorry ladies, the details stay with me and him only." I say as they all groaned.  
Silence fell as we listened to the radio. "Dez and I did it too..." Carrie admitted as we all dropped our mouths open as she smiled and giggled nervously. "I had no idea I was going to tell you guys so soon but Amy did and it gave me some confidence. But just like Amy, I'm also not sharing details, perverts." She said as they groaned and I chuckled.

"You guys are no fun." Trish said as Cassidy pulled into the parking lot.

We arrive at the mall and all have vastly different taste that I didn't notice so we check out different stores in the same vicinity. I look around on clothing racks and smile when I see a cute top, and right when I reach for it, some large thing bumps me harshly and I soon realize my hand is empty.

As soon as my mind wraps around what just happened, I chase the guy as he runs to the back of the store trying to get out the exit but good thing I'm wearing sneakers today and I have a good experience with running since that's all I did with paparazzi. I tackle him and take my purse and start beating him with it as he covers his body with his arm like a baby until his eyes widen looking at me.

"You are being reported right away and don't think I'll forget what you look like because I have a photogenic memory!" I shouted at the asshole's face as he still just stared in shock.

Suddenly, the top of my head feels lighter than usual and I see my blonde wig next to me from the corner of my eye. My eyes widen when I realize I've been exposed even with the blue eyes because it's so obvious once you take away the main difference.

I panicked and leaned down and punched the guy hard enough to knock him out to buy me some time to leave. I quickly pick up my wig, adjust it and run out the store when I'm met with the rest of the girls.

"Hey, Ams. Did you find anything?" Carrie asked sweetly as I awkwardly smiled. "Nope. We should go. I heard the other side of the mall is better." I say as we leave.

We eventually take a break from shopping and decide to get lunch. "I won't lie, I am extremely nervous for life after graduation but these last 5 months have been amazing with you girls." Cassidy voiced. "Yeah, and its all because of you Amy. Some of us didn't even speak to each other before that much or at all and now we're closer than ever because you brought us all together and now we are friends for life because of that. Thank you." Kira said appreciative as I smiled at all of them and thought how grateful I was to find them on this beautiful but difficult journey.

"Hey, what's this?" Trish commented picking up a paper that fell out my purse. "Oh no, that's nothing." I say trying to snatch it back from her hands but she pulls it away with a smile. "Nothing my ass. This is a song! An amazing one too..." She said as she read it and the other girls crowd around her doing the same. I sigh in embarrassment as they just smile and look in amazement. "Amy, this is so good. When did you write this?" Cheryl asked facing me as I shrugged.

"It was a little something I came up with last week."

"This is not something you just come up with. I could imagine listening to this on the radio!" Trish stated and said purposely because she knew who I was. "Agreed." The rest said.

"Is this about all of us and our friendship?" Cassidy asked with a hand over her heart as I smile shaking my head at her dramatics.

"Yes."

"Aweeeeeee." They all say simultaneously as I chuckle rolling my eyes as we finish lunch and make our way to the exit when a mall stage catches our attention.

"Oh my god, we have to do that!" Kira cheered looking upon it. "What? No way!" I said as they pouted and groaned upset. "Why not? It's free karaoke and we could use your song!" Cheryl added as my eyes widened. "My song! Nuh uh. It's not even that good, and you guys don't even know all the lyrics." I disagreed. "Yes, it is good. It's amazing! And even if it wasn't, we're just having fun! Plus, we've been reading it for over 15 minutes, I think we got most of it down and we'll take turn on verses." Trish said starting to convince me as they looked my way for approval. "Okay...fine." I say giving in as they cheered as we discussed who would have each part before getting in line on stage before going on next as I connect my phone to the speaker to display the music I produced on an app I did for the song.

Intro  
{Cassidy}  
 _And we play our favourite songs, and we scream out all night long_  
 _Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls_

Verse 1  
{Carrie} _  
_ _All the lights, turn them off, it's too loud in here to talk_ _  
_ _I don't understand a word you say_  
{Kira}  
 _Gotta sleep, but instead, karaoke on the bed  
Taking duckface selfies right and left_

Pre-Chorus  
{Trish & Cheryl}  
 _We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_ _  
_ _We don't care if people stare when we wobble with it_ _  
_ _We get diva on it,_ _we get Queen B on it_ _  
Yeah we get Britney, Demi, One Direction,_ _Bieber on it_

Chorus  
{Ally}  
 _And we play our favourite songs, and we scream out all night long_ _  
_ _Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls_ _  
_ _And we dance like no one's watching, we crack up booty popping_ _  
_ _Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls_ _  
_ _Watch me now_

Post-Chorus  
{All}  
 _Me and my girls  
Me and my girls, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, me and my girls  
Me and my girls, pop it_

Verse 2  
{Cassidy}  
 _My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on_ _  
_ _Times like this don't always come along_  
{Trish}  
 _You're all I need there's no where I'd rather be  
Than to have you crazy freaks with me_

Pre-Chorus  
{Kira & Ally}  
 _We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_ _  
_ _We don't care if people stare when we wobble with it_ _  
_ _We get diva on it,_ we _get Queen B on it_ _  
Yeah_ _we get Britney,_ _Demi,_ _One Direction,_ _Bieber on it_

Chorus  
{Cheryl}  
 _And we play our favourite songs, and we scream out all night long_  
 _Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls_  
 _And we dance like no one's watching, we crack up booty popping_  
 _Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls_  
 _Watch me now_

Post-Chorus  
{Trish}  
 _Me and my girls_  
 _Me and my girls, me and my girls_  
 _Me and my girls, me and my girls_  
 _Me and my girls, pop it_

[Bridge: Carrie]  
 _Break it down now break it down_  
 _Now break it down now break it down_  
 _Break it down now break it down_  
 _Now break it down now break it down_

Chorus  
{All}  
 _And we play our favourite songs, and we scream out all night long_  
 _Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls_  
 _And we dance like no one's watching, we crack up booty popping_  
 _Like oo-oo-ooo-oh when it's just me and my girls_  
 _Watch me now_

"Oh my god, that felt amazing!" Carrie squealed the most excited I've seen her. "I know! It was like being a real superstar." Kira agreed with a smile on her face that wouldn't go away. "And it came so natural to you, Amy. It was like you were born to be one." Cheryl stated as Trish and Cassidy tried to hide a laugh because the irony was that I was born to be one because I am exactly that. "She was." Cassidy sweetly said nudging my shoulder reminding me that she always got my back and supports me as I smile at her.

"You guys want to go to a bar? That was a lot of fun singing up there with you guys and now I just wanna let loose and maybe on some guys." Kira stated making us all laugh as we agreed.

"Alright, but only three of us are allowed to get hammered and the other three have to stay sober to help with the others plus driving if needed." Carrie said as we nodded. "Okay, I'm definitely getting drunk. Who else?" Kira asked looking around. "Me!" Trish and Cassidy raised their hands which left Cheryl, Carrie and me to be the sober ones. "Alright, let's go girls." I say as we all head out the mall.

When we get out the car after arriving home from the bar scene, I see Austin come out on his porch from the corner of my eye before facing him. I notice he's taking out the trash before he makes eye contact with me and smiles.

"Go ahead. We got them." Cheryl said as she and Carrie held up a drunk Trish, Kira and Cassidy. "You sure?" I questioned as she nodded starting to walk towards the house with Carrie and them.

I walked over to Austin who was just waiting for me to come. "Ooo, Ally's gonna be having seeeeeeex tonight guysssss!" Cassidy shouted drunkenly as Kira and Trish made fake moans making me blush and Austin looking amused. "Sorry about them. We went to the bar after the mall trying out our new fake ID's and they got super wasted." I told him as he just laughed. "Yeah, I can tell. It's okay." He said before leaning down and kissing me.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back passionately as we both tightened our hold on each other making sure the other knew how enticed and in love we were with each other. We slowly pull away looking deeply into each others eyes more in love than ever.

"I would ask you to spend the night but it seems like it's been a girls day." He said as I nodded. "Yeah, it's been really fun. Next time okay?" I say as he smiles with a nod. "No problem, babe." He agreed understanding and then looking like he remembered something.

"Hey, did you hear about that guy on the news saying that he saw Ally Dawson at the exact mall you guys were at today?" He asked as I almost choke from being caught off guard but I smile trying to act surprised and clueless.

"No, that's crazy."

"Yeah, he claimed that she punched him and everything."

"What? That doesn't sound...accurate." I scoffed shaking my head trying to sound believable and I guess I did or he just wasn't paying much attention to my motions because he was nodding his head in agreement.

"I know, that just tells everyone he's a complete psycho so I don't trust his story." He said as I sighed in relief. "But he's like the fifth story that claimed to see her in Miami. It does make you wonder right?" He asked as my heart raced while my hands started to sweat. "No, not really. I don't think about that stuff. It's famous people stuff and I try not to worry about things that aren't in front of me...but you are in front of me." I say as he smiles leaning down and kissing me as I return it before pulling away.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight." I tell him as he lightly smacks my butt as I giggle. "I love you too. Night, beautiful." He says sweetly.

After kissing Austin goodbye for the night, I go back over to Cassidy's place seeing Cheryl and Carrie with water in their hands. "We put the rest of the girls upstairs to lie down." Cheryl told me. "Yeah, and we got them water so it could help lesson the hangover pain in the morning." Carrie added as I nodded. "That's great. I'll meet you guys up there in a second. I want some water too. My mouth is dry from all that delicious food we had at the mall earlier." I tell them as they nod going up the stairs.

I head into the kitchen getting a cup from the cabinet and pouring me some water from the refrigerator machine. I smile to myself when the song I wrote that me and the girls performed earlier, pun not intended, pops in my head and causes me to sway my hips and head to the side of the beat in my head as I start to sing it.

" _And we play our favorite songs, and we scream out all night long, like ooh oh, when it's just me and my g-_ " I am cut off with slow clapping coming from behind me and I smile thinking it's one of the girls until my heart drops from the voice I hear causing me to turn around to face someone I haven't seen in so long. "Great, great show earlier...though I gotta admit...you sounded a _little_ rusty." Raina motioned with her thumb and index finger as I am frozen in place from pure shock.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVEIW QUESTIONS  
** **1\. Thoughts on Mrs. Jones advice to Ally about her mom?  
** **2\. What do you think about Austin's constant concern of him and Amy's future?  
** **3\. Reaction to the end reveal?**


	22. Pop Star Reality

Ally's POV

"Wha-what-how-when-ho-wh-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I finally yelled out but soon regretted forgetting that the girls were upstairs.

I hear a door open from upstairs and my heart beats out my chest. "Is everything alright down there, Amy?" I hear a sober Cheryl shout down the stairs. "Yes, everything is fine." I reply quickly which probably raised suspicion.

Raina on the other hand looked calmer than a peach.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you screaming." Cheryl added with concern in her voice. "Yeah, it was just a few dishes that fell and some glass broke on the floor." I lie impressively.

"Oh, do you need any help?"

"No, not at all. I got it. Go to sleep. I'm gonna hang down here for a while." I tell her hoping that she'll leave it at that.

"Okay...goodnight." She finally says closing the door as I sigh from relief but not for long because I'm facing my childhood and current best friend right now.

Raina looks at me with raised eyebrows as if she was waiting for me to say something else besides the confused yelling. "This isn't real. You can not be standing in front of me right now. No way. No freaking way." I start talking to myself pacing back and forth next to the counter as I watch her fold her arms against her causally watching me in amusement but I found nothing funny.

"You're definitely not dreaming because I actually look this good." She stated and that was the sense of humor Raina always had and that's what also confirmed that this is really real. She's actually in front of me. She's actually hear and aware of my disguise.

"How the hell did you find me and know where I was?" I whisper finally turning to her still in complete shock. "I knew where you were for 5 months." She admitted as my eyes widen.

"That's not possible."

"5 months, Ally."

"No-"

"5 months!" She whispered yelled back making me go silent.

"I was your best friend. You think I didn't notice when you weren't happy? You think I didn't see your facial expression before you went on your gazillionth talk show? Or 50th performance for the exact same song?" She commented as I just listened deeply.

"I tracked your phone before for you threw it away and that's when I found it in the trash and saw you walking a block away. I followed you until you checked into a hotel and after a while it was obvious you didn't plan on coming back. At least for a good while and I knew it was because of a much needed break but...it's time to come back to your life, Ally." She tells me as I shake my head not wanting to hear this same speech but from someone different. These conversations are exhausting.

"I don't need to hear this. I already got into this with Christopher."

"Wait...Christopher knows where you are?" She asked shockingly.

"Yes, but don't be upset with him because I begged him not to say anything and he tried to do the same thing you're doing right now and it still didn't work."

"Well, he's not me."

"It doesn't matter, Raina. I'm happier here. If you were spying on me this whole time like you say you were, then you should know that." I raise my voice sternly turning around angry placing my hands on the sink before taking a deep breath.

"I wasn't spying on you this whole time. I left once I realized you needed space. I recently came back a couple of days ago because I know that enough is enough." She told me as that didn't make me feel any better.

"Do you...think I'm saying this as punishment? Do you think I enjoy this?" She asks smartly causing me to turn around. "I don't want to do this, Ally but you a have a responsibility! A responsibility to your career, your mom and your fans! This is not your life and it's time for you to wrap your mind around that. Play time is over."

"This isn't play time. Those people upstairs are my friends. They are great people that I was fortunate enough to meet."

"That's very sweet but they don't know the real you. I do. You have to come now. It's over, don't you get that?" She asked looking frustrated. "I can't do this right now. It's 11 at night and I'm having a sleepover." I tell her nonchalantly letting her know that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." She comments sarcastically as I don't respond. "I'm staying at a hotel only a mile away. I'll be back tomorrow so don't think I'm going anywhere." She tells me before walking away opening the back door and leaving out the backyard.

I quickly lock the back door before turning around sighing against it, taking the time to realize that that actually just happened. I head upstairs to the bedroom with the rest of the girls with the thought of that very conversation in my head for the rest of the night.

 ***NEXT MORNING*  
**

The next morning is a big haze for me because I have been in a zone the whole time thinking about nothing but last night and endlessly pinching myself wishing and hoping it was just a dream. Unfortunately, I wasn't as wasted as some of my friends were.

"Ams, you okay?" Carrie asked sweetly rubbing my shoulder gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I say which wasn't a lie considering I barely got any sleep last night because I was too shaken up. "Oh okay. Well, we're leaving right now. We're all going in Cass's car." She tells me as I nod as we head out the door.

At the same time, I see Austin who waves and motions me over. "Um, guys I think I'll just head with my boyfriend." I tell them as they nod getting in Cassidy's car without me and pulling off.

I skip over to Austin and a smile appears on his face. "Hey baby," He said kissing me as I smile into it before pulling away. "You okay?" He asked observing me a bit.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you seem...quiet." He responded as I shrugged. "I'm fine. Let's go, huh," I say going to the passenger side as I see him watch me for a while before getting in the car himself and turning it on.

"You didn't even notice the new car print I got. It's the one you picked out." He said pulling off. "Oh, really? I'm sorry babe. I'll look at it again when we get out." I say as he nods and starts talking to me about something else but I tune it out because my suffocating thoughts won't leave me alone.

What was she doing here?! I mean...she told me what she was doing here but what is with everyone not listening to me?! I'm not a kid, they can't just tell me what to do and expect for me to listen like I'm so musical puppet. I'm a real person with real wants and needs and I deserve real respect instead of being treated like the only thing I'm good for is making money. For the first time in a long time I am happy and I don't see why they are trying to take it all away.

"So, what do you think?" I hear as I turn my head to Austin who turns a corner.

"Uh..."

"Did you hear me?" He asked as I didn't respond and he sighed and I groaned mad at myself.

"I'm so sorry, babe. Tell me again."

"No, because that's obviously not important right now."

"Don't say that. I care about what you have to say."

"I know you do, baby. But something else is going on with you and we need to talk about it if it's bothering you." He said and I realized he just wanted to make sure I was all right.

Austin pulls into the school parking lot and turns to me looking me deep in the eyes making sure I knew I had his full attention. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. "I...I think my past is catching up to me...and it may be all my fault." I admit to him emotionally as he looked a little confused but still managed to hold my face up making sure I wasn't alone.

"Tell me about it." He said as I took a deep breath as one tear fell down my cheek.

"There uh are some people that aren't happy I'm here."

"Here? In high school?"

"Yeah. They think I shouldn't be so far away. They think I'm running away to escape something."

"Are you?"

"Maybe...I think I am...yes..." I finally admit as he just observed me and right when I think he's gonna be upset and think I've been using him for some kind of getaway he kisses me softly and I can't help but return it as he holds my face lovingly.

"Whatever you're going through, we will get through it together babe. I love you, okay? And I know you love me. That's not gonna change just because things get hard alright?" He said as I smiled a little knowing that anything he said always made me feel better because he always reassured me that I had him. Forever and always. "I won't let anything happen to you." He said as I nodded leaning my forehead against his knowing how much I loved this man was too scary.

 ***Time Skip*  
**

Austin's POV

I'm helping put up posters of the big and final game next weekend with Trish, Cheryl, Carrie and Cassidy. "Thanks for the help, ladies. Since Dallas and Dez are at their college interviews, I had no one else." I say as they smile towards me.

"It's no problem, Austin. I love to help around the school in anyway I can." Carrie said which doesn't shock me because she was like the sweetest person ever. "If I'm being honest, I'm only here because it's next to the guys locker and guys come out without their shirts and sweaty all the time." Trish admitted which I playfully rolled my eyes at and Cheryl nodded agreeing.

"I don't think Greyson would be okay with that..." I teased as Cheryl hit my arm. "You snitch at my staring then you don't get posters hung up." She threatened. "My lips are sealed." I respond as we begin to hang up as much as we can.

"At least Mr. Davis was nice enough to bring the small TV out here so we wouldn't be bored to death." Cassidy commented. "It's the news channel, Cass. I'm still bored to death." Trish stated making us all laugh when the channel gets interrupted with another network showcasing Ally Dawson's face.

"This is a national broadcast. There has been multiple sightings of missing pop star Ally Dawson in Miami, Florida...etc." The woman starts to go in details of people's quotes on how and when they saw her and we all look at each other.

"Am I the only sick of hearing this? It's obviously all lies." Carrie said with a sigh going back to hanging things up.

Trish and Cassidy look at each other strangely and start avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Why the faces? Have you two seen her?" Cheryl joked making the rest of us laugh but they laugh awkwardly shaking their head.

"The whole situation is crazy. I hope she's found though because this goose chase must be driving her mother nuts." I said feeling bad for the family who's yearning for the star. "Maybe we should go on an Ally Dawson hunt one day. I wonder how much money we'll make." I say half jokingly as only Cheryl and Carrie laugh at the thought.

"I could get on board with that. It would definitely take my mind off of graduation for a while." Cheryl giggles amused. "Plus, her being in Miami wouldn't be the craziest thing considering she's originally from here. Most people forget that just because she's lived in LA so long." She states as I nod agreeing.

"Come on guys, are you serious? This whole things is a joke!" Trish shouted.

"We know, we're just kidd-"

"Do you really think a pop star would be here? Think about it. I doubt the first thing she'd do is be around normal and boring people like us compared to her." Cassidy adds.

"We didn't mean-"

"You guys need to let this go. It's not a funny topic to just talk about it so carelessly." Trish said as they both folded their arms against their chest.

Carrie wasn't even paying attention because she was so focused on hanging up the posters but Cheryl and I looked at them weirdly and suspicious of how oddly defensive they are of this pop star but decide to leave it alone and finish the job we came here to do.

Ally's POV

I head to photography class who I have with Chris, Trish and Cheryl. Trish and Cheryl were a little late because they were helping my boyfriend set up some posters that I couldn't do.

Our teacher assigns us with a 45 minute mission to capture pictures around the school of people and places of our choice. We all leave out the room and walk around trying to find someone that either captures our eye or inspires us. I see Austin finish up with the last of his posters and run over to him.

"Hey, you." I say as he smiles showcasing his beautiful deep dimples. "Hi gorgeous. Don't you have photography right now?" He questioned as I smiled adorably at how he memorized all my classes. "I do." I say shaking my camera in his face as he chuckles at himself not noticing it before.

"We have to find something we find camera worthy and capture it on film. Will you be my personal model?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, babe. I don't know how to be a model."

"Pleeeeeeeease." I beg also breaking out the pouty lip as he groans with his head back. "Fine." He gives in as I cheer kissing him quickly before taking his hand and running to the corner I wanted before anyone else got to it.

"Okay, just stand."

"Any particular way you want me to be?" He said moving around awkwardly causing me to giggle.

"When I take pictures of people, I just want them to be themselves and then I'll go from there." I tell him as he nods a little nervous before cracking his arms and starts doing some cool and sexy photos which at times made me giggle because he was getting really into it.

"Well, do you wanna see some of them?" I ask after about 20 minutes of me taking pictures of him. He nodded rushing over to my side as I flicked through different pictures of him and he smirked heavily. "No wonder you can't get enough of me. I am extremely sexy." He said making me laugh and bumping his side.

"Yo, lovebirds." We hear Trish say behind us. "You guys mind being my models for this project?" She asked as we looked at each other. "We are a hot couple, why not?" Austin said as I giggled before nodding in agreement putting my equipment down and going where she wanted us.

Austin and I pose normally holding on to each other and then one where's he's dramatically dipping me and then another where it's a close up shot which Trish said was her favorite.

"I have this idea that involves paint but it would obviously mean getting your closed messed up..." Trish mentioned. "Um, you're lucky I'm wearing just a t shirt and jeans, and not my fashion clothes." I said before I looked to Austin.

"Babe, you don't have to. I know you have class after this." I say as he shrugged. "It's no big deal. I like a mess anyway." He said as I smiled and Trish smirked because she loved the idea of messing up somebody's outfit and threw paint on us making me screech and Austin laughs blocking me as I jumped his back and she took pictures as we did more funny but adorable photos for a good 10 minutes.

"You know...you guys really are a beautiful couple." She commented looking through the photos as we smiled. "And take that seriously because I don't give compliments out a lot." She said as we laughed. "Thanks Trish. I have to head back to class now. You got all that you need now babe?" Austin asked as I nodded and he kissed me one last time before heading to where he needed to be.

We head back to class and the teacher starts going around observing all of our work. She loves mostly everyone's but she criticizes some of it which most teachers do. She happened to love Trish's the most of Austin and I and gave her the highest grade of all. I couldn't be mad since my boyfriend and I were the reason behind it.

"Great job, everyone. I'm gonna post some of these around the school to give an example of what photography is all about. Class dismissed!" She said as the bell rang and we smiled leaving out.

 ***Time Skip***

Austin and I see each other as we both go to our lockers and laugh at the sight of each other because of our clothes are covered in paint. We seriously look like a freaking rainbow spit up on us.

"You walked in class like that?" I asked.

"Did you?" He asked as we laughed.

"We are so dirty. How the hell are we going to go the rest of the day like this?" I say looking down at my outfit touching different parts of it before I feel a hand grab me moving me in some direction. "Um, where are we going?" I questioned curious as his feet moved with a mission. "Uh, babe?" I said since he didn't answer me the first time. "You'll see." He says looking back at me with a smirk which turned me on for some reason before he bust through the boy's locker room shocking me.

"Oh my god, babe. What are you doing? I'm not suppose to be in here!" I screech covering my eyes just in case. "Don't worry. No one is in here and no one will be in hours." He said as I watched him lock the door and I slowly uncovered my eyes.

"So...what are we doing in here then?" I asked confused as I watched him back up but keeping eye contact with me turning on the open shower head. "We're gonna get clean." He said as I look at him strangely before my eyes widen realizing what he meant. "You can't be serious." I respond as he smirks. "I have never been more serious." He says walking over to me and kissing me softly.

"You can't tell me it wouldn't be hot to get all clean together in a place with a chance of getting caught." He said lowly which made me moan with anticipation. "You've got my attention." I reply quickly as he smiles before I kiss him roughly as we engage in a heavy make out session with lots and lots of tongue and smiles in between.

"Wait, babe..." I stop out of breath. "What am I suppose to get dressed with afterwards? These are the only clothes I have with me." I tell him as he thinks before remembering something. "You have gym next right? Just wear your gym clothes you keep in your locker. I'll get them for you after I get dressed." He told me as I smiled at his quick thinking. "Right." I say before removing my shirt.

I watch as he gets the message and starts removing his own clothes since we shouldn't take our special time being in a place we shouldn't be and doing what we shouldn't be doing.

Once we are completely naked, Austin looks me up and down in awe. "You are so beautiful." He said as I blushed before he took my hand and we walked under the shower head and begin kissing while rubbing our hands along each others bodies so the paint can come off. We watch as the paint falls off and hits our toes making them look as if they're painted.

If someone had told me 4 months ago, I'd be in a position like this, I would have laughed and called them crazy. Before I met Austin, I never even had a real boyfriend, was a virgin and never lived on the wild side because I wasn't able to.

Suddenly, Austin looked deep into my eyes and snapped. He stepped forward and pressed his body to mine in every way possible. Our lips collided, and the next few minutes were just a rushed flurry of hands flying, mouths clashing, and bodies rubbing against each other in the most delicious way possible.

Austin kissed me deeply, and I gasped into his mouth as he lined his hard member up with my center, fiercely thrusting into me, filling me completely. "Ohhhhh, god," both of us moaned breathlessly.

Austin lifted me up so I was pressed between his chest and the lockers, thrusting into me repeatedly in a pattern that was familiar to both of us. But unlike our normal sex, which is soft and sweet, this is hurried, lustful, passionate, and rough. And we are both enjoying it immensely.

Austin snapped his hips repeatedly into me, hitting my back wall with the tip of his penis every time and causing me to gasp with every thrust. My head fell back against the locker as my hands flew to Austin's arms, digging my nails into his flesh hard enough to draw blood.

My mouth opened and I let out a silent scream as my inner walls constricted around him and I fell over the edge. I collapsed in Austin's arms, falling forward into his chest. Austin pumped into me a few more times before releasing inside of my center, as I too shook while my orgasm took place.

We held each other tightly for a while until he took himself out of me as he gently put me down as we both still breathed out of breath from the extreme workout.

Austin's POV

Some of us have gym including Amy, Trish, Dez, Carrie and I. I notice that Brittany is here and hopefully it doesn't bother Amy especially since she apologized months ago. "Alright, we're playing dodge ball today and we are gonna split into two teams. Austin and Amy, you are opposing team leaders. Pick your poison." Our gym teacher told us as we did and she picked Trish first which was gonna be my pick because she throws a mean ball but I chose Dez, and she chose Carrie and we picked the rest of who we wanted.

We start to play and both teams are doing well but we get down to the wire when it's just me, Amy, and Brittany. Amy picks up a ball goes to where I am before I see her eyes shift towards Brittany and she throws it hitting her in the head.

"Ow!" Brittany shouted out in pain as some people crowd around her as Amy comes over with the gym teacher. "Oh my god, Brittany are you okay? I'm so sorry." She apologized as I scoffed inside my mind because it was pretty obvious she did it on purpose.

"Well, that is a wrap everybody. Amy, go easier next time. Brittany, you should head to the nurse. Emily, go with her." Our teacher instructed as they did and everyone else left. I pull Amy aside causing her to look at me confused.

"You look upset, babe. What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. Why would you hit her in the head?"

"Come on, it was an obvious accident."

"It was obviously on purpose, Amy."

"I don't think so." She said carelessly shrugging before Trish came over with a huge smile on her face.

"Amy, you have to give me a pound for that hit to the face!" She said as Amy giggled as I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "That doesn't mean anything." She says as I don't respond and she faces me completely.

"Look, I have to go home because I have a lot of homework. I'll see you tomorrow." She says before kissing my cheek and leaving.

Ally's POV

I'm heading home now and I'm terrified that Raina might have got into Cassidy's house again like she did the night before. I cannot risk her being seen by other people or my cover will be blown but that's exactly what she would want probably.

I open the door slowly thanking the gods that Cass has extra curricular's after school today and her parents are doing double's at work lately. I walk slowly looking around the living room and notice it was pretty quiet.

I finally sigh with gratefulness that she wasn't here. "Hello." I hear making me scream and jump at the same time when I see Raina on the top of the staircase.

"Oh my god, you have to stop doing that! How the hell do you keep getting in?!" I yell agitated and frustrated with this whole thing. "It's really not hard...they leave a key under the mat. Typical suburban lifestyle." She answered as I gained more annoyed.

"You know what? I actually don't even care. All I know is that you need to leave now." I tell her as she looks at me nods her head coming down the steps. "Good idea. Why don't you come with me?" She asked smartly folding her arms against her chest as I roll my eyes.

"I came here for a reason...to get away and I've found way more than that. I found happiness with a guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Ally. It's been 5 months."

"Yeah, 5 months in which I've been happier than I have in my whole life." I say which makes her go quiet.

"You were my best friend in the whole world before and after you became a star." She said making me feel a little sad at the statement.

"I understand that you were becoming miserable with your life. If I didn't, I could have been said something and told someone to come get you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I appreciate you for doing that but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 18, I make my own decisions and I choose to stay until I decide to leave."

"When is that exactly?"

"After I graduate and I'm gonna tell my boyfriend who I really am."

"Please, listen to yourself. None of this is real. You made up this person who is experiencing a whole other life that isn't you and it's gonna come crashing down faster than your eyes can process." She says as I sigh not responding and she looks at me frustrated putting her hand on her hips.

"Look, I didn't come all the way here just to have a discussion or hear your decision. If you don't come with me in 48 hours, I'm letting your mother know exactly where you are." She tells me sternly even though I can tell it hurt her to say.

"You wouldn't dare."

"But I would."

"...wow."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you, Als."

"You don't get to call me that after what you just said." I said as she looked taken back because this is the first time we ever really fought. "...I love you and I don't want to watch you put yourself in a painful situation. You need to snap out of it and come back to reality. I stand by what I said, Ally. 48 hours and then we go." She says before walking out the living room and into the kitchen out of sight when I hear the back door open then close.

As soon as she leaves, I wipe my tears that I didn't even know I had and try to hold myself together. This was not what I expected when I got back home. Of course I knew she would be back because she told me she would but I didn't know she would leave me with an ultimatum. How the hell can she do this to me? I was her best friend since we were five years old. I don't know...maybe I'm not seeing things from her perspective but I explained myself and it still wasn't enough. At least Christopher gave me my space even when he didn't agree because he respected my choice even if he believed it was the wrong one but this is just not fair. This is my life and I should be in charge of my choices. Not her, not Christopher and not my mom. Me.

I decide to not dwell on that right now and go to someone who can always put me in a good mood. I walk out the house and head over to my boyfriend's next door and knock. He opens the door with a smile but confusion.

"I thought you had a lot of homework?"

"I did, but I just heard bad news and I'm looking for a distraction."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Does looking for a distraction sound anything like I wanna talk about it?" I ask sarcastically as he scoffs. "No, but it sure does make you so much meaner." He jokes wrapping his arms around me as I giggled going inside as he closed the door.

"You know, someday you are going to have to stop being so vague about things and talk to me Amy Russo."

"I know but now is not that time so please distract me."

"Okay, fine. How about we talk about the Brittany situation at school today?" He asked as I laughed. "I'm serious, babe. Just admit you did it on purpose." He said looking in my eyes as I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Fine, maybe I...was still feeling a little bitter after her coming onto you months ago, but now I feel much better."

"Yeah, after you gave her a good whack!"

"Yes, actually." I reply as he just smirks shaking his head.

"You are evil, Russo." He says as I push him slightly as it barely affected him. "And why you care so much huh? Something you wanna tell me?" I joke with him as he laughs shrugging.

"I just think you're better than that."

"Maybe I like to get revenge sometimes." I push him back again.

"Maybe I like seeing some pain." I say pushing him once again and he goes back hitting his wall. "Maybe I like things rough." I whisper seductively in his face.

I watch as he gets completely turned on gripping my waist tightly before kissing me hard. I return the kiss with just as much force as we explore each others mouths for the millionth time. He feels underneath my skirt and grabs onto my panties quickly pulling them down and off of me making me extremely wet as he started to leave kisses on my neck. I feel his hardness and he groans as I start to massage it before unbuckling his belt then watching him pull his pants half way down.

Austin sexily pushes me up against the wall before entering me while I moan ferociously. I hold onto him as he pushes in and out of me repeatedly while I begin to scratch his back from the intense pleasure intake that is getting hard to handle. "Ohhhh, Jesus," I hear Austin growl low in my ear and I almost roll my eyes in the back of my head from how good it felt to have him inside me.

"Don't stop, babe..." I practically beg because it was too good to let go of. "I got something better." He said before coming out of me and putting me gently down which caused me to pout and get upset.

"Come here." He said walking me to the couch. "Turn around." He said as I faced the opposite of him as he bent me down to the couch before entering me vaginally from the back.

"Austin," I moaned out loud as he pumped faster inside of me this time. He holds my hair as I look back at him go to work on me and softly squeezing my butt which makes the pleasure all the more better.

I groan holding onto the pillows as he starts to hit my spot just right and continues to grind into me as I feel my stomach start to tighten knowing I was close to my edge. I knew he was too because he begin to throb inside of me and it just made me even more turned on. He bends turning my head around as we kiss as he continues pushing inside of me before he groans loudly in my mouth when I feel him cum inside of me as I orgasm myself.

We sigh out of breath before allowing ourselves to fall onto the sofa. We sit in silence for a while before I have the urge to say something I've been saying in my head ever since I lost my virginity. "God, I love sex." Austin stares at me for a few seconds before cracking up making me giggle. Then he leans in kissing me and caressing my cheek softly while adoring my face.

"I love you." He said as I smiled giving him a sweet peck as we stare in each others eyes but I can't help but think about what Raina said about snapping out of this and returning to reality. What the hell am I going to do?

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1\. Favorite Austin & Ally moment this chapter?**

 **2\. Thoughts on Raina and her proposition?**

 **3\. Favorite character/s beside A &A?**


	23. Pop Star Stalling

Ally's POV

When I head into the kitchen, I open the fridge yawning getting some products I'm gonna need to make my coffee. I begin to make some while humming before I see something in the corner of my eyes causing me to turn around and see a figure in the morning light of the backyard.

Even though I can't see who it is properly, I know damn well who it is. I slam down my coffee spilling some of it on the counter before opening the sliding doors and stomping towards her.

"What is this? Are you some kind of stalker now?"

"I won't be here long. I just wanted to remind you of what I said about the-"

"48 hours! Yeah, I get it."

"You sure you got it? Because you've always been good at stalling at things and this shouldn't be any exception."

"Yes, I'm sure. You can go now." I say looking around hoping no one sees her. Raina just looks at me observing my whole being.

"What?" I asked confused of her constant staring.

"You know, not once since you've seen me have you said 'hey Raina, it's so good to see' or 'oh my gosh, how is my best friend after not seeing her for 5 months straight'. You didn't even hug me." She stated hurt as I instantly felt bad becoming speechless because she was absolutely right.

Since she has come, I have only thought about myself and I am so wrong for that.

"Just..." She sighed putting her hoodie back on her head.

"Remember you have 32 hours left." She said as I slightly nodded as she left.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I'm currently at school at cheer practice for the last game tonight.

"Okay, what is going on?" Cassidy asks coming over to me after practice is over.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You have been out of it this whole practice and I need you to focus. You are one of the three frontiers in this cheer. We can't expect the football players to be on point if we're not." She said as I sighed feeling badly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. Tell me what's wrong."

"Something happened and I have no idea what to do."

"Okay...is it a normal teenage thing or is it...an Ally Dawson thing?" She whispered the last part.

"Ally Dawson." I whisper back as she nodded.

"Alright, let's head inside and change. I'll get Trish and we can all talk outside." She tells me as I smile grateful for them two always being there for me.

We change our clothes in the girls locker room then Cass texts Trish during her free period then we meet up outside as Cass catches her up on me having to talk about something on the Ally Dawson aspect of things.

"Okay, so...it all started that night we came home from the bar and you two and Kira were wasted. Cheryl and Carrie was helping you two upstairs when I was talking to Austin on his porch."

"I don't remember that at all." Trish said.

"You wouldn't. Like I said, you guys were wasted." I said as they chuckled a little.

"Anyway, I came back to the house and got some water when Raina showed up."

"Um, I'm sorry. Who's Raina?" Cassidy asked.

"My childhood and current best friend."

"She was just in my house? What the hell?" Cassidy says in disbelief.

"What did she want?" Trish asked curious.

"She told me to go back to my old life. I told her that I wouldn't. Not now at least."

"Um, is anyone finding that creepy as hell? She was in my house!" Cassidy said in the background of the conversation.

"Did you tell her that you were going when you were ready?" Trish asked.

"Of course but she said that enough was enough. She came back twice since then."

"How the hell did she even get in?!" Cass said as I turned around sighing because she was still on that.

"You guys have the key under the mat. Not really an original idea." I say as she looks at me for a few seconds before scoffing holding her arms against her chest.

"It just seems so violating..." She says pouty as I shake my head.

"Why does she keep coming back if you already said no?" Trish asked.

"Because she gave me an ultimatum."

"What was it?" Cassidy asked finally joining in on the conversation after letting the in the house thing go.

"She's gonna tell my mother exactly where I am if I don't come with her in 48 hours. Well...27 now." I say looking at my watch.

"Oh my god, Als..." Cass says feelings bad.

"I don't get it. If she claims to be your best friend, why is she doing this to you?" Trish questions.

"She thinks she's doing this _for_ me. She thinks she's protecting and saving me from the pain and thinks I made a mistake coming here in the first place. I'm starting to agree with her..." I trail off as they look at me in surprise.

"Look, I am so happy to meet such amazing friends like you two and the rest of the gang. Not to mention, I met and fell in love with the most amazing guy ever but at what cost?" I say as they look at each other sadly.

"I'm gonna break all of their hearts when they realize I've never been who I've said I was." I finish as they look at me sympathetically.

"We can't tell you that everything will be okay and will work out in the end because we don't know...but we do know that we will be by your side no matter what and you won't lose us. No matter what." Trish told me as I looked at her with a smile because it was the nicest thing I've ever heard her say.

She's always been there for me but she's not good at comforting other with words. That was usually Cassidy's strong suit so I appreciated it even more.

"Thanks guys." I say as I hug them both and they return it.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Right now, I have art class along with Austin and we were instructed by our teacher to paint a display of our emotions but I was feeling a little stuck so I wasn't really doing anything but staring at the blank canvas if I'm being completely honest.

Austin watches me from the across the room and notices my blank canvas and mouths 'why aren't you painting?' and I mouth back 'I don't know what to paint' and then shrug. He nods and puts his paintbrush down before coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me making me smile.

"Did my baby lose her inspiration?"

"Can't lose inspiration if you didn't have any in the first place."

"Come on, that's not true."

"It is. I have no idea how to paint my emotions. I don't even know my emotions anymore. They are always so over the place." I say with a sigh leaning more into him.

"Well, what are you feeling right now?"

"Confused."

"Okay, what about now?" He asked kissing the side of my neck softly.

"A little turned on." I reply as I can feel his smirk.

"And what about now?" He said taking one of my hands and kissing it.

"Calm." I answer before I groaned.

"See? Too many different emotions at once."

"Then use that. If you're a girl that carries a lot of different emotions, showcase that on your canvas." He said as I just look at him before he makes me get up.

Austin places his hand on mine as he makes us both pick up the paintbrush and start splashing some colors on the canvas but using different colors for each emotion and then bringing them together when needed.

"Okay, this looks like a compete mess, babe." I laughed as we put the paintbrush down together as he let go of my hand turning me around to face him.

"Maybe to everyone else but to you, it means something more because it's your emotions on display." He assured me as I couldn't help but stare at him in awe.

"What?" He smiles unknowingly.

"It's just...thank you. I may never get the full aspect on art like you do but thanks for helping me." I tell him as he smiled wider pulling me closer to him by my cardigan.

"You're very welcome, Russo." He said as I smiled leaning in as we met in a passionate kiss that made us hold on to each other tightly as we involved our tongues that were in a hurry to taste every part of each other.

"Mmm," We both moan inside each others mouths as his grip on me tightens as I start to feel heated down below until I hear a cough.

We pull away instantly facing our art teacher who looks very upset with us.

"There is no kissing in my class, but do you know what is allowed?" She said with a fake smile making us both afraid to answer.

"No, ma'am." Austin commented.

"Work!" She shouted taking us back causing a few students to face us before she walked away and we looked at each other and started laughing.

"You see what happens when you try to help? You get me in trouble." I say as he shrugs.

"Sorry." He says not really unapologetic when the bell rings.

"Man, why did she complain if class was almost over?" Austin said frustrated as I was the one to shrug now.

"Teachers will be teachers." I say as we both head out of the class.

"I have to get something out my locker, and then I'll drop you off at home."

"Okay, but you're not going home?"

"Not right away. My mom left a grocery list for me this morning because she and my dad have been working a lot and won't have time to do so."

"Okay, no problem. I'll wait here." I say next to the door as I watched him go to his locker and open it.

In this moment, I remember the random gift I got Austin a couple of days ago and never gave it to him because I was contemplating whether or not I should save it for graduation but looking over at him makes me want to just give it to him because I love him so much and since I might not be here for graduation if Raina doesn't change her mind, it's now or never.

I unzipped my book bag and reach inside getting the gift out, observing it with a smile. I take a good look at the love of my life before taking a deep breath and walking confidently over to him.

Austin is unknowingly looking through his locker for some things while I place a silver dog tag around his neck causing him to jump a little bit before looking down.

After a second, he turns around to me.

"Don't worry, it's me." I say shyly.

"What's this?" He asked with a small smile as he picks up the dog tag and looks at it.

"Just a little something I got for you." I tell him as he observes the carvings I paid extra for.

"It says ' **AM +AD** '. Awe, they got your last name initial wrong." He said pouty.

"Yeah, I know. It sucks." I reply but I really got my real initials because that's who I imagine Austin with. That's who he's really with. Ally Dawson. Not Amy Russo.

"It's alright, babe. I'll get it fixed at a different time." He told me as I nodded with a fake smile.

"Thank you so much. I love it. This way, I always got you with me." He said as it turned into a real genuine one.

Austin pulls me in for a deep and passionate kiss making me wrap my arms around his neck as he holds my waist close until I pull away out of breath.

"I love you, Amy." He said leaning his forehead against mine as I breathed him in.

"I love you." I say honestly not knowing how Raina expects me to up and leave this kind of happiness.

"Let's go, so you can buy those groceries. I don't want you to be late arriving to the game later." I tell him as he holds my hand as we walk out the school doors.

"You're gonna be amazing, you know that?" I say as he smiles at me opening the door for me.

"Thanks babe." He said kissing me before closing it and getting in himself then dropping me home.

Austin's POV

I've pretty much been in the market for a long while now and Amy was right. It's a good thing I went early because grocery shopping really does take a long time.

When I head to the front getting in line, I see some Gatorade in my favorite flavor that I could really use before the big game tonight. I get it putting it in my cart with a sigh of relief that I'm finally done. I pray to God that I never have to do this again until I have my own family because it sucks really badly.

"Wow, what a beautiful girl." I hear a strange girl in a black hoodie covering basically her entire face next to me say. I look at what she's looking at and it's a picture of the pop star Ally Dawson who's been missing.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" She asks now facing me and I could only see her cheekbones but the rest of her face was covered. If she robbed me, I could not be able to describe her to the police. I also notice that her hair is red from the small strings of it sticking out from the hoodie.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I answer to her beautiful girl comment as she looks to be making a strange face but I'm not sure. I'm doing the best I can by reading her jaw movement since that's the only thing I can see.

"What do you mean sure? You don't think she's beautiful?"

"No, I do."

"Then why say 'sure' so slouchy like as if she isn't that beautiful." She asks as I laugh at her defensiveness because she must be a super fan.

"Look, I think she's a gorgeous girl okay? Is that better?" I say amused as the person slowly nods.

"So...what do you think about this missing stuff? What would you guess happened to her?" She asks curious of my thoughts as I just shrugged.

"I have no idea. Either way, I hope she's okay." I say as she doesn't say anything for a while which I found just a tad creepy because I can't really see her face.

"Do you honestly really care?"

"I know I wouldn't want to see an innocent girl hurt." I answer as she nods faster than the last time when I move up line after the next person is called.

"Would you consider her your type?" She asked as I couldn't help but chuckle now.

"Can I ask you something? Is this some kind of interrogation?"

"No."

"Then why do you care so much about a strangers answers to a random pop star?"

"It's not a random pop star. It's a pop star who's missing."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Blondie, is she your type?" She asked again cutting me off as I couldn't help but be amused that even someone I don't know calls me Blondie.

I look at the magazine in her hand that she faces to me.

"Brunettes were always my type." I admit shrugging casually as I gave the picture of the pop star an even deeper look.

"Especially as gorgeous as her..." I trail off finding myself in a bit of a trance from Ally Dawson's beauty before snapping out of it quickly.

"But I have a girlfriend who happens to be blonde and beautiful and I couldn't be happier. I don't see anyone else."

"Your point?"

"My point is that of course everyone has preferences, but there are people who can open up your mind just because of who they are as a person."

"Your girlfriend did that to you?"

"Yes. I'm in love with my blonde girlfriend Amy Russo...not the brunette pop star Ally Dawson. A preference can last as long as it wants until your mind has been open to other possibilities. Do you see how funny the world can be?"

"The world is funny indeed..."

"What about you? Blondes or brunettes?"

"Abs are all that matter to me." She replies quickly making me laugh at shallow answer.

"Fair enough, I guess?"

"Yeah." She said putting the magazine down.

"It was nice talking to you sir."

"I'm 18, not 50."

"Whatever. You're up." She said pointing to the register before waking out as the employee calls me for next in line.

Well, that was about the strangest and most amusing conversation I have ever had in my life but like I said, she was probably some super fan of Ally Dawson and one of those who needed approval from everybody to love her. I'll say this, I'll never forget it happened. That's definitely something to remember.

Ally's POV

After doing some homework after Austin dropped me off, I got bored with Cassidy taking a long nap so I decided to meet up with Cheryl and Carrie at the mall. I've been thinking about doing anything but think about Raina and her trying to get me to leave. Maybe she is right about me. Maybe I am stalling. I mean how can I not? I don't want to leave before graduation and before I can tell Austin who I really am.

Anyway, we shopped around for a good bit before deciding to get something to eat at the food court.

"Are you guys worried about the game tonight?" Carrie asked biting into her burger.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as she looks confused.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't cheer in it and it's not fair."

"Oh my gosh, Amy. You're gonna have to let it go!" She chuckled as I shook my head.

"My leg got injured, but I'll be fine. Stop feeling sorry for me." She said as I looked down at her leg brace hating that she couldn't be along side us.

"It's not like it was a big passion of mine. I told you guys, it was just for fun for me."

"It is for most of us, doesn't mean we won't miss you." Cheryl added in making Carrie smile.

"I know, I miss cheering with you guys too but you can't have the attitude going in tonight or Cassidy will kick your ass. She needs you focused and so does the players. If everyone sees you fucking up then that's who the crowd will be focusing on mostly, except for the game." She told us as we looked impressed.

"That's the first time we heard you curse, Carrie." Cheryl mentioned as I nodded and we both smirked and she blushed.

"I know, don't tell anyone." She said as we laughed shaking our heads because she was such a good girl unless it came to getting freaky with Dez apparently.

"So, since we're all on board. Are you guys worried about the game tonight?" She asked again.

"I don't know how to feel...but I believe in my boyfriend and the team." I tell her.

"It's nerve wrecking. Austin and Dallas are both great friends of mine that I know football careers are riding on this so I hope they do the best they can in the end of this. They deserve it more than anyone we know." Cheryl said as Carrie and I agreed with her.

"So, I've been thinking a lot about modeling lately." Carrie told us as we looked at her intrigued.

"I recently did an interview for a fashion and art school and the person recommended me to the modeling department because of my height, size and unique face." She explained as we gasped with smiles on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Carrie. That sounds amazing. That's awesome if you're thinking about it. I can definitely see it." Cheryl told her as she giggled.

"Thanks. I've been thinking about it more and more. So, I sent some work in after Trish offered to take some pictures being in photography class and all."

"Okay, I'll pretend I'm not offended because I'm in that class too." I said as Cheryl laughed.

"I actually was going to ask you Amy especially since Trish is always saying her work is not good but then I saw her pictures of you and Austin and they were just breath taking." She explained as it made me feel better.

"Okay, I'm not offended any more." I say as she giggles.

"You have to show all of us the pictures sometime though. Did you make copies?"

"Of course. I'll bring them to school on graduation after I make a collage of them." She tells us as we smile.

"What about you, girl?" I ask turning to Cheryl.

"I got into my top university for nursing."

"Oh, yeah you did! I'm so proud of you." I say as she smiles.

"Yeah, congrats! That doesn't shock me though. You're so freaking smart, Cheryl." Carrie commented.

"Stop it."

"We're serious. You're gonna be a great nurse. I'm just sad you're staying in Miami. Since I got into UCLA, I'll barely see you being halfway across the country."

"I know." She responds sad as well.

"Where is the modeling school, Carrie?" I asked curious.

"About an hour away from UCLA. Matter of fact, Trish and Kira got into the same fashion department in my university." She told me as I raised my eyebrows in surprise about Kira. I already know about where Trish and Cassidy are going because I'm with them the most but that's a surprise.

"Wait...so you, Trish and Kira will be going to school together? And Ally will only be an hour away?" Cheryl asked Carrie.

"Yeah, but Ally will also be with Cassidy and Dez who got into UCLA as well. We're just waiting too see if Dallas and Austin are joining them." Carrie answered as Cheryl sighed.

"I feel like the whole gang will be together except for me. I know leaving high school is about branching out but I love Miami and I don't wanna leave. Of course I wanna travel one day but when I think of home, this is the place I think of."

"Then don't be regretful of that. Yeah, it's gonna be sad with most of us being across the country and closer together but we'll always be friends. That's not gonna change. Plus, you're not the only one staying in Miami. So is Chris." I told her as she nodded agreeing.

"He's not as fun as me and the girls but he's a great listener when it comes to our problems." I say as she laughs leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." She says as I hold her hand and Carrie joins hers as we savor this moment as long as we can.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We're at the final game tonight where people emotions and adrenaline are running really high right now. I'm in my cheer uniform along with Cassidy, Cheryl, Kira and the rest of the team as we are doing warm ups for the big game. The crowd is already getting rowdy and hyping up each mascot and I keep thinking how this is it. This is now or never for both Austin and Dallas and I hope in the end, they both get what they want. Football is their world and they deserve a chance at a career with this.

The football players are warming up as well when I see Austin on the bench looking nervous on the sidelines. I go over to him patting his shoulder as he turns around standing up and facing me.

"You look adorable." He says at my outfit as I pout.

"Take me seriously." I say as he shakes his head making something around his neck shake and when I notice what it is, I smile.

"You're wearing it for the game?" I ask holding the dog tag I gave him around his neck as he looks down at it before looking at me.

"Of course. You're my good luck charm. Also, like I said before...it's like having you with me." He said as I smiled stepping closer with the bench between us kissing him as he kissed me back softly.

"Just like Troy Bolton, I need you to get your head in the game." I tell him smacking his helmet as he chuckles.

"Thanks babe. I love you." He said tightening his strap.

"I love you too. Good luck." I yell as he nods before getting called for a team huddle. When I go back over to the cheer squad, they are looking a bit nervous.

"I hope your pep talk to your boyfriend wins us this game." Cassidy says as we all watch each team on the field talk to their coach.

"Yeah, me too." I answer nervously.

The game eventually starts and we begin cheering and everything is falling into place as we are winning the game so far.

"This is the highest they have ever scored in the first half." Kira squealed as we smiled before doing more of our cheers during the football teams half time getting the crowd pumped before the football game started once again.

15 minutes in and the other team was quickly catching up to us and I could tell it was getting close, not only by the numbers but by our head coach throwing his hat down.

"So much for being so ahead." Cheryl commented in the air next to me before we were both flipped and caught.

I sigh before getting down and looking over at the recruiters in the crowd and I can't tell what they are thinking because they all have poker faces on.

Suddenly, I make eye contact with Austin who turns around to see me. All I do, is nod and smile at him mentally telling him that he can do this because I believe in him and he should believe in himself. He nods back to me as if he got the message before putting his helmet back on and heading to the field.

My heart beats faster because this is the last play before one scores and wins their team the game and I'm hoping it's us. Austin tells the team the play as the quarterback and they start and he does a fake throw to the running back before running the ball himself which causes the crowd to go wild.

I watch as he passes almost all the yard lengths and smile. Screw that myth that all quarterbacks are slow because my boyfriend is a freaking cheetah on the field! Soon enough, he's five feet from the end zone and flips excited into it knowing he had it because no one was close to him and the crowd goes wild along with the cheerleaders.

Cassidy, Cheryl, Kira and I are screaming and jumping up and down so happy for our team and school especially me and Cass boyfriend.

I knew he could do it if he just believed in himself and he did. I run over to where I can see Austin talking to his coach and a recruiter just 20 feet away and I don't wanna ruin anything so I just stay where I am until he's done talking to them. I watch as they walk away from him and I run over there myself out of breath holding onto his arms tightly.

"Oh my god, you were so amazing babe. That play was so good. I'm so proud of you, Austin. Please tell me they liked you." I asked of the recruiters as he makes a sad face causing my heart to break.

"They didn't like me..." He confirms as I felt like punching every single one of those stupid assholes.

"They loved me!" Austin then shouted scaring me before I realized what he said and gasp in shock and happiness.

"Ahh!" I squeal jumping in his arms as he laughs holding me tightly as I feel so elated for him. He spins me around while I smile against him before gently putting me down.

"They offered me 3 different school offers but UCLA is offering me a four year scholarship!" He said excited as I was just in shock placing my hands on his face.

"You are so amazing, do you know that?" I say as he smiles looking in my eyes deeply.

"Your love alone has gotten me this far, Amy. I'm just so happy we're gonna be going to school together." He said as I smile happily but sad inside because it's not gonna actually happen.

"I love you so much." I tell him before kissing him as he dips me dramatically making me laugh.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I'm in me and Cassidy's bedroom with her and Trish who wanted to hang out, but she's here a little longer than we expected considering it's night time but don't mind.

"Are you absolutely positive it was an ultimatum?" Cassidy questioned.

"Yes!" I say exasperated from the bombarding of questions that I already have answered.

"I think she probably just misses you and that's why she's being selfish." Trish tells me.

"In her mind, I'm the selfish one because I abandoned my life."

"Because you were miserable." Cass commented.

"She knows that."

"Then how can she judge you?" She asks.

"Because...she gave me my space for 5 months..." I trailed off as they looked at each other in surprise before facing me again.

"Wait...she knew where you were all this time?" Trish asked stunned along with Cassidy.

"Yeah...she did. She just didn't say anything because she knew why I left but she thinks I stayed long enough and wants me to come back." I explain to them as they are baffled.

"Well, this changes my point of view, Als. She is a good friend. I mean who else would do that for a pop star?" Cassidy stated.

"I know she is but she's being so frustrating lately and it's hard for me to show gratitude to someone who won't listen to me." I explain as Trish nods understanding before my phone rings displaying the "R" I put in my phone that stands for Raina after she asked for my new number when she came back.

"Speaking of the devil..." I say and instantly regret it because she isn't the devil at all. She's my best friend who I am currently not getting along with at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just making sure you know you only have-"

"18 hours left. I got it." I answer back rolling my eyes annoyed at the countdown.

"Invite her over." Cassidy said as I looked at her beyond crazy.

"Yeah, it's better to talk in person." Trish agreed.

"No way. It's 10 o clock at night." I say as they just shrug.

"Raina...will you please come over?" I ask lowly internally groaning.

"I'll be there in 15." Raina stated hanging up as I sighed looking at them.

"What? Maybe we can persuade her differently since we know your secret and haven't told anyone and love you just the same." Cassidy said as I just shook my head not wanting to talk more about this tonight because Raina is too stubborn and it'll be hopeless.

We all head downstairs after a while waiting for her arrival when Cassidy's door opens scaring her and Trish making them scream before I cover their mouths. Raina stands in shock seeing them as I walk over to her.

"Don't worry, they already know about my secret." I say as she still looks at them surprised before looking at the door and closing it.

"Sorry about that, Blondie. I would have knocked if I knew you knew about me and all." She apologized.

"It's kind of hard to accept an apology from a person who continuously breaks into my home."

"Well, now that I'm well aware that you know about my friends secret. I promise I will knock like a normal person." She says as Cassidy slowly nods before going over to her with Trish.

"I'm Raina. You?" She asked sticking out her hand.

"I'm Trish and the girl's house you just invaded willingly is Cassidy." Trish told her as Raina awkwardly smiled as they both shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Raina said sweetly and that's the first time she has acted like the friend I know since she came here.

"I would like to say the same thing but you are hurting my friends feelings. Why is that?" Cassidy asked folding her arms against her chest as Raina looks at her amused.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed...your friend is a major pop star that has a real life to get back to." She answers.

"You don't consider this a real life for her?"

"One where she has to wear a blonde wig and blue eye contacts and goes by a completely different name? I'm gonna have to say no, I don't." She says sarcastically.

"Alright, you're being an ass but I love your sarcasm. I like her." Trish commented and shrugged causing Raina to laugh before facing me.

"Why did you want me to come over?"

"I didn't. They did." I tell her honestly.

"We were hoping we could persuade you to give Ally some more time." Cassidy said hopeful.

"That's not gonna happen."

"You haven't even heard anything yet." Cass replied.

"I don't need to. Ally had all the time in the world. Why should I let her stay longer?"

"Because she has friends here. People she cares about and people that care about her." Trish added.

"And she doesn't have that in her real life? The longer she is away, the more hurt and pain she is causing a lot of people including her friends, family, her fans and more importantly her mother who has been going insane by the way wondering where her damn child is!" She shouted briefly looking at me as I look down at the floor ashamed.

"Look..." She says in a lower voice trying to calm down.

"I already feel guilty enough about knowing where you were for 5 months and not doing or saying anything about it. You were my best friend and I didn't want to see you suffering anymore, so I let you have your fun but it's over now. If you are that miserable in the famous life then retire for all I care but you have to come back. No more stalling Ally. You can not be the missing girl forever. You have a life and that life doesn't contain high school friends and your boyfriend who is the most clueless of who you are by the way."

"What do you mean, the most clueless?" I ask suspiciously.

"I mean he doesn't even see the resemblance. I don't get how he hasn't put it together yet when he's actually with you."

"How would you know that he's like that?"

"Because I've seen and talked to him in the grocery store." She said widening my eyes.

"What?!"

"What? I had to. I had to see what he was all about regarding the fake persona he is dating and his thoughts on the missing pop star aka his actual girlfriend."

"I can not believe you actually followed my boyfriend and talked to him." I said in disbelief.

"It's doesn't matter. The point is, is that his love for you is not real."

"How could you say that? He loves me very much and I love him." I replied defensively and hurt from her words.

"You may love him but he doesn't love you, Als. It hurts me to say but it's the truth."

"No, it's not." Trish and Cassidy step in saying because they know how much he does love me.

"You still don't get it huh? He's not in love with you, the beautiful Ally Dawson. No, he's in love with the beautiful but _fake and nonexistent_ Amy Russo. I saw it in his eyes, Ally and he said so himself." She told me as I scoff avoiding eye contact deciding to stay in denial.

"Okay, fine. That's your opinion and if you wanna believe that, whatever, but don't you have a heart or something? She's your best friend and all she's asking for is some time because she has her heart involved here. Why don't you let her have this?" Trish said frustrated as Raina looked at her not saying anything.

"Okay, look...if you know your best friend, then you know all the pressures and struggles she had to go through. She's been trying to tell you since you got here that she finally feels normal. She feels as if her childhood and teen hood was snatched away from her. You may have been her best friend through it all but you still weren't in the spotlight as nearly as much as she was. If my memory serves me correctly as a former obsessed Ally Dawson fan, you were still able to go to your prom right? And Ally even performed there for you as a little surprise?" Cassidy said as Raina put her head down in shame as I take a deep breath taking this all in.

"All we're saying is things you already know. Ally didn't have the luxury having to go to prom, making normal friends, hanging out at places that didn't get her swarmed with paparazzi and fans or was even able to fall in love with someone she actually was interested in. Our graduation is Monday, which is only four days away. It's the biggest and most normal teenage accomplishment you could ever have in life and it's something she's earned because she's worked so hard for it. Please, let her have this weekend to spend with her boyfriend Austin. It's not a guarantee he'll even still wanna be with her so let her have this time with him. Don't take her tomorrow." She begs as Raina opens her mouth to protest before Trish steps forward.

"We're throwing a graduation party afterwards and coming back here to celebrate together. She'll reveal herself here in front of him and her closest friends and we'll make sure she goes through with it. We _promise_." Trish says seriously as she just stares at them before turning to me and looking at me then closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

"Fine." She then says as the girls cheer and I gasp in shock before a smile appears on my face.

"But only because I have missed Miami myself and I can use the time to go around different places I haven't been to in a while." She answered with a shrug as I chuckled in disbelief hugging Trish and Cassidy who were so relieved. I hear the door open and I turn around to see Raina about to leave.

"Wait, Raina." I shout as she turns around as I walk over to her.

"I did miss you...a lot." I say honestly as she slightly smiles with a nod but not much before walking away.

I sigh sadly because she didn't respond the way I expected her too and I guess she's more upset with me then I know. I decide to take it anyway because at least she smiles and more importantly she agreed to let me stay until graduation in four days.

"Well...that wasn't so bad. That helps right?" Cassidy asked me.

"Yeah, it gives me the time I asked from her before. It just makes it more definite.

"Either way-" Trish starts.

"I'll always have you guys." I finish as her and Cassidy smiles.

"Always." Cassidy responded before they started heading upstairs.

"Did I ask if I could spend the night? Well, I am." I heard Trish say going up the steps as Cassidy giggled shaking her head as they entered our bedroom.

I decide to get my phone and dial Austin's number who picks up after just two rings.

"Hey babe. What are you doing up this late?" He asked concerned making me smile warmly.

"I actually have had something on my mind for a while. Do you wanna go away with me for the weekend?" I ask with my heart beating out of my chest. It makes me nervous when it takes him a while to respond.

"Wait, seriously? Like the full weekend?" He asked seeming surprised.

"Yes, the full weekend. You don't have to if you don't want. I just-"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Really?"

"Of course. I would love that, babe." He said and I could tell he was smiling through the phone which made me smile widely.

"Great...I'm so happy you think so. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, bye."

"Love you too." He says before we both hang up and though I am over the moon that I get to have him all to myself over the weekend, tears fill my eyes as I realize I am close to the end being here.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1\. Do you love how supportive Cassidy and Trish are of Ally?**

 **2\. Favorite A &A moment this chapter?**

 **3\. Thoughts on the convo Raina had with Austin?**

 **4\. Are you guys excited for Austin & Ally's weekend trip? AUSLLY SMUT ON THE WAY!**


	24. Pop Star Weekend

**IMPORTANT!**  
I see the amount of people who view my story and there are a lot of you but most of you do not take the time to tell me how much you love it or your thoughts on the story which can be hurtful. I definitely don't need your validation to keep writing but it's sometimes sad thinking about all the time and effort I put in every single one of my stories and most of you just read it, enjoy and take my work for granted by taking zero time to write any kind of feedback. I'm just saying if you have all the time to read a whole chapter, you definitely have the time to review it. I'll write regardless but it's a little less inspiring to put things up quickly when no one rarely shows their appreciation for the story. I mean if you have the time to rush me to update then you have the time to answer the questions that I personally put there for you guys because your opinions and thoughts mean the world to me. I'm one of the few authors that like to input a lot of my reviewers into the story because it shows a connection and I hope you all understand where I am coming from. All love -qveenslayer101

Austin's POV

It's late on Friday night as I pack Amy and our bags into the pickup truck I rented this morning. I could have used my own car but we needed a bigger vehicle because of how much my girlfriend packs even if it's just for the weekend.

As if on cue, my beautiful girl comes out with even more stuff for me to handle and deal with but what am I gonna do about it?

"You know all that's not really needed, right babe?" I told her as she scoffs offended.

"My makeup isn't needed?"

"That's your makeup bag? Jesus." I said taking it from her and putting it inside.

"And no, by the way. Your makeup bag is not needed because you are a natural beauty." I tell her as she smiles leaning up and kissing me.

"Aren't you sweet?" She says as both my mother and father come over to us.

"Please, be careful sweetheart. I don't want you two to be eaten by bears." My mother says as we chuckle.

"Mom, we aren't going camping. It's a hotel." I remind her.

"Honey, leave them alone. They're gonna be fine. They aren't kids anymore. My son is a man." My father says winking to me proud as I laugh shaking my head.

"He's still my precious baby." She said holding my face and kissing my cheeks as Amy giggled and I blushed embarrassed.

"Mom!" I say as she backs away with an innocent smile.

"Sorry, I'm just gonna miss you."

"It'll only be for two days. We'll be back late Sunday night."

"Alright, behave on the road. Don't be reckless just because you want to." My mom said as I nodded.

"I don't care what you do, as long as you don't make me a grandfather too early." My dad said as Amy and I widened our eyes.

"Okay, and that's our cue to go. Come on, babe." I said as my parents laughed at embarrassing us.

"Have fun, kids." My mom said hugging me and Amy as my dad did the same before going inside the house.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Amy!" Cassidy said sadly running out her house and hugging her tightly.

"Cass, it's only a weekend. Why is everyone being so dramatic?" Amy asked as I just shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm not use to not seeing you for more than a couple of hours considering you live with me." She said making Amy smile warmly.

"That's true. I'll miss you two, Cass." She said kissing her cheek before getting in the passenger seat as I get in the driver.

"Bye." We both say as she waves and we pull off.

Ally's POV

I reach for Austin's hand after we pull off from our houses. He smiles and softly rubs his against mine.

"So, you never told me why you randomly wanted to do this." He commented as I looked at his handsome face focus on the road ahead.

"Because I love you and I wanted to have you all to myself for a while." I tell him even though in my mind, I was feeling guilty and anxious that I was only a week away from the reveal possibly losing Austin.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin has been driving for about an hour now and we should almost be there.

I decide to secretly text Trish and Cassidy about the Raina and me leaving situation. They are giving me advice about just adoring the time I have with him and to focus on having a great time instead of the worst case scenario.

I am texting them a thank you when I feel the car swerve. I look over to Austin who's eyes are slightly closed. I hurry and touch him waking him up fully as he quickly gets control of the wheel before pulling over in front of a gas station.

"Amy, I'm so sorry." He said out of breath from the quick movement.

"It's alright." I tell him rubbing his arm.

"No, it's not. I could have killed the both of us."

"But you didn't. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Why are you so sleepy?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just haven't got a lot of sleep since finding out about my full scholarship and the big game win. It's still a lot to take in and I'm really anxious." He explains as I nod listening.

"Well, you're excited. You're right, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, until it affects my driving." He said with a sigh.

"I can't drive until I wake up more."

"Babe, we're literally two minutes away from the hotel."

"I know, but I don't want to risk it. I'm not risking either of our lives, especially yours." He said kissing my hand softly.

"Well, then let me." I said as he looked at me.

"Okay, yeah." He said as I almost opened the door but realized I didn't have my license on me because I didn't bring my wallet because everything's free at the hotel since we pre ordered a suite package.

"I just remembered I didn't bring my wallet which has my license in it...but it's only 2 minutes away. It's not like we'll run into police or anything." I said shrugging still going to do it but Austin stops my head.

"Again...not taking a risk." He said as I sighed before an idea comes to me.

"You said you can't drive until you're more awake, right?" I asked as he just looked at me.

"Yeah, why?" He answered suspiciously.

"I know what will wake your brain up." I say lowly before reaching over and massaging his area as he softly moans from my movement. He looks back into my eyes as he gets my idea and his manhood stiffens under my touch.

"Amy, we're in the middle of nowhere. Are you really comfortable doing this in this area?" He asked with a gasp as I slightly squeezed on his balls.

"The emptier, the better." I respond before pulling down his zipper and unbuttoning his pants.

I reach into his boxers and grab his meat bringing it out and into view. I slowly rub my hand up and down his shaft as he lowly groans while holding his hand on the steering wheel. I look at his face that seems to be in pure bliss which turns me on.

My hand speeds up as his breath does before I bend down and place my soft lips on his manhood sucking as hard as I can.

"God, Amy...don't stop." Austin moaned as I bobbed my head up and down tasting him so salty like. I moan myself against his hardened area invading my mouth with the taste of pre cum.

"Oh my god..." He shivers under his heavy breath.

"Mmm," He moaned placing his right hand in my hair as I sucked away licking up and down and all around his shaft while his left hand begin turning white from how hard he was holding on to the steering wheel.

"Baby, jeez," He said as I could feel him starting to throb and swollen in my mouth.

As I pick up my face and kiss him, he tries to return it but his moans are making it hard as I continue to beat his meat with my hand before going back down in time for him to cum in my mouth.

Austin moans my name loudly before throwing his head back out of breath. I wipe my mouth looking at him with a smirk from making him feel that way.

"Are you awake now, baby?" I ask innocently in his face as he looks me in my eyes in awe and disbelief.

Instead of saying anything, he just aggressively grabs my face and kisses me hard shocking me but I kiss back with just as much passion. We slowly pull away as I smile and he just adores my face.

"We can go now." He says as I giggle and he drives for the next two minutes until we arrive at the hotel.

We go inside and check in and go in the elevator before arriving on our floor and to the room which happens to be very nice. We don't take the time to look around because we're exhausted from all the packing and the ride up here.

We both flop down on the bed after throwing our suitcases to the side and wrap our arms around each other falling asleep together.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin is the first thing I see when I slowly open my eyes from my wonderful sleep.

"Hey beautiful." He said leaning on the bed and pecking my lips softly making me smile but scrunch my nose.

"Babe, I haven't brushed my teeth yet. It doesn't bother you?"

"Does what bother me?" He replied smartly as I just giggled shaking my head.

"I'm surprised you're up before me, considering how tired you were." I said sitting up more against the headboard.

"I know but don't worry, babe. I got all the rest I need. Plus, I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed." He said and on cue, a knock was at our hotel door.

"You ordered breakfast already? How do you even know what I like?" I question with a goofy smile as he opened the door and thanked the man for the food before closing the door.

"Come on, you think I don't know my girlfriend's style? I got you your typical three french toast, 4 pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs with a side of hash brown." He explained bringing the tray over to me as I looked in awe of him.

"This is amazing, babe. Thank you." I said leaning up and kissing him.

"I just feel bad. This mini trip was my idea, so I feel like I should be the one pampering you." I add as he lays next to me taking a bite of his fluffy syrup filled pancakes.

"Well, there's still time for that. Plus, you did some of it last night." He said with a wink leaning into my face making me smile as I kiss his cheek before we begin to devour ourselves in the delicious breakfast that was served to us.

We lay against one another while enjoying some TV and finishing our food while talking about what we can do here since we got the map around the resort and the activities list.

"That was so good, babe. I'm gonna get in the shower now. Do not continue 'The 100' without me." I tell him as he laughs before holding my arm as I try to get out the bed.

"Maybe I'll shower with you?" He ask slyly as I tilt my head.

"You already got in though."

"So? I'll take two for the team." He said making me laugh and shake my head as I got up completely.

"Well, come on lover boy." I said as he jumped up like a little kid racing behind me.

We both take off our clothes while I set the warming water and then we get inside as I close my eyes and sigh at how good the warm water feels.

I look at Austin who runs his hands through his hair because the water was making it go in his face.

"What?" He says noticing my staring.

"You're just...so handsome." I tell him as he smiles before holding my face in his hands and kissing me deeply.

My hands instantly wrap around his bare torso as my mouth opens compellingly over and over again. I moan as both our soaking bodies inch tighter against one another and our tongues explore each others mouths with a passion.

Austin's hands leave my face and begin to travel south toward my chest and then holds a tight grip onto my waist. He slowly pulls away from our heavily make out session to start leaving soft kisses on my neck as I moan into the air.

"You are so beautiful..." He trails off lowly as his lips travel down to my breast as he leaves kisses in between them before picking one and sucking softly on my hard nipple.

"Mmm," I moan lightly as I feel his tongue flick up and down on my small pink bud before suckling deeply onto it as he holds my breast down to get a more taste. He switches sides, demonstrating the same exact thing as I softly bite my lower lip from the amazing tingles I get from his very soft mouth.

Austin finishes off with a plop letting go of my nipple then travels down to my center that was throbbing of wetness, though you could not tell the difference with the shower water running.

"Look at me," He says as I look down making eye contact with him as he licks my pussy line down to up as I moan on impact. He does it again multiple times causing me to hold my hands on each side of the shower and closing my eyes from the pleasure.

"No, look at me." He repeated as I tried to gasping my mouth open from how good his mouth on my sex felt like.

I watched him as he closed his eyes while his tongue went to work inside my body. I feel and watch his tongue twist and turn all inside me as he sucked me into oblivion while I moaned loudly with no fear because of the phenomenal privacy.

"Austin, baby." I breath heavily as he continues to grip my waist even tighter, the deeper his tongue goes. I feel as he starts to literally make out with my area like he makes out with me and my legs begin to shake as I feel how close I'm becoming.

As soon as I feel my release on it's way, Austin removes his mouth and comes back up to me kissing me. I almost groan in sadness but the taste of his lips on mine again shushes me with satisfaction.

In a quick and swift movement he lifts me up against the shower wall with his hands on my butt and enters me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck as he continues to grind in and out of me as I moan loudly.

My wet center throbs as he pounds into me over and over again leaving me constantly breathless.

"Fuck," Austin moaned so sexily in my ear that I almost orgasmed right there.

"I love you," I tell him as he looks me in the eyes as he continues to make love to me before smashing his lips against mine in a very messy but passionate kiss.

"I love you baby," He replied as my legs begin to shake again as I felt his manhood start to throb inside me and sooner than later, he cums inside me as I orgasm with a breath of brilliant release.

"Wow." I say as he takes himself out of me as he leans his arm against the wall behind me as we breath heavily in each others faces.

"What?" He asked looking sexier than ever as he stares deeply into my eyes.

"Sex with you is just always...so amazing." I say as he smiles with a half smirk before leaning in and softly kissing me as I return it with passion.

"It's time for us to actually wash up now. Where's the soap?" I asked as he turns around grabbing it and handing some to me before we both clean each other up nice and fresh.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After the shower, Austin and I get dressed and head out our room hand in hand while also taking the elevator down to the main floor.

"We have to choose something to do first." Austin said as I nodded in agreement still looking at the map.

"I know, but there's just so many options." I replied as a little girl with blonde hair passed us tripping on her own shoe lace.

"Hey, are you okay sweetie?" Austin asked helping her up with her little hand compared to his. She looked to be around 4 or 5 years old and happened to be the most precious thing in the world.

"Where are your parents?" He asked her as we looked around not seeing any parents anywhere near her claiming her.

"Don't know." She responded with the lightest voice I've ever heard.

"Okay, come with us, sweetheart." I say as she nods reaching her hand out as Austin holds it as we walk to the lobby manager.

"Um, excuse me sir." I say as the older bald gentlemen faced us.

"Yes, how may I be of service to you?" He asked kindly.

"This child is lost and there aren't any parents in sight for her. What do we do?" I asked as he looked at the child and nodded with our words.

"Okay, I will write down a description of the child and send out an announcement for all of the resort to hear and if we don't get anything back within an hour, I will get the police involved." He explained as we nodded our head listening to everything he told us.

"Okay, what do we do in the meantime? We can't just leave her here. It's not like you can pay attention and watch her while you're doing your job." Austin said as the man looked like he was thinking.

"Yeah, that's true. If it doesn't bother you, you could watch over her until her parents come for her. Also, it would help if you left your number here so they can contact and meet with you when the time comes." He suggested as we looked at each other and had the same thought.

"Alright, yeah. We'll do that. Will you give him my number babe?" Austin asked me since he was still holding the little girl's hand who was strangely calm in this situation with strangers.

"Of course." I say writing both our numbers down and giving it to the lobby man as we go on our way.

"Alright, What are we going to do with a four or five year old kid?" I asked looking around when the little girl looked at me.

"Five." She corrected me.

"You heard the girl. She's five. Get it right, babe." Austin said amused at the eager little girl.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked her as she looked back at him.

"Rosie." She answered as I smiled toward her.

"That's a beautiful name, Rosie. My name is Amy and that's Austin. We are gonna take care of you until your mommy or daddy comes for you, okay?" I tell her as best as I can to reassure her she'll be alright.

"I want my daddy." She said sadly as I looked at Austin who felt bad.

"They will come for you, I promise." I tell her before rubbing some of her blonde hair out her face while we continue to walk as Austin holds her in his arms after she reaches her hands out to be picked up.

After a while of just walking around, we decided to go do something to get little Rosie's mind distracted from her parents being MIA.

We enter the laser tag room where we are given instructions before putting on our jackets and entering inside.

"Now, this game is all for one Rosie which means there are no teams but I'm gonna keep you with me alright?" I tell her as she just nods and holds my hand as Austin smiles at the cute gesture.

"Okay, good luck babe but you're going down." He told me kissing my lips before running away like a kid to find a position I'm guessing.

"Boys." I say looking down at her who just pulls me along as I follow.

The person on the monitor counts down when we here a buzz and it's suddenly all out war.

Rosie and I are in a squared off corner when I tell Rosie to stay behind me and she does holding on. I shoot a lot of the people coming over to us but I get shot at least twice in the process.

I see Austin just shoot a girl that looks a little older than us and that's when I grab Rosie's hand and take the advantage running over to him hiding us so that he doesn't see it coming.

I see him laughing at all the people he's tagging before I point my gun and shoot right on point making his thing turn off. He looks down confused searching around for who could of done it when he puts his gun back up when his jacket turns back on. I hit him again and he groans this time and I couldn't help but sniffle a laugh as Rosie did too as she kind of understood what was going on.

"Do you want to?" I asked her and she nodded as I leaned down to her putting the laser tag gun in her hand.

"Here, you just pull this trigger when the red dot shows up on this part of his vest. 1, 2, 3 shoot!" I say and she does hitting Austin's vest again and he groans upset even louder this time.

"Hey baby, you seem upset? I would be too if I got outed by a five year old." I commented coming out of our hiding space as both Rosie and I are pointing are laser guns at him. Austin looks at us in shock and in awe before cracking up.

"Wow, babe. I got to give it to you. You got a little kid to shoot me up. Not fair, not fair." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Well, life's not fair babe." I said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Now, Rosie!" I shout as we shoot him a final time before the buzzer for the time beeps letting us know the game is over. We all head out and look at the list to see who won.

"Yes, 1st as always." I say looking at Austin.

"It's not right. You're like a ninja." He said as I chuckled.

"One day, I'm gonna take your spot."

"In the meantime, enjoy being number two." I tell him as Rosie pokes my bottom stomach.

"Did I win too?" She asked as I realized she didn't understand a thing we said.

I looked at the board and her name was last because she only shot Austin twice and as a kid doesn't really understand the game to begin with.

"You sure did. Hi five!" I said as she smiled widely hi fiving me and then hugging Austin.

"Awe, what was that for?" He asked her.

"I shot you." She said making him look at me before we laugh out loud.

"Want to go to the arcade, Rosie?" Austin asked holding out his hand.

"Okay." Is all she responded with taking it as we all walked there together.

I hold Rosie while watching Austin be in the zone with this Dragon game in the arcade and I gotta tell ya, his facial expressions are more entertaining then the dragons.

"Boys and their video games huh?" I say to Rosie as she just ignores me and watches him too.

"You wanna play dance dance revolution?" I say pointing to a game and she nods and I'm not sure she even knows what it is but we're gonna go with it.

"Okay, Rosie. All you have to do is dance." I'm not gonna tell her to follow the instructions because she's five and that's to much for her and she should just focus on having fun. In fact, I'm just gonna dance along to the music too.

The music starts and I start dancing and she starts doing the exact same moves I'm doing which makes me giggle which makes her smile. In this moment, I wish I had a younger sibling or a little sister. Being the only child was really boring and lonely. Especially growing up in the music industry.

That's why Raina and I were so close. She was the closest person I had to a sister but no one and I mean no one truly understood how miserable I was. They could know but they couldn't understand and that constantly made me feel alone.

"Can I join?" I hear Austin say as Rosie and I continue to dance our hearts out.

"No!" Rosie shouts making me and Austin laugh at how focused she was.

"Okay, I'll leave it to the ladies." He said with a smile right before the game ended.

"You did amazing, Rosie!" I said as she giggled holding my hand as we walked around some more.

"Bug! Bug!" She screamed going over to a machine leaving us confused until we realize she was talking about the stuffed ladybug toy inside the machine.

"I don't know, young one. These things are usually rigged. No one really wins." He told her as she pouted.

"Fine." He said trying it out as she smiled again as I chuckled. She was good. Austin tried and tried and tried and failed over and over again.

"Babe, give it up. It's not happening." I whisper to him so that Rosie doesn't hear.

"I know but she's gonna be so upset." He says and it was cute how much he cared.

"Awe, what a beautiful family." An old woman said next to an old man that I just assumed was her husband.

"Oh, no. She isn't our daughter. We're only in high school." I said as they both chuckled.

"Oh, we didn't think she was your daughter. She's your sister right? You're all siblings?" She asked as Austin and I look at each other trying not to laugh at the awkwardness.

"No, ma'am. This is my girlfriend." He said wrapping his arm around me as their faces were hilarious because they felt embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. It's not that you two look alike, we just assumed because you three all have that blonde hair and we thought it was just siblings hanging out." She apologized.

"It's fine. No big deal. Simple mistake."

"My wife can get ahead of herself sometimes."

"Shut up, Harold." She said slapping his chest as we chuckled.

"So, is she only one of your siblings?" She asked curious.

"No, she's lost and we're waiting to be contacted by her family from the front desk." I say as they nod listening.

"Oh, that must be scary for the little one." She said as I shrugged.

"She's pulling through."

"She's such a cutie. Reminds me of our little Eve." The man said as I smiled knowing there child is obviously grown but they still picture her as a kid.

"Well, it was nice meeting you..." The man named Harold said trailing off.

"Austin and Amy." I said as we shook their hands.

"Austin and Amy. Sounds perfect together." The woman said.

"It was nice meeting you..." Austin copied making them laugh.

"Helen and Harold." She said kindly.

"Bye cutie." She said pinching Rosie's cheek as Austin goes back to the game. He plays for another five minutes and I just sighed annoyed at this point.

"Austin, she will get over it. She's a child, they cry and then find something new that they want." I tell him as he shakes his head not facing me.

"Fine. Let me do it." I said aggressively pushing him out the way as I try and try and I still can't do it on the tenth time even though Austin is coaching me through it. Though that probably didn't help much.

"This is pointless. Like you said earlier, it's rigged." I tell him as he sighs.

"If I could try one more-"

"Babe."

"What?" He said looking at me after hearing the panic in my voice.

"Where is Rosie?" I said as he quickly looked back realizing she was gone.

"What? Where could she have possibly have gone?"

"I don't know. She was standing right there but we got so wrapped up in getting that stupid toy for her that we weren't paying any attention.

"Oh my gosh, we're just as bad as her parents." I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, babe. Deep breaths." He said holding onto my shoulders.

"I'm sorry but we have to find her. What if something bad happens to her? She's only five, Austin. Five!"

"I know, I know. So, let's look first. Starting here and then we'll expand." He said as I nod quickly as we begin looking around the arcade next to each game. I even asked the employees behind the prize stores if they seen her and nothing until I heard crying from a little distance.

"Austin." I say as I walk towards it more till I see Rosie crying in the corner of the arcade with her knees to her face.

"Oh my god, Rosie." I said dropping down and hugging her.

"We were so worried about you, kiddo." Austin said rubbing her back. She lifted her tiny face filled with soaking wet tears and puffy red eyes.

"I want my daddy." She said again as we instantly felt bad for her.

"We know, sweetie. We know." I say bringing her to my side and rubbing her back as she leaned onto me closing her eyes still upset. Austin checks his phone and then takes mine and sighs.

"Still nothing." He says in regard to phone calls from the front desk about Rosie's parents.

"I really hope they didn't leave her on purpose." Austin whispered lowly to me as I shook my head not even wanting to entertain that thought because who could leave someone as precious as her behind?

"We should really go to our room. This might be too overwhelming for her." I tell Austin as he nods agreeing.

I pick up the still emotional and crying Rosie while we get onto an elevator taking us to our floor. We get off and Austin uses our key letting us in and I lay Rosie in our bed as she just rests for awhile since she's calmed down some.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her running my hands through her hair and she nods silently.

"I'll order some soup for her and our lunch as well." Austin told me as I thanked him silently while he kissed my forehead before picking up the hotel phone as I laid there with Rosie.

Who knew this was in store for us when we woke up today? Who knew we'd be taking care of a child for most of our day? This is one of those moments that reminds you life is always unpredictable.

"Okay, the food should be here in about 15 minutes." Austin told us as I nodded and he laid down with us.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Austin and I just talked about what we thought our friends were doing right now and our upcoming graduation which made me remember something great I had to tell him later.

Our food eventually came, and we gave Rosie her soup that she seemed to really enjoy and it put her in a better mood because she started moving around more and watched TV when I put on a show for her. She was the most adorable little girl ever.

Who knew kids could have so many different layers? It was interesting taking care of one. Austin and I only got a quarter taste of parenthood and I understand why parents are praised so much. It takes a roller coaster of emotions. It's a challenge...but also very fun and I think Austin agrees with me.

My phone rings and I answer it even though it said unknown and I'm happy I did because it was the man from the front desk.

"Hello, this is the desk operator you gave your number to. I never got your name before."

"Amy. It's Amy."

"Yes, okay Amy. Apparently a man had come and reported his daughter missing not long after you brought her to me but I didn't know because I happened to be on my lunch break and there was another worker here. We started talking and that eventually came up and I put two and two together. Anyway, the point is...he's standing right in front of me. Don't worry, I checked his ID and he even showed me a picture of the little girl and it's her. Is it okay to send him up to your room?" He asked as I smiled with relief looking at Austin who noticed.

"Yes, you can. Room 4D." I reminded him then hanging up and turning around.

"Good news, Rosie. Your daddy is coming." I tell her as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Thank you." She said as Austin and I smiled.

"I'm gonna miss this little one." Austin said coming next to me as I nodded in agreement.

A knock eventually comes to the door and since we already had our lunch, we can only assume it's Rosie's father. Austin picks her up as we go to the door and I open it to reveal a man that looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Oh my god, Rosie!" He said excited and relieved as she reached out for him and he took her quickly in his arms and that's when I realize there are tears on his face.

"God, I am so sorry for not paying attention better to you. Daddy loves you so much." He said talking to her as she just smiled leaning against the father she's been asking for and I honestly couldn't be happier for her.

"I went to the front desk and he gave me you guys number and I just want to thank you so much for looking out for my girl. I'm George and it means the world to me seriously." He said grateful as we both smiled.

"It's no problem, dude. She was awesome." Austin said pinching her cheek as she giggled.

"Yeah, she's friendly, but can be very emotional too." He told us as we laughed.

"Yeah, we noticed. She would not stop talking about wanting her daddy." I said as he smiled looking at her.

"I just feel like the worst parent ever. My wife would have never gone through this. We lost her almost three years ago and ever since I've been failing as a parent. I looked away for a second trying to win this stuffed ladybug she wanted and then she was gone in a split second." He said as Austin and I looked at each other realizing the same thing happened to us when she asked for the stuffed animal.

I also realized I judged a book by its cover. He may have lost his daughter for a while but it doesn't make him a bad parent. It makes him human. One little mistake can cause big consequences and all we can do is learn from them.

"We don't think you're a bad parent, sir. If anything, we see nothing but love and care in your eyes for your daughter. Things happen." I tell him as he sighs.

"I teach her not to separate from me or talk to strangers but kids will just do what they want I guess." He says as we nod in agreement.

"Oh, yes they will. Especially this one." Austin said bringing his face to hers as she laughed and played with it.

"Again, thank you so much. Is there anyway I can repay you?" He asked seriously wanting to make up for what we did for him.

"No, of course not. Don't worry about it." Austin told him.

"You deserve something."

"No, we don't. If we take something from you, it'll be like it was a job or an obligation when really it was something we did out of the kindness of our hearts. The biggest reward you could give us is giving little Rosie here the happiest life she can have." I said with a smile as he looked at us for a while in awe.

"You guys are very mature for your age."

"Thanks." We both replied.

"You'll be amazing parents one day."

"I'm hoping one day is very far from now." Austin said making him laugh while I nudge him.

"Well, thank you again." He said when little Rosie stuck out her arms at us.

"Hug." She said as we both smiled hugging her one last time bringing a warm smile on her father's face.

"Bless you." George said shaking both our hands before walking away with his daughter.

"Wow." I said closing the door.

"I feel bad for judging him thinking he had to be the worst parent ever." I said as he nodded agreeing.

"Me too. But things like that remind us we still have a life ahead of us that we're not nearly as ready for."

"Yup." I say laying down on the bed.

"I'm just happy I got you with me." He said laying down with me as I kissed him and he returned it softly but I pulled away.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just tired babe. Kids are not easy to take care of." I said as he laughed.

"Tell me about it." He said as I rest and he rubbed my cheek.

"I love you." He told me kissing my forehead before we both fell asleep taking the long nap we desperately needed.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin and I woke up about an half an hour ago after a long needed nap to realize it's dark out and Saturday is not over yet but we don't feel like doing anything outside the hotel room tonight so we're trying to think of what to do to keep us occupied.

"Hey, I was suppose to tell you over dinner tonight but we got so busy with the kid and then we fell asleep so I forgot." I said as Austin looked at me from the mini kitchen in our suite eating a banana.

"I made valedictorian." I said with a huge smile as his eyes widen and his banana dropped before he ran over jumping me on the bed as I laughed.

"Babe, oh my god that's huge!" He said so excited.

"I know, and I'm happy but a little nervous."

"Don't be. You were made for it. You're gonna be giving us the best and last speech will ever hear in front of all our friends and family."

"And that just makes me even more nervous." I said laying back on the bed.

"Come on, you're gonna be fine. I'm so proud of you." He said kissing me before standing up.

"I'm gonna make you a nice warm bath to celebrate. I'll even bring you champagne and chocolate flavored strawberries." He said kindly as I smiled but shook my head.

"Only if you join."

"Fine by me." He said making me giggle as he went in the bathroom to go do what he said.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Babe, the bath is ready!" I hear Austin shout for me as a smile spreads across my face as I get naked before putting on my silk robe. I walk into the bathroom to see a nice bath set with red roses around and chocolate covered strawberries like he promised.

"This looks fantastic, baby." I tell him as he turns around just staring in a trance from my sexy silk bath robe.

"Not as good as you." He says as I raise my eyebrows.

"I know." I say before unraveling my robe exposing my full naked body including my bald womanhood and perky breast.

Austin's eyes widen and his mouth drools as if he were seeing it for the very first time and it's something about a man who has seen your body a million times, still getting excited about it that makes you purr.

"I still don't know how I got so lucky." He said slowly walking over to me in only boxers grabbing gently onto my waist observing my body.

"I could say the same thing, handsome." I reply running my hands down his smooth and incredible chest.

"Get in with me." I say as I go over to the tub dipping one foot in after the other enjoying the very warm soaped filled water. He turns to me with a look of hunger before pulling down his shorts and getting in as well.

We kiss softly before he smiles sitting down and I sit across from him so that we are facing each other.

"Of course you made valedictorian. My girlfriend is the smartest person in the school." He said sweetly making me smile.

"Of course you got into your dream school UCLA. My boyfriend is the most talented person in the school." I reply as he smirks throwing a kiss to me making me laugh.

I take a sip of champagne that he made us while he stares at me.

"You are so sexy." He commented as I picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and licking some of it off before slowly sucking on it as he continued to be in a haze.

"So yummy, should I finish it?" I asked as he slowly nodded his head and I almost break character cause of his face but I slowly eat the strawberry leaving him in awe.

"You want some?" I ask offering the bowl to him as he shakes his head.

"Nah, I rather watch you devour them in that soft pretty mouth of yours." He says as I smile rolling my eyes.

"You are so flirtatious."

"You make me that way!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You make me very happy."

"Really?" I say because thoughts of exposing myself start to flood my mind and I remember the words of Raina telling me that Austin didn't really love me. He just loved the phony persona Amy Russo and deep down, I'm scared it's true.

"Of course. Why would you even question it?" He asked confused taking a sip of his champagne.

"I'm not. I'm just...happy I make you happy." I tell him as he can sense something is wrong.

"Babe..." He trailed off making sure I was looking at nothing but him.

"There's simply nothing better than being in a warm, romantic, and fancy tub in one of the best hotels in the city with the most beautiful girl in the world." He said staring at nothing but my eyes.

"I love you so much, Austin." I say calmly but my heart beat was fast.

"So much that it scares me sometimes..." I trail off looking at him with passion and anxiousness.

I believe he notices because he tilts his head putting his champagne glass down before motioning for me to come over there. My soaking body makes my way over as we are literally face to face now.

"Now, how could loving me ever scare you?" He said placing a hand on my cheek as I softly bite my bottom lip looking at the adorable and handsome face I adore.

"Love is a powerful feeling." I start as he nods slowly.

"I heard that all my life...and I never really got it until now. Loving so hard and strong that you're afraid you'll completely break if you ever lose it." I tell him lowly as he just observed me for a few seconds before colliding our lips softly.

He pulls me in closer to make the kiss deeper as I sigh in satisfactory and bliss from the passion in it. Then he pulls away slowly as I take a sec to open my eyes from the breathtaking and gentle kiss.

"You're right, babe. Love is a very powerful feeling but I won't spend my life wondering if I'm gonna lose you because of it. Instead I'm gonna take advantage of it and love you to the fullest until the day I can't, which will be never." He told me as I smiled sweetly before kissing him softly then turning around and leaning my back on his chest and my head on his neck.

Austin wraps his arms around my tiny waist sniffing my shampoo smelling hair as I sighed with my eyes closed as he kissed my neck.

"I love you, Amy. I love you so much." Austin said continuing to lay kisses on my neck and if I was facing him, I'm sure his eyes would be closed because his voice sounded like he was in complete peace.

"I keep hearing it, when are you gonna prove it? I ask seductively.

"Oh, I see. Well, baby..." He trailed off not finishing what he was saying and right when I was gonna ask why, I felt a muscular hand reach down, softly massaging my womanhood causing a low moan.

"You were saying?" He said as I literally felt the smirk spread onto his face and I couldn't even respond because my body was being tormented with pure bliss.

I felt him sliding two fingers inside me as I gasped in the air throwing my head completely back while he kissed me on different parts of my neck in the process.

His manly fingers thrust in and out as my mouth opens in pleasure before I bite my lip in pure bliss.

"Mmm," I moan before turning myself around to face him as he smirks in a trance glancing at my lips as I kiss him passionately and deeply causing moans from the both of us.

"I love you." We both say simultaneously causing us to giggle and kiss again and I can't imagine experiencing any kind of other happiness this amazing in the world.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin and I woke up about an hour ago, brushed our teeth, got in the shower, got dressed and ate breakfast and talked about what we wanted to do for our last day here.

We finally decided on the beach when we made our way down on the elevator and into the lobby when we see the elderly couple we met yesterday and they saw us as well.

"Austin and Ally, right?" The old lady says as my eyes widen.

"Austin and Amy." Austin corrected chuckling as I did too, to blend in but out of all the A names she could have mistaken mine with, it had to be my real one?

"Oh, forgive me darlings. I'm old." She said as we just smiled even though I'm still a little shook from it.

"No, it's fine. Simple mistake." I tell her as her and her husband both smile.

"Oh, the little girl Rosie. She's not with you. I take that as you found her parents?" Harold asked curious.

"Well, it was her father and he actually found us after a call from the front desk. She was really excited to see him." I say as they smile happy for the little girl.

"You know, now that I know you're not siblings...you guys make an adorable couple." Helen said cracking us up.

"I got to say, Helen. That is nice to hear." Austin said as Harold chuckled as his wife's comment.

"If you guys don't mind answering, how long have you two been married?" I asked the two of them curious.

"It'll be 45 years next month." Harold replied wrapping one of his arms around Helen as it warms my heart.

"Wow. That's amazing. My parents have been married for 20 and I thought that was a long time." Austin said impressed.

"It is, and I hope they go the distance like we have." Helen told him.

"They will." He said which caused me to smile but also look down because my parents never got to.

They were the love's of each others lives and it sucks that they didn't get to spend the rest of their lives together. It was taken from them so early that I don't even remember him and it extremely sucks.

I honestly don't know what I would do if I ever lost Austin. It'd be like losing a limb and I couldn't handle it.

"That's sweet, darling." Helen said.

"How did you make it this long? It couldn't have been easy."

"Oh, it's not. It's definitely not." Harold said as he shook his head.

"But as long as you love each other fully, accept one anothers flaws, being there for one another at their highs and lows and devoting yourself to that one person because you want to, not because you need to, then in the darkest of times, you'll be fine. That's true love to me." Harold spoke as Helen looked at him as if she fell in love with him all over again.

"Darlings, there isn't a better feeling than spending the rest of your life with your best friend." Helen told us as Austin and I looked at each other shyly blushing.

"That's beautiful. It was really nice to meet you guys." I say as they smile shaking our hands as we go our separate ways.

We head down to the beach where it is extremely crowded and filled with children running around, teens playing volleyball or making out and adults having conversations while drinking.

"I have missed the beach." I say with a sigh in happy content feeling the sand between my toes.

"Ditto." He said kissing me before taking some sunscreen out and rubbing it across his chest as girls go bye and whistle.

"And I thought it was the other way around." I said as he laughed shaking his head.

"Ignore them. Everyone is horny at the beach." He said making me chuckle.

"Want me to do your back?" I asked Austin as he smirked handing me the bottle as I playfully roll my eyes at his dirty thoughts. He sits down and I rub the sunscreen on his back before he does the same for me.

"Wanna play some volleyball?" I asked as he shrugged.

"Sure." He replied as we walked over their joining some other people and playing against one another.

As usual, I was kicking Austin's ass and he hated it. Unfortunately, I hit the ball so far away that we couldn't see it.

"I'll get it." He offered sighing before looking at me.

"This is on you."

"Sorry." I smiled guilty as he ran off to get it.

"Hey, Blondie!" I hear shouted from across the beach making me turn around at a group of guys looking at me.

"You want to have drinks with me?" One asked as I folded my arms with a shake of the head.

"No, thanks." I replied turning back around waiting on Austin to return.

A few seconds pass and he still doesn't return and I really need to work on hitting softer. No one is gonna wanna play with me again.

"Hey, you." I hear behind me as I turn around and it's the guy from before making me jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled taking a sip of whatever was in his cup.

"It's fine..." I say uncomfortably because I don't know why he came over here.

"Why didn't you wanna have drinks with me?" He asked curious.

"I have a boyfriend." I say as he raises his eyebrows.

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"The only reason?"

"No, I'm also not interested." I tell him as he smiles not offended.

"But would you be saying that if you didn't have a boyfriend." He says as I look at him for a few seconds annoyed at his agenda.

"Yes, I would. You're not my type."

"Then why did you hesitate just now?" He asked as I scoffed.

"I did not hesitate."

"You did, Blondie. You did."

"Don't call me that. You don't know me."

"I could if you gave me a chance."

"I have a boyfriend! Now, leave me alone please." I ask nicely but upset.

"Fine." He said lowly putting his hands in the air.

"Is there a problem, here?" I hear quickly turning around to Austin with a ball in his hand and an undetectable expression on his face.

The guy who came up to me looks at him then to me then back at him before smiling backing away.

"Not a problem at all, dude. Your girl is loyal, you're lucky. I wish my ex was like that." He said before walking away drinking more of his drink causing me to roll my eyes.

"You okay?" Austin asks protectively coming closer to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy you're back. He was pretty persistent." I say as Austin looks the guy and his friends way pissed off which makes me place a hand on his cheek.

"Don't let him get to you. We're here to have fun remember? Our last break before graduation." I remind him as he nods, closing his eyes and taking a breath.

"Okay, I'm cool." He tells me.

"Good. Give them the ball, we're gonna go lay down for a while." I tell him as he does.

I sit in front of Austin on the blanket we set up as he wraps his arms around my waist as my head lays back on his chest resting and watching people play and have fun.

"I'm getting such flashbacks." I say calmly and at peace.

"Yeah, about what?" Austin asked intrigued.

"My mom taking me to the beach for years after my dad's passing." I say as he doesn't respond but kiss the side of my temple to remind me he's there for me.

"The beach was her way of keeping us all three connected because he adored the beach and she never did but afterwards, it became her favorite too. We'd play in the water, run around and just breath in the fresh air. It was so refreshing and calming."

"That's beautiful, babe." He said with a soft smile as I sigh comfortable.

"It was the best. She would sit me down after a long day of fun with her and tell me all about him. Everything she told me made him seem almost perfect but apparently he was the biggest dork." I said as Austin chuckled.

"That's where you must get it from then." He said as I giggled pushing his shoulder.

"You know, I would love to meet your mom. I know she lives all the way in Michigan but it'd be nice to see who gave birth to the love of my life." He said sweetly making me feel guilty but I push it to the back of my mind and turn around facing him.

"I'd like that too." I say leaning in kissing him softly and passionately.

I smile pulling away as does he until it goes away when I see myself on the front page of a magazine a girl is reading. My real self. Then I see my reflection now in a girl's mirror who's holding it up for herself.

I see the fake blonde hair and the blue eyes and now I feel more different than ever. What if Raina is right? Austin couldn't ever love Ally Dawson because Amy is his only dream girl? I don't wanna ruin the way he sees me but I also don't have a choice.

There is only one week left of Amy Russo and then the cat is out of bag to Austin but also to Kira, Cheryl, Carrie, Dallas, Dez and Chris.

I know what you guys are thinking. Why do all of them have to know? The truth should only be known to Austin. Yes, I get that but I don't want anymore lies.

The rest of them have to know because those are people I consider lifelong friends and they can't be that if they don't know who I really am. If I'm gonna be coming clean, then I should be completely honest, leaving nothing out. I just want it to be over.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Austin's POV

Amy and I head back to the hotel when we get bored of the beach, and when we go inside the lobby, we see a newly hanged poster on the wall.

It read-

 **Karaoke Night 2:00 to 4:00**

Amy looks at me with a smile.

"What? You want us to sing?" I ask baffled also because it was almost four o clock anyway.

"We don't have to. We could just watch other people." She said as my eyebrows furies.

"And that would be enjoyable why...?" I trailed off as she tilted her head to the side.

"Because this is our last day here and to me, watching people attempt to sound like Mariah Carey and failing would be amazing to see." She says as I laughed shaking my head.

"Alright, fine. Just for a while then I want you all to myself." I whispered sultry like in her ear making her smile shyly as we walked hand in hand into the room where karaoke was going on.

Ally's POV

We sat at a table ourselves as we watched a couple of people go and utterly embarrass themselves but it was all in fun and games. It's never suppose to be taken seriously.

Some people weren't bad and others were just straight up cringe but it made a ton of laughs between me and Austin.

"Karaoke night has been a blast tonight folks! We got about 10 minutes left before closing which is enough time for one more. Anybody interested?" The host asked as nobody offered because most people already had done it.

"How about you in the red dress?" He pouted to a brunette woman as she shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, how about you with the glasses? You're adorable, let's see some sass." He said as she shook her head too.

"Okay, you in the back Blondie. You can't reject me like other girls." He said pointing to me as the audience laughed at what he said.

"Um...okay." I say as Austin looks shocked that I agreed to it.

"Wait, are you sure babe?" Austin whispers grabbing my hand as I try to get up.

"Yeah, what's the harm?" I say with an innocent smile as I make my way to the stage taking the mic eagerly from the host making some people laugh.

"Okay, folks. Blondie is ready to burn the house down."

"It's Amy. You can call me that." I say smartly with a smile as he's humorously taken back while the audience laughs and Austin shakes his head in the distance with a smirk.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to play something original." I say as the audience murmurs on as I get my phone out and connect it to their stereo so the music is played throughout the whole room.

"This is something I wrote a week ago about the most handsomest guy ever." I say as I see Austin smile in his chair.

"I could sing about our love and heartache but tonight, I just want to sing about a different way he makes me feel...this is called Hands to Myself."

The music turns on after I press it and for some reason, I get a bit shy even though I have performed a million times because I usually don't talk about this topic.

My label wanted me to stay innocent for my fans but my fans grow with me and they aren't kids themselves. I just wanted a chance to produce music that I actually approved of and that means expanding my topics that actually apply to my real life. Thank god, I'm in a sexy short black dress because it matches the theme of the song.

I start off singing shyly...

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _No matter how hard I'm trying to_

 _I want you all to myself_

 _You're metaphorical gin and juice_

 **(I look around as around listens intently and start to get more comfortable as I sway my body slowly back and forth)  
**

 _So come on, give me a taste_

 _Of what it's like to be next to you_

 _Won't let one drop go to waste_

 _You're metaphorical gin and juice_

 _All of the downs and the uppers_

 _Keep making love to each other_

 _And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying  
_

 **(Everyone's smiling now, as I do too walking around the stage modeling around before jumping off the stage happily surprising people)**

 _All of the downs and the uppers_

 _Keep making love to each other_

 _And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I_

 **(I make my way through the crowd of tables touching guy's shoulders softly as the guys whistles and the girls laugh enjoying the show)  
**

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _My hands to myself_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _My hands to myself  
_

 **(I close my eyes and throw my head back sexily in the middle of the room as I begin the next verse)  
**

 _My doctor say you're no good_

 _But people say what they wanna say_

 _And you should know if I could_

 _I'd breathe you in every single day  
_

 **(I smile widely opening my eyes finally making eye contact with my boyfriend who is stunned and in awe and I wink his way)**

 _'Cause all of the downs and the uppers_

 _Keep making love to each other_

 _And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying_

 _All of the downs and the uppers_

 _Keep making love to each other_

 _And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, but I  
_

 **(I slowly make my way over to Austin and he watches me, not ever breaking eye contact)**

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _My hands to myself_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _My hands to myself_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 **(I grab his shirt pulling him up from the booth we were sitting in as all eyes were on us)**

 _I want it all, no, nothing else_

 **(I say looking nowhere but his eyes and he smiles and smirks a little)**

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _Give me your all and nothing else_

 _Oh, I, I want it all_

 **(I say walking around him as his eyes follow me and the crowd are smiling intrigued with my performance)  
**

 _I want it all, I want it all_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _I mean I could, but why would I want to?  
_

 **(I kiss him quickly before pushing him down in his chair and swaying seductively through the room as people whistled)  
**

 _My hands to myself_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _My hands to myself_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself  
_

 **(People were start to stand up and clap along to the beat as I walk back on the stage with a smile on my face)  
**

 _I want it all, no, nothing else_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

 _Give me your all and nothing else_

 _Can't keep my hands to myself_

I finish my song when everybody who's already standing up, applauds me with glee and amazement.

"Thank you so much." I say shyly again into the mic handing it back to the host who looked in shock as well.

"Oh my god, that was fantastic! What did you say your name was again?" He asked putting the mic to my mouth as everyone watched on.

"Amy."

"Right, Amy! Amy what?"

"Amy...Russo." I say kindly but hesitantly.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, remember that name. That is the name of a rising star." He said as I chuckled at the irony.

"That's sweet. Thank you." I tell him.

"Give it up again for Amy Russo!" He said as everyone clapped happily for me as I smiled walking down the stage and making my way over to Austin.

"You somehow manage to blow me away everyday." He said getting up from his chair as I giggled.

"It wasn't that good."

"Babe, stop underestimating yourself. You know you could actually be a singer? You're so talented." He said in awe of me.

"You're just being nice."

"I mean every word. You are truly amazing. It's almost as if you were born to be a star." He said as I didn't respond.

"You got a freaking ovation! Who the hell gets an ovation for karaoke?" He says making me laugh a bit.

"Okay, fine. I was good. Happy?"

"No, I'm not. Say that you're fucking great."

"Austin."

"Amy." He repeated causing me to playfully roll my eyes.

"I was so fucking great." I say as he smiles widely.

"It is so hot when you curse." He said lowly before kissing me strongly and passionately holding my waist as I moan into his mouth.

"Wait." I say breathless pulling away.

"What?" He said leaning in again.

"They're going to be closing soon. Maybe we can finish this in our...room?" I trailed off as he got my drift smirking a bit before taking my hand as we walk out heading to the elevator.

The elevators heads on up to our floor as we keep smiling to each other and when the doors open, Austin shocks me by grabbing my hand and running out bumping into some people waiting for the elevator.

We laugh running down the hallway hand in hand, careless of our surroundings. When we get to our room, he gets out the room card and scans it before opening it.

He closes the door and I quickly push him up against it kissing him which he swiftly gets into making me smile as I connect our lips together over and over again.

"Mmm." Austin moans before picking me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and he walks towards the bed while continuing to make out with me.

We fall on top of the bed causing our mouths to temporary separate as a few laughs find their ways out before we collide them again.

I feel myself getting turned on as our body rubs against one another and the passion seems to intensify.

Austin begins kissing and sucking on my neck causing me to softly bite my lip in pleasure before I softly massage his bulge in his pants, feeling that he is completely hard and that makes me extremely wet.

"Mmmmm, make love to me, baby." I say lowly because how good he was making me feel.

"My pleasure." He responded before going back to kissing me as I felt his hands slowly make their way down my stomach.

Austin's hands each touch the side of my waist, as they each slowly pull up my short black dress before taking it off. After removing my bra and underwear, he rubs his hands along my womanhood as I whimpered softly before pushing him slightly off me.

He looks at me confused but I ignore him unbuckling his belt as he looked down at me turned on.

Once I do, I pull his pants down along with his boxers exposing him and my mouth would drool if I could.

After my bold action, Austin gently pushes me back getting on top of me and kissing me as I feel myself getting more moist as his stiff throbbing penis rubs against my very wet center.

"Stop teasing me, just make love to me." I say pleading now as he smirks before kissing me passionately and entering me swiftly as I moan loudly at the feel of his entrance.

We go at it for a a nice while and it's really starting to feel like a workout. A great one.

The sweat that was beaded on Austin's brow slowly started to run down the side of his face, causing his curls to stick to the side of his head.

I was writhing naked and shimmering beneath him, stroking his hair again before our lips and tongues clashed together.

Austin brought his mouth to my collarbone where he nipped at my skin as he drove himself deeper and harder inside of me making me want to scream out in extreme pleasure.

I enveloped him perfectly as he breathed heavily into my ear. My name was always on his lips which caused my moans to grow louder as he hit my spot again and again.

Austin slipped his hand between our searing bodies and found my nub, rubbing relentlessly to help me reach the apex of my pleasure.

I moaned loudly and called his name as the heat that emanated from my center washed over my entire form. My core pulsating around his length, driving him closer to the edge.

Austin gripped my hips firmly and lifted my backside from off of the bed and thrust his hardness deeper inside of my wet warmth.

Austin's POV

Glancing from Ally's beautiful face down to her exquisite sex, I loved the way my vein full shaft glistened from her arousal as I watched myself disappear between her swollen, pretty lips.

I was close, so close. Ally clenched her walls tightly as I found my release, filling her womb with my hot seed.

Soon, the only thing filling our room is the loud breathing coming from both of our mouths from all the work put in.

"I love you so much." Ally says out of breath as I come up the bed to lay next to her.

"Is that because I just gave you the best sex of your life?" I said out of breath too as she laughed.

"Shut up." She said blushing a little against my neck.

"I love you too." I say as she looks at me again and kisses me.

"Amazing as usual, babe." Ally whispered lowly as her eyes begin to close as I smile at her small, adorable face.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm." She responded cuddling to my side and I could tell she was tired.

It could be because of the long day we had or because of the mind blowing sex we literally just had. I'm gonna go with the latter since that compliments me in bed.

When she does fall asleep, I sneak my way out her grasp when I get an idea.

It's still the afternoon and she'll wake up around dinner time and I wanna do something special for her before we leave tonight to head back home.

"I'll be back, babe." I whisper to her asleep body before kissing her head, getting dressed again and leaving the room.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ally's POV

"Amy. Amy. Amy." I hear the angelic voice that is my boyfriend in the darkness.

"Mmm." I groan tired like as he says my name a few times as I slowly open my eyes.

When I do, the first thing I see is Austin looking down at me with a smile.

"You are so beautiful." He said as I quickly became shy.

"Stop!" I say putting a pillow on top of my face and turning around.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Look at that face." He says snatching the pillow from my face as I cover it with my hands now.

"Amy, can I get a kiss?" He asked trying to trick me from covering my face.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"What are you talking about? I just want to kiss my girlfriend who has been sleep for 3 hours."

"I have?" I say uncovering my face.

"Yes." He said before kissing me softly as I kiss him back passionately before pulling away.

"3 hours, seriously?" I asked with a pout mad at myself feeling like I wasted the remaining time we had here.

"Babe, don't feel bad. It's not your fault. I laid down my best moves." He said making me giggle when talking about the sex we had.

"There's that gorgeous smile." He said making me smile wider.

I swear, this man always finds a way to make me feel good no matter the situation I am in. He makes it his mission to make me happy and it's honestly the best feeling in the world.

"Plus, don't worry. We still have one more thing to do for the night." He commented making me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know soon enough." He replied holding out his hand as I held it getting myself out of bed.

"You look nice..." I say nicely trailing off realizing he's wearing something different from earlier. Casual but comfy.

"Thanks. You will too, once you get dressed." He told me as I tilt my head suspiciously.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you, babe."

"Alright, what should I wear then so I can be dressed appropriately."

"It actually doesn't matter whatsoever."

"It doesn't?" I repeat more confused than ever.

"Nope. Shorts and t shirt will be just fine." He says as I look at him for a few more seconds before smiling and walking to the hotel drawer.

I grab my jean shorts, my pink t shirt and my pink puma's before heading into the bathroom to get in the shower.

Once I'm out, I blow dry my hair before putting it into a ponytail and then get dressed putting on light makeup such as my eyebrows, mascara and lip gloss.

When I come out the bathroom, Austin stares in awe.

"Wow." He says as I blush.

"I'm just wearing shorts and a tee." I say with a chuckle not getting the big deal.

"And you're still the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Thanks." I reply walking up to him.

"Please, tell me wherever we're going has food?" I ask him as he chuckles.

"Yes, baby. There's food." He confirms as I sigh satisfied taking his hand as we make our way out the room.

We get onto the elevator, heading down to the lobby and then on our way outside to the truck Austin had rented for the weekend.

I didn't know we were leaving the hotel but it kinda excites me that we are because now I really don't have any idea what we're doing.

The car takes off and I pull down the window to enjoy the nice summer breeze that flows right through my hair.

We have been driving for about 20 minutes until Austin pulls into an isolated parking lot of a building which confuses me endlessly.

"Okay, if I didn't know who you were...I would have thought you were a serial killer and this is where you would have ended me." I said causing a laugh from Austin.

"Babe, you're fine. Always safe with me." He said getting out the car as I do too.

He walks to the back of the truck where all this stuff is that I didn't notice before because I got straight into the truck and this genius knew that. Oh, this boy.

Austin places all the blankets he brought nicely down spreading it across the whole back of the truck. Then he places the soft and luscious looking pillows down as well before motioning for me to get in.

Austin helps pulling me inside since I'm pretty short and the height of the truck is pretty large and all.

"Wow. This is really comfortable." I say getting comfy onto the blankets and laying my head back on the pillows.

"Only the best for you, Russo." He said leaning down and kissing me before bringing a basket in front of me.

"There are sandwiches and water inside for us and a side of pickles as well." He said as I looked at him with heart eyes.

"Be right back." He said jumping down from the back of the truck before I could even thank him.

I watched as he walked straight ahead and that's when I noticed the large black screen about a hundred feet away from us. I guess I didn't notice it before because it's dark out. Plus, Austin was showing me what he had in the back of the truck for us.

He presses some kind of button which turns it on and eventually my favorite movie in the entire world comes on showcasing itself.

 **Mean Girls.**

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed sitting up excited and I guess Austin heard me from where he was standing because he turned around with a smile on his face.

He runs back to where the truck is out of breath and coming inside next to me.

"Babe, how did you manage to do all of this? I mean a big screen? A big screen!" I say very hyped up as he laughed.

"You don't worry about that. Just enjoy it." He told me as I smiled cuddling into his side.

"This is so perfect. You...are so perfect." I say calmly into his chest looking at the screen.

"I have to be if I'm watching this for the first time just to please my girlfriend." He joked as I gasped playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Mean Girls is a classic! The fact that you haven't seen this is already a crime." I say as he rolls his eyes with a smile before kissing my forehead and pulling me in closer.

As the movie goes on, Austin starts to get into it bringing a smile to my face. I watch as he gets upset and angry over Regina George over and over again making me chuckle.

I watch as he shouts at the scream as Lindsay Lohan dismisses and isolates her friends who were there for her.

"Babe, eat something. It'll get your blood pressure down." I say amused handing him a sandwich that I've only been eating this entire time because of his focus on the film.

"I don't have time to-"

"Eat!" I say as he sighs taking the sandwich as I smile looking at him take an angry bite out of it and it was extremely adorable.

We watch more of the film and then Austin starts to light up after people begin to make up as friends in the movie.

"That was hilarious." Austin laughed before drinking some water as I snacked on some pickles.

"Yeah, I know." I replied watching the film as I notice Austin looking at me in the corner of my eyes.

I turn to see that he's still staring at me and I smiled shyly.

"What?"

Austin didn't reply but instead smiled a little and leans in softly kissing me as I enjoy it before he gently pulls away.

"I...I just needed to do that." He said looking me in the eyes before turning back to the film causing me to smile.

When the end of the movie eventually comes, I moan in delight of the sandwiches Austin had packed for our lunch.

I'm sorry but I cannot get enough of them. It was as if they were created by a God. Well, they were made by Austin so pretty close.

"You really love em', huh?" He asked amused as I smile embarrassed finishing the sandwich before drinking some water to water it down.

"Can't help it. They're fantastic." I complimented.

"Well, I know what you like." He says as I kiss his lips.

"You clearly do." I say motioning my hands around us.

"I had too. You make me wanna do things like this. I just want to make you happy." He said moving closer to me.

"You do make me happy, just for existing. Also, speaking of happy...how much did you love the movie?" I asked with a smirk as he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Okay, the movie was...much better than I thought it'd be." He admitted as I nodded.

"Awe, that's nice to hear but not enough." I say as he chuckled shaking his head.

"Okay, it was a really really really great film. I see why it's such a classic." He says as I smile widely.

"That's all I wanted." I say placing my arm around his waist as he pulls me in and we cuddle with blankets on top of us looking up at the night time stars.

"It's so beautiful at night. So peaceful, calm and quiet." I say lowly looking up at all of them shining brightly.

"Yeah...it reminds me how beautiful the world can be." He replies as I silently agree.

We sit there enjoying the silence and peace for a long while and I can't understand why Austin came into my life.

What did I do to deserve him?

I was never looking to fall in love when I first came here. I was just here to live a normal life as a teenager for five months and then I was just gonna leave.

I was never suppose to get attach to friends or love certain subjects and hobbies or even get along very well with my teachers. Let alone, fall head over heels in love with the best guy I know.

How did everything get so complicated?

"You ever think about the future, Amy?" He asked calmly as I thought about it.

"Um, I guess."

"I mean like...with me and you." He said more nervous this time around which I couldn't help but think was so adorable.

"All the time." I admit shyly.

"Seriously?" He asked kinda shocked.

"Of course. I want you to be in my future, Austin. I couldn't see it any other way." I tell him honestly as he turns looking into my eyes.

"That's so refreshing to hear. I know you love me but I think what we have is on a deeper level than what others may think. I know we're still young so me saying this probably sounds crazy but I can't picture spending my life with anyone else. You're all I want and all I need." He tells me placing a hand on my face making my heart beat faster than humanly possible as a genuine smile appears.

"Who knew the girl from Michigan was gonna come in and steal my heart?" He whispered lowly speaking more to himself before softly kissing my lips as I kiss him back passionately and our mouths collide happily with one another.

"I love you, Austin. More than you could ever know." I tell him emotionally as we pull away looking into each others eyes.

"I love you, Amy." He says as we both smile leaning our foreheads together taking in each other.

This feeling could only be explained by one thing.

True love.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How adorable were the scenes with Rosie?**

 **2.) Are you nervous for the reveal?**

 **3.) Did you enjoy this Auslly smutty chapter?**

 **4.) Fav Part/s?**


	25. Pop Star Truth

**ONE WEEK LATER (Graduation Day)**

It's officially one week after my weekend trip with Austin. It was absolutely amazing and felt like a real vacation for the two of us.

I had thanked Raina a million times when we got back for giving me the chance to spend any precious time I had left with him, happy and by ourselves with no distractions.

Today is the day. Graduation day.

I have been freaking out for the last two hours because today is also the day that everyone finds out who I really am. My mind is all over the place and it's extremely hard to stay calm knowing that Amy Russo will be no more once I leave that high school building.

"Ally, you have to remain calm. If you don't, they're gonna notice something is up." Cassidy told me as I looked over to her as I stood in front of the mirror.

"What does it matter? They're gonna find out today anyway." I say as I close my eyes starting to take rapid short breaths which unfortunately brings my heart rate up.

"She's right. You are valedictorian. You have to get yourself together." Trish adds who Cassidy invited over because I was freaking out and she's the tough one to get someone to man or woman up.

Trish walks over to me and I'm expecting a very mean and detailed speech about getting my head out of my ass and doing what I need to do, but instead she grabs my arm making me face her.

"You have every right to be nervous, Als. You do and I'm not gonna pretend like you shouldn't be because I'd be a liar. What you're doing today is huge and could be a disaster and that may not make you feel better but it's the truth." She says with a shrug of the shoulders.

"All I know is that before any of that happens, we have to graduate first. Stop thinking about who you were and think about who you became here. All the new things you learned about yourself and the world. All that you have accomplished. You got straight A's, you made great friends, you fell in love with an amazing guy and you became valedictorian. I mean who can say they accomplished all of that in the span of five months?" She said as I chuckled and Cassidy smiled.

"Today shouldn't be known as the day Amy Russo ends, it should be known as the day you celebrate all the things you've earned. So, please Ally...celebrate with us until shit hits the fan." She finishes off as I take a deep breath before nodding exceedingly.

"You're right." I say with a smile as they look at each other shocked that her motivational speech actually worked.

"Let's go graduate!" I shout as they cheer running out the room and out the front door as I look at myself one more time in the mirror.

The short, flowy, light pink dress Austin got me on our weekend trip fit so beautifully and well and the pink heels I had, matched so great with it. My blonde wig was in a high ponytail and I wore light makeup that complimented my blue contacts.

I sighed deeply before putting on my blue and long graduation gown and hat before turning off the light in my room and heading down the steps.

When I get outside, I see Austin walking up the path holding two bottles of beer and wearing his graduation outfit too.

"Hey, you." He says placing a soft kiss on my lips as I smile softly but nervously.

"I was looking for you, and I got you this." He said handing me one of the beers as I take it.

"Well, here I am." I say cheerfully acting a bit weird but I can tell he hasn't caught on.

"Yes, you are." He said with a smile as we both took a few swigs of the drink.

"Is this because you know I'll be nervous doing my valedictorian speech?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yup. It'll put you more at ease." He told me as I smiled at my sweet boyfriend.

"Let's hope it doesn't make me completely wasted at my graduation." I reply as he chuckles.

"Don't worry, it's not that strong. Just good enough to get you a little buzz." He tells me as I nod understanding.

"Can I steal you for a while?" He asked after sipping more of his drink as I became confused.

"Austin, we have to get to school."

"Babe, it doesn't start for another half an hour." He tells me.

"I know, but you know I like to be early to things."

"Yeah, I know but it won't take long. We will still graduate on time. I promise." He said looking deeply in my eyes.

"...okay." I say giving in as he smiles happily.

"Guys, I'm going to go with Austin for a bit. I'll be back in time. I promise." I tell Cassidy and Trish in the car.

"You better because you're valedictorian. The quickie sex session better be worth it." Trish says while taking a bite of her doughnut as Austin and I laugh.

"I'll see you two there." I say as they nod before Cassidy pulls off.

"Alright, you lead the way." I say turning back around to Austin who smiles taking my hand and walking.

Austin's POV

Amy and I walk hand in hand around until we get to the destination I wanted.

"A pond?" Ally questioned as we arrived to the water sight before sitting down on a bench in front of it.

"Yeah. I use to come here all the time when I was kid and feed the birds." I say as she nods her head listening.

"I wish I knew. I would've brought bread." She said as I got some out of a plastic bag in my pocket.

"Don't worry, I came prepared." I say handing her some as she laughed loudly and I smile because it was music to my ears.

"Austin Moon, you are something else." She said getting some of it out and throwing it into the water as birds flock to it quickly.

"You know, one time when I was here with my dad, he made us write a wish down, place it into a bottle and put it into the water." I told her as she looked at me intrigued.

"What did you wish for?" She asked curious.

"To do it again." I answered as she cracked up.

"What? I was eight!" I say with a chuckle.

"So, even though I kind of wasted that wish...it still came true."

"It did? When did you do it again?"

"Right now." I said as her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, am I blind? Did I blink to long?" She asked sarcastically as I laughed.

"That day was special to me because I did it with my dad. Now, I want to do it with you. I want to share it with you." I said looking her in the eyes as she realized I'm serious.

"And I'm guessing we're gonna use the bottles we just drank from?" She asked catching on to what I did as I smirked nodding.

"Alright...I'm in." She said as I smiled kissing her lips as she placed her hand on my cheek and deepening it as I kiss her with all the passion I have in me.

"I love you." She whispers softly against my lips as we separate.

"I love you more." I tell her honestly as she smiles sweetly but with sadness behind it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as she shakes her head wanting to ignore it.

"Talk to me." I say lowly as she sighs slightly.

"I guess I'm just...a little overwhelmed by all of this ending." She said referencing the school year and the moment we're officially announced as done.

"It is overwhelming...but you know what makes me feel better?" I say as she looks at me emotionally.

"The thought of you and me going to the same college, being so close and together. All I need are my friends, you by my side and my dream." I told her as a small smile appeared.

"Alright, let's do this." She said getting her empty bottle and opening the top.

"Wait..." She said looking around confused.

"We don't have paper or pencils." She said as I got them out from my pocket as she smiled shaking her head.

"Do you have Asia in there too?" She joked as I chuckled.

Amy and I both take a little time thinking about what we wanted to write down as a wish and I finally decided on what.

I waited for Amy to be done and then we both put both our pieces of paper in each of our empty beer bottles.

We both proceeded to stand up and walk over to the pond getting ready to throw it in when Amy looked at me.

"Isn't this suppose to be done in the ocean?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, but who cares as long as it comes true." I say as she shrugs before we eye each other then throwing both the bottles as far as we can into the water.

"That felt good." Amy says with a smile looking at the water.

"Yeah, it did."

"What did you wish for?" She asked coming over to me.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true. You should know better Russo!" I say as she laughs taking my hand as we walked back to my house, getting in my car.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Babe, I'm really sorry that your mom can't be here." I say to Amy feeling badly as we arrive at school walking inside holding hands.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm okay." She reassured me with a smile even though I could tell it bothered her.

We make it into the auditorium as we watch hundreds of parents and family walking around, some talking to their kid and others talking to each other or teachers.

Amy and I make our way backstage where about a hundred students are prepping for their jobs in graduation or trying to shake their nerves or just wide smiles on their faces with the thought of getting out of this hellhole.

Though, I can't feel the same way. High school was a great experience for me, especially meeting Amy here.

"Austin, Amy!" We hear our names being yelled over the loud chatter as we turn around to face Cheryl waving us to come over to the group of all our friends.

Cassidy, Trish, Dallas, Dez, Kira, Carrie, Chris and Cheryl.

We walk over giving hugs to everyone who looked happy and sad to be leaving this place we spent the last four years growing and learning from.

"So, this is it. You guys excited?" Cassidy asked us as all of us nodded.

"I was ready on the first day of my freshmen year." Dallas said making us laugh.

"Well, Miss Valedictorian better bring it today. I want an amazing speech! I'm talking about the shiver down my spine AMAZING." Kira said to Amy.

"No pressure, right?" Amy responded sarcastically as we all chuckled.

"Don't worry, babe. You're gonna do fine. You inspire people all the time so that speech will be a walk in the park." I tell her as she smiles but I can tell she really doesn't believe it.

"Just remember your speech like your lyrics Amy. It'll help with the memory of the words." Cheryl suggested.

"Except I didn't write it down." She admits as all our eyes widen.

"What?!" We all said catching a few stares.

"Yeah...I'm gonna wing it. It's just...every time I tried to write something, my mind gets completely blocked."

"Why didn't you say anything before? We could've helped you." Carrie said.

"Because I've never failed at anything before. I wanted to get it on my own. I just hope I don't embarrass myself in front of the whole school." She says worried as I wrap my arm around her.

"You're not. You'll think of something. You always do." I tell her kissing her forehead.

Ally's POV

Austin kisses my forehead sweetly telling me that I'll be able to figure something out when it comes to my speech and then my phone rings from getting a text.

I look down at it and realize it's from Raina and I'm really hoping it's not to remind me of what I already know I have to do. Especially because we have been getting along better since my weekend trip with Austin and our friendship started to feel like before.

 **Meet me outside.**

I become confused on why she's asking me to go outside. What reason would she have to be here? It can't wait until my graduation is over?

"Um, guys I'll be back." I tell them as Austin looks at me strange.

"You're okay, right?" He asked kindly putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes, I'm just gonna go get some fresh air." I lie feeling bad as he nods kissing my cheek as I walk away.

When I get outside the building, I see Raina with her infamous dyed red hair holding balloons and a small little box with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god..." I say under my breath walking slowly over to her.

"Congratulations!" She cheered with happiness on her face as I looked at her in awe.

"You did all this for me?" I asked emotional as she smiled nodding her head.

"It's the least I could...being a complete ass for the last couple of weeks." She said as I shook my head.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. I was wrong. I put myself in this situation and I blamed you for trying to make me face it." I say as she looked at me and smiled shaking her head.

"Well...whoever fault it is, let's ignore it because right now is your graduation and it's your special day." She said handing me the balloons.

"Thank you so much, Raina. This is amazing." I tell her appreciative.

"Don't thank me yet." She said handing me the little box in her hand as I take it opening it.

When I open it, I see a pretty silver necklace as Raina motions for me to open that as well. I do and a picture of a five year old Raina and me hugging each other tightly with huge smiles on our face appears.

"Wow." I say getting emotional.

"I haven't seen this photo in years. I can't believe you still have it." I say looking back up at her.

"Of course I do. You're my best friend, Als. You always will be." She said as I sighed feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

"Do you remember those days we'd go to the park and you'd sing and draw in a crowd who would cheer you on all the time?" She asked as I chuckled remembering.

"I use to look at you so proud and brag to the other kids how you were my best friend and that you were gonna be a superstar one day." She said as I smiled looking down some.

"What I said came true and suddenly you weren't just blowing the whole park away...but the world too." She said now sounding sad.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't pay attention enough to notice how much you were truly hurting, Als. I knew something was off but I didn't know how bad and that was my fault. I wasn't being a good best friend to you. I'm so sorry." She said as tears filled my eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I'm so tired of feeling angry over things I can't no longer change. I'm happy and it's all gonna come crashing down this afternoon so for right now, just be happy with me." I tell her as she understands getting herself together.

"Thank you again for this." I say as she nods with a smile.

I turn around and begin walking away as something crosses my mind making me stop and then I slowly turn around looking at Raina as she looked confused on what I was doing.

Suddenly, I run up to her in her arms hugging her tightly shocking her but she quickly returns the hug happily as I sigh in content.

"I really missed you." I said as I felt her smile against my cheek.

"You too, Als. You too." She replied as I pulled away and walked away for real this time going back inside.

"You okay? Did that fresh air help?" Austin asked walking over to me.

"It really did." I say feeling refreshed as he smiles kissing me.

The ceremony starts with the Principle instructing all the students and the audience to stand up to sing the National Anthem.

Next, the Principle and Vice Principle gave faculty commencement speeches addressing the assembly. A keynote graduation speech was given by an outsider for our graduating class.

Eventually, one by one all the graduates are called to the stage for the conferring of a degree and receipt of diplomas. We are each handed our diploma while shaking the hand of the individual handing it out and offering a quiet thanks.

"I want to welcome to the stage, our beautiful and intelligent valedictorian giving a wonderful speech for our students here at Marino High School followed by an even more amazing performance with a song written by yours truly. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Amy Russo." He said as everyone cheered as I walked over to where he was standing as I made eye contact with the microphone right in front of me before looking at all my fellow graduates in the audience looking back up at me.

"Hello, class of 2018. It's been a long journey for everyone here. Except for me, I've only been here five months." I say as everyone chuckled shocking me because I wasn't actually trying to be funny.

Okay, Ally you got this. You're going to have to wing it and wing it well. These people are counting on you to make them feel happy and sad and proud. They are counting on hearing an unforgettable speech that they can look back on in life. You got this. You got this!

"When I came here, I remember feeling so out of place...which is a bit weird considering one of my friends said that I looked like one of the villains in Mean Girls." I say referencing to Cassidy as the audience laughs.

"I was home schooled my whole life." I admit which was the truth.

"My whole life...so of course my mother thought I was insane when I suddenly decided that I wanted to finish my senior year in a real high school, and...I'm so happy I did." I say with a soft smile.

"Marino High is a place I found real friends, supportive teachers and fun hobbies I never knew I was interested in. It's so easy to feel lost and confused about where you're heading in life but being here made me feel like no matter what happened, I was going to be okay." I say honestly.

"We're all here for a reason and we all have a purpose. I know it's so easy to forget that because we spend so much time in our own misery and sorrow but we all matter. We do...and I don't say that because it sounds good or whatever but because it's the absolute truth. Every step of the way, it has been difficult and amazing with struggles and pain but also so much love." I say passionately as smiles spread on the faces of the students and families in the audience.

"I don't think I ever really let myself enjoy life until I walked into this building five months ago because up until then...nothing made sense. Complete sense anyway. People accepted me here in ways I never thought possible." I say thinking about Cassidy and Trish who smile towards me.

"I've met people I don't ever wanna lose in life." I say looking at Austin who looks up in awe of me.

"All of us are going to have a long journey in finding who we are in the world and I'm one of the lucky ones who have great people by my side whenever I'll need them. We worked so hard and every amazing and horrible moment has lead us all here. We should be excited, tired and overall just exceedingly proud of everything we have accomplished. Our bright futures are ahead of us and I can't wait to see it. We did it guys. We made it!" I finished off as the entire room of students and parents applauded and cheered loudly as I smiled looking straight to my fellow classmates as Austin winked to me and I blushed.

My eyes follow the microphone as I take it off it's stand and going to the middle of the stage making sure everyone could see me.

"This is a song I wrote just for this special occasion. It's called "I'll Always Remember You." It's very close to my heart." I say as the music guy backstage plays the instrumental I gave him over the loud speakers.

 _I always knew this day would come_

 _We'd be standing one by one_

 _With our future in our hands_

 _So many dreams so many plans_

 _Always knew after all these years_

 _There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

 _But never thought that I'd walk away_

 _With so much joy but so much pain_

 _And it's so hard to say goodbye_

 _ **(I walk over to the right stage thinking about how strong these lyrics reflect on how I felt these past few months)**_

 _But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

 _I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

 _And hold you in my heart forever_

 _I'll always remember you_

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na na_

 _Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look_

 _And there we are on every page_

 _Memories I'll always save_

 _Up ahead on the open doors_

 _Who knows what we're heading towards?_

 _I wish you love I wish you luck_

 _For you the world just opens up_

 _But it's so hard to say goodbye_

 _ **(I make eye contact with some of my friends but most importantly Austin who's smiling widely at me as Cassidy and Trish give me thumbs up before I face the crowd again.)**_

 _Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

 _I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

 _And hold you in my heart forever_

 _I'll always remember you_

 _Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_

 _I'll keep them here inside_

 _All the times that we shared every place everywhere_

 _You touched my life_

 _Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

 _But right now we just cry_

 _'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

 _Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

 _I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

 _The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

 _And hold you in my heart forever_

 _I'll always remember you_

 _ **(Everyone looks at me in shock as I hit the high note)**_

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na na_

 _I'll always remember you_

 _ **(Everyone looks in awe as I do it again but longer this time and stands up applauding me loudly)**_

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na_

 _I'll always remember you_

The song finishes as I hear nothing but silence but watch wide mouth cheers and smiling faces and I take a long deep breath taking in my surroundings and remembering it as it is because this is the last time I'll enjoy it as Amy Russo.

I finally let the noise back in as the Principle makes his way onto the stage again.

"Alright, that was amazing Amy Russo. Obviously the people agree." The principle said as the audience still cheered standing up for me.

"I would like all the students back on stage please." He said into the mic as all the students came back onto the stage going to their assigned positions as my friends gave me a smile and thumbs up for my speech and performance.

Austin smiles proudly at me before winking making me blush as I walk over to my position as well.

"Okay, I would like all the students to hold on to their tassels onto the right side." Our principle said as we all did so.

"Now, I want you to switch it to the left side." He said as we all followed the instructions as smiled spread onto our faces.

"Congratulations, class of 2018! You are now graduated!" He shouted as cheers erupted from the auditorium from the students, parents and family members as we all throw up our caps into the air.

I remember to pick mine back up because my graduation outfit is something I need to keep in order to remind myself all that I accomplished here.

Soon, I made my way backstage along with everybody else, finding my group of friends again as we all hugged each other happily and proud.

"Jesus, Amy! That speech was fucking phenomenal. How the hell did you wing that shit?" Dallas asked amazed as I laughed shrugging.

"It just came from my heart. The best speeches are honest ones that you actually mean." I tell them as they smile proud.

"God, babe...you blew me away once again." Austin said kissing me deeply as a couple of our friends whistled as I chuckled and blushed when we pulled away.

"Not to mention that song, Amy. It was so freaking good!" Carrie complimented as I smiled.

"It really was! Your voice is fantastic. You better go to college for music or I'm killing you." Cheryl said as I laughed.

"You guys are too nice." I say at all their sweetness.

"Well, you are a once in a lifetime person. You're special, Ally Russo." Chris said as I smiled kindly at him.

"You are. Not as much as me of course." Dez added making us laugh before their parents started to meet them backstage and they begin walking and running to them as they are being congratulated.

I watch with smiles as all my friends celebrate their accomplishments with their parents and family but my heart saddens that I don't have any of mine here. My mom has no idea where I am and my father is dead.

As I stand by myself watching my friends enjoy themselves, I see Cassidy make her way over to me with a smile on her face.

"You ever miss it?" Cassidy whispered to me so no one else could hear for some reason.

"What?" I whispered back even though I was confused why.

"Your other life. Watching you perform like that was...amazing to watch and I can tell you were born to be on a stage. You ever miss it?" She repeated the question as I thought about it.

"The music, yes. The performing, yes. The fans, yes. That part of my life was fantastic and exhilarating." I whisper back with a certain awe in my voice.

"But the paparazzi, the tabloids, the media, the rumors, the non privacy, the faking of who I was and really dating and the haters...that was exhausting." I tell her as she looked at me nodding her head understanding what I was saying.

"I don't wanna sound ungrateful for the great and successful career I've had but it can be tiring at times and I just wanted a break for once, ya know?" I say as she slightly smiled.

"I completely get it, Als. It's why we'll always be friends. You're real. I was obsessed with you as a fan but I never knew what you were going through. How could I? But seeing the real you...I'm in awe of the amazing person you are. They say to never meet your heroes but I'm happy I met mine...because she's my best friend." She said as tears filled my eyes and hers as we embraced tightly.

"I love you, Cass." I tell her as my tears fell from my face as she chuckled lightly.

"I love you. You're my sister. All the girls are." She said as we pulled away and I see tears on her face too.

"Why the long faces over here?" Trish asked now focusing on us and referencing our tears as we begin to wipe them.

"Graduation makes everyone emotional." I say with a shrug as Cassidy agreed before we joined in the conversation with our friends again.

"Babe, come here." Austin says walking over to me extending his hand as I take it while he walks me over to his parents.

"Ally, honey hi!" His mother Mimi said hugging me tightly as I smile in her embrace.

"Hi! I say as we pull away.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Mike said pulling me into a hug as well as I smile feeling happier than I did before.

"Austin was telling us how proud of you he was. He wouldn't stop bragging to us when you were first elected valedictorian." His mom gushed as he blushed and I giggled.

"He's sweet. A perfect boyfriend." I say leaning my head on his shoulder as his parents smiled at the sight.

After the ceremony, we all headed to Cassidy's house as her parents and Austin's parents went out to dinner together somewhere so we could have the house to ourselves to celebrate our graduation.

Austin, Dallas, Dez, Chris, Cassidy, Cheryl, Carrie, Trish, Kira and I are all at Cassidy's house celebrating our graduation to the fullest.

Cassidy asked Cheryl, Kira and Carrie to handle the chips while all the guys did the drinks.

 **2 Hours Later**

Everyone is having a great time eating food, dancing around and playing music. I sit on Austin's lap as he smiles looking very proud of me, himself and all our friends.

"I'm so happy we're gonna be going to college together, babe. One of my worst fears was being separated after high school, but now I get to have you with me." He said as I kissed him softly but with a sad expression that he unfortunately notices.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned gently rubbing my shoulder as my heart begins to beat faster than the speed of sound.

"I love you so much." I tell him as tears start to fill up my eyes and just as he was about to say something else, I stop him by getting up.

"I'm so sorry." I say as he looks at me strangely standing up too.

"Amy-"

"Everyone..." I said loudly cutting him off as they all faced me after stopping what they were doing.

"I have an announcement to make." I say as my voice slightly breaks before Trish and Cassidy come over to me.

"You're ready now?" Trish asked as I looked to her feeling my heart literally drop to my stomach from nervousness.

"Ready for what?" Kira and Cheryl asked simultaneously as everyone else just paid close attention intrigued at what we were talking about.

"There is something I have been keeping from all of you and it's time I tell you what it is." I say as I feel my hands tremble and Cassidy holds one of them trying to help calm me but it doesn't help at all.

"Babe, you're scaring me. What is it? Is everything all right?" Austin asked worried which just made me feel even worse about what I was about to do.

"No, everything is not all right." I sigh before turning around and slowly taking out my contacts as I hear whispers of some of them wondering what I was doing.

I put them down on the snack table and turn around and it took a few seconds before they noticed the difference.

"Whoa." Chris said as everyone observed me.

"Um, your real eyes are brown? It looks a little weird if I'm gonna be honest." Kira stated.

"Okay, so your eyes are not blue. It's gonna take a little time but we'll get use to it." Dallas says as I internally sigh wishing it was that easy.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Amy. You're still beautiful." Carrie sweetly says which just makes my heart ache because they were not ready for the next reveal at all.

I turn to Austin who just stares longingly observing me before walking over to me.

"Why would you keep something like that from me?" He asked lowly as I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Your eyes are really brown? You look different...familiar for some reason." He said as Cheryl suddenly gasped while looking at me and I could tell by the look of her face that she knew exactly who I was now even without taking off the wig.

Girls naturally have better intuition than men. It's a fact.

"What? What is it?" Kira said a little scared from the sudden outburst.

"She knows..." Trish and Cassidy both say under their breath but everyone still hears it.

"Will someone tell me what exactly _it_ is? This is getting interesting." Dez said amused with the whole mystery.

Here it goes. It's now or never.

I look at Austin in front of me who never lost eye contact with me and I slowly back up out of his grip.

"My name is not Amy Russo." I admit as everyone looks around confused except for Trish and Cassidy who stay religiously by my side.

"Okay, Amy this isn't funny anymore." Austin said as he looked at me seriously wanting to know what was going on desperately.

I look at him sadly with tears in my eyes as one falls before shrugging heartbroken.

"I wish I was joking." I reply before taking a deep breath and finally removing my blonde wig along with the cap revealing my long, wavy brown hair making everyone's mouths drop to the floor except for the two who already obviously knows.

There is nothing but silence for at least 30 seconds and it seriously feels like forever as everyone just stares at me like I grew two heads.

"Someone please say something..." I speak lowly in a pleading voice. Dez slowly looks to Carrie before smirking.

"I knew it!" He shouted causing everyone to look his way except for Austin, who's eyes couldn't leave me.

"My sister is a big fan of Ally Dawson, well...you...and I have seen her, I mean _you_ enough times to have her face memorized. I told Carrie about my theory and she thought I was crazy for the suggestion and that you two just happened to favor each other but I was right!" He explained with a clap and a smile as I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Not to mention, I heard you sing and I don't understand how no one knew then, I mean come on people!" He said with a chuckle as no one joined in and he awkwardly backed up with his hands in the air.

Everyone stays in shock as I sigh looking down at the ground ashamed. Cassidy goes over to Dallas and Chris slapping them both out of it.

Kira and Carrie slowly walk over to me observing and touching my face and my hair as I move uncomfortably but don't say anything because this reveal is very fragile at the moment.

"How did I not know?" Kira whispered to herself.

"Impossible. Just...impossible." Carrie also spoke to herself.

"This seems so unbelievable." Cheryl finally said trying to calm herself down taking deep breaths from the realization.

"Oh my god...it's so clear on why you came here now." She added getting the reason. Kira suddenly backs up away from me with a very upset face.

"How could you pretend to be someone else and play all of us this whole time?" She asked hurt as I shook my head quickly defensive.

"I wasn't playing any of you. You were really my friends. You _are_. I didn't expect to get as close to anyone as close as I got to all of you." I say honestly.

"Seems like all lies to me." Cheryl added as a stinger.

"Alright, go easy." Trish states quickly as I only had one person on my mind and one person only.

I go over to Austin who still had nothing but shock all over his face as he faced the ground looking as if someone told him his puppy got ran over.

"Please, say something." I beg with my voice breaking as he looks up to me revealing tears in his eyes that literally broke my heart knowing I was the reason they were there. Austin did not have a sad expression anymore but an angry one.

"How..." He starts but his voice cracks making my heart break and lose eye contact because of my shame before looking back at him.

"How could you do this to me?" He growled in a low and hurt voice as I don't know how to respond.

"What, you have nothing to say now?" He says roughly as I am taken back from his tone.

"Austin," I reach out to touch his arm as he quickly pulls back.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled making me jump as the rest watched in shock of the whole situation unraveling.

"You lost the right the moment you revealed you're nothing but a manipulative liar." He said as I heard the hurt in his voice as tears fell down my face from the cruel words that I totally deserved.

"Okay, everyone out now." Trish stated going over to the front door and opening it.

"We're giving them space." She said protective of my feelings before going around with Cassidy and moving the rest of them out the house.

"Wait, I still want answers. I can't believe Ally Dawson has been in our school this entire time." Kira said in disbelief but with an attitude still upset from me lying.

"You'll get them another time. Out." Cassidy says walking her out the door.

"I can't believe she's her." Cheryl says looking at me in awe before slowly backing out of the house still stunned.

Chris, Dallas and Carrie are still in shock but they leave along with Cassidy and Trish last before they close the doors leaving us alone.

"If you could let me explain, it would make-"

"There's no explaining this, Amy!" He yelled as I winced until he realized the name he said.

"I'm sorry, _Ally_. My bad..." He said shaking his head pacing back and forth in dissatisfaction.

"I wasn't happy, Austin. Not with the lifestyle I was living."

"I don't need a sob story, okay?"

"It's not a sob story. It was my life!" I shouted as he looked at me as I realized I got his attention but he still looked like he couldn't care less about my reasons.

"Everyday, my entire life was front and center for the whole world to see. My success, my failures, my relationships, my pain, and anything else you could imagine. For as long as I remember, my life was someone else's. It was owned by other people. I started to feel like a robot as if I was being created just to profit from. I hated feeling out of control with my own life. I hated performing songs that meant nothing to me. I hated dating people I wasn't really with. I hated saying things I didn't really mean just because it would make my brand look good. I didn't know who I was, Austin. Not anymore." I say as more tears came down as I wiped them turning around not facing him because this whole thing was becoming overwhelming.

"People like you can imagine all you want but you'll never know what it's like until you've experienced it yourself. I couldn't breathe, I was suffocating all the time. You have to get that." I say turning back around to face him as he steps closer to me with no emotion on his face.

"What I get...is that my girlfriend of 4 months has lied to me ever since the day I met her. About who she is, what she looks like, everything."

"That's not true, that's not true!" I repeat twice emotionally.

"I didn't lie about who I am. Physically yes but not in my heart. Everything I did with you, everything I said, all the things I love and hate are the exact same things I did before. The only difference is that I wore a blonde wig and blue contacts. That's all."

"How could say that? That's all? As if I could write it off as nothing? You don't even look the same. You aren't the same no matter how much you try to be." He said starting to walk away as my heart starts to beat fast as I run after him going in front of him as tears run down my face as I see the same on his knowing how much I hurt him.

"Please, don't do this Austin. I love you. I love you so much. That hasn't changed. It was always real. I love you." I say placing a hand on his cheek while he just stares at me as he starts breathing heavy and emotional.

"We are meant to be. You said so yourself."

"I said that to Amy Russo...and if you haven't noticed, she isn't real."

"Austin...please," I pleaded as he looked at me breaking down as I held my hands on his chest pressing our foreheads together which he allowed for a while sighing against me.

"No!" He shouts before snatching himself away from me looking like his heart was broken in a million different ways.

"We're done." He finally said opening the door as I cry hard shaking my head as he turned once more to look at me.

"And...I don't want to hear the name or see the face of Ally Dawson ever again...because all she did was break my heart." He stated before slamming the door shut as I broke down falling to the ground as I cry out in pain and hurt.

"Ally, where are you? We sent everyone ho-" Cassidy started as she came in with Trish but Trish stops her pointing to the ground where they see me and I can see they are extremely hurt for me.

"Als...I'm so sorry. We're here, okay? We're always gonna be here." Cassidy reminds me as they both get onto the floor holding me closely and tightly while I cry in both their arms.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Are you happy or upset Ally forgave Raina?**

 **2.) Fav character/s besides A &A and why?**

 **3.) Thoughts on the reveal?**

 **4.) Free Comment.**

 **I don't own the song "I'll Always Remember You" by Miley Cyrus.**


	26. Pop Star Heartbreak

**THREE DAYS LATER**

It's been exactly three days since the worst day of my entire life. Three days since my heart broke into a million pieces. Three days since I broke someone else's heart into a million pieces. Three days since I ruined the best relationship I've ever had. Three days since I exposed myself to my friends who I really am. Three days of lying in bed staring at the ceiling being completely and utterly depressed and drained from everything.

"Ally, you can't stay in bed forever." Cassidy stated frustrated as I ignored her laying on my side staring at the wall.

"You need to get up, Als. You need to go outside and get some sun. Being here is not good for you at all." Trish added as I covered my ears with a pillow trying to block their voices out.

"Will you at least eat? I brought you some blueberry muffins, which are your favorite." Cassidy said happily trying to cheer me up.

"Look..." She said coming over to my side and sitting down placing her hand on my leg.

"I couldn't imagine what you're feeling. I'm not even gonna pretend to understand it because I don't...but I know that you are strong enough to get through this. As your best friend, I'm not gonna sit here and allow you to be miserable over some guy." She says as my eyes fling right open as I sit quickly taken her and Trish back.

"Except he wasn't just some guy, Cassidy!" I yell in her face as she doesn't look shocked but sad for me.

"He didn't cheat on me and we didn't grow apart, okay? It wasn't a normal breakup, it was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life so will you just stop?! Stop acting like getting over him should be the easiest thing in the world!"

"Ally, I didn't mean to imply th-"

"But you do. Every time, you come in her begging for me to leave the house because he's not worth it, right?"

"That's not fair. I've never said that. Austin is my friend too, Ally."

"Then why don't you comfort him? I'm sure he needs it more than me." I say looking in her eyes coldly.

"I'm not gonna take anything you're saying personally because I know you're just upset and angry." She says as I roll my eyes annoyed by everything.

"Also, this is the first time you spoke in three days so I'm just gonna take that as a win." She adds with a slight nod standing up from the bed and walking away as I can see hurt in her eyes.

Trish looked between the two of us before walking over to where I was still sitting in the bed while Cassidy decided to keep a distance.

"You don't get to do that." Trish comments bluntly as I look at her with no emotion.

"You don't get to treat Cass like shit just because you feel like it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Ally."

"We both have been there for you before we knew who you were and after. You don't get to treat us horribly because things didn't work out how you wanted." She said as tears filled my eyes and anger filled my veins.

"Well, maybe she shouldn't try to invalidate my feelings."

"No one is trying to invalidate your feelings, Ally! We love you and we're so sorry that you have to go through this pain but you have to stop taking it out on us." Trish told me upset as I looked at her and Cassidy for a few seconds before lying back down and closing my eyes.

"I would like for you both to leave, please." I say lowly under my breath as I hear both of them sigh before hearing the door open and close.

Austin's POV

It's been exactly three days since the worst day of my entire life. Three days since my heart broke into a million pieces. Three days since my ex girlfriend ruined the best relationship I've ever had. Three days since she exposed her true self to me. Three days since I found out I was dating one of the world's biggest pop stars. Three days of lying in bed staring at the ceiling being completely and utterly depressed and drained from everything.

"Dude, get up." Dallas said standing next to Dez and Chris as I lay on my back staring at the ceiling.

"He's not getting up. He hasn't for the past three days." Chris tried telling him over and over again.

"They say three times the charm." Dez said coming over to me.

"Get up, Austin." He said as I didn't move at all still staring at the ceiling.

"I guess not." Dez responds after trying his method.

"The man is still in shock. Hell, I am! Amy is fucking Ally Dawson? I still can't understand how I missed it." Chris said as Dallas shook his head.

"Dude, shut up. You're not exactly making it easier." He said motioning to me that I shouldn't hear it.

"Sorry, it's just weird. The missing pop star has been under our nose this entire time." He said as no one said anything and he continued.

"I can't believe Ally Dawson, one of the world's best performers from our generation has been eating lunch with us, having classes with us, deep conversations with us, was friends with us and hanging out with us. My mind is still blown away." Chris finished as we all thought about it heavily.

I talked about Ally Dawson to her face and about the project I had to do on her and she just smiled in my face as if she wasn't her. Like what she was doing to me wasn't wrong. Did she not think about my feelings or how much she would hurt me? How selfish can she be?

"All this time." I finally say as they all face me.

"How didn't I know all this time?" I say more to myself sitting up and throwing the ball down on the ground.

They all look at me feeling badly before Dez sits next to me on the bed putting his arm around my shoulder for comfort.

"It's not your fault, buddy. She never told you about who she was." He told me.

"Yeah, man. There was no way for you to know. None of us had any idea." Chris added.

"Well, I did." Dez said.

"Dez."

"Sorry." He said getting up from next to me.

"Austin, you laying around all day isn't gonna change what happened. Hell, she isn't my girlfriend but I'm still in shock but I'm putting that aside because you're hurting the most from it." Dallas spoke calmly.

"I don't get how she could have lied to me this whole time. Every second of every day I saw her she had the chance to come clean but it just was lie after lie after lie. I mean, was her mom in Michigan made up? Did she really even live with her? Is she actually from Michigan?" I say starting to go crazy asking questions as I think about the betrayal more and more.

"You can only get those answers from her." Chris told me as I rolled my eyes standing up and getting one of my small balls from my game room.

I pick it up and lay back down again on my back as I start to throw it up in the air and repeatedly catching it.

"Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Bangs." I say scoffing and laughing dryly.

"She completely made up an entire facade and I stupidly fell in love with a girl who doesn't exist."

"You're not stupid. It could have happened to either one of us. She covered it well." Dallas stated.

"Yeah, too well." I say quickly as they sigh.

"I can't believe this happened to me. This actually happened to me." I say throwing the ball harshly against the window before covering my face with my hands.

"My girlfriend who I was ecstatic about going to college with in a few months is a fucking pop star. Wait, was she even really going to college?!" I shouted sitting up as all there faces looked away feeling bad for me as I just get extremely pissed.

"She has lied to me over and over again and who knows about what else? I never want to see her face again. I'm so done with her."

"Maybe she had her reasons, Austin. Well, that's what Cassidy tells me at least."

"Cassidy has been talking to you about her?" I asked curious.

"Yeah. Apparently, she's just as screwed up as you are, maybe worse. She hasn't left the house since." He admits to me as I don't say anything for a while.

"Great. I hope she's feeling all the pain she caused me, worse than me." I finally say as they all look down feeling overall sad about the entire situation.

"I don't know, man. I mean come on dude. This is Amy. She's a good person!" Chris speaks.

"Ally!" I shouted correcting him as they look at me a bit shocked.

"Her name is Ally. Amy Russo is not real, when are you going to get that, man?"

"But that doesn't mean who she was when she was with us wasn't real." He replied as I thought about what Ally told me.

That everything she did with me, all her opinions and likes and dislikes were all real, just not the physical. It didn't matter anymore because the real damage is already done.

"Why the fuck does it matter?"

"It matters if you still have feelings for her. Did this really change them?" He asked as Dallas and Dez looked at me waiting on the answer.

"Of course it did! She's not the same person, I don't even see my girlfriend anymore. I see a stranger who took advantage of her stay here by letting people get involved in her life knowing who she really was." I say as they look as if they don't believe me.

"This can't be the end." Dez said lowly.

"I mean...it's you guys. It's Austin and Am-"

"Ally." I correct him as he just sighs and the room fills with tension again.

Ally's POV

Trish and Cassidy finally left earlier leaving me alone just like I wanted but unfortunately it only lasted an hour before I heard the door open again.

"It's us again." I hear Trish say.

"I figured." I reply without a care in the world.

"We thought you should know Carrie is here." Cassidy said as I turned around in my bed to face them.

"Don't worry, she's downstairs. I told her I would have to ask you first."

"Ask me what?"

"She really wants to talk to you. If you'll let her." Trish tells me.

"Why would she want to?" I whispered lowly to myself.

"Because she's your friend...and she loves you." Cass says trying to make me feel better.

"I'm guessing Kira and Cheryl don't feel the same way." I say considering I haven't heard from them either for the past three days.

"They just need time, Als." Trish told me.

"Different words meaning they hate me too."

"No, they don't!" Cass shouted getting frustrated.

"And Austin doesn't hate you either. He's just hurt. A lot of people are hurt because they were lied to but they'll get over it!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's what we do here. We forgive people. We all make mistakes and we forgive because we love each other."

"This isn't the same Cass. This wasn't just a mistake. People lives were involved and it's all my fault." I say as she sighs seeming exhausted from this entire situation.

"Can Carrie please come up Als? She just wants to talk to you." Trish asks me as I think about it.

"Whatever." I say meaning yes as they both walked out the door.

A minute later I hear some mumbling outside of the door before it slowly opens and I hear shy footsteps knowing instantly it was my tall, sweet, blonde friend.

"Carrie, hi." I say lowly turning around and sitting up in my bed as she smiles softly sitting down on top of it as I hold the covers over my legs.

"Hi, Ally." She replied kindly even though I could tell how weird it is for her.

"You can still call me Amy if it's too weird." I told her even though I never wanted to be Amy Russo ever again.

"No, it's fine. It's a little strange getting use to it but I will. I just want to get to know you. Ally Dawson." She says with a smile placing one of her hands over mine.

I sigh looking at her because I could never ever be mean to her and I don't know a soul who could because she was so innocent and the best person I know. She has always cared about her friends and never was shy showing it.

"Ally Dawson sucks Carrie. She doesn't deserve a friend like you." I tell her as an expression of sadness washes over her.

"Please, don't say that. You made a choice and you shouldn't be punished for it forever." She told me.

"Why shouldn't I? I broke someone's heart, I lied to my friends and for the rest of the world, I am missing. I am the worst person ever." I say shaming myself.

"No, you're not. Would you think this if Austin reacted in the opposite way he did?" She asked as I didn't say anything because I knew what she was hinting at and she was right.

"Exactly. You're not a bad person, you just did a bad thing...and you had a great reason for it."

"No, what I had was an excuse. It doesn't make up for what I did."

"You think everyone hates you."

"They do!"

"Then why have Trish and Cassidy spent all of their time the past three days making sure you were okay?" She asked as I didn't say anything because I haven't really thought about it.

"What? Did you think it was pity? Or sympathy? No, it's because they love you for who you are and they have known longer than the rest of us. I mean come on, Ally...it had to be a reason for why you chose to tell them."

"Not really. I was accidentally caught by Cassidy and I called Trish over because she helped."

"And you trusted them to keep it to themselves?"

"Yes..."

"You didn't dodge out of town after that or threaten them. You just trusted them."

"Of course, because they're my friends."

"Exactly, they're your friends." She said as I sigh realizing how I was being unappreciative of their care for me.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful...I'm just so...I never felt this much pain in my life before." I admit as she smiles sadly rubbing my arm.

"I've never had my heart broken so I won't pretend that I know what you're feeling but I would hope if I ever do, that my friends will be there right by my side the entire journey." She says as I sigh softly before flashing a small smile for the first time since that day.

"Do you maybe want to get out of here? Get some fresh air?" Carrie asked hesitantly not really confident of my answer.

"Um...alright..." I answer lowly as her eyebrows raise before she perks up even more.

"Okay, great. I'll give you time to wash up and get dressed." She said getting up.

"Before I go, let me just open these curtains to bring some light in." She said opening them as I got up out of the bed and soon, I'm looking straight across into Austin's room right at him, Dallas, Dez and Chris talking.

The guys turn around because of the movement of the curtains in the corner of their eyes and they look a bit shocked seeing me since I disappeared off the face of the planet for three days straight.

Austin makes eye contact with me for what feels like a million years before he angrily gets up off his bed and closes the curtains pissed which broke another piece of me.

"I can't do this." I say turning back to Carrie.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I had no idea they were all going to be there."

"I know but I still can't do this. I'm not ready. I just...I'm sorry, okay? Just leave please." I tell her getting back in the bed.

"Come on, Ally. You can't let a guy keep you locked away forever."

"Carrie."

"Ally, it's just some fresh air."

"Carrie."

"You're gonna regret it if-"

"Leave now!" I yell as she steps back from the loudness of my voice as I instantly feel bad. Yet instead of apologizing, I just bury myself under the covers so she gets the memo to leave.

There's no fixing me this time.

Austin's POV

"There's no forgiving her for this." I say again as Dez tries to plead her case.

Suddenly, we all see something out of the corner of our eye causing us to look and we see that Ally's curtains are opened by Carrie who looks shocked to see us along with a sleepy looking Ally who gets out of bed.

My heart beats a million miles a minute as I see the woman who crushed my heart so badly that I get angry just seeing her stupid, beautiful face.

I get up with the anger boiling in my veins and stomping over to my curtains and making sure I make eye contact when I close them pissed off.

Next thing I know before I can even comment on that, the doorbell rings.

"Can somebody get that?" I asked not feeling like moving from my room.

"You get it Austin. It'll give you an excuse to leave this room." Chris said.

"I don't want to."

"Exactly, dude." Dallas replied as no one went to go answer it.

I sigh because I realize I didn't have a choice anyway. I make my way downstairs and to the door opening it to see Cassidy and Trish.

"What do y'all want?" I ask confused and irritated as the guys came downstairs as well and stood behind me.

"Watch the tone, Moon." Trish warned fiercely as I took a step back.

"Hey babe." Dallas said to Cassidy as she threw a quick smile to him but I could tell that wasn't where her main focus was.

"How may I be of service?" I ask sarcastically wanting to go back to bed.

"Ally loves you. Ally loves you so much, okay?" Cassidy said as I rolled my eyes.

"Ally was also Amy three days ago." I reply as they sigh frustrated.

"We get that and I'm sorry she lied to you-"

"Except she wasn't the only one? What about you two? You guys knew the whole time and never said anything." I said upset.

"We couldn't. She trusted us and she's our friend."

"And I'm not?" I say as they look down guilty.

"I knew you guys since the 5th grade and you made me look like a fool."

"Come on, Austin. That's not fair. They were trying to protect someone they cared about. I'm sure they'd do the same for you." Dallas said as I looked at him strange.

"So, I should forgive everything just like that?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"That maybe it wouldn't hurt listening to what she has to say."

"There's nothing left for her to say, Dallas. Her name is Ally Dawson and not Amy Russo. I'm pretty sure nothing else matters."

"Everything matters idiot!" Trish shouts getting all of our attention again.

"You fell in love with this girl and hard. That doesn't just go away over night."

"I never said it was easy." I say losing eye contact as she just closes her eyes before taking a long deep breath and opening them again to say something important.

"She made a huge mistake and trust me, she knows it. You don't know what it's like to be her. To be in the spotlight 24/7 of your life. She didn't come to Marino High to fall in love, Austin. She went there to experience what it's like to be normal for a few months. You really think she expected to meet and fall in love with you? No! But...you were there and feelings appeared faster than she could have stopped. No one can predict that stuff." Trish said as I didn't say anything as everyone else was extremely quiet because it was that intense.

"It doesn't change the fact that she lied to me, Trish. I keep thinking about every single chance she had to tell me the truth and she didn't. Our first date, our first kiss, even prom but still nothing."

"There were times she was gonna tell you, though. Including your first date." Cass said stepping in.

"Then why didn't she?" I asked shouting a little.

"Because she kept psyching herself out that if she did tell you, you would take advantage of her being famous when she was just getting to know you. Then, when she did trust you, she was afraid you would never love the real her like you did Amy Russo." Cassidy explained.

"That was my choice to make."

"And yet, you're proving her right." Trish spoke as the air thickened.

"Please, go easy on him ladies. The dude got his heartbroken. It's not his fault for that." Chris commented taking up for me.

"We understand and we're truly sorry, but all we see is two heartbroken people who could fix that by just simply talking this out." Trish stated impatiently.

"It's not that easy." I reply.

"No, I guess not." Trish said aggravated by my stubbornness but she doesn't have any idea of how I feel right now.

The guys and I watch as Trish and Cassidy walk away upset and feeling unsuccessful from what they were trying to do.

"Hey, we should head home and give you some space." Dallas says stepping past me as the other guys do too.

"I think that's a good idea considering I didn't invite you guys over in the first place." I chuckle dryly as they smile but it's forced because we're all uncomfortable now.

"We'll be back tomorrow and every other day until you leave this house." Chris tells me as I roll my eyes knowing they're telling the truth.

"Yeah, so you should just stop fighting us on it buddy." Dez added as they gave me bro hugs before Dallas put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude...I'm really sorry you're going through this and about Cassidy...she didn't mean-"

"It's fine." I say quickly in response to his defense for his girlfriend.

"I'm not really mad at them. I shouldn't have made them feel like it was partly their fault just because they protected a friend. I'm just mad at myself for not knowing all this time." I admit as they all get sympathetic looks which I hate because I hate feeling fucking weak.

"You literally did nothing wrong, man. Just keep your head up." Chris tells me in the back of Dallas.

"Man, we're gonna be here for you. Even when you don't want us to...we're still gonna be here." Dallas reassured me as I nodded grateful for all three of them before they walked away and I closed the door.

No One's POV

Trish and Cassidy make their way back over to Cassidy's house after their attempt to make Austin see and forgive Ally failed. They walked upstairs waiting outside the bedroom door with the hope of their sweet friend finally able to breakthrough to Ally.

Carrie sighed heavily before walking out of Ally's room by herself.

"So, how did it go?" Cassidy asked worried walking up to Carrie with Trish by her side.

"It went well." Carrie started out as they both smiled widely.

"I knew you would get through to her. I knew it! Everyone is a sucker for you, Carrie because you're such a sweetheart." Cassidy stated as she felt bad.

"I told ya, Trish. I was right, and you were wrong." She teased their curly haired friend.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Trish replied looking back at Carrie.

"Um, you didn't let me finish Cass. I got through to her but I um...decided to open the curtains so she could get a bit of sunlight and we saw Austin in his room with Dallas, Dez and Chris." Carrie told them honestly as they both looked at each other before sighing knowing what she was getting too.

"Yeah, he saw her too and harshly closed his curtains so he wouldn't have to see her face and she instantly crawled back in the sheets pleading for me to just leave her alone." Carrie explains as Trish holds the bridge of her nose while a very frustrated Cassidy leans her head against the hallway wall annoyed.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. You asked for my help for our friend and I let you down. I should've tried harder." Carrie apologizes blaming herself for Ally's actions.

"Hey, we don't blame you. You did everything you could and so did we. I guess we just have to allow her to stay broken for a while in order to really heal." Cassidy spoke calmly and sadly as Trish shook her head in disagreement.

"As her friends, it doesn't feel right...just letting her lie around moping. I hate seeing her like this, I really do." Trish really expresses for the first time letting them know it hurt her to see Ally hurt.

"I just want to make her laugh but all she does is cry. I can't blame her but at the same I want to scream at her to get her shit together, but of course I can't." Trish said upset shrugging her shoulders with a big sigh.

"Unless...I can-" Trish started walking towards the door when Carrie and Cassidy both stop her.

"No, you're not gonna yell at a heartbroken girl. You'd be a monster, you know that right?" Cassidy asked her.

"At least, I'd be a monster who was able to help my best friend." She replied as Cassidy and Carrie both gave looks of defeat.

Ally's POV

Words can't describe how guilty I feel about kicking sweet Carrie out...but the little hope I had inside me was all destroyed when she opened those curtains and Austin looked at me with such disgust on his face.

It's a huge difference from the love in his eyes he use to have for me.

My heart saddened once again and I no longer have the need or desire to get out of this bed just like the past three days.

Suddenly, my phone rings which hasn't since that day. I look at it with irritation but the slightest hope of who it could be then I remember his face when he saw me. Yet, I drag myself out of bed and pick up the phone after not recognizing the number.

"Hello, Amy Russo?" Someone questioned as I got suspicious.

"Yes?" I reply lowly.

"Okay, good. This is your guidance counselor for your senior year, Miss Perkins." She told me as I recognized her voice now.

"Oh. Hi..." I say non enthusiastically.

"Hello. The principle wanted us to call all the students who left some items back at school that they seemed to have forgotten. You can pick up some things from your class such as projects or from your previous locker. The school is allowed to keep it if you don't come get it, but they're probably gonna go in the trash." She said honestly.

"Well, do you know the specific things I left behind?" I asked not really feeling like getting out of bed.

"No, sorry honey. I'm just the messenger who reads the students names off a list."

"It's not your fault. Well, okay...thanks for letting me know." I tell her dryly before hanging up and not giving her the chance to say goodbye.

I decide I have to pee and go to the bathroom and when I come back out I see Cassidy in front of her bed emptying a huge purse.

"What are you doing?" I ask scaring her a bit coming out completely.

"Oh, Als. I got a call from our counselor that I have some things at school I might still want. Just making some room for the things I want to take with me." She tells me.

"I got one too."

"Really?" She turned around hopeful.

"Great. We can go together."

"I'm not going. I have nothing I want to keep." I say as she sighs.

"How could you possibly know that? They didn't say what the things were."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to keep anything."

"I didn't want to do this but you're forcing my hand." She said as I gain confusion as she screams Trish's name.

After a while, Trish enters the room with a smoothie in her hand.

"What? I was in the middle of binge watching Gossip Girl." She said frustrated.

"You know that call I got from our counselor?" Cassidy says to Trish folding her arms against her chest but remaining fierce eye contact with me.

"Yeah..." Trish replied not knowing where this was going.

"Ally got one too but she's refusing to go because she claims they don't have anything she wants to keep even though she has no idea what it is." She explains to Trish.

"You are really pushing my nerves you know that?" Trish says walking over to me.

"We have done nothing but coddle you these past three days and comfort you and you return our friendship by being a complete ass." She shouted as I was taken back by the words that I probably deserved.

"We have done everything you wanted and gave you everything you needed including space, but I am not gonna sit here and watch you throw your life away over a boy. Yes, Ally I called Austin a boy! Because that's what he is. I get that you were in love with him but your life doesn't revolve around him." She says as I look down in shame.

"So, you know what you're going to do?" She asked with a deepness in her voice grabbing my shoulders making sure I made eye contact.

"You are going to that school, so go get in the shower and get dressed NOW!" She shouted as I nod exceedingly jumping out the bed and running into the bathroom.

"And this is why I love you." I hear Cassidy say to Trish from inside the bathroom and I roll my eyes that it actually worked.

The hot shower I had felt absolutely amazing on my skin considering I hadn't showered in three days. My headache starts to return when I realize I have to wear my disguise in order to go back to school. I feel disgusted just looking at it now because every time I see it, I see all the deceiving I did.

I walk out of the bathroom in my typical Amy Russo looking outfits. A short pink dress with white wedges.

"You look nice." Cassidy tells me as I roll my eyes because that's not something I want to hear with my blonde wig and blue eye contacts in and this fashion style that's not really me.

"Whatever. Can we just go?" I say walking past her and Trish, going out the room as I walk downstairs and outside waiting by the car.

I look over at Austin's house and notice that his car is gone. I sigh assuming that he left clearing his mind after seeing me. I don't blame him.

"Don't worry. He'll come around." I hear Cassidy say confidently walking out the house with Trish.

"Yeah, is that what he did today? Come around." I comment getting in the passenger seat, while Trish gets in the back.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked confused turning the car on and pulling off.

"I'm not stupid, Cass. I know you guys wanted me to talk to Carrie so you both could go over to Austin's." I say as she sighs from getting caught.

"I didn't know you knew about that. I didn't know it was obvious."

"It was definitely obvious. Go ahead and tell me what happened. He hates me more than ever. Just like Kira and Cheryl."

"Are you kidding me? No, they don't. You don't see how they talk about you Ally. They are amazed at what you managed to do and the reason you did it." Trish cut in not liking what I was saying.

"Don't think I didn't notice that only Carrie showed up."

"They are scared that the girl they became friends with is not who they thought she was and they need time to get use to it. You have to understand that." Cassidy tells me.

"I don't. Kira hates me. Cheryl hates me. The love of my life hates me."

"Ally, he's just hurt."

"You keep saying that word."

"Because it's true! Do you honestly think someone who was that in love with you, could just hate you that easily? Seriously?" Trish said frustrated as I stare outside the window.

"The key word is was." I reply lowly as we don't say anything else for the rest of the car ride.

We arrive at the school and I get out not saying anything as I hear Cassidy get out as well as Trish stays in the car because she doesn't have anything to get, she just went along for the car ride.

The counselor lady looks at my name on the list and tells me to check all my classrooms and locker.

I head on my way to my locker first which had nothing I wanted. Then I went to some different classrooms picking up some projects that I was super proud of and other rooms that had none of my stuff.

When I'm pretty sure I'm done, I go past the room I spent most of my time in during free periods. The music room.

I walk into there and I'm weirdly amazed at all the instruments still in the exact same place which is strange because graduation was only three days ago. I guess I just figured that the school faculty started making changes right away but nope.

I make my way over to my favorite instrument in the world. The piano. I made some of my best original songs on that thing. In fact, I wrote a song over the course of these three days.

I know what you're thinking. You were heartbroken, when did you have time to write a song?

Yeah, any time Trish or Cassidy would actually leave me alone, I took out a piece of paper and got to work writing down all my feelings.

I can't help it. Whenever I'm happy, sad, ecstatic or heartbroken...I write. It's what I do. I'm not just a singer. I'm a songwriter and so that's what I did when my heart broke. I wrote a song.

I sit down in front of the piano and softly place my hands on the keyboard and a smile slowly appears on my face and suddenly, I wasn't here anymore. Instead, I am in a beautiful field with just me and this piano. It's perfect.

I hear a little movement behind me but I ignore it because I'm too much in the moment as I feel my fingers start to move on the piano as they start the melody of the song I wrote.

 _I've cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them_

 _And then it was clear_

 _I can't deny_

 _I really miss him_

 _To think that I was wrong_

 _I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

 _Pain is just a consequence of love_

 _I'm saying sorry for the sake of us_

 _He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing_

 _And it's taken me a lot to say_

 _And now that he's gone, my heart is missing something_

 _So it's time to push my pride away_

 _'Cause you are, you are, you are my everything_

 _You are, you are, you are my everything_

 _I know you're not far, but I still can't handle all the distance_

 _You're traveling with my heart_

 _I hope this is a temporary feeling_

' _Cause it's too much to bear without you_

 _When I lose sight, ain't lookin'_

 _If I go tomorrow, just know I'm yours_

 _'Cause what we got is worth fighting for_

 _'Cause you were, you were my everything 'til we were nothing_

 _And it's taken me a lot to say_

 _And now that you're gone, my heart is missing something_

 _So it's time to push my pride away_

 _You are, you are, you are my everything_

 _You are, you are, you are my everything_

 _You are, you are, you are_

 _You are, you are, you are my everything_

Wow. It was much more powerful when the lyrics were put to music. If I never have anything else, I'll always have music. It's the one thing that's always been constant in my life.

I sigh taking a deep breath before standing up and turning around and I'm faced with, you guessed it...Austin.

My mind suddenly realizes that he heard the entire thing and he must have been the small noise I heard in the back of me before I started the song. Well, it was about him. Only right if he hears it.

I notice his appearance and he looks as though he hasn't left his room since the day I told him who I was. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed, and his hair was all over the place and yet, he was still the most handsome guy I've ever seen.

My breath hitches as I make eye contact with him and he doesn't say anything but stare into my eyes. My fake, blue eyes which irritates me even more because this is the last thing he needs to see me in after knowing who I really am but I didn't have a choice if I was coming back to school.

"Mmm." He coughs trying to act casual as if seeing me doesn't bother him.

"Um...great song." He says surprising to me as I quickly glance at the piano and back at him.

I wearily walk over to him until I'm about five feet away and he shockingly doesn't move, but just stays completely focused on my entire face.

"Thank you...it came from the heart." I tell him honestly and nervously because this is the first time I've talked to him since that day.

Austin looks deep into my eyes and then begins shaking his head upset and irritated by my disguise and just me in general I guess.

"I just don't understand how-" He starts but can't finish.

"Why would yo-"

"I didn't deserve-" He stops trying to form a sentence sighing as I look down in complete and utter shame and disappointment in myself.

After a couple of seconds, I look back up at him making eye contact and he's extremely emotional. I know it because I can see it all in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Austin said with hurt, pain and anger in his eyes.

Before I can answer, he shakes his head as a motion to tell me not to.

"Never mind, it doesn't even matter anymore does it? You are going to go back to your real life. Have fun in Hollywood, super star." He said adjusting his book bag on one of his shoulders walking out of the room as a few tears falls and I quickly wipe them away before walking out myself.

After I meet Cassidy at her car, we get in and she pulls off heading back to her house. Trish asks us about the stuff we got but I don't answer because I don't feel like talking but Cassidy does.

When we arrive back at Cassidy's house, we see Raina outside of it holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Raina, what are you doing here?" I asked as we got out the car and Cassidy opened the door motioning for all of us to go inside and we did.

"I needed to tell you something, but first here you go." She said handing me the pretty flowers in her hand.

"You got me...flowers? Why?" I asked confused as she shook her head.

"No, not me. You're blonde friend, Carrie?" She questioned not knowing if she got the name right.

"Carrie came by?" Cassidy now asked confused since she was there earlier.

"Yeah, she wanted to give you these in person but she saw that Cassidy's car was missing and figured you guys got Ally to finally get out the house." She told us.

"But why did she trust you to give them to Ally? She never even met you?" Trish asked curious.

"She asked me who I was and I just told her I was a friend of yours. She didn't really question it."

"Yeah, she's so sweet that sometimes it makes her naive. It's her only flaw." Cassidy informs Raina as I smell the flowers and I knew they looked familiar.

"She says she remembers you two having a conversation one time about the flowers you and your mom would smell in your favorite garden when you were a kid." She said as I look in awe.

"There's a note too." She tells me as I look for it, find it and then read it in my mind.

 **I know you didn't mean what you did earlier. I also know you're stronger than you know and I'll always be here to remind you. -Carrie**

I read out loud as a tear falls down my face while my heart breaks at the beautiful gesture.

Carrie got me something so nice after I was so mean to her. I feel like such a bitch for being such an ass to the nicest person on the freaking planet.

All of this is just reminding me of how amazing Trish and Cassidy truly are.

I have been been treating them like shit because my own heart is broken when they don't deserve it at all. They have been here with me this whole time and never gave up on trying to make me feel better. I don't deserve their friendship.

"You guys are amazing, you know that?" I say as Trish and Cassidy look at me in shock.

"Yeah, yeah I know..." I say chuckling a bit.

"I have been a complete ass to you both these last couple of days and you didn't deserve any of it." I tell them.

"Als-"

"Let me say this." I say cutting Cassidy off.

"Yeah, I wanna hear this." Trish replies in typical Trish fashion.

"I can't explain to you the amount of pain I feel every time I wake up or think of him and just every second of the day really. It's so hard feeling so lost and broken and knowing it's completely my own fault. So many people warned me and I didn't listen but yet...I don't regret it for the world." I say as their eyebrows raise in surprise.

"I know that may come as a shock to you guys considering how much heartache I've been going through but if I regret it, that means I regret meeting you...and my friends are the best treasure out of this experience." I tell them as they smile slightly towards each other.

"I would never want to erase the friendships I made because you guys have taught me so many things I never got the chance to learn before. You guys helped me feel normal and for that I'm forever grateful." I say putting down the flowers on the stand and facing them again.

"I am so sorry for taking advantage of your friendship lately. You're both amazing and I'm not worthy of your friendship." I tell them as they both smile.

"Als, we meant it when we said we were here for you. The bond we have will never go away no matter what." Cassidy assures me.

"Yeah, this sisterhood between us is forever pop star. Deal with it." Trish says with a smirk as I chuckle a little wiping my tears hugging them both as they pull me in tighter.

"Wait, Raina. What did you want to tell me?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Huh?"

"You said you came here to tell me something." I say as she gets a look of remembrance on her face.

"Oh right. This whole thing has got me a little emotional." She said reflecting us making up as I smile a little.

"I wanted to let you know that I don't mind extending the stay by two weeks, Als. I don't want to bring you back depressed okay? It would also defeat the purpose of coming here in the first place." She said as I nod grateful.

"That's sweet, but it'll take a lifetime to get over him." I say dramatically as she sadly rubs my back when a knock appears at the door.

We all look at it and I slowly go to it. I take a long deep breath not even knowing who it is and opening it when I'm face to face with two of my greatest friends. Kira and Cheryl.

"Hi." Kira and Cheryl both say with awkward smiles on their faces.

"Hey..." I reply lowly looking back at the girls to see if they were up to this but Trish and Cassidy seemed genuinely shocked that they were here.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked stunned that they actually came to see me after what I did.

They glanced at each other before looking back at me sighing with a face of shame and regret.

"We overreacted that day. Especially me." Cheryl apologized feeling badly.

"Yeah, we sucked. We could've handled it better." Kira added on as I shook my head disagreeing.

"No, no no. You acted just like any sane person would have. One minute I was this blue eyed blonde haired chick and the next I'm pop star Ally Dawson. That's a lot for anyone to take in." I say shrugging sadly.

"We're so sorry it took us this long to come see you but if it's okay with you...we're now ready to get to know the best friend we met five months ago." Cheryl stated with hope in both her and Kira's eyes while I stare in shock.

Though, a wide smile couldn't help but spread across my face as I take a couple of deep breaths reminding myself this is real.

I can't believe it. I literally have all the best friends in the world. My heart was broken and I took out my pain on Trish and Cassidy and what do they do? Stay by my side every step of the way. I kick Carrie out after trying to help me and she sends me flowers and note that reminds me that she'll always be there for me. I lied to Cheryl and Kira about who I was and they apologize to ME when I'm the one who had secrets.

My heart is completely shattered after that really horrible breakup with Austin but I know that I'll be alright because I have the best friends a girl could ever ask for.

I take a deep breath before hugging them tightly as they are taken back at my openness from their apologizes but they have nothing to be sorry for.

"Yeah...I would like that." I say as a smile slowly appears on my face as one shows up on theirs during our emotional embrace.

Cassidy, Trish and Raina watched with smiles on their faces knowing that I was going to be okay, no matter what happened from here on out. Even if it broke me now, I'm not gonna let it break me forever. I'm too strong for that and seeing my friends look at me...they know it too.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) Who's side are you on? Austin, Ally or both?**

 **2.) Thoughts on A &A's brief scene?**

 **3.) Fav Part/s? If there is one. This chapter was really sad lol.**


	27. Pop Star Forgiveness

**2 Weeks Later**

It's been two weeks since the day I decided to not spend my life in Cassidy's room. These last two weeks have been tough, sad and brutal dealing with the pain of losing Austin but it's also been a tad easier with all my girls by my side.

After Cheryl and Kira visited me, they spent the night over and we invited Carrie as well, who I apologized too a million times feeling horrible for how I treated her and she had obviously forgave me because she's such an awesome person.

Cheryl and Kira are completely on board with the secret now and are used to me, along with Cassidy's parents we had to tell because I would be leaving soon.

What? They offered me a place in their home and didn't even know me. They also got pretty attached to me and vice versa and they deserved the truth. You'll be shocked to hear this, but they actually took it better than all my friends.

Cassidy's mom was shocked because I was her daughter's idol but her dad didn't exactly know who Ally Dawson was that well because he has no idea how to work social media and still reads the newspaper, which I found kind of funny. He recognized my face just a little from Cassidy's posters in her room but he never really payed attention.

The guys? Well, I haven't seen them as much as I use to when I was dating Austin but the times I do, it's nice but still a little awkward.

I see them sometimes when I'm hanging with some of the girls and they come along but Austin doesn't. He hangs out with his friends again but not if he knows I'm there and that was a hard pill to swallow but I'm officially leaving to go back to LA tomorrow night, so it's not something I should dwell over.

Dez has reminded me on multiple occasions that he is still my friend and so has Chris as we talked more and more. He finally got to hear my point of view and reasons for why I did what I did and really understands now. Dallas is still nice to me but he does hold back a lot and I think that's because he's the closest to Austin.

Dallas probably believes that he's betraying Austin if he's friends with me and I don't blame him. I wouldn't ever make him feel guilty for it either. I know he doesn't want to pick sides and I would never want him to.

Raina has been phenomenal these last two weeks with all my feelings that she has taken in consideration. My friends had invited her out with us because they wanted to get to know the girl Ally Dawson grew up with and they love her just as much as I do.

If I'm being honest, I can't say that I'm ecstatic to get back to the paparazzi and the crazy media when the world finds out I was never missing and all the hate I'll receive but I'm happy to get out of here.

Miami, Florida is where I was born and raised until the age of 10 and I'll always remember and love it for that, but...along with good memories, bad ones have happened here too and I feel like I'm suffocating the more I stay here. I need to go somewhere I haven't completely messed up. I need fresh air that I didn't make toxic.

Okay, now that you guys are all caught up, I can let you know what's happening now. I'm in Cassidy's room packing up my suitcases for when I leave tomorrow night as all the girls pout about how much they'll miss me.

"You girls will survive." I say continuing to pack my stuff on the bed as they dramatically protest they can't live without me.

"Easy for you to say pop star. You'll have a ton of famous friends to go back to. We're losing you." Kira replies upset as I face her.

"Are you kidding me? The only real famous friend I had was Christopher Wilde and I had to fake date him. Other than that, I had no one. You girls were the first real group of friends I've had in my life so yeah, it sucks for me to but like Trish and Cassidy told me...our bond is forever." I tell them as they all smile happily and hopeful.

"Plus, I'm not leaving until tomorrow night so I would like for us to spend the rest of my time here having fun and not dreading the time I have to get on a plane." I state casually.

"Yes, of course. We're gonna make sure you have a great time today." Cheryl reassured me as I smiled finally zipping up my suitcase.

"You done?" Trish asked about my packing.

"Yup. I left an outfit out for today and tomorrow but other than that, everything is packed." I say with a clasp of the hands even though there was a tang of sadness that filled the room.

"There's a rave tonight." Carrie said trying to change the subject.

"There is?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, there is. I'm pretty sure Dallas told me about it." Cassidy added as my eyebrows raise intrigued.

"Cool. I think I might be into that."

"Really? So, we're all going to a rave tonight?" Cass asked to make sure.

"Hell yeah!" Trish shouted while the rest of us cheered joining in as I smiled at my friends and feeling so lucky to have them.

"I guess I'm going out with a bang!" I say as Cheryl turns on some generic pop song and we dance around, having the time of our lives and letting all the negative energy go.

Austin's POV

I'm having lunch on my living room sofa while watching stupid TV marathons. I throw popcorn at the TV when I notice both my parents come into the living room from the kitchen.

"Austin." I hear my dad say.

"Yeah?" I question putting some more popcorn in my mouth without looking at them.

"Austin!" My dad shouted turning off the TV as I groan loudly facing him.

"I was watching that boring show." I said upset that he just randomly cut it off.

"Well, I'm sick of you watching boring shows all day." He replied with an attitude.

"Huh?" I say putting the popcorn on the table as I turn to face them more.

"You have been on your ass for way too long since graduation. You've only been out with your friends once or twice but besides that, all you do is lay around the house and watch TV."

"That's not true."

"It's completely true. When's the last time you showered son?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes as my mom stepped forward.

"Sweetie, is this because of your breakup with Amy?" She asked as my mind got triggered at the name Amy because that's not who she was. No, not at all.

"How did you know about that?" I asked curious because I never told her about it.

"It doesn't take a genius, honey. She doesn't come over here anymore, every time we see her...she gives us an awkward wave and you never talk about her like you use to." She explained as I don't say anything but look away.

"Son, if you need some advice...I'm always right here." My dad offered as I shake my head quickly.

"No, I'm good. I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'll even get in a shower right now okay?" I say getting up from the sofa.

"Honey, you don't have to pretend like you're alright all the time. It's okay to be in pain." My mom said sweetly as I walked over to the steps.

"I'm not in pain mom. She didn't mean that much to me anyway. I'm fine." I say obviously lying to them and myself as I make my way upstairs to my room.

When I get inside, I remove my shirt, getting ready to get in the shower before I open my curtains to get some sunlight in so I can find my freaking towel.

That's when I notice her. The girl who's had my mind in a bind for two weeks straight. The girl who can't leave my mind no matter what I do or how hard I try to think about anything else but her.

I see her and all her girlfriends, which are all of my friends too dancing and laughing it up like it's Fourth of July.

An anger filled my veins as I watched her be so carefree and happy. It's like she's laughing in my face.

How could she be happy after what she did to me? I scoff offended that it's the first time I've seen her in two weeks since that day we went back to get things from school and she seems to be completely fine even though she broke someone's heart.

I close them again not wanting to keep seeing her face as I continue to look for the towel and I finally find it, and head for the shower. If Ally is happy, then I get to be too.

Ally's POV

Trish, Kira, Cheryl and Carrie all went home to change for the rave. You always have to wear exotic looking clothes at a rave, if not why are you even there? You have to stand out and party all night long. I'm really happy I'm getting to do this before I leave.

God, I don't know how I would have gotten through any of this without my girls. Carrie was right when she said I was stronger than I knew. I just had to believe it myself.

Cassidy takes longer to get dressed so I take one last look in the mirror and smile at my outfit before heading downstairs.

"Ooo, cute." Mrs. Jones says from the living room as I enter it.

"Thanks." I say looking down at my short green skirt, pink crop top and my long, pink, furry boots.

"You know your natural brown hair would have went even better with this outfit." She said as I smiled.

"Your daughter said the same thing. You two are like the exact same person sometimes." I say as she chuckles.

"Take a seat. If I know my daughter, she's gonna be a while." She tells me as I nod agreeing as I sit next to her.

"What is it?" I ask as I notice her observing me me a bit.

"I know wearing the disguise even after so many people know sucks, sweetie." Mrs. Jones spoke with sympathy.

"Yeah." I reply lowly with a shrug.

"I don't have another choice though. No one can know who I am until I come out myself." I say as she nods understanding as we sit in a comfortable silence for a little.

"I know he's a sensitive topic but out of curiosity...is Austin still being stubborn?" She asked wondering.

"Can't blame him." I shrug it off even though it pains me just hearing his name.

"No, but it still hurts."

"Of course, it does. He was the love of my life." I say a little emotional.

"Ally, sweetie...why don't you ever go over there yourself and at least try to talk to him? It couldn't hurt." She says as I shake my head violently.

"I could never."

"And why not?"

"Because I know he doesn't want to see me."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Yes, he literally told me that to my face."

"That was two weeks ago when the news was still fresh."

"I doubt he feels any different considering he hasn't come over here."

"So what? At least if you went over there and tried to talk to him or made him listen, you'd have everything off your chest." She said as I didn't respond.

"Sweetie, I would just hate for you to leave Miami with regrets." She told me as I smiled a little at how thoughtful she was towards me.

"I know and I would love to be that brave girl you see me as but I'm just...not." I sigh disappointed in myself.

"I don't know...I just can't look him in the eyes because I know I'll see nothing but hatred in his eyes and I wouldn't be able to handle it." I tell her as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Hatred? You didn't see the way that boy would look at you when he would come and pick you up to go on a date. Or when you would watch TV shows in my living room and you got really interested in something and he would smile at you without you noticing. Not to mention how adorable he finds that pig snort you do when you laugh really loudly about something." She told me as I looked at her amazed.

"Yeah, parents notice things. That boy was in love with you and you can't tell me otherwise."

"Was."

"Sweetie, you may not know this because you're still young and haven't experienced a lot of things but love like that doesn't just go away. It doesn't just fade into thin air, if it does then it wasn't real in the first place." She explains to me as I listen intently.

"Did you ever think that Austin is still upset and angry because he's still in love with you? No person is gonna spend that much time worrying about something they don't care about. He's upset because you're still on his mind and he still loves you. Yet, he has too much pride and is too emotionally hurt to say anything. Trust me on this." She says as my heart beats a little fast when I hear the words Austin still loves me.

It doesn't make a difference though because he has some pride and is too emotionally hurt to do anything about it and that saddens the core of me.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jones." I say as she nods her head.

"And I don't just mean for the advice, I mean for everything you've done for me since I walked into those doors. You and Mr. Jones opened up your home to me...a complete stranger and I couldn't be more grateful. Not to mention, you accepted me for who I really am and not making me feel worse for lying to you about my identity. You have been like the mother I wish mine was like since I've been out here and I'm really gonna miss you a lot." I tell her honestly as she tears up at the speech.

"Oh, come here sweetie!" She said pulling me in for a tight hug as I chuckle hugging her back as I close my eyes in peace.

"Okay, how do you like my outfit?" We hear Cassidy ask coming down the steps as we pull away and look at her doing multiple dramatic poses like in a short pink dress with green boots. As you can see, the rave colors are mint green and pink.

"Beautiful as always, Cass." I tell her standing up as she smiles.

"You look gorgeous honey." Cassidy's mom says kissing her cheek.

"Thank you both." She says as her phone gets a text.

"Als, the rest of the girls are outside." She tells me reading it as I nod getting my purse and heading for the door with Cassidy.

"Have fun, girls!" Mrs. Jones shouts as we wave goodbye leaving.

We see the girls in the pickup truck that Trish said she would be renting for the night. Trish is driving while Cheryl and Kira are also in the front seat. Carrie is in the open back of the truck wearing green pants and a pink t shirt and we join her.

"Here guys." Kira hands us green and pink sunglasses from the front.

"You guys ready to party?!" Trish shouted.

"Woot! Woot!" Cassidy cheered as the rest of us woot woot along as she pulled off taking us to our destination.

Austin's POV

After I get out the shower, I feel really great and refreshed. My parents were right, I needed this and no more slouching in this house all day over someone who clearly isn't wasting time either.

My phone rings and I notice it's Dallas before picking it up.

"Hey dude. I know you're gonna probably say no but me and the guys wanted to know if you wanted to go to this rave tonight?" He asked as I smiled because this was a perfect opportunity to put all the pieces back together and go back to normal.

"Yeah, I'd love to." I tell him as there is a slight pause on the line.

"Wait, seriously?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, man. I know I have been rejecting a lot lately but not anymore. I want to go out." I reassure him.

"Oh, okay. Wow. I'm so happy to hear that but I have to be honest if we're going...I did tell Cassidy about this rave last week so there's a possibility that-"

"Dallas, I don't care about anything. I just want to have a good time."

"No, Austin dude. I'm trying to tell you that Al-"

"Pick me up in an hour, dude." I say before hanging up and looking for an outfit to get dressed in.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We arrive at the rave, after about fourty five minutes of driving. Dallas, Dez, Chris and I look around at the hundreds of people dancing at the music playing, laughing with friends, couples making out and others eating or throwing up.

"This is so sick." Chris comments as the rest of nod in agreement.

"Apparently, we aren't the only ones who think so." Dez says motioning in one direction as we all look and see all the girls talking and smiling at each other about a hundred feet away.

"What the hell?! Any of you knew she was gonna be here?" I asked irritated.

"I did but every time I tried to tell you over the phone, you cut me off." Dallas said defending himself as I sighed annoyed then shrugging.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna let it bother me."

"That's right dude." Chris says proudly slapping my shoulder.

"Have this. It'll ease you right up." He said handing me his alcoholic drink he bought when he first got in here.

"Thanks." I say taking a huge swig of it as it burned my throat and felt so good at the same time.

Ally's POV

"I'm so happy we came here. We're gonna have a great time." Cheryl said as we smiled happily.

"Hell yeah. Do you see all the fresh eye candy? Ally, we can look for some good ones for you, if you want." Kira stated.

"Kira, no. Ally is leaving for LA tomorrow night. The last thing she wants on her mind is guys considering she can't have the one she wants." Cassidy says protectively.

"Fine. More for me then." She says winking then walking away.

"I'm hungry. Who else wants cotton candy?" Cheryl asked.

"Me!" Carrie and Cassidy answered at the same time.

"Let's go." Cheryl said as they all walked off going to the cotton candy stand.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back Als." Trish tells me as I nod watching her walk off too as I am left alone.

Well, why they are all doing their own thing, I guess I am left with the opportunity to explore this place which is pretty wild.

I decide to get a drink from the drink stand and it's actually super delicious. Thank God Cassidy reminded all of us to bring our fake ID's because this definitely has alcohol content in it.

My body makes it's way towards the middle of a big crowd as everyone dances and I smile jumping up and down myself enjoying the music playing by a band.

Some girls laugh and dance with me and I feel so free in this moment. We're having the time of our lives when the drink moves fast through my blood stream because now I have to pee.

"I have to pee. I'll be right back." I say to the random girls I'll probably never see again.

"I don't know why I said that. I could've just said I had to go to the bathroom." I say mentally slapping myself as they laughed.

"You're a little drunk girl. Enjoy it!" One of them cheers as I smile walking through the crowd until I bump into someone and their drink spills on me a bit.

"God, I'm so sorry." I hear the person say as I recognize that voice from anywhere and I look up and Austin and I's eyes meet which changes his entire expression.

"It's not a problem. Apparently, I'm a little drunk and I should've watched where I was going a little better. Plus, it's nothing I don't deserve huh." I say with a slight chuckle trying to break the tension but it only makes it worse.

"So, how are you?" I ask wanting to punch myself in the face.

"We don't have to do this." He said motioning between us.

"No, I know...I just thought-...no, you're right. I am sorry." I said starting to walk away.

"I'm...fine." I hear him say as I stop in my footsteps before turning around towards him.

"You're fine?" I repeat what he says.

"Yeah, I'm good." He says shrugging his shoulders and scratching his neck which is something he does when he's nervous.

"That's nice to hear." I reply shyly.

"It's whatever, I guess."

"I see you're still pretending with this facade." He said motioning to my disguise.

"Well, I can't exactly walk out as Ally Dawson now can I?" I whisper sarcastically as I notice he's a bit drunk too.

"No, but you don't seem to be faking your happiness." He mentioned as I gained confused.

"Huh?" I say genuinely puzzled.

"I saw you this morning laughing it up with the girls. You seem on top of the world if I'm being honest." He shrugs with an irritated expression on his face.

I look at him noticing what he's getting at and it's so ironic because he doesn't know what it was like and how hard it was trying to move past him and I still haven't.

"Austin, you've made it pretty clear you want nothing to do with me." I say as he just looks at me intensely.

"So, am I suppose to just be miserable?" I ask lowly.

"Yes!" He replied upset as I get taken back even though no one looks our way because of the loud music and hundreds of conversations going on as we stand in the middle of a crowd.

"You have lied to me all this time, so why should you be anything but miserable?" He said heartbroken.

"You let me fall in love with someone who didn't exist and yet you stand here having the time of your fucking life! Do you know how that makes me feel, Ally? To see my ex girlfriend who was suprisingly untrustworthy in our relationship and broke my hea-" He stopped himself trying to calm down as that horrible feeling I've had inside of me returned.

"Austin..." I say his name so low that I'm not sure he heard me but he looks at me.

"Words can't describe how terrible I feel for hurting you. It is honestly the worst thing I've ever done and that includes running away from my life and scaring all my friends and people I consider family." I tell him truthfully as his eyes soften looking deep into mine.

"You don't know what it was like the last two weeks for me. You see me smiling and having a good time now but the reason that's even possible is because of my friends. I treated them horrible and I took out my own pain and misery on them and they didn't deserve it." I tell him fiercely.

"So, I'm sorry Austin, if me enjoying the last two days I have left here bothers you." I say drinking more of my drink out my cup.

"Last two days?" He questioned confused.

"Yeah, I'm leaving for LA tomorrow night." I admit to him.

"Tomorrow night?" He said with a bit of sadness in his voice shocking me.

"Yeah...Raina got us my private jet. Can't exactly take a regular one."

"Raina...that's your friend from your real life right?" He asked lowly as I nodded.

"Why can't you take a regular plane? Can't you just wear your disguise like usual?" He asked a little bitter.

"I could but I don't want to. The one thing I wanna do is leave here as Ally Dawson. I need to." I tell him as he looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"Okay, well...good for you." He said with a shrug.

"Austin-:

"No, congratulations Ally. It looks like one of us wins here."

"I wouldn't call me leaving the friends I care about and you a win."

"But you get to go back to your famous and glamorous life right?" He mocked.

"While the rest of us never recover from the pain you caused." He said as I looked away sighing loudly.

"Anything else?" I ask because he was just piling the insults on as he didn't say anything.

"I could say I'm sorry a million times but obviously that won't do any good and...I'm just so sick of this."

"You're sick of this?" He dryly chuckled.

"Yes. You want to hate me? Fine, I don't blame you but I don't need to be constantly reminded how much you do okay? I already know Austin!" I shouted as he was the one taken back now.

"Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm gonna have a great night with my friends and tomorrow night, I'll be gone. So, you won't have to worry about me ever again." I tell him as I drunkenly stumble away out of the crowd heading to the bathroom.

I'm not gonna lie, I feel like crying no matter how strong I acted in front of him but I won't let it ruin the nice night me and my girls are gonna have. I'm not gonna let it ruin our last great moments together, even with my heart being broken in two.

Austin's POV

Ally walks away obviously a little tipsy from me after telling me that I won't have to worry about her ever again because tomorrow night she'll be going back to her old life.

I had no idea she was leaving tomorrow night. If I'm being honest, I thought she was leaving weeks ago when she first revealed herself but then she didn't and I thought for some reason she decided to stay.

When I thought she did, I was pissed because every time I saw her, it reminded me of what she did and I hated it. But now that I'm hearing that she's officially leaving...I don't know, something inside of me doesn't know how to feel. I can't believe she's actually leaving. I can't believe she's actually leaving...me.

"Dude, where have you been? You just walked off." Dallas said as I turn around seeing him, Chris and Dez.

"Yeah, I um...wanted to look around." I tell them.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go." I say as they get confused.

"Wait, what? We just got here." Chris said.

"Yeah, and it was a mistake. I'll call an Uber." I said starting to walk away.

"You can't let it break you forever, man." I hear Dez say as I stop in place before I continue on my way.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

No One's POV

It's been four hours since the rave ended and the night sky was lit up with a million stars in the sky that Austin and Ally would usually watch together but that didn't happen anymore.

Austin was on his porch tonight but he was most definitely not looking at the stars. In fact, that was the last thing on his mind.

Mimi walked onto her porch seeing the saddest sight that she could ever imagine. Her first and only child crying with his face in his hands.

"Oh honey." She said emotional going over to him and wrapping her arm around him as he didn't move or jump but continue to cry finally showing exactly how he felt.

She knew that her son was in love with Ally but she never knew how much...or maybe she did but he had always acted so strong so she brushed it off.

"It's okay to talk about it." She tells him as he sits up with tears staining his face.

"There's nothing to talk about, mom. She's just not who she said she was. All this time, she has been pretending to be someone else." He told her as his mom just took it as a metaphor.

"But you still care about her..." She says and he doesn't say anything for a while.

"I shouldn't."

"But you do, or else you wouldn't be crying over her. It's okay to love someone who makes mistakes."

"She didn't just make a mistake, mom. She broke my heart. It's the worst pain I've felt in my life." He explained to her with some anger in his eyes as she sighed.

"Sweetie, Amy didn't seem like the kind of girl who was out to hurt people on purpose. I remember the way she looked at you. She loved you so much. Did she ever apologize at least?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Does it matter?" He asked sarcastically.

"It always matters. Chances are if you're this hurt by it, then she probably feels worse because she's the one who caused it." She told him as he thought about it.

"She's moving tomorrow night, mom." He confessed to her.

"What?"

"Yeah, to LA. So, whatever I could say doesn't matter because she'll be gone." He said with the shrug of his shoulders wiping some of his tears away with his shirt.

"Austin, sweetie look at me." She tells him as he does.

"If you love her, just as much as she loves you and deep down...when you look at her, if you see the same person you fell in love with...you can't let it go. That kind of love is once in a lifetime, honey." She tells him seriously.

"Sometimes you have to ask yourself, is your stubbornness and anger worth losing someone that important to you?" She said as I sighed realizing that she was right and I hated it.

"Thanks mom...I appreciate it." I say lowly as she smiles pulling me into a tight hug.

"Of course, sweetie. Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me." She says rubbing my back as I take a look at Cassidy's house thinking of the girl who won't leave my mind.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

After thinking it over and over again in the night, I realized what I was gonna do. I'm gonna tell Ally how I feel.

I hate what she did to me, I hate how she broke my heart and I hate that she lied to me...but I don't hate her. I could never hate her.

That's why it's been so hard trying to get over her because I can't get over her. It's also why I've been more mean to her than necessary because I hated myself for still loving her and missing her.

It took for my mom to see how hurt I truly was and give me advice for me to see that I could possibly throw away something that means so much to me.

I know, I know. She's leaving today but even if we can't be together, she needs to know the truth. Ally needs to know that I still love her and that's never gonna change.

It broke my heart when I remember what she said yesterday at the rave. She told me that she knows I hate her and it kills me that she really believes that but I can't blame her, considering how I treated her. I just can't let her leave thinking that I do. I won't.

As soon as I wake up, I get in the shower right away, then I get dressed, put some cologne on and brush my hair in the right way. I realize this is the first time I have cared about my appearance in the past two weeks and I can't lie, it feels good.

Ally's POV

I'm officially leaving tonight with Raina to go back to LA. We could leave now but it's the morning and I'll be leaving as Ally Dawson, so it'll be harder for people to see.

Right now, I'm looking in Cassidy's full length mirror at me. Ally Dawson, not Amy Russo. My natural brown hair and brown eyes on full display and I smile feeling like myself for the first time in a long time.

My smile widens when I look at my casual jeans, black t shirt and open flannel shirt I'm wearing because this has always been my real style and not the prissy clothes I'm told to wear and the one I wore as Amy Russo. I've always been more laid back and chill and coming here just made me find my true self and I'm never gonna regret that.

"You look beautiful." Cassidy says from on top of her bed reading a magazine.

"I feel beautiful." I reply turning around as she smiles at me.

"You know what I should get?" She said putting the magazine down and getting off the bed.

"Your favorite ice cream from that place around the corner." She says sweetly.

"You don't have to do that, Cass."

"Stop it, it's your last day here. I'm gonna get your favorite ice cream and you're gonna enjoy it." She said as I smiled appreciative.

"Thank you. For everything." I say meaningfully as she smiles with a nod before heading out the room and downstairs.

One by one, I take all five of my suitcases downstairs so I won't have to spend time doing it before I have to get to the airport. It took a lot of my strength because I'm not exactly strong but it definitely saved me a bunch of time.

Suddenly, I remember something running up the stairs, and picking up the picture on my night stand of me and all my girlfriends. I smile at it before looking over at the picture of me and Austin on the beach with his arm wrapped around me.

I hesitate not knowing if I should take it because I was dressed as Amy Russo but I do anyway heading back down and putting them in one of the suitcases as I continue sipping them up.

Austin may not love me anymore, but I'll always love him.

Austin's POV

My hands shake from nervousness walking out of my house as I see Cassidy get into her car from my porch. Well, at least I won't have to embarrass myself in front of her just in case Ally rejects me and sees that she's way better off without me.

I walk over as soon as Cassidy pulls off and I notice that she accidentally left the door slightly open so it's no point in knocking.

I walk in Cassidy's house and when I do, I see that there are suitcases packed and she's working on the last one. She notices me, but doesn't say anything, instead turning the opposite way not being able to face me.

"Cass is not here." She comments still zipping her last suitcase since she assumes I'm definitely not there for her.

In the time she avoids eye contact, I notice what she's wearing. Casual jeans, a t shirt and a flannel and I smile just a little seeing that this is the real her. Not the constant short skirts, crop tops and overly high heels she would wear. This is Ally Dawson.

"So...you really are going huh?" I asked as there was some silence before she turned to me a little.

"I'm just packing up to go back to LA. I have a whole life to get back to and a lot of explaining to my fans...and the world." She said as I nodded not really thinking about those things, just staring at her as she notices. She sighs finishing the last suitcase and turns around to face me.

"I know you hate me, Austin. I don't blame you. The one thing I regret most is hurting you." She said as I looked deeply in her eyes even though she was 20 feet away from me.

"I meant it when I said I didn't think about the consequences. Not all the time at least. I just thought about how you made me feel. You were everything I could have ever wanted and no one has ever made me feel the way that you do, so I guess I didn't care enough about the repercussions to tell you sooner because I knew once I did...I would lose you. I fell in love with you. I _still_ am in love with you. But I don't get to have you anymore because I was a stupid, selfish human being and I really am...sorry." She said with tears in her eyes as she turns away closing her last suitcase.

"Ally." I say as she faces me avoiding eye contact and I look at how beautiful she is with her long, thick wavy brown hair with highlights. Her big brown eyes that could make any sucker fall for them and her small, plump, pink lips that make me wanna kiss the doubt away.

"I still love you." I admit to her as she looks at me with a blank expression before confusion and sadness comes across her face.

"Why?" She asked not understanding how I could after what she did.

"Well, three reasons really." I said with a casual shrug of the shoulders.

"1. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said as she looks at me stunned.

"2. I understand now...why you did what you did and I know deep down you have a good heart...which makes me love you even more." I told her as she smiled a little before realizing something and her eyebrows furies looking at me.

"And 3?" She asked lowly remembering I said there were three reasons. I smiled before moving just a few steps toward her.

"Blondes aren't really my type anyway." I say as Ally tears up with a smile and laugh before running into my arms and kissing me as I kiss her back passionately.

We stay there in our own little bubble missing the feel and taste of each others lips even though it's only been a few weeks. We slowly pull away and when we do, I stare into her eyes.

"I love you, Ally Dawson." I said seriously so she knew I meant it. She smiled leaning her forehead against mine.

"I love you, Austin Moon." She stated as we leaned in and collided our lips one more time.

We were always meant to be.

 **END OF CHAPTER REVIEW QUESTIONS**

 **1.) How amazing is the bond between Ally and all her friends?**

 **2.) Did you dislike or understand where Austin was coming from in this chapter?**

 **3.) Reaction to the ending?**

 **4.) Free Comment.**


End file.
